


Natus Ex Nihilo

by BahamutEpyon



Series: Natus Ex [1]
Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Fix-It, Gen, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 163,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BahamutEpyon/pseuds/BahamutEpyon
Summary: Natus Ex Nihilo: Born of Nothing. After awakening inside the lifestream and butting heads with the Crimson Commander. A dry humored gamer finds herself in Soldier trying to change the game from the inside. Keeping out from under the Turks noses and Hojos grasp long enough to change anything is easier said than done. Crisis Core timeline on up.





	1. Adrift (Rewrite)

**Author's Note:**

> This is slowly being transferred over from FanFiction.net since this appears to be the much more active (and better put together) alternative. Same author name as here so if you're enjoying thus far there's plenty more, I'm just a little slow moving things over. I'm still getting the hang of the formatting on this site, so if something looks wonky let me know!
> 
> Lots of loves and as always please drop a review and give me your comments! They help keep the inspiration flowing.

_Floating._.. She was floating.

Not an unusual thing to dream of by any means, but this was different somehow. Real... yet surreal. Normally it was just that off sense of weightlessness and heaviness of one's surroundings that suggested it, but she could feel the cool sensation of being enveloped. There was an instinctual twinge of panic as she took a deep breath to fill her lungs, but it faded as quickly as it came. What flowed into her was lighter than a liquid, thick and heavy, yet vaporous. She drew it in slowly like a heavy drag from a hookah. It left her feeling giddy and light headed. Drugged and relaxed yet her body hummed with pent up energy.

She opened her eyes. The world around her glowed brilliantly in shades of green. It was like she was suspended in a thick fog, there was nothing discernible beyond a few feet. She shifted lazily within the glow. There was no distress from her strange situation only a calm contentment; though idly something in the back of her mind told her this wasn't normal.

A long slender limb came into her view. The pale thing drifted along in front of her. An arm... _My arm. My hand._ The slim fingers wiggled as she willed them to. Twisting, she looked down. More pale flesh descended down from her. A body... _I have a body._ There was no surprise or confusion in her thoughts, just simple detached observation. Pale wisps of white hair floated around to obscure her view as she turned to look out into the void of green. There was nothing to see...but there was plenty to hear.

All around her voices hummed and murmured in a low buzz of indiscernible words. They had grown louder as she stirred awake, taking on a worried tone. She had blocked them out easily as they devolved into a buzz of white noise.

 ** _How?_** She jerked slightly at the sudden sound. The voices unified, speaking out as one. It was so jarring that it took her several moments to register what had been said at all. She wasn't even certain they had been speaking to her...but there was no one else here. How did she get here? She had no idea...no idea even where here was. _I don't know..._

 ** _Who?_** A feeling of wary curiosity emanated from the voices. _I...I am me_. It seemed like a foolish question. Who else could she be? There was contemplative silence from the choir of disembodied voices and she figured they were done prying. Her eyes fell closed slowly and she drifted in the soft glow.

 ** _What?_** She jerked again. Their frightened voices resonated through her head bouncing and echoing painfully. _What am I?_ A sharp twinge of irritation shot through her. _I am...Me._ _What else could I be?_ Her brow furled in agitation. The answers were obvious, why bother asking them? She was done with their questioning. They seemed to sense it and fell back into their soft distant murmuring.

The foreign feelings of wary confusion washed over her again. The voices argued and debated for a long while before finally falling silent. A decision was made and she awaited the verdict. They watched her and she stubbornly ignored them. A rush of the fluid like vapor rose up from beneath her, sweeping her away in its currents like a rag-doll in the tides.

Her mind drifted as she did and soon the hum of voices faded to a soft drone, soothing her into unconsciousness. Real or dream, with how nice it all felt, she didn't really care…

* * *

A painful impact and the sound of water rushing past her ears jarred her awake. She blinked owlishly at the crisscrossing metal grate her body was wedged against. Sharp rocks and bits of debris were caught between her and the grate by strong suction and they dug into her side painfully. The vaporous green traveled up past the grate and into the wide mouth of a metal pipe. The pipe itself was large like the massive sewer tunnels they lay down under roadways, except solid metal.

Its suction wasn't so strong that she couldn't pull away though. Dragging herself along to the pipes edge, she continued on, pulling herself up its side to the pools surface. The pipe jutted deep into the abyss. When she finally broke surface the light and sound was blinding and deafening after so little stimuli. Softly flowing fog rolled over the pools surface, glowing in many shades of light green. The chamber was huge and cylindrical. Its walls ascended seemingly forever. Other pipes of various shape and size came down along the walls to break surface at the glowing pool. Layers of catwalks and metal scaffolds crisscrossed overhead, and inset lighting marked doors coming and going along the many levels of walkways. The pool itself seemed to supply plenty of light to the structure on its own.

The hum that seemed to come from everywhere within the deeper currents seemed almost distant here, and aside from the pipes drawing in the brilliant glow, the pool within the chamber was comparatively calm. The acrid fumes kept her in a drowsy haze though. Gripping a junction in massive pipes frame, she laid her head against it. It kept spinning and all she wanted was to drift back to sleep.

Her eyes blinked sluggishly and it became harder to tell how long they had been closed or open. It could have been minutes or seconds or hours between each blink…she couldn't tell. Time held no meaning in the ever-glowing chamber. Occasionally the faint sound of movement from along the platforms above would draw her focus. Distant voices speaking that could have just as easily come from deep within the pool as it could from the industrial webbing above.

It was so difficult to focus on anything and the cool glowing pool kept her pleasantly numb. However, one steadily growing feeling remained… hunger. The pangs were easy to ignore at first, and she was perfectly content to drift along the slight currents below the pools surface. But they grew and the slight pang turned to an insistent gnawing. It stirred her into action. She broke the pools surface once more and pulled herself up onto one of the pipes ridged junctures. Its large rivets served as handholds and aided in her assent. Drawing herself up onto one of the pipes curves, she sat and looked up to assess the chamber she sat at the base of.

Pipes seemed to snake out from a massive central form around thirty feet from the pools surface. The pools glow lit it like a foreboding metal octopus, but didn't give any indication of its actual purpose. Valves and indicator lights lay scattered over the side facing a metal platform like many glinting red and green eyes. That platform continued across to a ladder that joined up to the crisscrossing network of catwalks.

She worked her way over to one of the chambers walls. Using the coiling network of pipes, she began to climb. The abrasive coating of rust and grime that should have scoured her hands and feet raw were barely felt. Even the steep climb to the first level of catwalks felt effortless. _Not that I'm complaining, but... This all feels a little too easy._ It didn't take long to reach the upper walkways. They were far more stable than the ones below and led into enclosed metal hallways. Small windows peaked out into the chamber below, granting the dark halls a soft green glow.

Strangely the place seemed familiar somehow, eerily so. Not quite like she'd been here, but like she'd seen this or similar from another point of view. The pools drug-like haze still lingered, leaving her thoughts jumbled and disjointed. Memories would arise as she struggled to recall them, coming in muddled or conflicting. The more she tried the more she came to realize how little she could remember. Almost as suddenly as the alarming thought arose a wave of indifference would wash over her and the sharp pang of hunger would bring her back to the task at hand. _Food... I'm looking for food._

She pattered along with bare feet noting the very faint trail of foot prints they left. She was already drying though. The green glow that had seethed from her body faded as it was absorbed. Her feet moved hesitantly across the icy metal floor and a shiver coursed its way up her spine. The open air had dried much of the moisture of her skin, but it had left her chilled and the enclosed halls were only marginally warmer then the catwalks below. If it weren't for the hunger driving her forwards she would have returned to the glowing pool.

A glimmer of something out of the corner of her eye sent her fleeing into the shadows with her heart racing. But there was nothing she could see that would have caused it, just a small window opening up to the vast chamber below. _You're just jumpy... even so..._

She approached the window hesitantly and stilled as her reflection came into view. It was the first time she'd actually gotten to take a look at herself. It wasn't anyone or anything she recognized, though human in form. A cold blue fire burned in her eyes. No pupil or iris to be seen, just an icy blue glow. Her skin was pale to the point of transparency. Thin networks of veins glowed softly beneath her flesh. She looked like some kind of ethereal shade. Tall and thin almost to the point of sickly… _And still naked._ The lack of clothes was only a small thing in comparison to the sudden one-eighty in appearance. Her straight pale white hair, still fairly wet from the pool below, let off wisps of the glowing green vapor like steam. It brushed just above her shoulders and hung lank and sleek to her cheek and neck. Her hand reached up to trace a vein that wound its way from her lip down her chin. _What the hell?_

Any further observations would have to wait. The distant sound of footsteps were faint, but steadily grew as their owner moved in her direction. Whoever was coming wasn't rushed however. _I doubt anyone knows I'm here_. She slunk back against the far wall and hid in the shadows there. She watched the door anxiously and listened to the gradually growing rhythm. _Glowing...you're glowing! How am I supposed to hide like this?!_ She ground her teeth together and glanced back up at the window in front of her. She went stock still.

She wasn't there. No glowing eyes, no reflection at all. She could _see_ the faint outlines of the wall that should be _behind_ her. Her head jerked down to inspect where her body _should_ be. She was gone. Well sort of gone. A faint translucent outline remained. She glanced back up at the window and stiffened. Ethereal glowing eyes looked back at her from a faint ghosting of her face. As she stilled, even that steadily faded into the shadows surrounding her.

There was no time left to ponder it. The metal door at the end of the hall gave a soft beep and the light on the panel beside it blinked green. The thick door swished into the walls, opening the way for a guard. Well she assumed it was a guard of some sort. _Sure looks like one._ She could only really see him from the corner of her eye. She stood frozen in the shadows along the wall not daring to move, wary even to breathe.

He walked along at a casual pace, his heavy boots thumping along in a slow rhythm. As he neared he came into her line of sight. _Definitely military..._ What kind she had no idea. He wore a mask, no helmet, which covered the upper half of his face, concealing his eyes down to his nose. Three faintly glowing red something's came to from a triangular arrangement and jutted out oddly from above eye level. _Stealth seems unnecessary. Can he even see in that thing?_ It did nothing to sooth her anxiety however.

Cradled loosely in his arms was a long gun. _Submachine gun...Uzi maybe. Has the shape of one at least._ She paused in thought as he steadily moved past her. _Not sure how I know what an Uzi looks like._ This apparent amnesia was becoming a persistent annoyance. What did matter though was the fact that he probably didn't _need_ to see with _that_ gun in _this_ enclosed space. Just spray and pray.

He continued along and she watched him make his way to the end of the hall. The door there opened for him as he approached and he went into the area beyond. She remained where she was, listening carefully to the heavy foot falls to track the guards' movements. _I'd rather not get any more surprises today._

The door the guard had entered from was silent and she moved quickly towards it. It opened with the same easy motion as it had for the guard. With how dark the facility was and how unoccupied it seemed it was a pretty easy guess that it was in the places off hours. The hall continued along just as cold and nondescript as the last. The only notable difference being a narrow door with a frosted window along one of the walls. **STAFF** lay written across its glass and the soft glow of light seeped out from the edges of the doorframe. There was only silence from beyond the door, but the warm comforting smell of brewing coffee drifted to her. There never was a more perfect scent.

Easing the door open she glanced inside, blinking owlishly as her eyes adjusted to the brilliant florescent lights. _Empty…_ Her gaze fell to the half full pot of coffee and the pink box beside it. _Jackpot!_ Off to the side was a small round table with a bowl of fruit and a bag of what looked like pretzels. It may not have been much, but to her, it was a feast to behold.

She hurried over to the counter and tipped the lid of the box open to peek inside. _Hell yah! Delicious doughnuts spotted!_ She grabbed one and gorged on it like she hadn't eaten in days. _Which could be entirely accurate_ , she mused while snagging another. One in mouth, two in hand, she juggled with the pot of coffee and a little white styrofoam cup. Taking her bounty, she plopped down on a patched and worn brown loveseat along the wall. She let herself relax into it with a tired sigh.

She eyed the room as she munched on her doughnut. A clock on the wall pointed to 3:20, _I'm guessing AM_. It hung above a clock-in terminal with the schedule for various shifts throughout the day atop it, and a wide bulletin board covered in the usual corporate propaganda, old memos, and announcements. One thing of note was the company name that headed every page.

**_Shin-Ra Electric Power Company_ **

It sent warning bells ringing wild through her head. That was important…familiar. _But I can't remember WHY!_ It was reason to take a closer look at the papers scattered about the board. Memos regarding the 'Mako Reactor' and proper 'Mako' safety procedures and protocols littered the better half of it.

 _Mako_ … _Is that what I've been floating around in for…who knows how long now?_ They made it sound like pretty deadly stuff, but she had been swimming in it for a while now. _I'm fine…_ She paused and reconsidered this with a slight scoff. _If you skip over the memory loss, inability to focus, glowing, sudden superpowers … ok maybe it isn't that great to be_ _ **living**_ _in._ She glanced around the room focusing on the walls surrounding her. _Maybe my reaction to it is unusual?_

Even now she could sense this _Makos_ presence and felt a strange connection to it. It was in the guards, the workers, even the potted plant in the corner. Wisps of it flowing through them and everything else that lived in this place. It was like a strange second sight or sixth sense. If she focused, her vision would shift and everything living took on that strange green glow. She glanced down at her hands and focused intently on them as well. _I can see it in me too…_ But where everything else glowed in the same soft shades of green she radiated with a crisp blue that burned like the fire in her eyes.

As she sat watching the gentle flow of these lights move through her a pang not unlike the hunger she just sated ached. The thought of that glowing pool gave the same ravenous joy the doughnuts had. _Mako…_ She glanced back up at the clock on the wall. _4:00…I'd better be getting back._ She finished up her sugary meal and grabbed a few fruit from the bowl at the table. Hopefully it would tide her over for a little while.

The next few days or possibly weeks, it was impossible to tell, continued along these lines; alternating between sleeping in the green void and sneaking up to steal from the staff room. The longer she strayed the more she stabilized physically and mentally. The fierce glow of her eyes would fade and, while still abnormally bright, became more human. Memories would begin to become clear, only to fade at the return to the glowing pool. One thing was certain though. Wherever _home_ was she was nowhere near it. She had no idea who or what she was, or how she'd gotten here. _Maybe the voices in the Mako were asking the right questions after all…_

She kept ever cautions in her little trips from the pool. But even so there were slip ups. A close call during an evening shift change left at least one worker claiming the reactor was haunted. Stray footprints, missing food, and their own paranoia only made the rumors grow. Notes turned up on the mini fridge threatening a formal talking to for whoever was eating so-and-so's food, and a memo on the board explained that the strange noises were due to the ongoing construction of the Sector 4 plate.

The concern regarding the noise turned out to be warranted however…

* * *

A deep resonating creek woke her from sleep. It was followed by the much louder grinding moan of bending metal and a series of sharp panicked screams. She had nearly surfaced when something massive plunged into the pool beside her. The large section of catwalk rushed by a little too close for comfort and continued to sink down into the abyss. Letting it slip by her, she rose to the surface and was greeted with chaos.

Along the wall in the lower half of the chamber a massive hole lay open gushing a torrid of small insect like creatures. They scurried out chasing down fleeing personnel as they went. The things kept to the higher levels of the facility and seemed to purposely avoid any areas that the Mako, now leaking from broken pipes, flowed. Concern steadily faded as it became apparent they weren't going to be coming down to her level. _Not when they have much more interesting things to chase_ … She let herself slip back beneath the pools surface and returned to her rest.

Sometime later hunger pulled her from sleep once again, and as she surfaced she could smell the change. _Blood…_ And who knows what else, but definitely blood. She squinted up at the higher levels. It was quite now. Small insect like monsters shuffled back and forth among the top tiers, moving with purpose like ants. Her hunger wasn't about to lessen and the longer she waited the weaker she'd be for it. Grabbing hold on a pipe she pulled herself up to start her climb.

Once she reached the catwalks she was able to get a better look at the things. They were small, about the size of a dog, and legless aside from a pair of mantis like forearms. Grub-like but armored, their grayish green body tapered down to a nasty scorpion like stinger on their tails. _Bugs…I don't like bugs._ An image of a massive black wasp like creatures zipping around passed though her head and sent a shiver down her spine. She shook it off and turned to eye the gaping hole in the wall. _I doubt these little ones are big enough to make that hole… Momma and Poppa are likely around somewhere._

She kept her distance from the things. Picking a fight didn't seem like a good option at the moment, but they seemed pretty focused on their task and didn't seem interested in her. Many carried silk wrapped red stained parcels, and others wove silken tunnels and trails back to their entry point in the reactor wall. Any that did take notice of her would hiss and chatter, but seemed to go out of their way to avoid her. Her body still seethed with Mako, and she doubted that made for a very appetizing meal. _You don't bother me, I won't bother you._ She slipped her way past them along the catwalks.

It looked like the Reactor workers did not share her good fortune. Blood dripped from one of the higher catwalks from what assumedly was an unlucky fellow that ran the wrong way from the initial attack. What remained of his body lay splayed across the floor at a dead end. Bugs carrying bloody packages went to and from the unidentifiable red mass. _Lovely… well I hope they don't ask me to stay for brunch if that's on the menu._

Similar messes in various states of 'disassembly' littered the path up and into the Reactor proper. She slipped through the sliding door into the inner halls but paused. Just past the staff room a much larger creature feed on a body that wore something other than what the workers and guardsmen had worn so far. From the amount of gore and insect parts strewn around he had put up a good fight. Blood stained what were once dark blue pants and his torso was currently torn wide open and serving as the larger insects' lunch. From what was left he looked military, but with much more muscle then the guards that usually patrolled the reactor.

The monster itself looked to be a more developed form of the smaller ones. It was about man height, and looked like a cross between a mantis and scorpion like the others were. But these ones had long legs and a much more solid looking carapace. She was even less interested in getting personal with it then she was with its smaller brothers. Leaving the big guy to his meal, she moved quietly into the shadows towards the staff room door.

A second smaller trail of fresh blood continued under the closed staff door. One of the smaller insects was scratching at it, but not making any progress. It hissed and raised itself up on its elongated body as she approached and she stilled, letting herself fade into the background. It chattered softly, perhaps in confusion, and moved away to join the larger insect to make a grab at the body there. She watched it go quietly before trying the door.

It opened with no resistance and she slipped into the darkened room. She let it side closed behind her before flicking on the lights. The long trail of blood that had led her here continued over to a helmeted guard propped up in the corner of the room. He's breath was ragged and it hitched sharply in surprise at the sudden flood of light. He made no motion to move and it was no surprise why. His arm lay clasped around his blood soaked abdomen and his leg looked twisted in the wrong direction. He started to shake softly at the sight of the woman standing over him.

* * *

An energetic classical tune pulled Genesis' attention from the stacks of paperwork strewn around his desk. _Knows no rest…_ He'd been there all morning and would likely be there all day. He pulled his PHS from his coat and flipped it open. A thin auburn brow rose at the CID. _Lazard, what does he want now? If he adds anymore on my to-do list I swear…_ His lips tightened to a line and he pressed his thumb to the little phone with more force than was necessary.

"Genesis speaking, what can I do for you Director?" His tone was polite, but exaggeratedly so.

A sigh sounded from the other line. "I'm sorry to disturb you Commander, but I have an assignment that needs immediate attention."

Genesis clenched his jaw and spoke between his teeth in a low hiss, "So get 'Geal to do it, I've got things to _do_."

Lazard ignored the other man's anger and replied briskly, "I'm afraid he is already on assignment outside Midgar and the situation is too urgent to call him back. This needs to be dealt with quickly… President's orders…"

" _Fine_ ," Genesis sighed irritably before lightly massaging his temple, "But this had better not take too long, I'm still trying to get caught up before I deploy."

"I know I know…" To his credit Lazard sounded legitimately apologetic, "But this can't be helped. We have already taken losses and President Shinra is none too happy about it. He wants a First on it."

"Should I come up to the briefing room?" Genesis asked.

Lazard hummed a negative, "I'll brief you over the phone, there's a vehicle prepared for you. The issue is at the Sector 3 reactor."

Genesis raised a brow and started through his office door. That had gotten his attention, he sounded curious, "Alright, I'm heading down…continue."

Lazard cleared his throat, "At 0700 hours a unit was sent in to deal with, what at the time was _believed_ to be a small infestation of Grashtrike."

"I think I see where this is going," Genesis huffed with a small smirk.

He could almost feel the frown threw the line, "Yes… well… Soldier Third class Archer Wenham was sent in with two infantrymen to clear them out. A little under an hour ago we got an SOS from Infantryman Harold Jennings, he is all that remains of the unit. He has been injured, and will require extraction."

"What about the monsters? Even a Soldier Third can deal with a nest of Grashtrike." Genesis watched the city from the tall glass elevator as he spoke. The sun glowed a greenish yellow through Midgar's smog.

There was hesitation on the other line, "A few months back the Science Department _lost_ a few specimens… they apparently get nastier than normal."

"Of course they do… any other _surprises?_ " Genesis asked with a tried sigh.

"None that I'm aware, Hojo didn't give many details… You will be transported with a field medic and infantryman… The workers there have had a lot of losses already, be careful," said Lazard.

He made a mildly amused noise and a slight smirk graced his face, "Your concern is noted, Genesis out."

The small phone snapped closed with a flick of his wrist and he nodded shortly to the pair of infantrymen that awaited him at the garage as he stepped off the lift. He had a sinking feeling today was going to be a _long_ day.


	2. Minds Revival (Rewrite)

The strangely pale woman quirked her head to the side as she stared down at the bleeding infantryman. He stared back and she could feel his eyes wandering over her bare flesh from beneath the concealing helmet. She gave a small huff before turning away from him to wander over to the bowl of fruit on the table. She snatched up an apple and dragged one of the metal chairs over to sit before him. He cringed at the harsh noise the chair made as it scraped along the tile floor and tried to shift further against the wall as she drew near.

The frightened response came as no surprise. _I could just as well be some ghostly monster._ She could hardly blame him for it. He squirmed a little under her ethereal gaze as she assessed him. The wound was deep, but the bleeding had slowed. That was good, but the fact that he was literally holding himself in was not. She took a bite of the apple and leaned back casually in her seat without pulling her gaze from the man.

"That wound looks pretty fatal," She said nonchalantly. She cleared her throat softly. It was rough from lack of use…or rather, never having been used at all, "I don't have the means to stitch that up, and even if I did infection would set in pretty quick."

The man took a shaky breath, "What are you?"

The pale woman leaned forward in her seat, looking at him intently with narrowed eyes. From where she was now she could see his eyes… they were filled with terror. She gave an irritated sniff and leaned back, ignoring his question.

"Do you want me to make it quick?" Her inhuman gaze flickered down to the gaping wound, "Better then bleeding out I'd bet, gut wounds kill slow."

His eyes widened, "Wh-What? No! The… The Soldier out there he's got a Cure on him." He fumbled with a broken sword that lay beside him. Its handle was wet with slowly drying blood and its blade had broken jaggedly about half way up its length, leaving one side at a thin sharp point.

"Here… Please Miss! It can heal me…I-I'm sure it can! It's on an armor bangle, I know it's there." He insisted, growing desperate. He pushed the bloody blade into her hands and she looked down at it skeptically.

She rose slowly, turning the blade in her hand as she eyed it, "I'll see what I can do…"

She hummed softly and took one last bite from the apple in her hand before tossing it aside. A quick peek through the door showed the large insectoid beast still chewing away at the body on the floor. Otherwise the hall was empty. _Little one wandered off._ She slipped through and took to the shadows, approaching the unwary thing silently.

She passed the blade from hand to hand to get a feel for it. Its shattered blade made it oddly unbalanced, but still had some good weight to work with. While she had a strange recollection of being fairly good with blades, at the same time it felt foreign in her hands. Nothing seemed to want to quite click together in her mind. She shook it off and focused on the beast in front of her.

Its back was layered with tick chitinous plates that tapered sharply to a thin neck. A narrow triangular head sat atop it. The juncture connecting the two was wider there to allow for a better range of motion, and also made for a soft vulnerable target. She watched in bend down to tear another chunk away from the body at its feet before it rose back up again.

Crouching low she moved slowly towards it, keeping right behind it and hopefully out of its line of sight. She glanced to the body on the floor looking for whatever piece of armor the man had mentioned. He didn't have much in the way of armor to begin with so it wasn't hard to spot. On his left forearm was what looked like a light gauntlet of some sort. At the wrist a large steel bangle sat inset with small round sockets. Two of them glinted faintly in the dark. _That must be it._

It bent again and she positioned herself low with the broken blade pointed upwards in both hands. As it straightened she struck. Pushing with the strength of her legs as well as her arms she jammed its narrow tip into the base of the beasts' skull. It gave a single short shriek and spun as she leaped back. It's wild slash missed mark. That was all it managed before it fell to the ground with a thump. She remained crouched and ready to bolt, but the form failed to rise.

Thin wisps of green rose from its body like steam and as she stepped forwards they shot to her, sinking into her body rapidly. The sudden jarring reaction knocked the air out of her like a punch to the chest. Foreign images and emotions flashed through her mind in quick succession. As they passed she was able to recall bits and pieces of them. The hole in the reactor chamber wall, dark earthen tunnels, networks of silk weaving through the darkness to converge at a chamber of eggs, and intense drive to feed the hive, feed the mother. She struggled to shake it off and make sense of it all.

 _That...that's not good._ There were more of these things...far more then she had any intention of dealing with. She hurried over to the mangled corpse and the creature slumped atop it. She had to brace her foot against its narrow head in order to jerk the broken blade free from its skull. Grayish green ichor coated its blade and she gave a faint scowl. Shifting the creatures' body off of the man beneath it, she reached for what she came for.

The gauntlet slid from his arm easily and she slipped it over her own. As soon as the softly glowing orbs lying within made contact she felt a jolt of energy run across her skin. It was quick and sudden like static shock and as soon as it came it faded to a soft comfortable warmth, like the deeper reaches of the Mako pools. Glancing down at the bangle where the orbs sat, she traced each with her fingertips. _Cure...and Thunder._ It was as though the orbs themselves told her this. _Magic...they are for casting magic._

She hummed softly as she stared down at them _. I played a good shadow priest...but I generally prefer to roll rogue._ She blinked oddly and shook her head _. I...what?_ Small flickers of memories danced just out of her reach. She couldn't make heads or tails of her own thoughts.

When she looked up it was as though she were seeing her surroundings for the first time. The smell of blood and ruptured organs suddenly became pungent enough to make her retch and she moved away from the body on the floor. She glanced down at it blankly. _I...I shouldn't feel this calm._ It was as though just the acknowledgement was enough to break whatever spell had been over her. The last few days... _weeks? Months?_ Suddenly caught up to her. A sharp chill ran through her and she wrapped her arms around herself as she fought the sudden onslaught of shakes. Her hands traveled up to clench at her hair as surges of pain shot through her temple and radiated through her skull. She staggered and leaned against the wall to brace herself. Slowly she calmed enough to think and her breathing steadied.

 _Focus...one step at a time. The Cure, that man needs healing_. She took maybe two steps towards the door when a sharp shriek of pain and fear made her freeze. It had come from the staff room. In an instant she was there, throwing open the narrow door to race inside.

The man on the floor kicked out weakly as one of the creatures converging on him. Another dropped down from the vent along the wall to join the others. One of the grub-like beasts jabbed its sickle like forearms into his chest and he gave a single weak gargling cry before his head slumped down limp against his chest. She staggered to stop, staring wide eyed at the man that just moments ago had been pleading for his life.

Once again soft green wisps drifted from the now dead form. She didn't get a chance to brace herself before it surged into her.

 _ **" Harold! You don't have to do this. We have been doing fine for ourselves!"**_ _A young brunette insisted._ A warm feeling washed over her at the sight of the woman _,_ _ **"If I join ShinRa we will do so much better!"**_ _Did that voice come from me?_

 _**"** _ _**Private! Get back in line"** _ _I… who?_ _**"Yes SIR!"** _

_**"You know, I saw Sephiroth once."**_ _…_ _Sephiroth…_ She felt a chill run down her spine. _That name…_ _ **"Bullshit, Martin."**_ _That's not my voice..._ _ **"It's totally true! They had me patrolling the 69th floor one time and there he was!"**_

The rapid pop of gunfire filled her ears. A pained scream echoed along harsh metal walls. _Fear…_ _ **"Harold get somewhere safe NOW, call for backup. WE NEED BACKUP!"**_

She gasped frantic gulps of air and took a few staggered steps back. It felt like she'd been drowning or forgotten how to breathe entirely. _What..._ The smiling face of the brunette with no name flashed before her eyes. Her vision felt blurred and tunneled in its focus. The writhing motions of the creature ripping into the dead man snapped her focus to them. _Harold_ … _his name is…was…Harold._

A strange surge of rage bubbled up suddenly and unexpectedly. She couldn't recall ever feeling such intense anger…not that she could recall much to begin with. The man on the floor and the beasts tarring through him were in acute clarity. The sound of her blood pounded in her ears, defining everything around her… defining the cry of animal rage that poured forth and the sharp crack of thunder. White arching bolts of electricity poured from her out stretched hand. Its energy arched between the monsters leaving little more than the stench of sizzling flesh and ozone.

She stood there silently for a while, simply staring at the blackened creatures and the bloody body they lay sprawled across. Her heavy breathing began to slow and a few short steps back pressed the back of her legs against the soft surface of the loveseat. She dropped down into it, never letting her eyes stray from their smoking forms.

Everything was flooding forward. This was no dream. She had no idea how she'd gotten here or how long she'd been here, but she suddenly and irrefutably knew where she was. _A game…this is a game._ She was in what she knew only to be a game, another planet, another reality entirely. She glanced down at the bangle on her arm. The tiny Thunder Materia…and that was what the little thing was, still glowed faintly with energy from her spell. _Impossible…_

Memories poured forth and she slid down to lay her throbbing head against the loveseat cushions. _Name…my name._ She couldn't remember it before…or hadn't really tried to. _Ryo…Ryo Kesh._ Her eyes fluttered closed and remained clenched as jumbled memories overran her.

* * *

Yellow tape marked out the edges of the quarantined area outside the front of Reactor 3. An armored vehicle pulled up to the front gates and was waved in by the men on guard. A few small pop up tents were set up just inside the boundaries as an impromptu command center. Commander Genesis stepped out of the SUV as its engine died and the two infantrymen hurried out to unload medical supplies for the injured reactor workers as he walked past.

The men there had been hit hard by this ' _little'_ infestation. Genesis scowled. Someone's mistake had cost lives and possibly a Soldiers' as well. As his approach was noticed a short balding overweight man in a suit hurried forwards to greet him. He was sweating anxiously and looked frantic.

"Finally!" He gave Genesis a strained smile. It wavered when the Commander failed to return the gesture. He cleared his throat nervously, "Ah...well...The Director informed me another unit would be sent out. We haven't heard anything from the last since the SOS." He gave an uncomfortable laugh, "I didn't think a Soldier could be bested by a few bugs."

In a better world Genesis' glare would have stopped the greasy bureaucrats heart dead. Instead he just sweated more profusely. Genesis ignored the man's comment. "We will handle the situation from here Mr. ..." He let the question linger as he continued forwards.

"Oh! Ah... W-william Harbin Sir. How rude of me not to introduce myself." The little man was forced to jog to keep up with the Commanders long gate. Genesis gave a noise Harbin took as encouragement to continue. "I am the manager for Reactor 3..." When this failed to get any more recognition than a mild hum he fell into a nervous ramble. "T-this is such a tragedy! From the sound of things the damage to the facility is extensive... It will take months to have things up and running again. The cost alone will be devastating."

The Commanders eye gave a very slight twitch at the man's comment but he said nothing, just let the manager prattle on till he got winded. The medical trooper and infantryman assigned to him hurried past with supplies and Genesis gestured for the medic to join the workers requiring aid. The other fell into step beside the Commander. Mr. Harbin still hurried along at his heels like an eager mutt. _Oblivious twit can't take a hint…_

"Well…" Genesis stopped abruptly and turned swiftly, "Worry for your finances no more Mr. Harbin. I'm sure the losses of labor costs due to your _deceased_ employees will more than make up for it." He gave the sunned man an exaggerated bow. His smile was sickly sweet, the anger and disgust boiling just below the surface.

Without giving the manager a chance to respond he turned to the infantryman, "Help the guards with securing the parameter. No ones to go in until I come out, understood?"

The young infantryman gave a stiff salute and hurried off. Genesis passed the parameter line leaving Mr. Harbin and his men at its tapes off edge. There was a bit of a disturbance near the medical tents and a stocky older man with his arm in a sling hurried over to the Commander. The worker was tailed by a medic who was insisting he lie down but the man look determined.

"Commander Sir! There's something you should know." Genesis raised a brow at the scruffy reactor worker before glancing to the exasperated medic behind him. Gen tilted his head in a short nod for the man to continue.

"The manager says we are mad fools… but that reactor is haunted." He gestured to the facilities entrance. His face went red at the Commanders skeptical look, "I seen it with my own eyes, and others have to!" He said gesturing to the workers standing nearby getting treatment. Some nodded others avoided the Commanders gaze entirely. "The janitors find bare footprints of Mako in the lower levels. There's something _down there_."

Genesis eyed him doubtfully, but nodded all the same, "I will remain vigilant… thank you for the information." The man apparently satisfied let himself be led away by a medic.

 _Haunted…what will they think of next?_ He gave a bemused grin. He stepped through the large metal entryway to Reactor 3 and drew Rapier, gave it's a short testing swish. It felt good in his hand…familiar. The battlefield was his home not the stuffy little office back at HQ. _Maybe a little break from paperwork isn't such a bad idea after all…_

* * *

Ryo lay on her side staring, but not seeing the bodies on the floor that stunk of ozone and burnt flesh. Her focus was inwards. She hugged her knees tighter to her chest and clenched her eyes shut as disorganized thoughts flooded her mind. _ShinRa… Mako… Soldier. Final Fantasy IIV…That's where they're all from. How the hell… None of this is real…none of this_ _ **should be**_ _ **real!**_

This was supposed to be a game. Just a quirky little JRPG classic that had consumed a few years of her life back in early high school. A world of sexy swordsmen, talking red catdogs… and chocobos. Her eyes snapped open wide and her mind went oddly blank for a moment. _I want a chocobo…_ a not entirely sane giggle erupted between tightly clenched teeth. _Impossible…_ And yet here she was staring at a fried ShinRa Trooper and a bunch of bug monsters that she'd blasted with a Thunder Materia.

She glanced down at the little orbs socketed at her wrist. _I just cast fucking magic…_ _ **Fucking. Magic.**_ Another mad little giggle fell from her lips and her head bobbed back and forth to a tune in her head. _I'm a motherfuckin_ _ **wizard!**_ _I will fuck up your shit!_ The massive grin on her face was painfully stiff and she flexed her jaw as is tried to lock up.

 _Enough! Get it together…_ Ryo took a deep breath and struggled to pull the reigns in on the madness that was clawing at the front of her mind. Her brain wanted to jump from tangent to jittery tangent. _I'm in a video game!_ This was all kinds of impossible. Even if she were to look at things from just the games standpoint…Mako tended to kill people. _I distinctly remember Cloud having a bad time after his various dips in the stuff._ The voices… from deep down in the Mako. Was that the Lifestream? _I guess I understand its concern now at least…the last foreign body it encountered nearly killed it._ Her head throbbed from all the information it was trying, and failing, to process.

 _Not to mention Shadowmeld isn't even from this game_ … Ryo gave an irritated growl. Nothing was making any sense. There were too many questions. What was going on? How did she get here? Possibly more important even…When in this worlds timeline was she? Crisis Core, Before Crisis? The reactor was functional, so this had to be before the events of Meteor and Advent Children.

Her eyes wandered to the memo board on the wall. The years and dates on them meant nothing to her, but from what information she could gather this was before Rufus ShinRa's take over and the Sector 4 plate was currently in construction. Sector 6 was left unfinished in the core game. _Focus on what you do know… you're in Reactor 3 in the city of Midgar, Rufus hasn't off-ed his old man yet… or at least Sephiroth hasn't. Oh_ _ **God**_ _… Sephiroth._ Her breath caught in her throat and her frantic thoughts came to a grinding halt. _I hope he hasn't gone off the deep end yet._

Ryo took a deep breath. This wasn't the time or place for a mental breakdown. The soft scratching of claws on metal shifted her gaze to the staff room door. It hung open a little and she watched the little bug creature drag its grub-like body across the floor. She scowled at it. Every gamer develops a certain deep-seated hatred toward oversized insects over time. _I've seen too many cazadors, giant spiders, and radroaches for one lifetime…_

She gave a tired sigh before steeling her determination. _Okay, let's get our priorities straight. One: Get out of here alive. Two: Figure this shit out. Three:…Profit?_ She grinned and gave an amused snort. Ryo shifted to a sitting position and glanced over to Harolds corpse. He was a mess. She turned her gauntleted hand over and felt the Materia there. It was a Cure, but not a mastered one and she highly doubted it would have been able to save him considering the extent of his injuries…but that didn't stop the twinge of guilt that stabbed at her chest. She looked away and scowled at the floor.

He was dead, but even now she could sift through snippets of his memories, and the monsters before that. The energy that left them had looked like Mako. _Did I absorb their soul?_ It was a disturbing thought and one she didn't have the mental stamina to try to deal with. She filed it away for later and shook her head. _I don't have time for this right now_. From sound of the clacking and chattering noise coming her way, she had bigger problems to worry about.

The short broken sword lay discarded on the bloodied floor and she retrieved it quickly as she came to stand. She crept towards the crack in the door, coming just to its edge to peek out into the hall beyond. Ryo gave a pained hiss. _One big…two small._ And from the sound of it more coming her way. They moved swiftly towards her position with purpose…like they knew she was there. _Maybe I underestimated their intelligence a little._

Ryo opened the door wide and stepped out so she stood just outside its frame. The large beast chattered excitedly and came towards her with greater speed. She waited, timing her move to the last second. The mantis like creature charge forwards and she dropped down and to the side in a rolling dodge. It hissed angrily, but could not alter its momentum. It crashed through the doorway and into the table and chair at the middle of the room. As it struggled to untangle itself from the debris she slammed the door closed behind it. _Hope you know how to work a door handle shit for brains…_ She gave the door a smirk before turning back to the remaining monsters.

The other two were of the smaller variety and shuffled along at a much slower pace. Their little sickle clawed arms were raised and they chattered aggressively. The first coiled back on its short body like a spring before shooting forwards, flinging itself at her like some kind of headcrab. She side stepped it and brought her blade down through its back as it landed gracelessly on the floor. Its partner gave a grabbled hiss and took a swipe at her leg. It grazed her leaving a thin red scratch along her calf. A quick stab killed it as easily as the last. The soft wisps of energy that swept over her left her giddy and even the slight sting of her scratch faded to nothing. Ryo retrieved her blade from its corpse with a sharp jerk, ignoring the ichor that coated its blade, and rose to face the next wave.


	3. Extermination

The strength and amount of monsters he had run into so far concerned Genesis. Not that there were many… There were too few, and they were all basic Grashtrike. Nothing that should pose any challenge to a third class soldier. There had been a total of four that he encountered, and dispatched with more annoyance then concern. _Scouts maybe?_ Grashtrike were not intelligent monsters by any means and only hunted in small packs, keeping close to their nests. Finding ones scouting solo was an odd change in behavior.

He made his way down to the mid levels when a sound made him pause. Clacking and scratching of something much larger then what he had run into so far. Chancing a peak around the corner his eyes widened. _Nastier then normal indeed…_ It was several times the size of a standard Grashtrike and stood close to six feet tall. Fortunately it was too interested in the poor soul serving as lunch to notice Genesis' approach.

A quick Fira sent the thing shrieking to the ground where it stilled quickly. He eyed the beast with a frown and gave it a nudge with his boot, just to be sure. They were nothing to him, but to an unexpected third they could pose a problem. Continuing on he gave a taste of flames and steel to a few more along the way. The numbers were growing, and the count on human corpses was as well. He had passed two workers and a guard on the last level, and two more so far here. He had already identified the body of one of the infantrymen sent in with the first squad. The sound of combat caught his ear and made him pick up his pace. If there was any hold out survivors this far in he'd be amazed.

He rounded a sharp bend in the corridor Rapier at the ready and a fire spell charged and ready to go. Whatever he had been expecting, this wasn't it. A tall slender woman wearing little to nothing ducked a high strike from one of the evolved Grashtrike while slamming half of a shattered sword into the belly of another. The fire spell he held charged flew from his fingertips at the attacking monster flanking her, its agonized shrieks falling away along with it.

His entrance was announced and heard, earning him the attention of three normal Grashtrike. The first reared up spewing a cone of sticky web in an attempt to stall the new opponent, as the other two scooted forward claws raised. The web was caught by his crimson coat that he raised to shield his face. His legs and feet were not as lucky but the webbing wasn't strong enough to hold up to the shear strength of the first.

A few strides tore away the web and any attempt to slow him. Genesis started forwards with a disgusted scowl, it offended him that these vermin did anything other than flee from his, in his opinion, glorious presence. _This stuff is going to be hell to clean out of my coat…_ Rapier sung as it slashed through the air slicing one clean in half as it tried to pounce and taking another ones claw off on the down stroke. A sharp kick sent the last one into a far wall with a sharp crack, it didn't rise again.

The woman tugged her shortened blade from the monster letting it fall away. Wisps of green rose from the fallen monsters and gently flowed into the ethereal woman. He watched her uneasily. Genesis let his sword drop low to his side in an attempt to be nonthreatening; he wasn't sure what she was but there was no need to provoke an attack. It was odd that she hadn't noticed his presence yet. _If she does, she hasn't acknowledged me,_ He thought somewhat annoyed. Genesis of all people was not one to be ignored.

She was staring off unfocused and trance like, eyes slowly fading from their brilliant glow to something more human. Shallow gashes slowing knitting together of their own accord as Genesis watched. She was pale, inhumanly so, and her skin had a slight translucency to it. _I'm pretty sure I've found the 'ghost'…_ Her features were angular and thin, thin to the point of sickly, but her eyes held a cold sharpness that reminded him of Sephiroth's calculating gaze; minus the catlike pupils. _Speaking of…_ The only other person he'd ever seen with hair like that was the General himself. It was much shorter certainly, but had the same thin silver wispy quality.

When she turned towards him she seemed to look through him, eyes still lacking focus. Genesis approached slowly not wanting to startle, "Hello...?" He said cautiously. She focused immediately, eyes snapping to him. They widened as if in recognition. A grin slowly spread across her face and she began to chuckle strangely. There was a tinge of madness that flashed through her eyes for just a moment.

* * *

"Genesis Rhapsodos," She said with a wide grin on her face. _Are you shitting me?_ _Oh this narrows down the timeline plenty…I couldn't ask for a better break!_ She had to struggle to keep down a mad laugh that threatened burst forth. _Calm down… **breath**. Last thing you need is to look like a lunatic._ Externally she composed herself, but inside she felt like her insides were dancing a mad jig. It all felt far too surreal.

"Commander," he corrected, running a hand trough his rich auburn red hair, "Commander Genesis Rhapsodos, Soldier First Class." He said giving her a slight bow and a suave smile.

"Of course, my apologies Commander," She said with an amused smirk. _Just as pompous and over the top as in the game…_

She silently regarded him; there was something odd that kept grabbing her attention. Like a shadow shifting around from within him. Ryo let her gaze pass through him in its odd way. His life force was a brilliant green, brighter than anything she had seen yet, but an inky blackness coiled through it. She felt an indescribable feeling of fear and hate towards it. She composed herself, dismissing the unnerving feeling before it could show on her face. It served to sober her sanity as well.

"And I assume you are the resident poltergeist?" Genesis asked. "Poltergeist? Sorry to disappoint, but I'm not dead yet." She gestured around to the gore from both men and monsters, "I can understand your confusion though. Names, Ryo Kesh."

Genesis gave a nod and appraised her, _A little on the thin side but not lacking in curves_. Ryos lips tightened to a thin line and she crossed her arms over her chest at his wandering eyes. The coy smile left his lips at her cold glare.

"I was sent here to deal with this infestation and rescue the remaining member of the first squad that was sent in." He nodded towards the body of the original soldier, "I have found two dead, one remains. Have you seen any survivors?"

"Private Harold? I'm afraid not," She answered gesturing to the staff lounge door. The monster trapped there was hissing and clawing at the door, cracks had begun to form in the reinforced glass window. "He was in bad shape when I found him. He didn't make it."

Genesis frowned at her nonchalance and started towards the door, sword at ready. He threw the door open and struck as the monster fell forwards through the doorway. It stood little chance and fell quickly. Ryo followed as he stepped over the felled beast and into the break room. He knelt beside the body of the fallen infantryman, checking his tags to identify him for certain.

Without turning to look at her Genesis asked, "I would like to know what you're doing here, reactors are restricted areas." Still couched he turned slightly to glance at the nude woman, "ShinRa takes trespassing very seriously."

Ryo shrugged, "It's complicated." The Commander frowned as he stood to face her. "That's not going to cut it. You will answer my questions now, or later in a formal interrogation." His eyes narrowed, "The Turks will not be nearly as accommodating."

Ryo was so used to seeing the man whining and quoting poetry throughout Crisis Core. It was surprising how truly intimidating the Crimson Commander was in the flesh. _Knowing just how powerful he is was definitely a point in his favor…_ She raised a hand in a show of surrender, and looked at him sheepishly. "There's no need for threats, please, I honestly don't know how I got here. I woke up in the Mako chambers below days ago; I've been living there ever since."

Genesis gave her a look of disbelief. "You woke up naked inside a highly dangerous Mako reactor? You would be comatose just from the fumes, dead if you happened to make too much contact with the stuff! Who are you working for; Wutai, one of those anti-ShinRa movements?" Genesis raised his sword point till it was level with her chest and stepped forwards. "Are you responsible for this attack?"

"What? No!" She protested, "Listen the bugs came through an opening in the reactors main chamber, even the alphas aren't capable of that kind of damage. There is a bigger hive within those tunnels, some kind of queen or something."

The Commander didn't remove his sword, but didn't advance either. She looked at him exasperated, "I know it doesn't make any sense! I don't know how I'm not dead either, but the Mako affects me differently." Genesis scowled, "You had best figure out a better story by the time the Turks have you for questioning." Ryo scoffed, "At this point I'm more worried about what will happen when the science department gets a hold of me." His scowl softened a note and he hummed an agreement.

His interrogations were interrupted by the sound of clicking and chattering from the stairs leading to the lower levels. Genesis glanced to the open staff door then back to Ryo uncertainly. Ryo sighed, "I'm not your enemy. I'm not anyone's enemy." He stared at her long and hard before lowering his Rapier. "I hope you know how to use _that_ ," he said gesturing to the broken sword Ryo held at her side, "Because I'm not going to babysit you." Ryo rolled her eyes before following him out to the hall. _Ooh we got a badass ova' here…_ she thought sarcastically.

 _Ah, well I guess he is a bit of a badass_. She mused a moment later as she watched a Firaga stop the leading charge dead in its tracks. He moved with speed that was hard to track as he shot into the flames, cutting down stragglers. She followed along quietly; there really wasn't much for her to do as Genesis cleared the narrow halls. Ryo passed the time watching the handsome redhead tear it up. _He certainly looks healthy at the moment. I wonder how far along his degradation is._

The Commander was the main antagonist in Crisis Core, his desperation to find a cure for his premature decay triggering a chain of events that would lead to the near destruction of this world. Right now however he was still a hero. _Die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become a villain._

Ryo scoffed at her own thoughts, and those distracted thoughts earned her a deep gash in her thigh. A small Grashtrike had managed to get passed Genesis assault. Ryo cursed herself for the foolish mistake, before impaling the bug on what little blade her sword had. She noted that the wisps that came off the creatures were having less of a jarring effect on her, at least from the smaller ones.

She looked at the gash and felt more annoyance then pain. The pain in fact felt strangely dull, muted even. It bled very little and was already pulling itself closed. _Add weird regenerative abilities to the list I guess. I wonder if these are lasting changes or just temporary._ She gave a frustrated sigh _, Wish I knew how this damned Mako stuff worked._ Ryo came to stand beside Genesis at the entrance of the main reactor chamber once the monsters were cleared. From here the area opened up to the main reactor and its network of catwalks, eventually leading down to the vibrant pool of Mako below.

He assessed the number of Grashtrike along the catwalks and eyed the gaping hole in the chamber wall warily. They had been busy. Along the walls were silken tubes coiling out from the main breach. Places where bodies had been now were nothing more than ominous rusty red and black stains. There were more potential angles to attack and be attacked from here. Genesis eyed the woman next to him; he didn't really intend to lead her to her death. She was too much of a curiosity at this point. She didn't acknowledge his inspection, to focused on her own of the levels below.

"It might be best to pull them into the narrow halls rather than try and fight them on unstable ground. I don't know how well those catwalks would survive one of your fireballs." She mused softly to Genesis. Her mind amusingly kicking into raid strategy mode, "I can aggro them with thunder, kite them, then fall back and vanish. Think you can hold aggro as we pick them off hotshot?" Ryo asked with an eager grin. Genesis just stared back blankly, "Aggro?" He asked puzzled.

Ryo returned the blank look then rolled her eyes at him as what she just said registered, "Attention, I'll get their attention." He turned to look at the skittering monsters then back to her doubtfully before nodding. "Fine, where do you want me," Genesis asked curiously. Ryo gestured back up the straight hall, "Be ready with a spell." He nodded and Ryo slipped past the sliding door into the main chamber.

 _Alright time to pull trash. You've done this a thousand times, piece of cake._ _Ryo's grin wavered…except I haven't, just in game. This is very real._ Ryo looked at the bugs suddenly regretting volunteering for this. She steeled herself though, and focused on one of the Alphas on the nearest catwalk. Reaching out with the gauntleted hand she sent a single discharge of energy out to slamming into it. It jerked about before turning quickly to face her. Her eyes widened as it gave an aggressive display followed by furious hisses from others nearby; she returned a nervous wiry grin. _Got aggro, running time._ She turned on her heel and sprinted back up the hall towards Genesis, hearing a growing group of monsters following behind.

Ryo came to a stop in a shadow a short distance away from the Commander. He looked at her strangely at first then his eyes widened in surprise as she, quite literally, faded into nothing. He didn't have time to think on it though as a group of six or seven monsters fought their way into the hall. Two large Grashtrike would try to rush in at the same time and jam up the door; this only seemed to enrage them more. _It did serve as a good choke point,_ Genesis thought silently and gave a slightly amused grin. He let loose the charged fire spell at the incoming horde. The blast incinerated the small ones and crippled a few alphas but the rest continued their charge. Genesis met the first head on, wide arching slashes felling them quickly.

A straggler at the back of the horde hobbled along nearby the darkened wall. The shadows themselves seem to shift as Ryo struck from them, her blade piercing the alphas hard skull. Genesis watched the beast fall. She looked up at him with a wild exhilarated expression, "Ready for more?" He gave her a condescending grin, "Try to bring more next time; I'd rather not waste energy." He brushed his fingers at the edge of his coat nonchalantly, brushing away the residual heat of the spell from his hand. Ryo just laughed and shook her head. _Cheeky fucker, you're lucky you're cute._

It didn't take them long at all to clear the main chamber of monsters.

* * *

Once cleared, they made their way to the gnarled hole torn in the steel reactor wall. Webs caked the sides transforming the hole into a narrow silken tunnel. Touching the webbing sent tiny vibrations down its length.

"How deep do you think it goes?" Genesis asked while poking at it with his rapier. Ryo shook her head, "Not really sure, but I think it goes at least to the Sector 4 slums." That's what the snippets of images she got from the dead seemed to imply. The vibrations from Genesis' poking must have alerted the hive of their presence, because the webbing quivered with motion as insects came to investigate. Genesis gave Ryo a playful grin, "I wonder… if it's flammable."

Ryo grinned and stepped back a few feet to give him room to work. He charged up a full firaga and let it lose down the tunnel. Webs went up in a stinking blaze and monsters screeched in agony. The flames created a sort of vacuum that pulled the air from the reactor chamber into the tunnel in a great gust. They had to retreat back up to the higher levels as thick choking smoke billowed towards them.

The grin Genesis gave Ryo was almost sheepish as she closed the door leading to the main chamber. Genesis coughed as he laughed, "Well it did work…better than expected," he chuckled at her unamused glare. "Well there shouldn't be much left of the hive at least," She reasoned with a shrug, "Let's just clear out the stragglers and hope it took out the queen as well." They both went quiet as a low ominous creak sounded from somewhere in the chamber down below. An explosion shook the building and the two looked at each other with wide eyes. The door gave a swish as Ryo opened it. One of the pipes pumping Mako from the main chamber had burst and Mako flowed freely across a section of catwalk.

"Shit," Genesis choked sharply at the acrid fumes and smoke that poured in through the door. Ryo waved away some smoke but was otherwise unbothered by the fumes, "I'll see if I can stop the flow, stay here." Genesis grabbed her arm as she went for the door, "Are you mad! That's pure Mako." Ryo pulled away from his grip and continued despite his protests, waving him off in annoyance. Genesis couldn't pursue though as the thick fumes made his eyes water and head spin. He stepped back trough the main door letting it swish closed.

Ryo assessed the damage. Mako flowed in waterfalls from a large pipe above the main walkway. Her gaze followed the pipes path down to a series of valves on a lower level. Luckily the paths were clear of monsters and the Mako was of no concern to her. She followed the path letting the flow of Mako pass over her like a cool spring fall. She couldn't help the low rumble of pleasure that escaped her. She'd be content to just stay there all day. Reluctantly Ryo continued and made her way down to the lower levels. _I don't need to lose myself in this stuff again._ The cutoff valve didn't give her much trouble as it squealed close. She listened to the large pipes creak as the flow slowed to a steady drip.

Genesis stepped out onto the catwalk, his mouth and nose covered by the sleeve of his shirt. Ryo waved him down, and he carefully avoided the residual Mako. He came to join her outside the tunnels entrance once again. Genesis looked at Ryo wide eyed, Mako still dripped from her hair and face. "What the _hell_ are you," He asked bewildered. The fierce glow had returned to her eyes due to the Mako exposure. Ryo glared at him and growled, "Does that really matter right now?" Ryo didn't wait for a response from the Commander and stepped into the hives tunnels. Genesis huffed in annoyance but followed anyway.

The path was still smokey, but clear of monsters or other obstacles. Their charred remains littered the cavern floor. There were few stragglers left to slow their progress. The tunnel wound and crisscrossed at multiple points but the network of tunnels appeared smaller than they were expecting. It didn't take long for the earthen tunnel to widen to a large dark chamber. Genesis held a small flame at his fingertips to light the way for them both. Mounds of opaque orbs littered the sides of the room; the ones closest were charred and shriveled from the traveling flames. Near the center something large shifted and emitted a low chattering.

Both of them stilled at the sound. Ryo crouched low fading into the shadows. Seeing her vanish before his eyes Gen growled in annoyance, "Coward…" An amused disembodied voice whispered from behind him, "You're the Soldier, hotshot…heh. Whatever, I got your back."

With a scowl Genesis raised the flame in his hand and fired it off at the ceiling. The flame burst midair, igniting stray webs in its path and lighting the cavern. The light from the blaze exposed the hulking mass of the Grashtrike Queen. It reared up blinded by the bright flare of light and shrieked in rage.

The front half of the beast was stubby legs attached to a huge grub like mass that ending in a hooked stinger. Tiny segmented eyes lead down to a pair of massive pincers jaws, and two large sickle claws worked to drag the bulky body around to face them. It reminded Ryo of a gargantuan antlion with claws.

Genesis called another ball of flames and crouched, rapier at the ready. He leapt aside as the queens jaws came crashing down on where he had been standing. Ryo rolled aside in the opposite direction as her cover vanished. The Commander set his sword ablaze and drew a flaming gash along the queens writhing body. It shrieked and twisted sweeping its tail in an attempt to crush the crimson garbed man. He easily dodged the slow attack and brought his rapier down on the queens' tail, severing a section of the stinger from its body. It trashed wildly in agony only to twist in on itself as Ryo struck at the opposite side of its bulk.

As the beasts head swung around Ryo used its own useless legs to mount behind its plated head. The shortened blade stabbing deep underneath the joints of its armor as the queens' head swung around in an attempt to buck her. She held fast though and plunging her blade down to pierce an eye. The queens sickle like claws striking wildly in attempt to dismount Ryo. A lucky hit sent a deep gash down the length of her arm and she cringed. The struggle was short lived though, as burst of firaga caused the back end of the queen to explode in a shower of gore. Its head jerked back with a garbled cry before collapsing to the cavern floor. The impact knocked Ryo from its head and she tumbled gracelessly away from the fallen queen.

When she righted Genesis was coming to join her, picking off bits of flesh from his coat. Ryo laughed at his expression of disgust, "I think you might have some in your hair there." He looked up in abject horror as he pulled a strand of slime from one of his bangs. "Absolutely disgusting…Uggh! Pride is lost, the end is nigh!" Ryo couldn't tell if he was seriously throwing a tantrum or just exaggerating, she shook her head all the same. Ryo looked down at her dusty and bruised self. _I really need some clothes,_ she mused irritably _._ She brushed herself off and gestured to the mounds of eggs, "Just light those up and let's get out of here, I'm more than done with this place."

Genesis gave Ryo an annoyed look at the blunt interruption to his tantrum. With a huff he turned and let lose a small burst of flames at each of the mounds. This mission was dragging and it stretched even his reserves of magic. They went up well though and provided enough light to see the damage they had inflicted. With a horrified cry Genesis fell into another rant about his coat being ruined and his boots being covered in muck. Ryo shook her head as he fretted, "How the hell have you survived so long in Soldier if you can't even get your boots dirty?" He huffed again before stomping his way towards the path leading out, "Let's go, I think we are done here."

There was little more than a shuffle from above for a warning as a Grashtrike dropped down onto Genesis' back. Its two sickle forearms slashing wildly, and tail striking down to pierce through his heavy coat into his back. Genesis cried out dropping to his knees and curling into himself. Ryo swatted the bug off his back and put a blade threw it. Ryo turned back to him and crouched down to check him for damage.

The things claws didn't do any real damage to the thick red coat, but its scorpion tail had stung just below the shoulder blade. Genesis clutched his shoulder, face clammy and pale from the pain. He seemed to be favoring higher up though, not where the sting struck. A thought struck Ryo _, the shoulder wound from the duel in the training room… has he already started degrading?_

Ryo tugged at his coat trying to uncover the wound so she could take a look at it. He gave only slight resistance before giving in. It crumpled to a pile of crimson leather on the floor, and she went about tugging the heavy woven undershirt over his head. The thick turtle necks seem to be a uniform standard in soldier.

A wet patch lifted to expose an angry open wound that seeped with black puss. A spider's web of black lines spread out from the wound like thick varicose veins over sickly graying skin. The edges were jagged and torn like they had been stitched and torn multiple times, which was what had happened here, the impact from the Grashtrike must have reopened it. The very thing reeked of rotting flesh and sickness. I could see his energies battling the black corruption, his body warring against an enemy that had become entrenched.

The sight of the corruption caused an almost knee-jerk reaction of anger and disgust, not toward the wound but the presence of the corrupted cells. Her brow tightened in thought, trying to remember exactly what the degradation was in game. _Jenova cells? Is that what's doing this? Didn't the degradation have something to do with the body rejecting cells altered by the Jenova cells?_ Ryo ran a hand gently over the wound, her own blood smearing over it as she attempted to clear away some of the puss. The reaction wasn't visible in a normal sense but when the blood contacted Genesis' it battle with the diseased cells, killing them rapidly leaving them inert.

She pulled her hand away sharply, and watched as the little bit of blood seemed to move of its own accord attacking the perceived invader. The blood that had been cleansed was still brackish in color but didn't hold the same malevolent aura of sickness. She puzzled over it, debating on a possible plan.

Ryo turned to regard the Commander, he looked pale and unfocused. A cold sweat shined on his brow. _Could this help him, or would the stress just kill him outright? If it worked awesome, If not… the Genesis clone war would never happen_ _. I would much rather he doesn't die, but if this has a chance to change things either way…_

She gave a quick survey of the area, making sure there weren't any more monsters laying in wait. _Here goes nothing._ Ryo hissed in pain as she made a series of deep cuts with the broken blade into her hand. Cupping the flowing blood, she tugged at one of Genesis' red leather gloves. He protested, pulling his hand away and looked up at her with groggy confusion.

"Give me your glove," Ryo gestured impatiently. Genesis' brow scrunched before finally slipping one off his aristocratic hands and handing it over.

He gave a muffled protest when it immediately got shoved into his mouth. "Bite down on that, this is going to hurt like hell…" His confused "wha…" was interrupted by an agonized scream as she pressed her bloody hand onto the open wound. He locked his teeth down onto the leather glove and fought to block out the pain.

Her blood flowed freely into the open wound fighting off the corruption as it went. She clenched her eyes shut but still saw the progress within her mind. It felt blinding at the front of her consciousness. The blue glow of her life force flowed along with her blood, forcing the blacked essence to fade. The blue energy mingled with Genesis' own green as it made its way into his bloodstream. Her blood flowed with purpose, cleansing the tainted cells and attempting to replace those that couldn't be healed. Ryo cringed in pain and a wave of nausea washed over her. She steeled herself from the pain, and struggled to keep them both from collapsing.

Genesis shuddered with a sharp gasp and went suddenly limp. The steady flow of his energy stilled and began to pull away from his body. Suddenly realizing what was happening Ryo forced her energy around his, trying to tether it from within. The green glow slowly shifted in color to match hers, as though it was trying to join with her.

"No you don't," she hissed through clenched teeth.

With all her will she pushed his soul away from hers, slamming it back down into Genesis' core. He jerked sharply and gasped frantically, his face clammy and almost grayish in pallor. Feeling faint from the blood loss, Ryo was knocked back as something shot outward slamming against her chest. Genesis was curled in on himself clenching his shoulders with both arms crisscrossed and gritting his teeth in pain.

Ryo blinked blearily at what had knocked her away. Black feather fluttered in front of her as a great black wing went limp at the Commanders side. The man in question slumped forwards on his hands and knees as the waves of pain receded to a dull throb and a feverish sweat.

Ryo took the cure material to close up the self inflicted wound, but looking down at her hand she found she didn't need to. The wound on her hand was already healing on its own. The flesh knitted slowly leaving only a few tender red lines. She watched the war waging inside the man. He was winning, slowly. His life force now glowed with the same cool blues as hers, but otherwise seemed stable. Even as she watched the long black feathers fell from his singular wing, the infected feathers molting away leaving scraggly patches of pale flesh.

She watched him silently for a long while, his chests rise and fall being his only movement. He still looked deathly pale and sickly when he finally straightened slightly to look over at her. She stood unsteadily for a moment before coming down to one knee beside him. "Do you think you can walk?" She asked quietly, fearing even the sound of her voice would fell him at this point. He blinked blearily at her, his head hazy and slow to register her words. He steadied his breathing for a moment before giving a short nod.

With one arm draped over Ryo's shoulders he rose. They made slow progress, his heavy wing limp and dragging behind them. It left a trail of black feathers behind them as they went.


	4. Birth and Rebirth

They had no encounters on the way back to the reactor staff room and for that they were both grateful. Progress was slow but steady, and it was with much relief that they arrived at the safety of the small room. Ryo flipped a remaining chair around backwards and Genesis fell into it gracelessly. Too exhausted to even hold himself up, he slumped with his head on his arms against the backrest with his wing limp along his back. Ryo joined him in the loveseat across from the chair. There they remained, silently regaining strength and each lost in their own thoughts.

Ryo rubbed her brow in an attempt to ease a growing headache. _That had to be Jenova cells, what the hell else could it be? Hopefully that got rid of it all._ The inert cells that mixed with her blood left a lingering nausea inside her. She had been eyeing Genesis warily the whole trip up here, and from what she could see the sinister presence was gone. Her mind was whirring with the possibilities this presented. _Genesis won't be desperate for a cure, so Hollander has less leverage over him now...hopefully… If I'm able to clear Jenovas' influence from him could I do the others?_

He was cured as far as Ryo could tell, sick as a dog but recovering. He was still pale as the dead and the feathers fell from his singular wing leaving large patches of clammy flesh. But even now Ryo could see the start of new pin feathers. The color of the new feathers had changed. They were more of a deep crimson bordering on black, it was a slight change but noticeable.

Ryo was the first to break the silence, "You will be sick for a while as your body disposes of the degraded cells, but it shouldn't return." Genesis turned slightly to face her and regarded her carefully. "How…What did you do back there?" he asked.

She gave a soft smile and a huff before looking away. Ryo wasn't entirely sure herself what had gone on down there in the queens chamber, let alone how to explain it. She was silent for several moments and Genesis figured he wasn't going to get any answers from her.

His eye snapped open from the doze he was falling into when she spoke. "…There is no hate, only joy. For you are beloved by the Goddess. Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds." He turned back to her to see a soft smile. She fingered one of the long molted feathers, staring as she twirled it in her hand. "These blackened wings turn to ash, and from them you are reborn… a blazing phoenix, the sun will rise as you greet the dawn."

He gave no outward signs, but she could see him turning the words over in his head. "The last verses, they were not Loveless… what are they from?" he asked as he focused back to her. She gave a shrug, truthfully not knowing where it had come from. It had just felt… _right._ He gave a slight nod, accepting the answer before turning back to stare at the wall. "Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess…" He murmured his soft voice sounding melancholy.

Ryo continued to ponder her next move. _Genesis will go to Wutai soon if I have my timeline correct. Hollander will attempt to capitalize on Gens' desperation for a cure for the degradation. Genesis likely already has a growing hate for ShinRa. He may still dissert regardless of being cured._ She frowned deeply _. If I can get him to come back after the war I can…Figure out what to do later. Once he's deployed it will be out of my hands. This will have to be his choice. For now I've got to stick close._ With her decision made, she rose.

Genesis watched her curiously as she moved with determination over to the body of the fallen infantryman. He straitened as she began tugging off the man's boots and socks. _Have you no respect for the dead…_

"What are you _doing_?" he snapped sourly. Ryo looked up from the horribly bloodstained pants she was attempting to peal from the body.

"What?" she paused, an amused smirk crossed her face. "If you hadn't noticed I'm still naked…" She gave her rump a little shake to emphasize the point. This earned a flustered noise from Gen and a bright blush, "Wha…ah…T-that doesn't give you the right to rob the dead!"

Ryo chuckled, his argument not stopping her a bit, and she regarded the dead man's pants. The blood had started to dry making a large black stain that went from waistband down to the knees. There were a few large tares, but they were otherwise serviceable. Satisfied with their condition she moved to the small sink at the kitchenette. She scrubbed them furiously in the cool water and continued, "If I intend to walk out of here, I'd rather not do it in my birthday suit." _It will be bad enough that I'm going commando. I'll wear a dead man's pants but I ain't touching his chonies._ She may have swiped his wallet too, but she wasn't telling Gen that.

Genesis gave a huff before returning to his own thoughts. He didn't know what to do; he hadn't expected to be cured like this. _Don't look a gift chocobo in the beak… It's not that I'm not grateful… but still. On the other hand it will be fun to watch Hollander scratch his head over this one. Anything that grates on that arrogant hacks' nerves is good in my book._ He knew he was only scratching the surface of the truth about Angeal and himself, but did he really need Hollander for that?

He shook his head, regretting the action immediately as an intense wave of nausea hit him. He bent forwards, quickly grabbing a metal bin by the shattered table. He did so just in time to catch the sick that erupted from him. It was blackish and smelled like rot, he shuddered and continued to vomit. He felt a hand drawing slow circles against his back and keeping his hair out of the way. Face pale and fighting for air, it only continued. By the time his sickness had abated and he managed to catch his breath, Ryo had fixed up the pants as best she could and was now equipped; from the waist down at least. She regarded him with arms crossed over her still bare chest, waiting for him to compose himself.

Genesis moved unsteadily to the sink to clear the lingering taste of sick from his mouth. "I want you to recruit me for Soldier," Ryo said abruptly as he cleaning himself up. He turned around awkwardly, the bulky wing was pulled up and folding against his back as his strength began to return. He scoffed at her request and gave her a bemused look before turning back to the running water. She frowned at his turned back, "I'm serious. I more than qualify for third class don't I?"

Not bothering to turn around he waved a hand dismissively, "That's hardly the point; Soldier is a bit of a boys club if you hadn't noticed. Besides I've seen what you can do. With your odd skill set, you would do well in the Turks."

She chuckled, "Maybe… but that's not where I need to be right now. I can do the most good from within Soldier." Gen turn to face her and his eyebrow rose. "That doesn't sound suspicious at all…" he said dryly, "Who are you working for, that still sounds pretty anti-ShinRa?"

"No," She shook her head, "It's nothing like that. I can't say I'm a fan of ShinRas' policies, but it's a necessary evil at the moment. I've no interest in pulling the world into a dark age by taking them down." He crossed his arms and frowned, "What do you intend to _do_ that requires you to be in Soldier?"

She shrugged and looked at him sheepishly, "Honestly I don't have any solid plans yet. There are things in play here," she gestured around vaguely, "and once they get moving I doubt they can be stopped without heavy losses. I need to break the chain before it starts. I saved you from your fate, but that's just the beginning. There's more to be done."

That seemed to ruffle him a little, "What do you know of MY fate?" He growled. _Of course, because it's all about you..._ Ryo scoffed at his reaction. _"_ To much," she said with a smirk.

"And why exactly should I put any trust in you," He snapped, his already short temper flaring.

She cocked her head to the side, "If I wished ill on you Genesis, I would have left you to rot." Genesis cringed sharply at the choice of words. That's just what _had_ been happening. He had been rotting from the inside out.

"Even if I were to agree, how do you plan to answer the inevitable questions? If what you say is true, you just woke up in here," Genesis pointed out. Ryo thought silently for a while, pacing slowly.

"I'm a mercenary. I just came to Midgar to work, and heard about and influx of monsters in the Sector 3 slums. I hunted the hive to its nest, where I meet you, and we cleared the remaining monsters." Ryo looked to Genesis for a critique.

He shook his head, "You will need more than that. The Turks do at least a cursory background check on all Soldier candidates." She hummed in thought before continuing, "I grew up an orphan up north in Bone Village, and was raised by nomadic game hunters. I started doing mercenary and monster hunting work, and then moved to Midgar for the better pay."

Genesis just watched her pace, "Again why should I trust you and go along with this obvious farce. You're making this up as you go." Ryo shrugged and looked at him exasperated, "Oh… I don't know, _gratitude_ maybe? Work with me a little here." With a look of frustration she added, "Haven't I proven already that I'm not an enemy?"

He turned back in his seat, brow creased and lost in thought. Ryo sighed and paced what was left of the break room. She looked up at the wall clock, it was close to 6, probably pm. "How are you feeling now, any better?" She asked. He nodded silently. Ryo hummed softly in thought, "Can you retract your wing yet? Once you put that away we can get cleaned up and start getting out of here." He eyed the wing; he seemed mildly surprised to even see it there. He gave the appendage a few testing motions before nodding.

Genesis straitened his back. The scraggly black wing convulsed and jerked strangely before sinking back into his shoulder like it had never been there. Ryo was relieved to see that the gash in his shoulder no longer looked angry, the skin around it was no longer black and gray. She tossed him his ruined shirt and coat and walked to the staff room door. She checked around the hall as Genesis pulled his clothes on slowly, even that little movement was still painfully for him. He came to join Ryo at the door.

"Everything sounds quiet, hopefully we won't have much trouble on the way out," Ryo nodded down to the stairs leading up to the next level. "Was there anything else you needed to do here?"

Genesis shook his head, "Not really. I've already IDed the bodies of the first unit. I'm ready to go."

* * *

Their progress was steady. Both were relieved to find the path clear of monsters, because just making his way up stairs left Genesis winded. It wasn't until they reached plate level that they saw anything.

A Grashtrike clawed at the closed door of a janitor closet, a trail of dried blood smeared along the hallway floor and continued below the door. Ryo dispatched the annoying insect and forced the door. A worker appeared to have taken cover in the closet only to bleed out from a leg wound he sustained. Ryo knelt down to see if there was anything worth salvaging.

Genesis came to stand propped in the door way. He looked on in disgust as Ryo tugged the man's shirt and jacket off and pulled it over herself, _does she take anything that isn't nailed down?_ She gave Genesis an exasperated look as she looted, "Well at least I'm decent now… or were you enjoying the show." Her grin was playful and she smiled even as Gen shook his head and grumbled, still too drained to muster any of his usual sass.

They stopped a few feet from the reactor entrance a bit later to let Genesis catch his breath. He was obviously frustrated by his weakness, but Ryo ignored his scowls and crabby demeanor. "Take your time," Ryo said with a nod. She would let him take all the time he needed to regain his strength, if only to save his pride. He didn't rise to leave until he could stand tall on his own, obviously still in pain but standing. He marched out the door only to stop in his tracks and squint painfully at the glare of low sunlight that flooded in. Ryo snickered at him as she followed behind. The sharp glare of the setting sun was painful after so much time in those dark corridors. An infantryman came running to meet them. He stopped short of Genesis before standing at attention to greet his commanding officer.

She looked down at the man. It was the first time she stood close enough to anyone else to really tell, but Ryo hadn't noticed how tall she actually was. She stood at about the same height as Genesis so it never really registered. Ryo was a good head taller than most of the men here and Ryo felt strange looking down to talk to people. The more she took notice to things the less they made since. Everything about her felt contradictory, familiar yet utterly foreign. _I don't remember being tall…_

Genesis waved him off, "At ease. Pack things up, we're done here." The infantryman nodded once sharply before running off to complete the order, though he didn't hide his frown of concern at Genesis' condition as he left.

Ryo received several wide eyed stares from the surviving reactor workers as she followed behind the Commander. There was little doubt in her mind that they recognized her as their 'ghost.' None of them approached however, and for that she was grateful. I seemed like they would get out of there without further questioning, until the reactor manager came huffing and puffing their way.

"Commander, we were worried it's been hours! Y-You don't look so good Sir, is everything alright?" At least the man had the curtsy to be legitimately concerned. Genesis cringed but ignored the man's questions. "Mr. Harbin…" Genesis acknowledged him with a short nod but didn't stop to talk any further. He moved to stand next to the vehicle and issued more orders to the infantrymen that were assigned to him. Ryo stepped forwards to intercept the reactors manager, "He took a bad sting from one those things in there, nasty poison. He took an antidote but it's just slow to kick in." Mr. Harbin nodded sympathetically before suddenly giving her a confused look, "Who might you be? I don't recognize you."

"I'm a monster hunter sir. Those bugs' tunnels went all the way down to Sector 3 slum, that's where I came in at. Met up with the Commander, It was a big hive of the bastards." Ryo nodded enthusiastically and the chubby older man ate it up. "It is pretty late though, I'll help the Commander back to the ShinRa building." The manager began to protest over Genesis' condition before Ryo cut in, "He will be fine once the antidote takes hold, don't you worry sir." Ryo gave him a bright smile as she helped Genesis into the back of the car and hopped in after him. The infantryman at the wheel looked back and forth between Ryo and Genesis from the rear-view mirror. "You sure your alright sir? You really don't look so good." Genesis scowled at the man's reflection in the mirror before his face relaxed and he replied calmly, "I'll be fine private." The infantryman nodded and started up the car. Genesis pressed his feverish brow against the cool window, getting a few moments of much needed rest. They rode in silence to ShinRas' headquarters.

By the time they reached the headquarters parking garage Genesis had gotten himself a few moments of sleep. The sudden cutting of the engine woke him fully and he gave a stiff stretch. Ryo looked worn as well, the adrenaline had faded and she had begun to crash; though the silent car ride was enjoyable. Getting to see the Midgar skyline whizzing by had captivated her enough to fight off the encroaching exhaustion. The sun had settled fully long before they made it back to headquarters and Midgar glowed with an eerie green light. It reminded her of the muggy light pollution she had seen at night in Los Angeles when she visited once, though LA came off as a filthy brownish hew. _At least Midgars sky doesn't look like vomit._

Genesis shook away the infantryman's attempt to help him out of the vehicle. He stood propped against the side door before dismissing the driver. Genesis fiddled with his phone as he spoke, "We will get you set up with Director Lazard. He is in charge of Soldier, and will have the final word on your recruitment. He will be expecting us." Genesis' said as he put away his phone, and they made their way to the main elevators. Ryo nodded, she remembered the man. It was going to be a long elevator ride and she quickly became lost in thought. Her brow rose and she turned suddenly to the Commander, "When are you being deployed to Wutai?"

He was taken aback by the seemingly random question before frowning, "Troop deployment is classified information." She snorted at that and turned back to look out the elevator to Midgars' night sky, "Whatever." Genesis was silent for a moment before giving in, "I'm scheduled to deploy in about a week." Ryo gave a thoughtful noise. _That doesn't give me much time at all, and I doubt I will see him again before that. Between what hoops Soldier will run me through and his own duties that is._

The elevator stopped here and there along the way and those waiting to ride the elevator decided to leave the two alone and take the next one _. I can't blame them; we reek of sweat and gore_. Genesis wore a look that promised pain to anything that got between him and rest, and Ryo still looked like a ragged ghiest. That left them with the elevator to themselves.

Ryo stared ahead brow tight in thought, "Hollanders a lying weasel you know…"

"What?" Genesis gave a start at the sudden break of silence. She didn't look at him as she continued, "He wouldn't have been able to cure you; he intends to use you as a tool for his petty rivalry with Hojo."

His stare was bewildered before his eyes narrowed in anger, "what do you know… No, HOW do you know?" Genesis was becoming agitated, the vague questions and answers and the fact that _nothing_ today had decided to make any sense was not helping his already short temper.

Ryo hesitated, "it's too soon to say… I haven't quite figured it all out myself." There was a short bout of silence as Ryo measured her words, "I want you to come back."

Genesis raised an eyebrow in confusion as she continued trying to get her message across, "Promise me you will come back… Come back a hero."

His stare was silent and calculating. After a while he looked away, his features relaxed. He just looked exhausted now. "Tell me how you know things, things I haven't even decided on myself," he asked.

"Come back," She repeated with a soft smile. "Come back smiling and waving in ShinRas' victory parade… and I will tell you _everything_ … that I promise." _and for God's sakes man talk to your friends, it's what their there for…Men and their damn pride._

He sounded exasperated, finally starting to give up trying to make sense of it all, "Why?"

"I'm going to need your help. The things to come… I don't think I can do it all myself." Gen looked at Ryo uncertainly. Any further conversation was interrupted as the elevator opened up to the floor holding the Directors office. Ryo looked at him hopefully but said nothing more. Genesis gave her an odd frown, truthfully not sure what to believe anymore. She followed behind him to the Soldier Directors office. Aside from a single guard at the door the floor was disserted.

They were greeted by a blond man in a white suit and a dark blue striped blazer. His welcoming smile wavered at the sight of us, and his expression shifted to one of concern as Genesis let himself collapse down into a chair.

"Genesis are you alright?" he moved to crouch down beside him and is hushed tones asked, "I-Is it getting worse?" Gen waved him away in annoyance. "No, can people stop fretting over me I'm fine." Lazard frowned at the stubborn man before looking up at Ryo as though just noticing she was there. "I'm so sorry miss, allow me to introduce myself. I am Director Lazard Deusericus, I oversee Soldier operations," His smile was kind if very formal. Ryo nodded shyly at him, "Ryo Kesh, sir. I helped Commander Genesis with the Grashtrike situation."

He smiled politely at her and nodded before turning back to Genesis, "You should go to the infirmary Genesis, you can give a debriefing later." The Commander disregarded his concern flippantly, "Miss Kesh can give you an informal debriefing and I'll do the paperwork tomorrow."

The Director sighed then nodded to Ryo to continue. She went on to tell him about how Genesis came to join forces with her, at least the made up version of the story. She chose not to mention the events after the Grashtrike Queens defeat, aside from Gen getting stung. Genesis remained oddly quiet through the whole thing and Lazard kept eyeing him with obvious concern. Once Ryo finished Genesis stood slowly and without looking at either of them started towards the exit. "I want her recruited for Soldier third. Consider this my recommendation." Lazard watched Gens' receding back with surprise, "Where are you going?"

"To bed," was Gens' blunt reply. The conversation was punctuated by the swish of the door closing behind him. Lazard shifted in place before turning to Ryo awkwardly, "Well I suppose the recommendation of a first is enough for recruitment." He returned to his desk to get together the papers that were left there. "You will still have to go through the formalities of course, but I highly doubt anyone will deny your entry with such a prestigious recommendation."

He pulled out his PHS and typed away on it, "I will have Soldier second Kunsel set you up with the necessary paperwork. He can answer any questions you may have about the process. He will be here in a few moments, in the mean time." Lazard sat down and gestured for Ryo to do the same. "Thank you sir," Ryo took the seat Genesis had vacated. "Lazard is fine Miss Kesh," He sat back in his chair taking on a more casual air. "So, why do you wish to join Soldier?"

Ryo looked surprised by the question, "Um, well…I want to be able to protect the people I care about." _Honesty is the best lie._ He nodded thoughtfully, "Very noble… Are you aware that you will be the first woman in Soldier?" Ryo stared at him and silently nodded. _Where is he going with this…?_

"It's not for lack of trying you see… It's just. Women tend to not be able to handle the Mako treatments required. Now I'm sure Commander Genesis has taken this into account, but I thought it imperative to warn you."

Ryo nodded with a slight smile, "That won't be a problem I assure you. You can probably tell from the eyes that I've been exposed before." He nodded softly, "Fare enough, I wish you good luck though."

There was a brief knock on the door and a Soldier in purple entered. Lazard greeted the man as he came to stand at attention, "Miss Kesh this is Soldier second class Kunsel. He will assist you with the formalities and get you settled in." Kunsel smiled from under his standard issue helmet as he shook Ryos hand. _From what I remember from Crisis Core, Kunsel never takes that stupid helmet off. I'll be curious to see what he looks like underneath._

"I'm sorry I'm not dressed to impress at the moment. I hope this doesn't ruin the first impression," Ryo joked. Kunsel laughed and shook his head, "Nah, I've come back from missions in worse shape. That's pretty standard if I'm honest. I'm sure you would rather be in something clean though, if you follow me we will get you suited up."

Ryo went to follow him to the door when Lazard spoke up, "Miss Kesh… Welcome to Soldier." He smiled at her kindly and Ryo returned with one of her own, "Thank you Lazard, Sir."

When the door closed behind her Lazard lost his friendly smile. He flipped open his phone, his brow scrunched in worry as he dialed. "Hollander… Yes, I think you should give Genesis a call… He returned from a mission just now, I think his degradation is accelerating. No, he wouldn't go to the infirmary…Okay, thank you." The PHS snapped closed and Lazard gave a tired sigh. It had been a long day.

* * *

The next two hours consisted of piles of paperwork and collecting equipment. Ryo had gotten a chance to clean up the best she could and change into a denim blue soldier third uniform, seeing as she had nothing else. Her own exhaustion made even the most basic tasks drag on. Fortunately Kunsel was just as patient and helpful as he was in game. He explained everything from how to use the PHS Ryo was issued and setting up for ShinRa email, to what areas of the building to avoid and what days to pass on the cafeteria food.

"Near about the end of the month; do NOT eat anything you get from the mess hall. It's always nasty and someone usually ends up in the infirmary." Kunsel nodded chattering on enthusiastically, "Rumor is that the Science Department gets rid of failed test subjects each month and they just use whatever got tossed out in that weeks stew."

Ryo blanched a little, "Gross... I'll be sure to avoid it, whatever the reason."

"You will get a formal orientation sometime tomorrow. That will get you set up with your training schedule and classes." He stopped outside a series of halls lined with small lockers, "You're probably going to get stuck with Ferguson, he runs the combat training for thirds... he's an ass. Wait here a moment" Kunsel went over to talk to an older lady behind a desk up ahead. They traded paperwork and she gave him a key with a tag. He came back over and handed Ryo the key, "This is the key to your mail box, since you will be living on site…Hmm I wonder how they are going to work that. All the thirds live in barracks; I don't think they would just shove you in with the rest of the boys."

Kunsel looked at his phone, "Well it is pretty late, but they might have something left in the mess hall if you're hungry." Ryo nodded, "That would be nice, thanks." He led her along and tapped on his phone sending a message, "I'll see what Lazard says about your living arrangements. He will get that straightened out. Let's get some chow."

* * *

It was nearly nine by the time everything was said and done. Kunsel had shown Ryo to a quiet floor that looked like it came out of a nice apartment complex. "Well this may only be temporary, but they decided to put you in one of the empty first's dorms. There aren't many firsts to begin with, and most are deployed or live in the nicer executive housing anyway." He pointed to a series of doors further down the hall, "These dorms here don't get much use." Ryo swiped her new keycard at the first door, the placard to the side of the door read 55A, and it opened up to a medium sized common room with a small kitchen attached. Kunsel gave an appreciative whistle, "Well I'm jealous, this is more space then the seconds get. Still better then the barracks though."

It was reminiscent of dorm housing. _Good times…_ On three side of the common room a hall broke off with three doors along each, a bedroom on each side and a small bathroom at the end. Kunsel seemed to enjoy poking around. _I doubt many people have had the chance to get a look at the firsts living quarters._ All the bedrooms were open and looked like they hadn't been occupied in a long time. "Hmm looks like you get your pick of the rooms." A wide grin spread across Kunsels' face, "We'll be doing movie night at your place from now on."

"Making yourself at home already?" She teased. Kunsel laughed, "Just joking, but I'll introduce you to some of the guys during orientation. It's good to have someone to watch your back; most of the thirds are…ah, difficult."

"Thanks," Ryo took the box of papers and gear from Kunsel, "So bright and early tomorrow?"

He nodded, "Yep, I'll be here first thing to do your orientation. I'll leave you to get settled in."

After they said their goodbyes Ryo plopped the box down on the kitchen counter. Aside from the clothes on her back she had next to nothing. There was probably still time to do some shopping, but after the day she just had the only thing that sounded appealing was a hot shower and a night's sleep. Getting some essentials could wait till tomorrow.

* * *

Meanwhile Genesis was paying tribute to the porcelain gods. He did have the faculties to change out of the ruined clothes when he finally made it home. They were currently in a stinking pile in the bathtub, but he hadn't gotten much farther than that when his insides decided to become outsides. It went on for nearly an hour before his stomach decided he'd been punished enough. Genesis hobbled on woozy legs to his bed only for the phone next to his head to ring. The sharp sound made him groan and he rolled over, hand haphazardly flailing against the nightstand to grab the ringing device.

"What…" Genesis' voice was raw from his vomiting and speech was painful.

The voice on the other side was Hollander who, while sounding concerned, still managed to have just enough of a condescending tone to piss Genesis off. Just his voice could do that some days and Gen was having one of them. His head hurt too much to make sense of Hollanders rambling and it was just making the throbbing worse. "I'm fine…no, NO…Fuck off Hollander," this earned some disgruntled chiding from the doctor. "Leave me be… I'm trying to sleep." Genesis barely registered hanging up the phone before succumbing to unconsciousness.


	5. Joys of a New Life

After a long miserable night of purging and coma like sleep, Genesis awoke…refreshed. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this rested. It took maybe a moment to blink away any lingering traces of sleep. After a few catlike stretches he felt energized, chipper even. _Guess I won't need to make coffee…_

He headed to the bathroom for a shower only to find the sullied remains of what was once his fabulous coat. He sighed a bit mournfully as he held it out with thumb and forefinger. Webs, dirt, ash, blood, monster guts, more dirt, you could just barely tell the coat was red originally. Gen dropped the clothes in the garbage with reverence, like saying goodbye to an old friend. _Well I do have spares at the least…_

After an indulgently long shower let the nights grime wash away, he took a look at his shoulder wound. It was still a little raw but already scaring over, and lacked the sickly black puss he'd come to identify with his degradation. He was healing again. Relief and bewilderment filled him. He still wasn't sure what to make of that strange woman. She had saved his life, there was no arguing that. While he had no idea what her true motivations were, he felt honor bound to at least give her the benefit of the doubt. _I've endured far too many of Angeals lectures not to…_ No matter what way he looked at it he couldn't deny the relief he felt, it was as though a great weight had been lifted. He gently patted the still tender area dry. Satisfied by the inspection, he left the bathroom and got dressed in his usual attire.

He pondered his plans for the day as he ate a quick lunch. It was a little past noon already, and it wasn't like him to sleep in like that. _Well I was a wreck…_ He cringed, the sight of his decimated coat and shirt from the night before came to mind. _Ugh I bet I looked AWFUL… If I hear a snarky word about it from ANYONE they will get a firaga to the face._ He looked across the small table he sat at to the chaotic pile of files stacked there. Work he had taken home to try and catch up on. _Paperwork…_ he had sooo much paperwork left to finish before deployment. He groaned at the thought. Being cooped up behind a desk was the last thing he wanted to do right now. It would be like trying to get Zack to write field reports after three cups of coffee _._ He chuckled at the thought. _Maybe a few rounds in the VR training room will help burn off some of this extra energy._ With a decision made he grabbed Rapier and headed out.

Genesis hadn't gotten far from his door when Angeal found him. He had been searching for him from the looks of it. "Gen how are you doing? I heard you had quite a night."

Genesis smirked at the raven haired man, "Checking up on me? I bet Hollander even sent you."

Angeals smile was soft but held worry, "Well you hadn't been seen since you came back, you can understand our concern."

He hummed softly and his lips tightened to a line in irritation. Ever since his diagnosis everyone had been treating him as though he were made of glass. As if at any moment he would just drop dead. It was beyond infuriating, especially for man of his pride. The pitying glances did nothing less than enrage him. Genesis would never doubt Angeals sincerity, but it stung all the same.

"Well you can rest your worries," Genesis snapped in mild irritation. His temper cooled a little at Angeals disapproving frown. He gave a sigh and, to Angeals surprise, let it go. "I'm alright. In fact, I've never felt better!" Genesis gave his friend a playful grin. "I was going to do a few rounds in the training room, but since you're here how about some sparing?"

His smile held a joyous playfulness that Angeal hadn't seen from him in years. The sudden 180 in mood was more than enough to make Angeal pause, and he was taken aback by the man's sudden vitality. There was almost a skip in his step.

Angeal gave a soft laugh, "I don't know if they will let us in there after the damage we did last time, besides…" He shot Genesis another concerned glance, "are you sure your feeling up to that?"

Genesis sighed in exasperated annoyance, " _yes_ I'm sure." He leaned in and spoke at a lower volume, "it's _gone_ Angeal."

Angeals eyes widened as the meaning clicked, "Did Hollander find a cure?"

"He couldn't cure a cold," Genesis scoffed and waved a hand dismissively.

Angeals brow scrunched in confusion, "Then, what happened?"

Genesis gave him a knowing smile and a flamboyant swish of his hand, "Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess..."

Angeal laughed and shook his head in exasperation, "Fine, fine… I guess I can shirk my duties for a little while."

With a laugh Gen wrapped an arm around Angeals broad shoulders in a brief hug and headed to the elevators, leaving the bewildered Angeal to follow behind. He couldn't decide if this was a good change or a bad change. It was definitely _odd..._

* * *

It couldn't have been much later then six am when there was a sharp knock on the door. Ryo had slept like a brick as soon as she hit the sheets last night, and waking this early was not how she wanted to spend the wee morning hours. She let Kunsel in and he greeted her far too cheerily for her liking.

"Well you look ready for a full day don't you?" He only received a low growl in return. He gave a laugh and poured himself a cup of the thick black coffee that brewed on the kitchen counter, and left her to finish getting ready.

Ryo returned to the small bathroom closest to her room and attacked her hair with a comb. It had decided to stick out oddly on the side she had slept. The feathered layers of white had just enough of a wave to be rebellious when it came to spiking out. She still really hadn't gotten a chance to take a good look at herself since she left the reactor. Her hair… the sleek white hair was odd to say the least. She looked at the offending locks pensively. It kind of looked like Zacks longer hair cut he got later on, only her spikes were mellowed out and fairly smooth along the contours of her skull. They continued down to about her upper back. She gave up on trying to conquer it and tied as much of it back as she could. The shorter strands refused to be bound and fell to frame her face in a disorderly fashion. _I'm just going to put a helmet on it anyways._

Her face remained fairly gaunt from the weeks of malnutrition, but a few good meals would fix that. The pale face that looked back at her resembled more of a corpse then a living being, sunken and gaunt. Her features were sharp, cold, and serious. Dark circles framed sunken eyes that even now glowed stronger then a second class Soldier. The shades of cyan and icy blue within her irises seamed to shift and flow lazily of their own accord. _Still don't know what I am exactly, if I were Cetra I'm sure the planet would have recognized that._ Apparently Ryo had been staring at her reflection for a while, because Kunsel gave a slight knock on the frame of the open door. "You alright there? Looks like you almost fell asleep standing." Ryo rubbed the sleep from her face and nodded. She finished up and went to join Kunsel by the door.

"Alright… It's as good as it's going to get," Ryo grumbled and plopped her helmet on her head as they headed out the door.

* * *

Orientation, it turned out, didn't consist of much more than a tour of the ShinRa Headquarters. Even so, it took all day. The place was huge, but fortunately they were able to skip a few chunks that contained only offices and employee housing. Kunsel talked as they went from floor to floor giving antic dotes and stories about ShinRa and companies policies.

About noon they headed down to the mess hall for a bit of lunch. Over the general ambiance of the room a familiar voice stole Ryos attention. The boisterous laughter made her smile even before she caught site of the unmistakable spiky ball of energy that was Zack Fair. Kunsel waved at him as Zack looked up from whatever had his attention at the moment. The hyper fellow practically skipped over to the two of them in the lunch line.

"Kunsel, hey man! What you up to?" It was amazing that smile didn't break Zacks face.

Kunsel grinned at his energetic friend, "Hey Zack, I'm giving our newest third her orientation today."

Zack put his hand out enthusiastically for a handshake, "Hey there the names Zack Fair Soldier second class. Welcome to Soldier!"

Ryo accepted the _strong_ handshake with an amused smile, "Ryo Kesh sir honored to meet you."

Zacks eyes went wide at the sound of her voice, "Wow, you're a girl?!" He pointed at Ryo almost accusingly. Kunsel laughed at his exaggerated reaction, "I did say _her_ …" Zack was now squinting and ducking slightly in an attempt to see her face under the concealing helmet. Ryo gave an uncomfortably forced grin.

"Wow that's awesome! Congrats, that makes you the first girl in Soldier right? That's so cool!" His energy was contagious and Ryo couldn't help but smile at the hyper man-child. She did nothing more than silently nod along to his energetic questioning.

Zack dragged them along to sit with him at one of the open tables after they got their trays filled. He started up with the twenty questions right away. Kunsel thankfully only let him go on till it looked like Ryo was getting overwhelmed by the onslaught.

"Come on Zack let her eat," Kunsel elbowed the dark haired man. "We still have to finish up her orientation after this." Zack gave Ryo an apologetic nod and scratched the back of his head, "Oh ya, heh…Sorry about that."

"Don't be. It doesn't look like I'm missing out on anything here," Ryo said as she poked at the unidentifiable pinkish mass on her plate suspiciously.

"It's color coded… so ya know what food group it is!" He said this like it was some kind of factoid. Ryo wasn't sure what was worse the; fact that he seemed to honestly believe what he just said or the fact that it was said with such proud earnest. Kunsel nearly choked on his drink and Zack looked at him oddly.

"That's what Lux said…"

Kunsel just sighed and shook his head. _That man is just too gullible._

Zacks eyes lit up suddenly as he remembered something and pulled his phone from his pocket to check the time, "Oh! I should probably head out; Angeal gets really crabby when I'm late for training." He stood up and gave Ryo thumbs up, "Was good to meet you Ryo. I'll see ya round."

Kunsel gave a soft laugh as he watched Zack jog out the mess hall door, nearly colliding with a group of troopers on the way out.

"Zacks a character and ya he's always like that," He couldn't help but laugh at Ryos expression.

She looked faintly shell shocked. _Good God… I knew he was like ADHD at this point, but…sheesh. How does Angeal not strangle that kid?_ She shook her head and let out an exasperated sigh. _Puppy is damn right._ The rest of the afternoon went by fairly uneventfully, and by the time Kunsel had escorted Ryo back to her place she had a full training schedule for the next week.

* * *

Once back at her dorm Ryo took inventory. She was in dire need of basics; a few changes of cloths wouldn't hurt either. There wasn't much that had been left in the kitchen cupboards aside from a tin of coffee grounds and cans of unappealing vegetables. Adding up the Gil she had 'acquired' during the reactor mission Ryo figured she might have just enough to do _something_ with. _No idea what the going inflation rate is around here, but hopefully I'll have enough to tie me over till my first paycheck._

It was coming on to about mid afternoon by the time all the orientation was done. From the looks of things she had the rest of the day to herself, perfect opportunity to get some chores done. She grabbed a duffle bag and the wallet full of money.

She frowned for a moment when she noticed the ID card inside was still that of the dead infantryman. _Harold Jennings_ … Ryo shook off the strange melancholy. As she pulled it out however a small picture fluttered to the floor. It was creased and crumpled, but lovingly cared for. The faces were vaguely familiar, Harold himself smiling beside the brown haired woman Ryo recognized from the infantrymen memories. Broken bits she was certain weren't her own flashed in her mind as she stared at the photo; the inside of an apartment, a woman laughing, a warm feeling of contentment. It only lasted for a second, but it left her in a daze. With a shake of her head she brought herself back. Ryo considered the two items for a long while, trying to decide what to do with them. For the life of her couldn't bring herself to throw them away. She swapped the ID out with her own and set the worn ID card and photo on her otherwise empty desk. Ryo shook her head and went to grab her small duffle bag.

After throwing the bag over her shoulder, she headed out to the elevators that would take her down to plate level. The elevator was not empty as she stepped in. Along with a few formally dressed office workers was Reno and Rude of the Turks. Reno was deep into a one-sided conversation with his partner and took no notice of the new addition. If Rude noticed her, it didn't show through the black shades. She got no acknowledgement from the other riders, which was fine with her. She was still dressed in her full Soldier third attire, so it was no surprise that no one batted an eye. She made her way to the back of the small box after taping the button for main floor.

"…You should have seen the tits on that brawd, yo. You missed out on a good one there. Told ya you should have come…" Ryo couldn't hide the amused grin at Renos antics. Watching the spunky redheaded Turk effectively shook her out of the odd funk she had been falling into. The ride down was long, but at least it was entertaining.

Once the elevator came to a stop at the main level it cleared out quickly. The Turk duo walked out at a leisurely pace and she exiting behind them. As Ryo stepped past them she leaned in slightly to Rude and spoke softly in an amused tone, "You have the patience of a saint."

Rude watched her chuckle as she walked away through the lobby. He gave a barely noticeable huff and turned back to Reno. The two stopped to the side of the elevators and Reno went silent abruptly once they were alone and out of earshot. Reno watched Ryo like a hawk as she made her way to the main doors before turning to his partner, "Did we miss a memo on a Soldier chick, or…?" Rude already had his PHS out dialing Tseng by the time Reno had turned back to him.

* * *

Rude leaned against the brick alley wall watching the white haired third as she stopped to eye another storefront. Reno paced as he spoke into the phone at his ear, "Ya, she's just shopping, yo. Not even like fake suspicious shopping either."

He pulled out a receipt and looked it over, "Last place she was in she got…. Like, a toothbrush, toothpaste, aspirin…uh…girly…gross stuff." Reno trailed off as Tseng interrupted him. "Seriously! Do we really got to watch her that long, seems a little much, yo. She's just a third…" He paused as Tseng responded to his complaints. He rolled his eyes at Rude and made a talking hand gesture.

"So who recruited her anyway? Wasn't one of ours…" Renos eyes widened, "Genesis? Since when does he give a fuck about recruiting?"

Reno gave a dismissive gesture, "Whatever, yo. We'll keep an eye on her. You thinkin she might be Wutai?" He gave a shrug, "Okay, ohkaay… later boss."

Reno snapped the phone shut and tossed it to Rude. Rude caught it and put it away in his jacket pocket. "Ah well so much for tonight's bar crawl, but bosses orders."

Reno shrugged and started down the alleyway, "I'm a grab a beer from the corner store." Rude just stared at him as he walked off. He shook his head before turning back to watch the storefronts.

* * *

I never was much for window shopping. I was more of a 'get what I need and get out' kinda' girl. All in all I got through my list quickly. After finishing it off I condensed things down to a backpack and the small duffle that I slung over my shoulder. I really hadn't bought much; a few sets of clothes, hygiene essentials, and a few non-perishable goods. According to Kensel the Science Department would 'donate' lunch on occasions, at least that was the prevailing theory. I decided to cover my bases; a pot of rice and beans beats a failed science experiment any day.

I had a few Gil to spare and the bar down the road looked tempting. Goblin Bar was displayed in neon lettering above the establishment. It looked like a good bet and I vaguely remembered it being in the background in Midgar scenes. _I don't think you ever actually go into the place though…_ It looked a bit rough but not over populated. Already I was getting tired of the odd glances being thrown my way, and the feel of eyes grated at my nerves. The helmet had gotten annoying pretty quick and after taking it off the stares began… _Too much attention for my liking._

The place was nicer on the inside then the outside. It was dark and quiet enough for private business. The place had enough ambient noise to cover hushed conversations, and dark corners to obscure the patrons that made use of them. Suitable for normal people, but for an enhanced… it was clear as day. I wasn't here for business though, and wouldn't pretend to be. I took a seat at a table that was fairly open while still out of the way. Not concealing, but not front and center. After a few passing glances, the shadows turned back to the business at hand. I relaxed a little as the feeling of tension left the room; I had been accepted as a non-threat… for now.

I gave a small smile to the young waitress that came to settle me in and take my order, but made little conversation. I was here to listen and think, not talk. It felt somewhat refreshing to be caring all that I owned. I could walk off and disappear at the drop of a hat, but I had no doubt I'd be found. I had no network, no resources to insure my survival in this world. Besides being hunted by the Turks would be the last thing I wanted. Once word got out about their being a female Soldier I'm sure I would have more attention then I wanted anyway. _I don't need to be dodging the Turks and the paparazzi._

My only hope was that the Turks didn't dig too deep into a background check. In the meantime I needed to work on my cover. I would need to step lightly until the war ended. The fact that Genesis recommended me for recruitment will cause more than enough talk, and if I showed too much power I'd have attention from parties I'd rather avoid. The Turks were a problem waiting to happen. I liked the guys, but knew just how dangerous they could be. _Sector 7 case and point…_ I need to take care of how well I do with the third classes, too much progress to quickly and I've no doubt I'll have Hojo poking around too. _And I'd like to keep out of the Science Departments sights for as long as possible._

 _Just keep under the radar…_ On the other hand I needed to do some research, get my story down about Bone Village; learn some names to drop, more about the area. I remembered some off the top of my head, but it had been a while since my last play through. A sigh escaped me, _lying to master liars…what have I gotten myself into?_ _This is going to end disastrously I just know it._

I needed friends, allies, something on my side till Genesis got back. _If he comes back…_ I began going down a list of names that I could remember from Crisis Core. I've met Kunsel and Zack. Angeal should still be around somewhere too. I haven't seen Luxiere, but Zack mentioned him so he's around. I'm not sure if Cloud was in the infantry yet this early in the game. _Let alone where he would be…_ Cissnei was a nice Turk, but still a Turk. Aerith would be in her church in Sector 5. Lazard and Hollander would be funneling money to Genesis for his 'war effort.' With any luck the 'War of the Copies' could be avoided all together. She hummed softly in thought. Rufus might be funding AVALANCH at this point, but I wasn't sure. I strained to remember the events of Before Crisis; I had only read a synopsis of that one. _Disappointing it never came out in the US…_

She tapped the tabletop idly with the handle of her fork. There was too much to consider, too many variables. It was all making her head throb. _If I can hang tight till after the war…I can… do something?_ Everything hinged on wither or not Genesis would take wing in Wutai. _Come home you big queen…or I swear I'll kill you myself._

* * *

Reno tapped his electro rod on his shoulder impatiently. The chick had spent a good five minutes packing stuff down and wandering aimlessly, before finally walking into a lounge. Goblin Bar, it was an iffy place that was used by plenty of the topsides underbelly, and one the Turks used on occasion to. Reno grinned and gave Rude a wink before heading towards the establishment, "Yo, looks like we get ta hit the bar tonight after all." Rude followed behind silently.

The two, or one rather, entered the establishment loudly. Reno was recanting another of his wild exploits and Rude nodded along. With their presence announced the two chatted as they headed over to the bar to order drinks and otherwise enjoy themselves. The effect on the 'business' patrons was immediate, a wary silence and a feel of tension fell over the room. A pair of Turks was not to be ignored if one knew what was good for them. And any who knew these two knew they could go from casual to casualty in a heartbeat. A few groups quietly made their leave, not wanting to risk it. It felt oddly akin to a bar scene in an old western.

Ryo watched them make their way to the bar with a look of surprise. They didn't seem to notice her as far as she could tell. _Well it had sounded like they were heading out for a bar crawl when I left. Though after this much time I'd think they'd be pretty plastered by now._ She gave an amused chuckle as Reno slapped Rude on the back and laughed at some clever joke he'd made. The arrival of her meal distracted Ryo from the Turks for the time being. It turned out to be pretty tasty, some sort of a thick hearty stew with plenty of bread.

Ryo pulled out a pen and note pad from her bag and began jotting down notes as she ate. In basic shorthand she took notes on the upcoming events and strained to remember how far apart said events were. It was a basic outline but it helped to order her thoughts. As she grew bored the notes gradually descended into odd doodles. A tiny Sephiroth on a chocobo, Zack with puppy ears and tail, Reno totally pissed drunk hanging from a ceiling fan wearing a party hat. She was snickering midway through a drawing of Genesis in a Victorian style dress when the young waitress came up with a martini.

"Complements of the _gentleman_ at the bar," She was apparently familiar enough with the two Turks to know how much a load of crap that was.

Ryo gave the waitress a wide eyed blank stare as she left then glanced over to the bar. She was greeted with Renos leering smile and Rudes impassive black shades. Eyes widened further as Reno gave her a wink and suggestive waggle of an eyebrow. _Oh God…a-are you serious._ This was not a scenario she knew how to deal with. _My only experiences with being hit on were from creepy old seniors._ Ryo returned a shy smile and what was likely a look akin to a deer in headlights. To her horror Reno hopped off the bar stool to saunter over as Rude followed behind. He dragged a chair from the next table over and flopped casually into it. Rude took the chair that was already across from her and leaned back against the seat looking fairly relaxed.

Reno tapped his beer on the table and gave Ryo a cheeky grin, "Yo Babe, never seen a Soldier chick before. How'd you know I dig a woman in uniform?" _He's no Don Juan, more like Don Corneo._ He just oozed sleazy douche bag. Ryo gaped at him for a moment before composing herself with a light cough.

"I ah…I'm pretty new, was just recruited," She answered awkwardly, purposely ignoring the horrible pickup line.

Reno gave her another waggle of his brow as he introducing himself, "Names Reno, this here's my buddy Rude. What's yours gorgeous?"

Ryo gave him a weird forced grin, "Uh…R-Ryo, nice to meet you."

"Sooo, where you from? We don't get to many pretty girls like you here in Midgar," He said and winked at her. She had to fight down a gag. _He's really laying it on thick._ Ryo was pretty sure her face was working its way through the various shades of red.

"I ah… I'm from the Northern Continent, place called Bone Village."

"You're a real backwoods girl. Don't think I've ever even heard of Bone Village. Have you bud?" Rude shook his head and hummed a no.

Ryo shrugged, "Ya there's not much there worth seeing really, unless you like dirt, snow, and old dead stuff. It's an archeological dig site mainly."

"Sounds like a real middle of nowhere kinda place, but I heard Icicles got some sweet vacation spots. Ya ever do any skiing up there?" Ryo had begun to relax into the more casual conversation, but was still keeping on the edge of caution. _These guys are Turks after all._

"Ah… not much, I mostly stick to hunting and hiking. But ya they get some awesome fresh powder up there."

The red head took a swig from his beer before moving on, "So what kinda work ya do up there in no man's land?" Ryo watched the two as she spoke, she knew who they were and had an idea what was going on here. _This is an interrogation._ Reno was a damn good actor she would give him that.

"I worked merc up there monster hunting for a long time, figured I'd get twice as much for half the work here." Ryo gave a laugh, "Monsters in Midgar are pushovers."

Reno shot his partner a quick glance, "Really? What kinda nasty stuff you run into up there?" She silently cursed herself and strained to remember. She lived and breathed the game for a few years, and could swear she remembered having to grind monsters there for _something_. She must have rolled a twenty somewhere, because the memory clicked in place. _Chocobos, there's an ugly ass raptor thing that dropped a nut you need for breeding them._ She also vaguely remembered some kind of evil squirrel things.

"Well sometimes you would get some nasty ice monster that would come down from Great Glacier, but down in the plains they get these ugly red lizard monsters. They are tough as nails but good money, they like to carry some nut that that chocobo breeders swear by." Ryo shrugged, she was doing a lot better with this then she thought.

"If you got lucky with one of those you got yourself enough money to last the month."

Rudes face gave nothing away but Reno seemed to flash with slight disappointment. "Heh, you lived there your whole life then? Ya sound like you know the place pretty well, yo."

Ryo nodded and Renos grin returned like it had never left, "That's cool… first chick in Soldier though, right? They skipped you strait to third. I know some cadets who would kill for that."

Ryo smiled softly, "Heh… ya I bet. I just got lucky's all, impressed one of the big firsts enough to put a word in for me." Reno let his eyes widen in pretend amazement and shot Rude a look. "You've met a first? What one? You must have impressed them good, those guys are tough!" If Rude was attempting a look of surprise she couldn't tell, his face just never seemed to move.

Ryo shrugged and looked a little flustered, "Uh that Commander Genesis guy… the one in red with a thing for poetry. I got caught up in some mission he was on and ended up helping him out."

Ryo had been a bit worn from the day already and this onslaught interrogation was exhausting. _Need to disengage here._ Ryo pulled out her phone to check the time. _Yep, differently time to go._ "Speaking of which I should be getting back I'm not sure what kinda Soldier stuff they got cooked up for me tomorrow. Turing up hung-over won't do me any good I'm sure."

"Aww come on babe it's not that late," Reno protested as she went to stand. Ryo laughed shyly at him, "Maybe another time then?"

She grabbed a bit of paper from the little note pad and took down her cell number. Ryo blushed furiously as she gave it to him. Reno took the note and wore a shit eating grin as he pocketed it.

"Ya, I'll give ya a call some time then." Reno gave her a wink and Rude raised his glass, giving her a slight nod as his goodbye. Ryo gave them both a shy nod before hurrying to take her leave.

Ryo mentally berated herself as she headed out the door. _Why the balls did I give him of all people my number?! Ugh… well he would have gotten it if he really wanted anyway. He likely has access to my record._ _A tag team interrogation by the Turks deadly duo…shesh… at least I got a free drink out of it._ With and exhausted sigh she headed back to headquarters, glad to be done with the whole situation.

She didn't even bother unpacking the goods she purchased after she made it back to her room. Sleep called to her and after a nerve racking day she was only too happy to oblige.

* * *

Reno smirked as Rude pulled out 20 Gil from his wallet and pushed it over to the cocky red head. Reno laughed at the slight amused grin his quiet companion gave him as he waved the little slip of paper in the air.

"I told ya… no girl can resist my charm," Reno said in a sing song voice.

Rude nodded at the door the silver headed third had left through, "What do you think?"

Reno shrugged at the question, "Seems legit to me, she's a bit skittish though. What about you, did you pick anything up?"

The tall bald man shook his head, "Pretty much the same. I'll look up what she mentioned, but it sounds like she's familiar with the area."

When the smarmy Turk didn't seem to make a move to leave he continued, "Should we keep tailing her?"

Reno waved down the waitress before answering, "Nah… I think we got enough on her tonight. Besides, they gotta pay us extra if they want us working overtime."

He ordered another round of drinks for them both when the young lady arrived. Reno kicked up his feet on the table, content to enjoy the rest of their evening.


	6. The Good Doctor

As much as Ryo had wanted to avoid any contact with ShinRas' Science Department, the Soldier Mako treatment made the inevitable come sooner then she would have liked. It was something she had completely forgot about until her scheduled appointment came in the mail. Kunsel probably mentioned it, but she had been so overloaded with information it likely went in one ear and out the other. The notice came in a large manila envelope containing the scheduled time and date as well as a thick medical questionnaire and various risk release forms.

Ryo snorted in amusement at the shear length of the list of possible side effects. _Ya, because that's reassuring…Talk to your doctor to see if Mako is right for you!_ She had no fear from the Mako shower treatment; it was the 'stabilizer injection' that had her concerned. _Jenova cells, or at least some derivative of them_. From what she could remember, it was the injection of some kind of modified Jenova cells along with Mako that made Soldier possible. And if prior experience was anything to go by, Ryos body was quick to destroy the viral entity. _Would that mean rejection from the Soldier program?_ It was possible but hopefully not.

Hojo would have Ryo on his radar no matter what after they saw what kind of a reaction she had to Mako, let alone the Jenova cells. Avoiding the treatment entirely would just put her in for further questioning. _Damned if I do, damned if I don't, I was really hoping I wouldn't have to deal with Hojo till after the war…_ With a frown she went about filling out the many forms, dreading what was to come.

* * *

The remaining day consisted of a wild goose chase. Genesis was not an easy man to pin down. 'He's in a meeting. I think he went to lunch. I think Lazard called him to his office…' Ryo wandered in circles for _hours_. After going up and down four floors being pointed in different directions by various secretaries for what felt like an eternity, she found the elusive man. _In his office that he hadn't been in the last three times I was pointed there._ She was silently fuming but had refused to give up. He would be deployed soon and she needed to at least make an attempt at seeing him off. She didn't really know what to say to the man but definitely wanted to get an update on his condition. Last she saw him he was hell on legs.

Ryo sat quietly in a little chair outside his office. The Commanders secretary was content to type away on her computer and ignore the raised voices coming from the office on the other side of the frosted glass door. From what bits Ryo could catch Heidegger wanted to put money that was going towards troop rations to munitions and some garbage war machines Scarlet cooked up. Genesis was having none of it and the two explosive personalities were clashing. Ryo was just waiting for literal flames to fly.

She jumped a little when the door was thrown open and the bulky form of Heidegger marched out of the office, red faced and ready to let punches fly. Ryo ducked low trying to disappear into the waiting room chair as he stormed past. She bit her lip to hold back a snort of laughter when she peaked through the open office door and saw the Commander flipping an impressive bird at the executives retreating back.

His brows raised in surprise when he noticed her watching before he switched to a cocky smirk. She gave him a shy wave uncertainly, not really sure what sort of mood he was in today. He waved her in and told his secretary, who hadn't even looked up through the entire event, to tell people he wasn't in at the moment. The mousy woman gave him a mild hum of acknowledgement.

"Do you know how hard it is to find you around here?" Ryo grumbled as she took a seat in front of the sturdy desk.

Genesis gave a light laugh, "That's usually on purpose."

Ryo gave a snort and rolled her eyes. It earned her a toothy grin and he continued teasingly, "So what are you here to waste my time with today? I'm a very busy man you know." Ryo was more than mildly surprised at his good humor. She expected him to be all fury and spitfire after the fierce argument just moments ago; he seemed more amused then anything.

"You seem in good spirits, I was expecting more bite from you."

Genesis shrugged, "Heidegger is hardly worth the energy to deal with."

"So, how have you been doing? I haven't seen you since you marched out of Lazards office," Ryo asked.

She was watching him as they made small talk and he definitely looked better, vibrant and lively. There was no sinister underlying presence coming from him either. A very good sign that Jenovas influence in him was gone.

Genesis leaned back in his chair and gave her a distant look, "I had no idea how bad it had gotten until the degradation was gone. You get use to such building pains over time, they start to feel normal." A melancholy expression crossed his face for a moment before it passed.

He gave a soft laugh, "But it's gone now. The wound has healed and I have never felt better." He paused for a moment before continuing, "Have… Have _you_ figured things out yet?"

Ryo shook her head, "With me? No… wish I did. I'm still at a loss, but I've decided to just go with it for now. Soldier business has kept me pretty busy, so I haven't had much time to try and piece things together. "

He hummed softly and nodded, watching her carefully. She was so matter of fact about things. Dry sarcasm mixed with begrudging acceptance. Just her manner alone seemed eased his doubts somewhat. _I'm no Turk, but it doesn't feel like she's lying. Am I mad to even consider believing her?_

"Have you told anyone?" Ryo asked curiously.

"Just Angeal, I didn't explain anything though. Not that there's really any explanation I can give. I have managed to avoid Hollander this long and I think he's stopped worrying for the moment." Genesis gave an annoyed frown, "He finally stopped calling and trying to get me to come down to the labs. He was spamming my phone every hour the morning we got back."

Ryo laughed, "Aww… I think he does care."

Gen gave a short snort at the sarcastic remark, "Oh please." He shook his head at the thought. They were running out of small talk and silence filled the lull in their conversation. They were both avoiding the topic that was really bugging them and Genesis was first to cave. His sharp features were stern when he locked eyes with the woman in front of him.

"Why should I come back Ryo?" The question was abrupt, but expected. Ryo sighed and chewed at her lower lip in thought. As much as she wanted to tell him everything it would likely just make him more explosive and unpredictable in the events to come. _Really, he probably just needs reassurance more than anything right now._

"If you go through with Hollanders plans… the damage that will be done is far beyond what anyone could have expected. I don't mean just for ShinRa, the whole planet is at risk." The Commander leaned back again and looked at her skeptically.

"I'm definitely not saying ShinRa doesn't deserve retribution for the things they have done, but this isn't the time or the method." He would press the issue, but questions about his own circumstances were itching at him more.

He looked hesitant for a moment before speaking, "You knew about my degradation. Do you know about Project G?"

Ryo nodded, "It was an experiment involving both you and Angeal. I'm familiar with the details, for the most part."

Ryo watched him carefully. He had been fairly controlled so far, but this was coming to the heart of his issues. She expected him to demand answers, order her to tell him everything she knew. Something explosive…something violent, that's how it seemed to go in any scene with revelations concerning his origins. _Then again he was being lied to and ran in circles the whole time._ So it surprised her when his reaction was anything but. He seemed to look off into nothing and his expression became one of confusion and deep uncertainty. His wary gaze returned to her, and he hesitated a moment before he spoke.

"Are we human?"

The way he asked it wretched at her heart, it was like a child asking to be reassured that there really _wasn't_ a monster under the bed. It startled her a little, how worn he suddenly looked. She gave him a gentle smile and nodded softly, "Absolutely, and don't for a moment let anyone suggest otherwise."

The smile left her face as she looked at him very seriously, "Your _human_ , Angeal is _human_."

She eased back in her seat and smiled again humorously, "Sephiroth may still be debatable, but yes even he comes from _human_ parents." He looked relieved but remained conflicted.

Ryo noted this and continued, "Wait till after the war, don't fret about it now it's not going anywhere. You are you, and whatever that means is entirely for you to decide. Not Hollander, not Lazard, and especially not ShinRa."

Ryo shrugged at him, "I have no clue what the hell I am, and really. I'm not that broken up about it. So be what you want… be the Hero of the Dawn, Healer of Worlds. It's your choice, really."

A faint smile flickered across his face and he took a deep breath before letting it out. The tension was fading from him; he didn't look content, but at least satisfied for now. He brushed a hand through his auburn hair and took a moment to compose himself before looking at the third seriously, "You will have things to back this up when I return of course."

With a chuckle she nodded, "of course."

The Commander didn't seem eager to continue the topic, and steered things back to a more casual air, "What about you? How have you been fairing so far?"

Ryo looked a little surprised at the change, but shrugged, "Not much has happened really, paperwork and more paperwork." She frowned for a moment as she remembered the letter from this morning, "I am scheduled for my Mako treatment day after tomorrow. I'm not looking forward to meeting the labs."

His eyes widened as the implication hit him, "They are going to find out about you're. Ah… I don't even know what to call it, Mako tolerance…Affinity?"

Ryo shrugged in response, "Whatever it is it's going to have Hojo on me like flies on shit."

Genesis wrinkled his nose at the metaphor before casting her a concerned look. Even _he_ knew to avoid that mad man. Sephiroth was never explicit about his time spent with the scientist, but he knew well enough how twisted he could be… _And how awful Seph looks after one of Hojo's 'checkups.'_ He wouldn't wish Hojo on his worst enemy.

"So if I suddenly vanish for no apparent reason you know who to blame, and I do expect to be avenged FYI."

Genesis gave a genuine laugh and a slight bow, "But of course my lady."

Their banter was interrupted by the phone on his desk. Genesis spared it a withering glare before sighing. "Well I'm glad I got to speak with you before I'm shipped out, I will be heading out first thing Monday." Accepting the dismissal, Ryo smiled and gave him a courteous nod.

"Good luck Commander."

He spared her a soft smile as she went to leave before taking up the incessantly ringing left the office to the sound of Genesis barking insults at whoever was on the other line, and felt a little more confident in the path ahead.

* * *

The appointed date for the Mako treatment came far too quickly, as well as the knowledge that her window of allotted free time was nearly up. After the Mako treatments where done training would begin the following Monday. Ryo was both elated and dreading it. She was not eager to enter Hojos domain and was purposely trying to keep it from her mind. The morning went by slowly and Ryo couldn't push away the anxious tension.

It was a surprise though when her PHS buzzed with a text from Kunsel. Apparently it was standard procedure for a Soldier of higher rank to tag along for a new recruits first few treatments, just in case. It seemed Kunsel was her assigned babysitter, not that she minded. He was a nice guy and it was good to have the chatty fellow close at ear. Ryo met with Kunsel outside the elevator. He gave Ryo a bright smile from under his helmet and a cheery greeting. _He really never takes that thing off…_

"Are you ready to get poked and prodded?" Kunsel asked humorously. Ryo just gave him a forced wary grin. This earned her a laugh, "Ya I bet you've heard horror stories from the others. They always try and spook the new recruits." She just gave a grunt in response.

The ride up to the Science Department seemed to go at a snail's pace. Kunsel seemed to notice her expression of dread and chuckled. He gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder, "Don't get yourself psyched out. I mean it's not any fun sure, but it's not really that bad. It's just the first few that are the worst; I remember puking my guts out for hours after my first couple of treatments."

Ryo gave him an annoyed look, "If you think that suppose to help, it doesn't."

He just grinned and looked a little sheepish, "It would make you the first woman to survive the process though, so I guess you do have some room for concern. I'm sure Commander Rhapsodos wouldn't have recommended you for third if he thought you couldn't take it."

She scoffed, "I guess that would be a little cruel even for him, but it's not the Mako I'm worried about."

Kunsel looked at her oddly and she bit her lip at the slight blunder. She looked at him uncertainly before continuing, "I…Kind off…um, really don't like doctors." They both walked out of the elevators as Kunsel gave her a wide grin.

"I can't blame you there, but time to face the music I guess."

There was a short weasely looking doctor waiting for them as they stepped out. Kunsel waved at Ryo as she followed the man, "I'll be here waiting for you, good luck." He got a nervous grin from the extra pale woman.

Ryo was shown into a small room, given instruction, and patient scrubs to change into. She did so in a slight daze, coming out to wear nothing more than a sports bra and panties underneath the loose garment. _Breathe…just breathe._ They gave her a quick cursory physical and took the standard medical numbers down: weight, height, blood pressure. She answered their various questions mechanically. Ryo barely registered what the doctor reading off the procedure was saying as she was sat down in a chair attached to a low table. There were two lab assistants fluttering around her as they set things up for the injection while the doctor spoke. Leather straps tightened over her forearms and legs, and they moved away when they decided she was sufficiently restrained. There was no sign of Professor Hojo, which both relieved and worried her. _Better to have eyes on him then let him plot out of sight._

The cold feel of an alcohol swab brought Ryo back into focus. The doctor was still talking but she wasn't listening. The sight of a very large syringe filled with brightly colored green liquid held her undivided attention. It was so cartoonish; it was more like a meat injector then a syringe. Ryo would have laughed at it if she hadn't known better. It glowed lightly and reflected eerily off the attendants thick bifocals. Ryo could _feel_ Jenova, her twisted presence swirled like black ink in the tube. The voice of the assistant holding the syringe brought her back into focus, "Are you ready Miss Kesh?" After a long hard look at the man, she nodded.

The syringe _hurt_. The liquid _burned._ She must have backed out for a minute or two, because after a while her vision faded back in. Ryo wasn't sure where the leather strap in her mouth came from, but her teeth ground through it. The pain receded steadily and she could see the doctors moving about franticly. The main doctor came to a stop as she returned to consciousness and watched her closely. She growled and strained against the straps holding her limbs to the chair. The doctor watched where the injection had occurred with wide eyed amazement. The shoulder that had been injected throbbed with a pain that was slowly fading. It looked black and swollen like a nasty bruise, but it was rapidly fading to a sickly yellow as it began to heal.

Ryo heard the doctor send for the Professor as he came to crouch down in front of her. "You seemed to have had a negative reaction to the stabilizer Miss Kesh," he sounded concerned and watched her like she would keel over any second.

Ryo spat the bit from her mouth and she glared at the gangly doctor, "Untie me." He looked at the remaining assistant uncertainly before giving them an okay.

The assistant that left returned with an annoyed Professor Hojo, "I don't see why I need to observe the results of a failed injection, she will be dead soon."

They both stopped dead as Ryo stood shakily and rubbed the sight of injection. She looked a bit woozy but definitely improving. The bruised injection site had faded to little more than a slight discoloration. Ryo looked at the stunned scientists, her face a stony mask.

When she spoke her voice was bland and a little worn, "So on to the Mako shower then?"

Hojo composed himself first, and a frightening grin spread across his face. The hunched man stepped out of the doorway and gestured for Ryo to follow, "Yes, of course. Please allow me to introduce myself Miss Kesh; I am Professor Hojo director of the ShinRa Science Division."

"I believe we can move on to the next step, don't you think?" He gave the personnel in the room a threatening glance, just daring them to correct him.

They shared a frightened glance before nodding quickly. The doctor in charge of the injections stepped forward to steady Ryo, "Y-Yes of course Doctor. Right this way Miss Kesh."

They lead Ryo to a small tiled room with a shower head directly above her and a drain below. She handed an assistant the patient garb leaving her in her skivvies. A series of sensors were placed at various points all over her body. Ryo stood silently through all of it, her face emotionless.

The assistant directed her in a shaky voice, "Just keep your head down through the shower, Mako can be… painful on sensitive areas." He fidgeted under Ryo's cold stare before continuing, "Uh… T-The shower will last for 10 minutes before a rinse cycle to remove any excess Mako."

Ryo stood head down in the center of the room. Her cold mask didn't betray the excitement and dread she felt. It seemed a strange thing to feel after the horrible pain the stabilizer injection gave, but it had only been four days since she left the reactor and she missed the sweat touch of the Lifestream. The door clicked shut and the thunk of a lock being set sounded. The plumbing gave a low creak, and lukewarm Mako began to flow.

Ryo gave a deep frown. _It's diluted._ The sharp sting of disappointment surprised her. The lightly glowing streams flattened Ryo's hair against her cheeks and shoulders and flowed gently over the soft curve of her breasts. With eyes closed she hummed softly in pleasure as the Mako began to slowly soak into her system.

The room that held the scientists was oddly quiet; she could just faintly hear hushed conversation. Her mind wandered as Ryo waited, drifting listlessly as the Mako muddled her mind. _I wonder…If Gen and Geal don't defect then Zack won't meet Aerith. I should arrange that somehow._ A soft smile fell across her face. _Those two are adorable together...Should I wait to cleanse Angeal till Gen gets back and I've had a chance to talk to them? Probably… Sephiroth will be difficult; I don't think there is anything about him that isn't difficult._ The realization that she would meet the General eventually made her thoughts pause. _I hope I don't turn into a drooling fangirl at the sight of him… no guarantees._

The sharp crackle of an intercom pulled her from her thoughts, "Miss Kesh, how are we fairing?" Hojos' disembodied voice was no less uncomfortable then in person. Ryo's back straitened and she shifted her shoulders, releasing the tension from her back and neck. She kept her eyes closed even as she spoke, "Just fine Professor."

There was silence from the intercom, but the sound of a debate had started in the observation room. Hojos' voice rose for a moment and the room became silent. The intercom started up again and Hojo spoke, "You are doing _very_ well Miss Kesh, if you are comfortable with it I would like to administer a higher dosage of Mako to your treatment." Ryo smirked slightly. _I think he's beginning to get it._

"Of course sir," She said raising her head into the stream, eyes remaining closed.

Pipes creaked ominously as the flow of Mako strengthened. Ryo gave an involuntary moan. _Ohh… that's more like it._ It was a big jump in concentration from what she could tell and it felt wonderful.

"How are we doing Miss Kesh? You are now at the higher concentration," Hojos' voice sounded almost gleeful.

"Marvelous Professor," She spoke in a husky growl, "Just marvelous."

Ryo had lost track of how long she had been in here a while ago, but it was definitely longer than ten minutes. The flow lessened with a creak from the plumbing as the shower came to an end. She felt somewhat saddened at the loss. It changed to a warm stream of clean water, rinsing away the Mako that remained. There was a thunk as the lock moved from the door and it creaked open.

She made no movement, she had kept her eyes closed to hide the fierce glow she knew was there. It was a pointless effort considering her skin had likely taken on the strange translucency as well, but she did it all the same. An assistant stepped in to hand her a towel and began removing the various sensors on her body. Ryo covered her head and face, using the towel to dry off as she followed the assistant out of the room.

"Your treatment is complete, welcome to Soldier." Hojo paused before continuing, "I would like to take a few blood samples if you don't mind. You displayed much poten-."

He went silent as she turned to look at him. Ryo regarded the small hunched man coldly, eyes blazing fiercely with their white hot glow. It earned a gasp from one of the assistants. The look of shock and fear was written clearly across their faces.

Ryo gave the professor a chilling smile as she enjoyed their awed terror, "I'm sorry Professor, but I'd rather not. If there isn't anything else…" She left the statement to hang as she started towards the changing room. The Professor shook off his paralysis and burst into motion following after her.

"I must insist! This reaction is very unusual. It would be best if we kept you for observation." His tone was a mixture of excitement and desperation.

Ryo ignored the man and closed the changing room door, locking it behind her. Hojo continued to protest and insist that it was for her own well being. Ryo adjusted her pauldrons and boots as she took her time donning her uniform. _Well now I'm not going to be able to get rid of him… I bet he thinks I'm a Cetra or something._ Ryo opened the door and looked down at the Professor before putting on her helmet. The low visor covered her eyes but left an eerie glow from within. She was suddenly glad the soldier uniform covered nearly every inch of skin. Her face looked oddly pale but it could easily pass as nausea from the treatment.

"No," Ryo stated firmly, as if talking to a misbehaving pet, and turned to walk towards the elevators. Kunsel gave a bewildered look at the sight of the Science Director chasing after her like an eager misshapen dog. Kunsel pressed the button to call the elevator quickly, and Ryo turned on her heel to face Hojo.

"I'm pretty sure I know what you're thinking and I'm sorry to disappoint, but I'm not one. I can't help you find what you're looking for," Ryo said this firmly. The statement was vague, but she was sure it got through to him.

Hojo eyed her suspiciously before straitening up, obviously not liking her tone. "I will get my answers one way or another Miss Kesh."

Ryo said nothing as she entered the elevator with a very confused Kunsel. Hojo kept his glare fixed on her as the elevator door closed. Ryo let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding as the elevator jerked into motion.

Kunsel silently stared at her before finally asking, "Whaaat was that?"

She smiled at him sheepishly, "I told you… I _really_ don't like doctors."


	7. Good Publicity

Training began the Monday after Ryo's Mako treatment. The first thing she noticed upon introduction to the other thirds was just how young everyone was. Ryo was only in her late twenties and just being surrounded by the other thirds made her feel old. Most of them were barely more than children, and they acted like it. They also didn't appreciate a woman in their little boys club.

It was like high school at its worst. Ryo was the odd man ( _woman_ ) out and as such they jumped at the chance to tear into her. Every chance they got they threw sneers and jibes her way and the instructor let it go by unnoticed. _Difficult is an understatement Kunsel… These kids are little shitheads._

The thirds didn't hesitate to press their advantages. Ryo was tall but thin and lacked the brute physical strength the others had. Wielding the heavy two-handed longsword that was the soldier standard proved difficult. She was build for speed and precision, for which the standard issue longsword did not favor. They were all too eager to knock her down and rub her weakness in her face. Her day ended with many bruises and much frustration.

The lessons on materia were much more to her liking. Currently they were going over theory and not actual application, which served as a nice downtime of calm between the rigorous training regiments. Once the scheduled training was over Ryo was eager to get out of there and away from the obnoxious turds… er, thirds. Being surrounded by people drained her immensely at the best of times.

Ryo had always been a bit of a hermit and the shear amount of people in Midgar was overwhelming. _There's a reason I avoid big cities like the plague._ She grew up in California, where even the small towns were overpopulated. Being surrounded by people made her head hurt normally. Now it made her head throb more than ever. She had a feeling it had to do with the Mako, its presence in anything living would grab her attention and the large concentrations of it flowing through the city's infrastructure left her unfocused and disoriented. Things like hunger and stress only exacerbated the problem.

She had neglected to eat one morning and afternoon. After her training she had been busy researching through various history books and text pertaining to the northern continent and Gaia's history in general. The result left her with a hunger the likes she had never known. It took all her will not to tear through the apartment walls in order to get at the pipes that supplied Mako throughout the building. Ryo had snapped at anyone in her way when she finally dragged herself down to the mess hall. Even the thirds that were usually eager to prod her gave Ryo a wide berth.

Once sated she rode back up the elevator to the Soldier floor and plopped down into one of the sofas that served as a sort of rest area. There was a quiet contentment here at this hour and she was all too willing to savor that silence. Most of the seconds and thirds had cleared out for the evening, leaving the floor oddly peaceful. The view was amazing, even from midway up the ShinRa tower. Midgar may have been a postulant sore for the planet, but it had a certain oppressive beauty to it.

Her reverie was interrupted by the swish of the door leading into the VR training room. The stern calm voice of Angeal drifted from within as a rather dejected Zack stomped out the door. The powerful raven haired man walked past and came to stand in front of his student. Ryo couldn't hear the conversation from where she observed but from the looks of it Zack was getting a firm talking to. She chuckled softly as Zack gave his mentor an adorable pouty face. Angeal sighed and shook his head before turning away from the young second. Ryo could see a faint grin on the Commanders face as he faced her direction.

Angeal looked up and noticed the pale third watching them both. He gave her a slightly embarrassed smile. Zack noticed his mentors' distraction and glanced her way. A big grin lit up his face and he waved enthusiastically. Angeal sighed and followed his student as he jogged over to the seating area. He had obviously lost what little attention the boyish second had.

"Ryo! Hey haven't seen you since your orientation, how ya liking Soldier so far?" Zack asked. Angeal came to stand beside him, "A friend of yours?"

Zack turned back to him with a big grin, "Ya this is Ryo Kesh she just got recruited this last week. She's a girl!"

Ryo wanted to facepalm so hard and Angeal seemed to share the sentiment. He looked at Ryo apologetically and gave her a respectful nod, "Commander Angeal Hewley, pleasure to meet you Miss Kesh."

Ryo returned the gesture, "Honored to meet you Sir."

Zack shifted from foot to foot not much caring for the formal air, "So how have you been?"

Ryo shrugged, "I'm adjusting. I've never had any formal combat training, mostly self taught. It's been an…experience so far."

Zack nodded, his face taking on a thoughtful look, "Ya it can be pretty rough starting out. If you need some one-on-one don't hesitate to ask. I'm always willing to help." Ryo gave him an appreciative nod.

"I might take you up on that eventually, it would be nice to have a sparring partner that doesn't spit on me every chance he gets," She said, not able to hide the bitter edge.

Angeal frowned at the comment, "Have the thirds been giving you trouble?" Ryo waved a hand dismissively, "No more then I was expecting really. They don't appreciate an oddity like me." When Angeals frown deepened she continued, "It's nothing I can't handle. A few broken noses and they will lay off."

That seemed to fail to reassure him, "You should not have to tolerate that kind of behavior, least of all from your peers."

Zack nodded in agreement, "Ya that's not cool."

She shifted uncomfortably at their concerned looks, "There's nothing to be done about it. They need to establish the pecking order. As long as it doesn't get out of hand I don't mind that much." Zack didn't seem convinced but let it go.

"So what are you doing up here? This place is pretty dead this time of night."

Ryo chuckled, "Just enjoying the view. Silence is a commodity in its self around here."

Angeal nodded, "Mmm… that it is." He looked at Zack intently as he said this, but the message didn't penetrate his spiky head. _I think that's a little too subtle for him 'Geal._

Ryo went to stand, "Well it's a pleasure to meet you Commander, but I had better get to my bed before I zonk out here."

Zack looked a little disappointed but nodded, "Ya, I'll see you later."

Ryo spared him a smile and a wave as she made her way to the elevators, "You let me know if you and Kunsel are planning anything alright. I could use a few drinks after this week's over I'm sure."

That seemed to cheer him up and he gave her a thumb up before following his mentor back towards the training rooms.

* * *

 

Morning greeted Ryo with a new headache in the mail. The moment Ryo pulled the letter out of the stack she felt dread. From the very official envelope sealed with the ShinRa logo to the overly expensive stationery the letter was written on. _Seriously… SERIOUSLY._ The letter was too official looking to be a joke, very formal and signed elegantly with the President's signature. It was an invitation, an invitation to a formal meet and greet with the President, complete with directions to RSVP and a meal selection. _I really shouldn't be surprised; I'd have been more surprised if ShinRa didn't take advantage of such an easy publicity stunt._ An invitation to dress fancy and be flaunted around by sleazy politicians, _like recruiting a woman to Soldier was their idea_. There was no doubt that the media would be circling like vultures at such a scoop.

Ryo had started picking up the Midgars newspaper each day to get an idea of the social climate, and for the last three days since her announced recruitment she'd been headlining. It was only a matter of time before the paparazzi made a jump for it. Her stomach was churning with a growing panic. _I hate formal shit like this… I can't 'respectfully' decline can I?_ _I need a second opinion_. It was more out of need to vent, but finding out what to expect from this wasn't a bad idea either. She folded the letter neatly and headed to the elevators.

* * *

 

Ryo stood outside the Soldier Briefing room anxiously. The guard at the door before the main room had said that Lazard was in a meeting at the moment, so she chose to wait. She hadn't been there long when the door she came through swished open. A tall slender man in a dark suit with sleek black hair tied back in a tight tail. _Tseng…_ She recognized the Turk easily. He gave her a quick glance and a stone faced nod of acknowledgement before entering the briefing room. A moment later he stepped back out and gestured Ryo to follow.

"The Director will see you." She just stared at him blankly for a moment before registering who he was talking to. _Thanks Alfred…_ Tseng returned to the meeting room as Ryo followed behind.

She stopped dead just inside the door, _Oh… Oh shit._ Sitting nonchalantly across from Lazard was the silver devil himself, he was turned slightly to watch the new recruit enter. _Jaysus… Majestic as fuck._ Ryo just stood there silently malfunctioning, before the Director gently cleared his throat and brought her back to reality. Ryos' head snapped in his direction and she focused solely on Lazard trying to regain her cool.

After a slight cough Ryo straitened, "I apologize for the interruption Sir, but I wanted your opinion on this." She held the letter out for him to read through. His amused grin widened as he read the invitation.

"I'm sorry I am not sure what you are asking." He stated questioningly, giving Ryo a light smile. "Ah…I-I was wondering about its legitimacy Sir," Ryo stammered.

_That sexy bastard has got me all thrown off; you don't just throw a Sephiroth at someone without warning... Not cool. Isn't he supposed to be in Wutai? Fucks sake…_

Ryo wore a tight lipped scowl as Lazard chuckled, "I'm afraid it is. It seems President ShinRa would like to formally welcome you into the Soldier ranks Miss Kesh." Lazard shot the General an amused smile as Ryo groaned and seemed to deflate a little.

"The General and I will also be there along with other ShinRa Executives, It won't just be one on one." Lazard attempted a reassuring tone.

"Seriously," Her voice was notably whiny. "This is full formal too… am I expected to wear a dress?" She didn't wait for a response. Her hands gesturing wildly like they had gained a mind of their own, "I've never been to something like this; I don't even know how I'm supposed to act… I." Lazard raised his hands to stop her rambling panic from continuing.

"I'm sure you will do fine Miss Kesh, but yes I would recommend a formal dress," Lazard said with an apologetic smile.

Ryo sighed, begrudgingly resigning herself to her fate, before giving Lazard a stern glare. "I'll have you know I only wear dresses to weddings and funerals, and I'm going to count this as a funeral. Honoring the loss of any hope I may have had for a bit of privacy," Ryo spoke with mock seriousness.

He gave a laugh and Ryo even caught a faint deep chuckle from where Sephiroth sat. She had been purposely avoiding looking at the man, she wasn't sure she would be able to keep her faculties, but at the sound she cast him a surprised glance. He had returned to his stony faced mask, but there was silent mirth in his catlike eyes.

Ryo's eye widened and she turned back to the Director as a thought suddenly hitting her. "Am I expected to have a date?" Without waiting for a response from Lazard her gaze shot to Sephiroth, "You got a date for this thing Big Boss?" She asked looking much like a deer in headlights. She earned a somewhat shocked look from the man before she immediately turned back to Lazard, not really expecting any kind of answer from the quiet General.

In an attempt to placate the increasingly panicked third Lazard placed a hand on Ryo's arm, "No, No. That's not necessary. It's just dinner, a few drinks, and some handshakes. You will do just fine, just don't stress too much about it." He smiled reassuringly at her. Ryo looked at him helplessly and sighed, "Alright…Thank you Director, I apologize for taking up your time Sir."

"Not at all Miss Kesh… I am always glad to help my Soldiers with any of their concerns," His smile was genuine, and Ryo was reminded of why she always felt kind of fond of him in game, despite how little face time he got. He truly cared about his men, it wasn't just something he give lip-service. With a nod she accepted the silent dismissal and turned to the door.

She was sure she got a good foot of air. So stressed in her own matters, she failed to remember the stern Turk that led her in. After a few colorful words she stomped out with a mutter of, "Damn spooks…" as she left.

The room stayed in stunned silence for few moments before Lazard laughed, shook his head, and sat back down. "Big…Boss?" Sephiroth murmured quietly, still a little stunned by the whirlwind of what just occurred. "I think… She may have just asked you out Sephiroth," Tseng commented dryly. He received an unamused glare from the General before the three got back to business.

* * *

 

Ryo pulled another dress off the rack and glared at it like it had personally offended her. She had spent the last thirty minutes or so trying on dress after dress and everything either put her in a skank class just below Scarlet or hung in odd ways on her bony frame. She grumbled and tossed the dress in hand over her arm to join the others to be tried on. _Fuck ShinRa, Fuck dresses… Stupid sexy Sephiroth._ She stopped her mental rant for a moment. _What's he even doing back in Midgar?_

She shrugged it off and entered a little changing stall. She was feeling particularly childish about this whole thing, and wanted nothing more than to stomp around in some kind of over grown tantrum. _I'm going to make fool of myself… Eargh! I hate people!_ Ryo chewed at her lower lip while going over what Lazard had said in her mind. _Maybe I can just go hide in a corner after the worst of it's over till the party starts to disperse. Sephiroth's going to be there too… I should bug him, because…reasons._ She stared at her reflection with a dumb grin at the thought. _Ya, let's just go annoy the most powerful man in the world… for the lawlz._

She shook her head and laughed at herself, it helped to ease the tension. She looked down at the pile of dresses she has accumulated. _Well I had better get this over with…_ After three or four she decided on one. It was… a dress. _I'm no fashionista, it's a dress what else can I say._ It was a simple black thing that was modest enough without looking like your nanas' Sunday best. Ryo looked down her list before moving on. _Makeup…fun._

Ryo stood standing in the makeup isle of the shop in silent befuddlement. She had never been much for feminine things, being more of a tomboy herself. Never went through the dress-up and makeup faze so aside from the basics her knowledge was bare bones at best. _Bordering more on incompetence really…_ She had apparently be standing staring at the various shades of face crap long enough to peak a clerks curiosity.

An overly enthusiastic clown-hooker hybrid had started wandering her way with intent, "Can I help with anything honey?" Ryo gave her a forced smile and fought down the sneer of disgust at the cartoonish drawn on eyebrows on her product caked face. "Ah…ya I'm starting from scrap here any suggestions?"

A great cherry red smile ran across her face like a bloody gash filled with bleached white teeth, "Of course hun! Your gonna need some of this here… and with your complexion your gonna want this one here…" Ryo proceeded to be dragged through the aisles by the enthusiastic woman.

After she left, Ryo spent the next five minutes or so putting back items she decided were unnecessary. Her only hope now was to figure out how to use the junk without turning out like her garish helper. She rubbed her brow in an attempt to ward off the encroaching migraine, and went to purchase the pile beauty products. She was suddenly glad she had little in the way of bills, because this endeavor had wiped out nearly half of her first paycheck already. There was nothing to be done about it though. Ryo took the bag and headed home. _I am sooo not looking forward to this…_

* * *

 

The ShinRa mixer, as they apparently were referred to, was to take place on the 61st floor. Normally the floor was used as a break room for the executives and employees that work on the upper levels, but it had been niced up for the event. People were already starting to filter in and media agents with cameras milled about awaiting the arrival of the President. Ryo was fidgeting in an inconspicuous bit of shadow, trying desperately to resist the urge to meld into them. She was determined to avoid dealing with the media monkeys until she absolutely had to.

The wait wasn't long; President ShinRa made his appearance surrounded by Heidegger's obnoxious horse laugh and Scarlet's own sharp tones. Ryo shifted closer to the tailing edge of the crowd to better see the group. The President shook hands with reporters and greeted other guests as the other executives meandered off. He spotted Ryo at the back of the crowd and gestured her over. She was pulled to stand next to the burgundy suited man that reeked of cigars and fancy cologne. He gave the crowd a wide grin and put an arm around the taller woman's waist. His other hand held his ever present cigar as he spoke.

"Here's our lady of honor! I would like to introduce Miss Ryo Kesh. A name that will go down in history books to come as the first woman in Soldier!"

Ryo forced a smile at the flash of cameras as she stood beside the President like a trophy. Then the questions began. They bombarded her with them and she stood there silently, looking much like a deer in headlights. The President let out a gwaffing laugh and gave her an over exuberant slap on the back.

"HaHa! Now let's not overwhelm the poor dear. We will be opening tonight with a Q&A panel. You may ask your questions then." Ryo deflated a little in relief as they meandered off to assault some other big name.

An annoyed sigh came from behind the two, "Well you didn't throw her to the wolves right off the bat. Are you going soft on us father?"

The Presidents smile became just a little more forced as he turned. Rufus ShinRa stood looking board as ever, younger and shorter but no less…Rufus.

"Ah Rufus my boy, this is Miss Kesh."

Rufus looked up at her with a very serious look for a teen before putting a hand out, "I'm sure you know who I am, but for the sake of courtesy. I am Rufus, Rufus ShinRa." Ryo gave him hand a firm shake and a smile, "Honored."

A movement just behind him caught her eye for a moment as she saw Tseng slip in to stand behind and to the side of the young Vice President. He gave her no acknowledgement, just stared at her silently. _Creeeepy…_ Her tense smile twitched for a moment before she returned her focus to the President and his son. Rufus had apparently already lost interest and with a nod dismissed himself. He went off with the dark Turk following behind like a well trained hound. Ryo cringed as a broad hand made contact with her back, again. Her lips tightened to a line in annoyance, _Can you fucking not…_

"Well Miss Kesh the people are certainly eager to hear your story," The President smile had a strange edge to it, "I'm sure they will be most impressed… but do try to be brief." Ryo's mouth was becoming very dry, the glint in his eyes was definitely threatening. "People tend to… _ramble_ when nervous. You wouldn't want to say anything that might… _upset_ someone."

Ryo nodded dumbly, "R-right, of course sir."

His smile was dark, "Very good, an attitude like that will get you far around here Miss Kesh. First impressions can be very important."

She continued to nod, though her smile was wavering. _Okay, I get it. Don't fuck up and make ShinRa look bad. Can I go die in a corner now?_ Apparently satisfied that she had gotten the message he gave her another firm 'pat' on the back and lead her along to a raised area near the back of the floor were a podium and mic was already set up. _Oh shit… You're not even going to give me a chance to sike myself up?_

Apparently not… President ShinRa made his way up to stand in front of the podium with the smile of a practiced politician. The writers and photographers situated themselves in front, awaiting the main event. Her insides felt frozen but somehow still able to churn violently.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to formally welcome Ryo Kesh into the ranks of Soldier." He paused for the crowd to settle before continuing, "Such talent was found by our very own Commander Genesis Rhapsodos, who is currently serving our great company to liberate Wutai as we speak!" There was applause and the President smiled and gestured to Ryo, "Now without further a due, Ryo Kesh."

Ryo came to stand in front of the podium before the crowd. _This is a nightmare come to life._ She swallowed roughly and nodded. That was all the opening they needed. A short dark haired man bounced on his heels as he held up his microphone.

"Miss Kesh what made you decide to join Soldier?"

"A-ah well, I wanted to help and protect people. Commander Rhapsodos made that dream a possibility." Ryo was gripping the podium, if for nothing more than to have something to ground herself with. The next head popped up from the crowd.

"Commander Rhapsodos recommended you for Soldier, correct? Can you tell us about how you met the Commander?"

"Yes… H-he was on a mission that overlapped with a job I was on. I aided him in the completion of that mission, and I suppose he saw potential in me."

This was like speech class and group interviews all in one, neither of which Ryo excelled at. The questions continued like this for the next twenty minutes with questions ranging from ones on her marital status to inspirational messages to the women of the world. She managed, but without a doubt would not be winning any awards for her public speaking ability. When it was finally over she escaped the raised area and was given a chance to breathe again.

* * *

 

After the obligatory schmoozing and posing for photos with the president for the various media groups, Ryo was finally able to escape to the bar. She had more than her fill of publicity for one lifetime, but she had a sinking feeling it wouldn't be her last. The bar was surprisingly one of the less populated areas. _Ugh… I need a drink._

The tender came up, silently awaiting her order. "Ah… I dono… a shot of something hard and anything fruity you feel like mixing up."

Ryo just shrugged at him and he gave a slight nod before poring her a shot of something amber. _Maybe brandy… rich sods drink brandy right?_ The man went off to fix her martini while she knocked back the shot and took a look around.

The group she had just escaped from consisted of the President, his entourage of brownnosers, newspaper writers, and photographers that hung on his every word. He was like a queen bee surrounded by its hive. _This party might be interesting if it had some real queens Ru Pauling it up. I guess that would be Genesis actually._ The thought earned a small snicker from the pale woman. Along the outskirts of the room silent dark suited figures watched from the shadows like hawks. _Turks…lucky bastards don't have to schmooze. Maybe I should have been a Turk._

She felt a chill run down her spine. At one of the tables near the back a certain greasy Professor stared at her intently. He didn't even seem to blink as he watched her with stalker intent. _Oh God… at least he's over there. It would so be his style to try and roofie me or something._ She swallowed roughly and quickly looked away. _I bet his dates start with chloroform and end with embalming fluid._ She continued her search with a bit more urgency.

At a table sat Lazard, Angeal who looked strangely out of place in a suit, and a handsome dark haired man she couldn't quite identify from this angle. They were talking adamantly, and seemed to be enjoying themselves. There wasn't anyone else that she could recognize off hand. Finally coming back around to the far side of the bar a few bigwigs sipped wine and laughed fake laughs. Hidden away in the small corner the bar curved into, sat the man she was looking for.

_Sephiroth…_ If he wasn't so blaringly eye-catching with the cascade of silver hair and ethereal beauty, he would have blended into the background as well as the watchful Turks. He was out of his usual attire and wore a dark suit; he seemed about as out of place in it as Angeal. He was nursing a glass of some red wine and if the well over half empty bottle next to him was anything to go by, he was well into his cups. He kept his head down to avoid any eye contact that might lead to conversation as people milled about.

Ryo nodded a thank you to the bartender as she accepted her drink. Without bothering to try the orangey red concoction she walked around the curved bar to sit on the stool next to the General. He gave no acknowledgement to the intrusion, but the feel of tension was thick off him. Ryo said nothing and turned away to look out at the party from this corner.

She took her first sip from the thin tall martini glass and gave a small noise of delight. _Oh this is dangerously good._ It was something tropical and citrusy and completely hid any notes of alcohol. She wasn't even sure what its base was. _Tequila? Maybe vodka, it's has the same profile of a screwdriver._

Ryo only decided to acknowledge Sephiroth after he'd started glaring holes in the back of her head. She turned to face his eerily inhuman gaze with a wiry smile. "What?" Ryo asked innocently. His eyes narrowed slightly at her before he turned away, returning to his glass. _Such a conversationalist..._

In Crisis Core Sephiroth came off distant and cold to most, but that seemed to be more out of social inability then malice. _Takes him a while to warm up to people…_ He was raised in a lab as a guinea pig for the majority of his life, by Hojo no less. _He's_ _got to have worse social skills then I do, and that's saying something._ With an amused snort she turned back to her drink, just enjoying the shared solitude for a bit. _I give him the remaining wine in his bottle before he gets the nerve to say something._ Ryo sipped slowly at her drink, ignoring the nearly tangible tension. Sure enough the empty bottle clanked softly on the glass bar top and he turned to glare warily at the smaller woman.

"Is there something you need?" He asked, his smooth baritone belaying no emotion at all. Ryo smirked at her drink before looking at him with a raised brow.

"Not particularly. I just figured you would know the best places to hide from the limelight." He gave a soft hmm before waving the bartender over, "Another bottle." The tender nodded and left.

"Takes that much to make this tolerable, eh?" Ryo gestured to the empty bottle as she spoke, "I should pro'ly switch to something hard in that case."

She gave her martini a slow stir while eyeing the near empty drink. _I'm guessing the Soldier modifications make getting drunk more difficult. He doesn't even look buzzed._ He gave another quiet hmm and watched the barkeep like a hawk, otherwise ignoring Ryo. He didn't seem to know what to do with his hands now that his drink was gone. Black gloved fingers drummed silently on the counter, the only outward sign of his irritation. After what felt like forever the barkeep returned with a freshly popped bottle.

"Could I get a rum and cola?" Ryo asked politely, "Double on the rum if you would."

With a nod he moved on. Ryo was never one for small talk and while the awkward silence was obviously grating on the man next to her, she seemed to enjoy it. _Or maybe I'm just enjoying getting a rise out of him,_ she thought with a slight smile.

Ryo watched Sephiroth pour another glass before caving, "I had meant to ask someone about this. What's the difference between the Soldier classes, aside from the obvious? What is the difference in responsibility and privilege of each class, I mean."

It was a pretty basic question and one Ryo was actually curious about. The question was referential in nature, just information, but if it got Sephiroth talking it was a start. _Because boy do I love the sound of this man's voice._ He just stared at Ryo silently. She did the same back, waiting for a response unrelenting. _If you want a battle of will, I'm as stubborn and persistent as they come._

Sephiroth straitened as he collected an answer, "Second class Soldiers are allowed access to personal materia rather than the ones loaned to them for training and mission purposes. Also, use of the materia fusion machines becomes available. They are encouraged to take on solo missions outside Midgar, and are not as restricted by the missions difficulty."

_Like quoting from a handbook…_ Ryo mused. Right now Ryo was in what was equivalent to basic, she guessed. From what she knew third's were restricted to assigned missions and they were never solo runs.

Sephiroth continued, "Firsts are allowed to deviate from standard equipment, veto orders, and are generally allowed to do things according to their own discretion." Ryo nodded silently along through the explanation, it was basically what she already knew or at least deduced.

She gave a thoughtful frown, "Firsts are allowed to use personal weapons, they aren't forced to use the regulation equipment, seems a shame."

A thin silver brow rose, "How so?"

"All that time goes into training with the regulation longsword only to turn around and potentially use something completely different," Ryo said.

The General gave an amused rumble, "You think we should use the same weapons as everyone else?"

Ryo waved dismissively, "Hardly! More like the other way around. Restricting thirds is understandable; you're working on basic technique and education at that stage. But as a second, it's refining that knowledge and finding your own style. They should be allowed to pick what weapon they want to pour all that energy into."

"It would be difficult to give training if the weapons are too varied. Having someone proficient enough to instruct them could prove challenging." He argued, legitimately giving the idea some thought. It wasn't something that he had really considered before.

"It doesn't seem to be much of an issue among the Turks," She countered. "Admittedly their training probably isn't as combat intensive as Soldiers."

Ryos hands fluttered as she spoke accentuating her points, "For instance, I'm a lanky thing and the heavy longswords are difficult for me. I'll admit this." She gave a shrug at Sephiroths amused gleam before continuing. "There fine for big walls of muscle like Commander Hewley, but me? I'd be better suited to a different fighting style. I'd imagine it's not so different for some of the other Soldiers to."

He watched Ryo, finding her enthusiasm amusing. He considered the argument, "By opening up the choices of weaponry Soldiers could practice with weapons more to their ability." Sephiroth nodded in agreement.

"More than that even. Think of it from a strategic point of view." Ryo offered. His head gave an almost unnoticeable cock to the side. Sephiroth was ever so slightly becoming more animate as he became pulled into the debate, and Ryo watched the subtle changes with delight.

"You wouldn't fight a swordsman the same way you would, say a spearman or an enemy specialized in axes or great hammers. It's those subtle few seconds of reassessment that can give an advantage."

He was nodding slightly and deep in thought, likely calculating just what changes would be needed for varying weapon types. "The diversity could make for a distinct advantage," He mused softly, "Especially if you were to take into account multiple combatants with varying fighting styles. It is a situation we have encountered in Wutai."

"Exactly," Ryo nodded with a smile.

An amused chuckle broke their focus from the conversation to the solid wall of a man that was Commander Angeal Hewley. There was a slight flush to his cheeks and a jolly lose grin on his face, he had a bit of a buzz going apparently. "Good to see you actually enjoying yourself at one of these things for once Seph." Sephiroth nodded to acknowledge the fellow first. Ryo scoffed at the comment.

"Misery loves company," She said with a shrug.

Angeal gestured to the wine bottles beside Sephiroth, "Just checking up on you here." He grinned at Ryo softly, "We cut him off at two bottles. He can be a handful after that." Sephiroth frowned at Angeal but said nothing.

Ryo just laughed, "I might want to see that."

"So what were you two talking about?" Angeal asked curiously.

"We were discussing the merit of allowing second class Soldiers to pick their weapon of choice." The General nodded in Ryos direction. "I will have to see if Lazard would consider it."

Ryo's eye went wide and she looked at Sephiroth in amazement, "Really? You're going to propose it to the Director?"

He nodded seriously, "I think the potential benefits far outweigh the potential cons. It was a sound idea Miss Kesh." Ryo felt a blush creeping in, "T-Thank you Sir."

"I think it's doable," Angeal said. His brows scrunched as he considered the idea himself. Ryo's grin nearly broke her face and bright cyan eyes sparkled with excitement. "I can hardly wait; I can't swing those longswords to save ma' life, but I'm downright savage with light blades."

They both watched her with amusement. "You're not a second yet," Angeal reminded with a teasing smile. Ryo's grin turned almost bloodthirsty, "Oh I will be, mark my words before this war is through I'll be a second." _Though truthfully that only gives me about month or two if my estimations are right._

Angeal chuckled, "If you keep that conviction I have no doubt you will. I've heard your top of your class with materia, and have already well surpassed most seconds in that regard." Ryo gave him a bashful smile and nod at his praise.

"I'm sure Genesis will be pleased with your progress. He might even take you under his wing," Angeals smile was warm and genuine.

Sephiroth observed them quietly before commenting, "He recruited you, correct?"

Ryo nodded, "Yes, after an incident in the Sector 4 reactor. I joined him in clearing a hive of heavily mutated Grashtrike."

Sephiroth gave an amused snort, "Let me guess, Hojos work?"

She shrugged, "I wasn't privy to that, but it's likely. They were far from your normal variety."

Angeal nodded gravely, "More likely than you might think. Nine times out of ten it's something along those lines, he just can't seem to keep his nasty creations in their cages."

"Hmm… More like he lets them lose to see what happens," The General grumbled in annoyance, "And then we get to clean up the aftermath."

Ryo chuckled at him, "I wouldn't doubt it. He seems the type." She gave an involuntary shiver, "I met him during my Mako treatment and unfortunately peaked his interest. Feels like I have to watch my back anytime I'm even near the labs." Ryo did a sweeping glance around the floor in attempt to find the man in question. "He was here earlier, but I don't see him anymore."

Sephiroth expression hardened and his lips made a tight line, "Keep away from him at any cost, there is no level he won't descend to." His tone was dead serious and Ryo couldn't help but swallow hard.

"If he tries anything let us know, don't be worried about getting in trouble about it. We will handle it. Don't let him touch you." Angeal nodded in agreement knowing well enough what the professor was capable of. Ryo looked at him with wide eyed surprised at the sudden change of tone the conversation had taken. It was sobering to say the least.

"O-Okay," Ryo said awkwardly.

Angeal gave her a broad smile and tried to turn the conversation back to something more pleasant, "So how do you like Midgar? I heard you're not from the Eastern Continent."

"A little overwhelming if I'm honest. There are so many people." Her answer earned a smile from the large man, "I know how you feel, Midgar was a big change from the little farm town I grew up in."

"Banora right?"Angeal nodded, "Yep, born 'n raised" His voice took on a little bit of a country drawl that made Ryo laugh.

"What about you?" Angeal asked. "Bone Village, I wouldn't really call it a home though; more of a pit stop really. I grew up in the surrounding areas. Nomadic hunters tend to wander with the game."

Angeal nodded along but frowned slightly when he noticed Seph going for another glass of wine, he had nearly knocked out over half the second bottle already. He already lost interest in the conversation apparently. _Not like he has anything to add on the subject,_ Ryo reasoned a bit bitterly.

She perked for a moment and turned to the General, "Oh! Oh ya, I had forgotten to ask. What are you doing back in Midgar, Sir? I thought you were still out in Wutai till I saw you at that meeting with Director Lazard."

He hummed thoughtfully for a moment before giving a faint shrug, "With Rhapsodos being deployed I was allowed a bit of leave time. It's not for long though."

Ryo gave a bit of an exaggerated cringe and teased, "Oh… sorry to get you dragged into this torture on one of your few days off." She gestured around to the party with a wide smile, "It wasn't my idea _, honest_."

Angeal laughed heartily and a faint grin tweaked Sephiroths' lips. The General gave her a slight bow in acceptance to the apology, "It has been… tolerable, you are forgiven."

Their conversation was interrupted by the sharp ting of silverware on glass as President ShinRa called the room to attention. The overweight man swayed slightly as he made his way to the raised section of floor. His speech slurred more than a little when he spoke, "Ttthank you ladies and gentlemen for joining us… for a fine evening! I invite you all to stay and enjoy yourselves… but thiss is when I bid you all goodnight!"

Scattered chuckles came from the smiling crowd before him. He took a moment to survey them with glossy eyes before focusing on Ryo and the firsts. A wide grin crossed his face and he raised his glass in her direction, "We welcome you to ShinRa Miss Kesh! I am most confident you will be an inspiration to all of Soldier."

Ryo raised her own glass to acknowledge the toast and gave the crowd a rather forced grin. They clapped happily and the President made his way to exit with a few Turks to help keep him stable. The crowd returned to milling about and some of the tension left Ryo with a sigh.

Angeal gave her a pat on the shoulder, "Well you made it through your first ShinRa mixer. I'd say you're probably free to make a run for it now if you'd like." Sephiroth stood and rolled his shoulders to loosen them.

"I am," He said simply before knocking back the last of the wine in his glass in one go. He hummed slightly with a frown as he swayed just slightly in place. The alcohol, hiding itself until he decided to stand, now hit him with full force. Ryo watched him silently, struggling to fight laughter.

Angeal didn't bother to save the Generals pride and grinned at the man, "What did I tell you… Heh, I may as well walk you back." He turned to Ryo, "Are you sticking around?" She shook her head and laughed, "No point in sticking around if the party's leaving."

Ryo followed the pair as they went to leave. She watched in amusement as Sephiroth somehow managed to walk out straight, level, and just as dignified as ever with Angeal subtly guiding his way. Unfortunately a final swarm of paparazzi surrounded her when she got to the door. The two were long gone when she went to return to her own dorm a short time later. Admittedly the party had been more fun than she thought it would be, and Sephiroth made fairly pleasant company.


	8. A Host of Sorrows

Nearly a week had passed since the mixer party and Ryo got a budding headache every time she looked at the Midgar Post. The papers were filled with articles going on about the new Lady Soldier. Kunsel had taken to sending her cutout articles from one of the Enquirer like publications he got. Most of the various speculations left her scratching her head on where the hell they were getting these hair brained ideas. _Sister I could maybe see, but I'm pretty sure I'm older then Sephiroth… why the hell would they think daughter?_

One surprisingly flattering photo of Ryo beside Sephiroth at the parties bar combined with the salacious article it was paired with sent an immediate blush across her face. There seemed to be a 50/50 divide among the Silver Elite in response to it. According to Kunsel half of the club was already naming their children and the other half was plotting Ryo's demise. It all made Ryo want to cave her skull in against the wall. _Is this what Seph has had to deal with his entire career? I'd probably go homicidal too…_

She idly flipped through her PHS checking various messages she may have missed. Kunsel took to sending her little tidbits there as well. _Usually anything he hears about Genesis_. There hadn't been much until just recently.

\- Some of the higher ups have been saying the war will be coming to a close soon. Since Commander Genesis got redeployed they have been wiping the floor with the Wutai forces. I've heard reports coming back about the Wutai being as spooked of him as Sephiroth now-

\- Everything I've heard has been from guys coming back in the last few weeks. The Wutai are calling Commander Genesis the Crimson Phoenix or something. There have been some really crazy rumors about him coming in. Taking whole front lines down with a single firaga, lighting himself ablaze and charging in like some kind of Ifirit Hellfire. One guy said something about wings, but he looked pretty out of it. At the rate things are going, they've got the war in the bag-

Ryo hummed thoughtfully. _Did I somehow make him stronger… well shit._ _Doesn't sound like he's deserting at least…_

She fell back against the pillows on her bed. It was a day off and really the first one she had were she wasn't being dragged from one obligation to another. She fully intended to _not_ leave her dorm and enjoy some peace and quiet. _Maybe have a chance to think for once…_ Though to be honest it felt like all she did was get lost in her own head anymore.

Transitioning into her new life was not as hard as she thought it would be. Mindless activity served well to ward off the pangs of homesickness, but as things calmed it would rise up. As much as she tried to play cold and detached at heart Ryo could be oddly sentimental. The longing for the familiar would distract her during the lulls of the day. Strange things seemed to bring forth disjointed memories. Peoples face that for a moment would look familiar out of the corner of her eye. Scents that seemed oh-so familiar as she walked the upper plate would send her on wild goose chases in an effort to identify them. It wasn't that she missed home so much as she missed a sense of the known. _Hell of a lot better than being stuck behind a desk all day pretending to give a shit about_ _whatever inane complaint someone has._ Working with the general public just made her lose what little faith she had in humanity anyway. She sighed looked down at her oddly pale skin and watched the Mako flowing beneath with her odd second vision.

Her eyes glowed vibrantly as she let her vision shift. Ryo watched the brilliant green glow that flowed through the walls to power the ShinRa tower. Looking down at her own hands, she watched her own glow thrumming through her veins. She focused on it, drawing the blue energy to congregate at her finger tips. With a bit of a push it flowed outwards in softly glowing tendrils. She let it flow over her hand and fingers like spectral serpents. It shifted and moved according to her will, though it took some concentration to keep them from sinking back into her flesh. _Neat party trick if nothing else…_ keeping the Mako manifested for too long made her head pound, so she let them sink back in and return to their normal flow.

She had been right in assuming her abilities were Mako based, at least the ones that she knew about. _I haven't exactly had a chance to fool around with them._ During training she had learned that her affinity to materia was rather unusual. The majority of her class mates had to struggle to even coax a spark out of them, Ryo just picked one up and it was ready to go. Every time she made contact with one of the things she could _feel_ it. They felt strangely alive to her and eager to be used. She had kept the cure and thunder she had appropriated during the reactor mission, and as they grew so did her connection to them. The thunder had nearly leveled but the cure didn't get much use, her regenerative abilities more than keeping up so far...at least for minor things. Her healing had slowed from what it had been, but was still significant. She was grateful for it to. The bruises and cuts she accumulated on a daily basis would have been unbearable otherwise.

There was no explanation she could find for the shadowmelding though. She couldn't think of any other name for the random invisibility. It was so similar to the ability she was familiar with that the name just stuck. Occasionally she would find herself melded on accident. She'd be leaning against the wall on the Soldier floor, just people watching. Look down and _through_ herself, it was very jarring the first few times it happened. So far no one had caught her in the act, and after a few incidents she took care to control it. It did however, come in handy when the thirds that got in her hair the most went looking for her. _Annoying little pricks…_

The constant tension between herself and some of the more brash thirds kept her on edge. She was getting eager for a fight, any kind of fight. She hadn't gotten a chance to take down monsters since the reactor, and she was finding herself eager for her first actual mission. _Or maybe just another Mako shower._

If it wasn't for Hojo and the Science Departments dubious reputation as a whole she would be down there more often. She always liked to poke around sciency stuff. _Best not to tempt him… he's been silent far too long already. I'm sure Hojo is plotting something nefarious._ She fell back onto the bed and a wicked grin found its way to her face. _I wonder how much trouble it would save in the long run to just kill the bastard now…_ Her smirk turned to a frown as she considered it… _and risk the backlash that would cause, or worse… absorbing his soul… Ick._ Ryo shuddered at the thought of that creep lingering around in her head. _That Harold guy seems to be causing me enough trouble already… I don't need another one_.

Ryo turned and stared at the desk beside her bed. Sitting on its surface was the ID card of the fallen infantryman from the reactor incident. She didn't know why she still had it let alone the crumpled photo beside it. Every now and then she would notice it sitting there and feel an odd urge to just stare at the damn thing.

She plucked the photo off her desk and glared at it. _I don't even know these people. Why does this seem to bother me so much…I better not get all weird like this every time I absorb someone's soul_. She glared at the image of the man in the picture. _Is this you trying to haunt me you piece of shit? What, do you need closure or something? Ugh... I'm not a ghost whisperer._ The funk the site of the photo put her into was aggravating. _I guess that's the consequences of absorbing human souls? The monsters didn't stick around like this._ She tossed the picture back down on the desk and scowled at it in disgust. She was going to have to do something about him eventually. She picked up and looked over the ID card. There was an address on it, and if she was reading it correctly it was somewhere in the central slums, Sector 4 side.

As much as she had been hoping for peace and quiet her own head wasn't allowing it. She groaned and hopped out of the bed. Tugging on some civilian clothes she made herself a least passably presentable. _Let's go for a walk…_

* * *

 

Ryo stepped off the train into the central slums. It was the first time she had gotten a chance to come down to ground level. It wasn't too bad within the central walls. Ghetto, but not quite third world country level of bad. That was saved for further out from the central structure. An eerie sense of déjà vu followed her as she walked the path from the station to the residential area. She didn't even need to check the ID card for the address; her feet took her where she needed to go.

The streets were mostly paved and there were sections of sidewalk that hadn't crumbled, but most of the area was in severe disrepair. Houses were patchy with peeling paint and only a few still had glass in their windows. The constant presence of the plate above cast things in a gloomy light and gave everything a stuffy claustrophobic feel. Stray dogs and children played in the streets while avoiding the more unstable residents that wandered around strung out on who knows what. It was familiar. While the familiarity with the area stemmed from the infantryman's memories, the ones pertaining to the harsh conditions of poverty were all her own _. I spent a good chunk of my life like those kids… making forts out of garbage and find treasure in trash. You take what you can get and make the best out of it._

She stood before a small ratty complex that was only marginally up kept compared to the rest. Two women stood outside one of the apartments talking to one another, and Ryo recognized one of them to be Harold's wife, the other possibly her sister judging from the resemblance. When she looked at Harold's wife a faint whisper of a name she couldn't make out drifted through her mind. _Something with a Ma… Mary… Margaret, Magee?_ She shook her head and focused on watching the two.

Mrs. Jennings, Ryo decided to stick with that, looked worn but had a soft smile on her face as she spoke to the other. The sister have her a strong hug and a kind smile. _Looks like her family is there for her at least…_ Ryo could feel a strange wash of relief fall over herself, followed by a nagging prod urging her to approach the two. Ryo stomped that down firmly. _They don't know me…how do want me to explain to her that I've got her husband's ghost in my head._ She felt a tinge of disappointment from him, then acceptance.

Ryo stepped into an overhang and quickly melded with the shadows there. The sister had said her goodbyes and was making her leave. Mrs. Jennings went back inside, leaving the area empty. Ryo watched the door for quite a while, not sure what she was supposed to do here. She sighed and pulled out her wallet. Ryo sifted through what she had on her and gave a withering sigh. _Well here goes another chunk of my paycheck…I hope your happy Mr. Ghost._ She pulled out a few hundred Gil, the ID, and photo and started towards the door. Ryo cautiously slipped the items under the gap at the floor, knocked, and hastily returned to the shadows.

The door opened just a crack as Mrs. Jennings peaked out into the empty complex. Seeing no one she opened the door fully and looked around in confusion. She went to take a step out but paused when her shoe met the items on the floor. Ryo watched her bend down to pick them up. She smiled softly at the gasp the woman gave. Mrs. Jennings sorted through the money and stopped when she got to the ID and photo at the bottom. Her hand shakily covered her mouth as tears fell. The papers were pressed to her chest as her shoulders shook with sobs. Ryo struggled to fight down the rise of emotion at the sight of the grieving widow.

After a few moments the woman composed herself and took another look around in hopes of catching a glimpse of whoever left the items. Seeing no one she sighed and looked down at the photo. Smiling softly, she stepped back inside and closed the door.

A wave of relief and gratitude washed over Ryo. There was a strange jolt and she blinked at the sudden change. Energy surged through her for a moment before it settled. The lingering presence was gone, and when she prodded for the dead infantryman's consciousness she felt nothing. She gave a heavy sigh of relief. _Nice to have my head back to myself again… I hope I can figure out how to control what I absorb. I can't deal with a head full of ghosts._ He hadn't been a constant bother, but it was jarring enough when he did surface. The idea of multiple floating around in her head made she shudder. _Soul indigestion…_ She snorted at the idea of it.

She was glad he was gone, but still couldn't shrug off the lingering melancholy. _And here I was hoping I'd find something to shake me out of this rut._ Without much care she headed back towards the station.

* * *

 

Ryo idled outside the Sector 4 station awaiting the train's arrival. She debated over whether or not to keep wandering. Cooping herself back up in her apartment held no appeal. _Sector 5 isn't far off. I could poke around the market there…Maybe find some monsters to kill._ She had left her weapon back home but she was sure she could manage without. _Maybe there's a weapon vendor, wouldn't mind a sword of my own. I can at least take a look._

With a shrug she headed to the great metal doors that divided the two Sectors. It led into the Central Market. This area was definitely in worse shape than the last. Shacks of sheet metal and warped wood were scattered about. Some opened to the street displaying their wares. She eyed the various goods offered by the locals and tested a few blades for balance. She was slowly beginning to learn what to look for in a quality sword, and chatted with a fellow selling materia. The locals watched her warily but were otherwise neutral in their dealings with her. If anyone recognized her from the news and papers they didn't show it, which was fine by her. She wasn't some top plate bigot, but she wasn't about to tolerate being targeted with their xenophobia.

She wandered the square around to the door leading to the outer slums. When she stepped out the familiarity of the desolate wastelands made her pause. _Feels like I just stepped out of a Vault... watch, I take two steps and get a Deathclaw humping my leg._ Ryo smiled as a feeling of nostalgia washed over her. She had the strongest urge to rummage around in the piles of rubble and refuse like a child in a toy box. Ryo was a treasure hunter at heart, junker, prospector, scavenger. Whatever name you want to give it Ryo was one. Any game that had forced you to use your wits and whatever you could get your hands on to survive was a favorite. Day Z, Fallout, heck even Minecraft got her love. _I know I can find something to work with out here._

She meandered slowly along the main road. And by road she meant the path of least clutter. She kept to the edge eyeing the rubble like it was about to sprout flowers made of gold. Lost in her own little world she strayed further from the road. Her watchful eye turned up a few random gil, the upper half of a trooper helmet, and much to her approval a sturdy length of thick rebar. _Weapon check..._ She was fairly confident she could best anything Midgars slums could throw at her even with makeshift arms. _What's the highest level monster around here anyway 10-15? psh... It'd be like running old Deadmines at max... Bring it lowby trash._

Ryo climbed the piles of rubble to find some high ground. She wandered the wastes hopping from high point to high point like it was some kind of playground. After reaching an apex she paused to take in the sights. She could see the tailing edge of the plate far in the distance. The road winded through mountains of rubble and continued out to the walls enclosing Midgar proper. There wasn't much in the way of distinguishable buildings out this far, aside from the old church. _I wonder if Aerith is there. Might be neat to check the place out regardless…_

Rather than heading back along the road she kept to the mounds of debris that edged it. About midway to the church she caught a blur of movement out of the corner of her eye. She crouched down low immediately and let herself fade into the background. She couldn't make it out, but it was small and spiky. She tracked its progress as it moved through the junk heading toward the road. She gripped the length of rebar and stalked it slowly. _What's got your attention little guy…_

It came to an angle she could see it at. It looked like a spiky bloated toad the size of a ten year old. It hopped around on its back legs and was moving cautiously with a destination in mind. Ryo grinned ferociously down at the ugly thing. The promise of Mako practically made her mouth water. She pursued it silently. It wasn't very fast and didn't make itself hard to follow from above. She kept within jumping distance as she waited for it to get somewhere easier to engage.

If she had been paying more attention, she would have noticed that it had led her back to the edge of the road. It leaped out from the rubble in pursuit of its own prey. Whatever it had been hunting shrieked and Ryo leapt from her vantage point rebar in hand.

A powerful overhand strike made the monster yelp in pain and surprise. The aerial blitz attack had caught it off guard. It attempted to scramble away, but Ryo was on it fast. Her grin was feral as a blow to the head left it dazed. It fell to the floor as it made a disoriented attempt to flee. Ryo pursued it slowly as it failed to find its feet. One of the blows appeared to have shattered a leg, and it dragged behind the creature limply. As it fell forward Ryo struck. It made an odd garbled croak as Ryo speared it with the jagged end of rebar. A bit of force sent the sharp metal rod fully through it.

Her eyes glowed eerily as she watched it trash around the metal it was impaled on. It gave one final bloody gargle before it stilled and its soul released. Ryo straightened and sighed contently as the life force flowed into her. Absorbing the souls of these weaker monsters had lost most of its jarring effect, and she recovered quickly from the odd euphoric state it left her in. She hummed pleasantly as she dislodged her makeshift weapon from its body, tugging the rebar free with a sharp jerk. The splatter of blood it made contrasted sharply with her pale features. Ryo turned from the brutalized creature and froze mid step. The odd smile on her face vanished quickly and was replaced by one of stunned surprise.

The monsters intended prey had been forgotten when Ryo had lost herself in the kill. Awkwardly, it was a face she recognized. Pressed up against a wall of rubble and shaking like a leaf was the unmistakable form of Aerith. She stared at Ryo wide eyed and terrified. _Oh… Uh…Shit._ Ryo stood frozen, not really wanting to scare the young woman further. _She doesn't look so good…_

"Have you been hurt?"

Aerith struggled to form words but fear held her throat. Aeriths' thoughts spun through her head as she stared at the hauntingly familiar woman. _Her…She's the one the Planet showed me…_ The Planet had been whispering to her almost constantly for the past several weeks. Its worry and fear had shaken Aerith like nothing else ever had. If the Planet was frightened by the woman in front of her, she was sure she should be to…

Ryo watched the girl fight for words and suddenly stop when it became apparent that no words would come. She shook her head no in answer to Ryos question. Aerith stared at the other woman with a haunted look. For some weird reason it looked like Aerith recognized her. _Why does she look so spooked, can't just be from the attack... She looks terrified of_ _ **me**_ _._ Her vibrant emerald green eyes shined faintly with the start of tears. Ryo cringed slightly and slowly lowered the bloodied rebar and raised her hands in surrender, "Hey it's alright. I'm not going to hurt you."

The young brunet watched Ryo as though she would pounce at her at any moment, "Y-you ate it…"

Ryo looked at her strangely, "What?"

Aerith tried again and glanced quickly down to the mangled frog thing, "It-its soul… You ate it."

Ryo straightened and went stock still, her expression unreadable. _I suppose if anyone could make that connection it would be her…_ Ryo watched the young woman warily and gave her a slow nod. "Ya…"

_What does she know about me… more importantly, what has the Planet told her._ Ryo remembered vividly how frightened it had sounded within the took on the tone and manner one would when facing a cornered animal.

"Listen, I don't know what _She_ told you… but I don't really know what's going on any more than she does." Aerith listened silently with wide eyes but made no movement. "She doesn't need to be afraid of me…" _I'm not another Calamity…_

"This… This _place_ is my home now, if only for the time being. I take care of my home… understand?"

Aerith watched her and Ryo could see the gears turning. After a few moments she started to calm a little. She cringed a whenever Ryo moved, but at least she wasn't shaking in terror. The brunet looked at Ryo pointedly and nodded slowly. She shifted a little before collecting herself.

"W-what's your name?"

Ryo smiled softly, glad she was getting somewhere with the young Cetra, "Ryo… Ryo Kesh. You?"

"Aerith…"

"Well Aerith… are you sure you're not hurt at all?" Ryo asked again with some concern.

Aerith nodded shyly, "Ya… I'm fine."

Ryo watched her and returned the nod, accepting the answer, "Soo… where you headed? I'll walk you their if you like."

Her emerald eyes looked weary and uncertain, not sure if she really wanted to be anywhere near the other woman. She bit her lip slightly, "The market…"

Ryo smiled at her and gestured her to follow, "Come on then. I gave you quite a scare didn't I?" The younger woman nodded and she wrung her hands nervously, "Let me make it up to you then. I'll keep ya safe from any other nastys."

She gave Ryo a short nod and tailed tentatively behind her. At first Aerith followed behind at a good distance, but as curiosity over the strange woman got the best of her she drew nearer until finally she walked alongside the Soldier. Near enough, but just out of reach. Ryo felt a twinge of sadness at the Cetras obvious lack of trust. They walked the path in tense silence.

Aerith walked along with her brow creased with worry. Ryo's words fully sunk in as she grew calm enough to process them. "Do you… know about me?" Ryo glanced at her from the corner of her eye and nodded a yes. Aerith fidgeted with her hands and kept her gaze downward, "W-what are you?"

Ryo remained silent and a frown drew across her face. _Always the same question…_ Aerith watched her warily fearing she had angered the pale woman. Ryo's frown faded to a look of resignation. She shrugged.

"I don't really know… I don't know how or why I'm able to do what I do. Or even _what_ it is I'm doing really…" Ryo glanced at Aerith to gauge her reaction. "If… If I'm _hurting_ her, I'm sorry. I don't mean to… I'm trying to figure out a way to help."

Aerith watched Ryo and her head tilted to the side thoughtfully. After a moment of silence she spoke tentatively, sounding sad, "I'm sorry."

Ryo looked at her in surprise, "For what?"

"The Planet… she sounds so frightened of you. I don't think she even knows why." Aerith looked at her shyly, "It must be scary being here. This isn't where you're from is it?"

Ryo chuckled, "No, but it's not too bad. It's really not that different from my own home." Ryo smiled at her kindly, "Besides, adventures can be pretty fun… even if they are a little scary."

Aerith smiled brightly and gave a soft giggle. By now they had come to the gateway to the Central Market. Ryo looked down at herself and tried to clean off as much of the splattered blood as she could. _Ya I guess I do look a bit like a serial killer…_ Ryo sighed. She was going to get looks that was for sure. Aerith watched her fret with amusement before wandering in. Finally giving up, Ryo shrugged and headed in after her.

The fretting was needless it seemed. The locals didn't seem to bat an eye at the drying blood. Several smiled up as they recognized Aerith and gave their greetings. It was like night and day the differences in manner towards Aerith and Ryo. It made Ryo feel… misplaced. Aerith turned to Ryo curiously when she noticed the pale woman was still following beside her. She hummed thoughtfully as she watched her.

"What will you do now?"

Ryo thought for a moment and shrugged, "Not really sure. I didn't have anything to do today."

Aerith cocked her head to the side curiously, "Where are you living?"

Ryo glanced up at the plate above them, "In the ShinRa tower."

Aerith gave a soft gasp and looked suddenly worried. Ryo noticed it reassured quickly, "I'm in Soldier. Don't worry. I won't mention what I know." Aerith looked relieved, and after a moment an odd grin on her face made Ryo raise a brow.

Emerald eyes sparked up at Ryo with a playful smile. She squinted at the older woman as though she were inspecting her, "Soldier, huh…"

Aerith beamed and spoke teasingly, "Soldier's _are_ pretty scary…"

Ryo looked at her blankly for a moment then gave her an exaggerated look of offense, "Aww come on… we aren't all scary!" Aerith giggled and turned on her heel looking away indignantly, "Well… _I've_ never met a Soldier that wasn't scary."

"I bet I'm the _only_ Soldier you've ever met!"

Aerith looked back at her with a playful grin and shrugged. Ryo huffed slightly. She blinked and a coy expression filled her face, "Well, I know a guy who's the least scary Soldier there is… you wouldn't think we're so bad if you met him."

"Maybe…" The brunet wandered away to look at one of the shops, playing aloof. Ryo followed behind watching the young woman greet locals kindly. Personally Ryo was just glad the fear had left the young Cetra, and she couldn't help but smile at her odd antics. Aerith looked through some of the produce displayed before turning to Ryo.

"I almost forgot why I was coming out here. It _has_ been a strange day."

Ryo eyed some of the more exotic looking fruits the stand had to offer as Aerith picked through them. Aerith watched her with a smile. "I won't keep you if you need to go… I'll be fine on the way back."

The Soldier looked up from her curious inspection. She smiled at her and shrugged, "if you're sure, you sure do look like you need a knight in shining armor." Aerith huffed and smacked Ryo's arm playfully. The third laughed and rubbed her arm in exaggerated pain. _And_ _I got just the one in mind to…_ Aerith finished up her shopping and followed Ryo to the Sector 4 gate.

"So are you around here often?" Ryo asked, looking for an excuse to find her again.

Aerith nodded happily, "I'm usually in the old church in the outer slums. That's where I was coming from when you found me."

Ryo nodded, "Maybe I'll see you around."

Ryo looked thoughtful for a moment and looked at Aerith hesitantly, "I…I don't know if you can, but please tell her I'm not an enemy." The young Cetra looked at her surprised. After a moment of thought she nodded in a very determined fashion. They shared a smile and Ryo turned to go.

With that she left for the upper plate, and returned to the place she now called home.

* * *

 

Reno stood in front of the desk strewn with papers and pictures that had accumulated from the last few weeks of surveillance. Tseng flipped through them idly and the red headed Turk shifted in place impatiently. His stoic partner leaned against the wall beside the door watching them both silently.

Tseng tapped the papers back into a stack against the wooden desk before looking up at his two subordinates, "Everything appears normal, but the lack of paper trail and the circumstances of her recruitment bother me."

Reno shrugged, "I got nothing. She's boring as shit boss. Only thing off about her is that she's gotten Hojo's attention over something...One of the eggheads I talked to said somethin about her absorbing a crazy amount of Mako during her first treatment, went on about glowing eyes or some shit. I figured that's pretty typical ya know?"

For a moment a frown creased Tseng's face before he nodded to the duo, "That will be enough for now. I'll look into things myself till I'm satisfied with this." Rude turned and headed out the door as Reno nodded to his boss, accepting the dismissal with a cheeky grin. Once the stoic dark haired man was alone in his office he picked up his phone. There was just too little information to work with here and his gut instinct told him to keep prying.

"Director Lazard… Yes, I'd like to ask you a few questions about a Miss Ryo Kesh." They went back and forth for a while and Tseng's frown steadily deepened. His suspicions were not even remotely eased; Lazard was purposefully vague and gave little that he didn't already know.

A pen tapped rhythmically on the desks hard surface as he became lost in thought. The odd interaction he had witnessed earlier today between her and the Ancient had worried him as well. He had never seen the young girl so frightened. Not even when he came to retrieve her after her initial escape from the labs. It certainly wasn't caused by the abortive monster attack… _I should have seen that coming. It is my duty to protect her._ He sighed and pushed the thought away for now. Aerith was frightened of _her_. Why? What had she seen in the Soldier third that would create such a response. It had dissipated as they spoke, though he didn't know what was said. But the fact remained that her initial reaction was of undeniable terror.

Tseng rubbed his brow warily. He hated to have to waste resources on an in-depth investigation, but everything screamed at him to do so. He had been a Turk long enough to know never to doubt instinct, so he picked up the phone for a second time.

"Veld, I need you opinion on something… It's the new Soldier I mentioned… no. We didn't find anything concrete, but something just doesn't feel right." He paused as the Turk Director spoke on the other line. "Yes… I think having a _talk_ with her might help clear things up, thank you sir." With that, Tseng hung up the phone and went about making preparations.


	9. Zugzwang

Ryo stared at Captain Ferguson with a frown. He returned the expression before irritably waving her off and returning to the Thirds training room. She was left standing in the hall staring at the door in wary confusion.

She had been dismissed from training today, but he gave her no reason _why_ she had been dismissed. Ryo shifted in place as she tried to puzzle it out, had she screwed something up? She shrugged; it was too early in the morning for her to give a shit about it. _Better to just go home and catch up on some sleep._

She didn't even make it to the elevators before her PHS rang sharply. She barely even recognized that the tone was coming from her, most people just texted. She scrambled to answer the thing, nearly dropping it as she flipped it open. The number didn't have a name attached to it and it wasn't one she recognized.

"H-Hello? Ryo speaking," She answered hesitantly.

"Hello Miss Kesh, my name is Tseng I'm with the Department of Administrative Research." His voice was neutral and controlled, but Ryo felt her blood freeze in her veins all the same.

It took her longer then she would have like to compose herself enough to respond, "H-How can I help you Mr. Tseng sir."

"We have a few questions regarding you file, and would like to meet with you in person to _discuss_ them." Ryo dug her nails into the palm of her fist letting the pain keep her in focus, "Of course sir, whatever time is convenient for you."

What calm she had gathered drained away with the blood in her face when he responded, "Actually we will have someone escort you here, please meet him on the Soldier floor." She didn't even get to muster a response before the call ended.

She stood there frozen in a state of absolute terror. Fight or flight responses screamed in her head as her mind tried to scramble for a plan. _Oooh fuck…_ She was shaking and was sure that if there had been anyone else around they would have thought she had shoved a fork in an outlet. She fought to push down the panic and keep herself from hyperventilating. _Okay… It's okay…No it's fucking NOT okay!_ She bit down on the knuckles of her fist, the pain giving her enough focus to stabilize herself as she paced frantically. _Calm down…_ Panic would do nothing but ruin her, especially in regards to the Turks.

With a deep breath she composed herself and not a moment too soon. The elevator door gave a faint ding as the familiar form of Rude stepped out. She was suddenly glad to be wearing her helmet. She doubted she could hide the panic from her eyes. _You have seen him before act friendly._

She smiled at him and feigned a surprised expression, "You're Rude right? I remember you from the bar. Are you the one Mr. Tseng sent?"

His impassive frown never wavered when he nodded. He gestured and held the elevator door open for her. She could feel his eyes watch her through the dark shades as she went to pass him, "T-thanks…" The elevator jerked into motion after Rude tapped a button for one of the upper floors. Her mind was racing but she was doing fairly well at keeping it from her face.

"How is Reno? He seemed a little disappointed when I didn't stay for that second drink," She managed to put a bit of playfulness into the question.

He was silent for a while and Ryo figured she wasn't going to get anything from the bald Turk, so it surprised her when she did. His voice was deep but strangely monotone, "We hit the bar Friday nights." Ryo looked at him blankly for a moment before a grin slowly spread across her face.

"Well… I'll just have to keep my schedule open then," She said with a slight laugh.

She wasn't sure why, but getting something out of Rude relieved far more of the tense panic from her then it probably should have. The elevator came to a stop and opened up to a long hall filled with office doors. Rude nodded and left her to other Turk. Tseng stood waiting in front of a windowless door that looked very solid. The tightness was returning to her throat but she was better prepared to fight it down.

"Pleasure to see you again Miss Kesh," She steeled herself and removed her helmet. She tucked it under an arm before shaking the man's hand and gave him a smile, "Mr. Tseng."

"If you would come inside we can get down to business," He said as he opened the door for Ryo to enter.

She took maybe two steps before she froze. She had to lock her jaw to suppress the flair of panic. It was like every cop show you'd ever seen. That interrogation room with the two way mirror, long metal table bolted to the floor, cold nondescript walls, and two lonely chairs facing each other on each end. Ryo's mind began a repetitive mantra of 'Oh Fuck.' Tseng gestured to the chair opposite him as he sat, laying a manila folder down on the table in front of him. She followed dumbly and sat. Tseng was very formal and polite when he spoke, which was to be expected. He was a professional after all.

"Now Miss Kesh, I would like to ask you a few questions about your background. We have had trouble filling some things in and wanted your input, just for our files of course." Ryo nodded but was otherwise quiet.

Tseng flipped open the folder and scanned it briefly, "According to your file you are from Bone Village, but no address was put down, for family or otherwise."

Ryo nodded keeping her poker face well in check; she had been preparing off and on for the inevitable questions. She just hadn't expected to need to answer them so soon. "Bone Village was the main stopping point in my family's hunting cycle, we are nomadic but mail was easiest to pick up there. Most mail going up there is labeled by name; there aren't enough houses to bother with addresses."

Tseng watched her silently before nodding and jotting down some notes. His kept his expressions completely neutral as he when down the list of questions. To Ryo's relief all the questions had been fairly easy to answer.

As she grew more at ease however, her thoughts began to wander. The problem didn't lie with tricking the Turks now; it was when they went out to verify her claims. And if they were going to the trouble of interrogating Ryo, and she had no illusions about what this little talk was, then there was no doubt in her mind they would go to Bone Village and start asking questions.

She had no way of fixing that problem. When they returned empty handed they would want to have another talk, and they wouldn't be happy about it. Even the time spent on their wild goose chase wouldn't buy enough time to save her ass. _Not to mention I would go from no trust to negative. At this point I'm suspicious but probably fairly neutral._

Tseng closed the file after finishing some notes on the last series of questions. He gave Ryo a respectful nod before coming to stand, "Miss Kesh, I thank you for your time. We will contact you if there is anything further."

She nodded and stood as well. _You will…_

On the outside she was polite and pleasant, but internally a debate had begun. The two stepped out of the interrogation room. Tseng stood file in hand and was turning to leave. Ryo took a few steps before stopping. She had come to a decision, one that went against every survival instinct she had. One so stupid it was suicide. She turned back around and cleared her throat in an attempt to clear the tense knot making its home there.

"Actually Mr. Tseng, sir. I was wondering if I could speak to you about another matter." The man in question stopped and turned to look at her, for a split second she thought she saw a flicker of emotion. What emotion she had no idea, for it was gone as quickly as it came.

He nodded slightly as a sign for her to continue. She gave up the farce and a frightened but determined look fell over her. She hesitated for a moment before looking at him pointedly. She tapped her ear and made a half circle gesture around her head then cocked her head to the side with a questioning expression. _Are there others listening?_ He stared at her blankly for a moment, but appeared to understand the oddly signed question after a moment. He nodded slowly before pressing a finger to the earpiece he wore. He seemed to listen to someone before his focus returned to Ryo once more.

A door to an adjacent room opened and a stern brown haired man stepped out. He was middle aged and had an intense hardened look on his scared face. They stared at each other. One regarding the other silently as the other practically gaped at him wide eyed. _I didn't think I had attracted enough attention to warrant Velds involvement!_

Veld gave her a respectful tilt of his head but his face belayed nothing, "Would you like to join us in my office… or do you need to speak with Tseng privately?" Ryo came out of her stunned state _. This might actually be better I think_.

Ryo smiled softly at him and shook her head, "Not at all, it might be best to have a…second opinion, if it is no trouble to you Sir."

Veld watched her for a moment, taking note that she seemed to understand who he was and it's implication. He stepped forward gesturing for her to follow him. She did so obediently and Tseng brought up the rear, strategically boxing her in. They lead her to a large wooden office door. The Director held the door open for her and she stepped inside nervously.

The office was dark not just in lighting, but in décor. Dark hardwood furniture, bookshelves stuffed with books and odds and ends, professional but comfortable. Veld took his seat at the large desk and looked at her pointedly. Tseng didn't bother to sit, and took a spot leaning against the wall next to the door. Ryo glanced at him before sitting in the chair across from the Turk Director. She swallowed hard, toughly intimidated by his piercing gaze. After a moment of silence Veld leaned back into his chair and cleared his throat, "Now Miss Kesh, what did you want to discuss?"

Ryo sat silently fidgeting as he watched her. The way he took in every detail and scrutinized every twitch left her feeling like she was being dissected. _Better a mental dissection then a physical one..._ She stared intently at the wood grain on his desk as she tried to organize her thoughts. Veld said nothing, just watched patiently. She composed herself and looked him strait in the eyes.

"Everything on that file before approximately a week prior to my recruitment is false." Veld raised a brow, but otherwise his strong features were still. He was quiet for a moment then asked, "Why did you feel the need to fabricate your background Miss Kesh, is there something you feel the need to keep from the Company?"

"Yes sir," She said. Ryo forced herself forward, if she stopped her words now she would likely crumble and break. "I want to be frank with you sir. I know how this will go; your men will investigate my background and find nothing. I doubt you appreciate your time being wasted."

Veld shot Tseng a quick glance, "Go on…"

Ryo didn't take her eyes of the man in front of her, "The honest truth is… prior to the reactor situation, I did not exist. You could ask every person on this planet and they would not know me." Ryo paused watching Veld, but he betrayed nothing.

Taking courage in this she continued, "I woke up in the planet sometime ago; I don't know how long I drifted in the lifestream before I was sucked into the Sector 3 Reactor. I lived fairly undetected in the reactors main chamber for approximately a week before the infestation. Workers there can verify that there was 'unusual activity' going on. They believed the reactor haunted."

She hesitated a moment before she continued with a shrug, "The Mako makes my appearance rather…ah, _Unnatural_. Genesis' report should pretty accurately cover what occurred from there."

She went silent after the explanation and warily awaited her judgment. Veld had made no motion throughout her rambling explanation. His emotionless stare was unnerving to say the least. After it became apparent that Ryo had no more to add he straitened.

He cleared his throat after a moment then spoke, "Well this is a… difficult story to swallow."

Ryo nodded gravely, "Which is why I felt the need for a more digestible one. I don't have the resources to create a proper identity from scratch, not that it would hold up under Turk scrutiny anyway." She gave a forced wiry grin to the desk in front of her before returning to the Director, "I would rather lay myself before you now with honesty. I don't want to make an enemy of the Turks." She spoke the last part deadly serious.

Veld gave an amused hum and studied her carefully. Everything had been genuine thus far. Absolutely absurd but genuine, "Wise… though your methods are definitely unconventional. Most people would not willingly put themselves under our knife. Why should we keep this information off the record?"

"Because I would much rather be under your knife then Hojos. I know what the Turks are capable of and I know _exactly_ what Hojo is capable of." There was no humor in her tone just a wary resignation, "Unfortunately I already have his attention, and I can't keep a bead on him and his scheming while attempting to evade the Turks as well."

Ryo frowned deeply and rubbed her brow. The stress of this, of everything, was becoming too much, "After weighing my options… the Turks are by far the most immediate danger, but also the only of the two I believed to have any chance of reasoning with."

She looked back up at the senior Turk. He was leaned forward elbow sitting on the desk with his chin lightly resting on his hands. He watched her skeptically, but allowed her to continue. She had heard nothing from the Turk by the door and would have forgotten he was there if not for the feel of his watchful eyes.

"There's more to it…I...Know things, things that have occurred, things that will occur, things that should be impossible for me to know. The years to come are going to be rough, for Soldier, the Turks, ShinRa… this whole planet."

"And what is the cause of these… troubles?" His tone held no judgment and it encouraged Ryo to go on.

"It's a vast series of factors that have accumulated to a volatile melting pot. I'm afraid I can't tell you much more just yet." Ryo raised her hands slightly in surrender at the slight frown her words had produced, "It's not that I don't want to, it's just…I'm stuck in limbo at the moment. I changed something very important. A catalyst that starts the most explosive chain reaction this world has ever seen and until I know the outcome of that change, I won't know how to plan for what's to come."

"You say you have changed something critical. What?" His calculating eyes took note of the slight pause and accurately guessed the cause of her hesitation.

"Tell us what you feel you can," He said with a soft nod.

Ryo swallowed hard trying to find a way to best word things, "From what I can figure, it can go one of two ways. Either the event won't occur and we will be stronger for the next challenges ahead, or it will with even more devastating effects. Unfortunately it is no longer in my hands, all I can do is wait."

The man frowned deeply, "It sounds like you're playing a very risky game, one that affects us all."

Ryo nods gravely, "And it's not something I want to do alone. What I can tell you is that the war in Wutai will be ending soon, possibly in the next month or so." She paused and stared distantly at a far wall for a moment in an attempt to recall, "Not long after whenever Fort Tamblin is taken. I don't have any hard dates, just events."

She nodded assured with her own information. Ryo was sort of distant and lost in her own thoughts and calculations, "From there we can figure out what moves to take. I want to meet with you and a select few about what is to come once the war is over."

"Awaiting Commander Genesis' return?" Ryo looked back to Veld in slight surprise then nodded, "Yes, and General Sephiroth. They are critical players in what's to come."

There was a strange unreadable expression on the Turk Directors face, and she wasn't sure if it was good or bad. Ignoring it for now she returned to voicing her thoughts in an attempt to reassure, "This is what I intend, I want to prevent a disaster that will destroy Shinra and save this world. I am no enemy of the company, and I will do whatever you feel is necessary to prove it. I come to you with honesty and will rest my fate in your hands."

Veld tapped his hands against his chin thoughtfully, never once breaking his gaze from the pale Third. He watched her carefully, "I do not doubt you sincerity… your sanity perhaps, but not your sincerity." He leaned back and looked at her curiously, "Is there anything you can give us to prove your claims?"

Ryo sat deep in thought. She struggled to come up with a piece of information to give that wouldn't potentially screw things up. _I can't tell him about his daughter yet… that's too much of a bombshell to drop._ Her expression of deep thought eased suddenly as the answer stuck her. _Vincent! Those two were partners or something right?_ She grinned slightly as she thought about it. _Vince is still so emo he would likely just tell Veld to shove off, but it would be proof. It's beyond confidential information and I don't think anyone but Hojo knows about him._ Ryo smiled, yes it was perfect.

"You remember your old partner Vincent Valentine? What did they say happened to him?"

Veld straitened suddenly and eyed her suspiciously, "He was killed in action."

"Not quite. Your friend is alive, if not well," She chuckled at her own dark humor. Veld looked far less amused. Her grin vanished immediately and she cleared her throat awkwardly.

She looked away and continued, "R-right well… he was 'killed in action' by Hojo. Then Hojo… doing as Hojo does, decided not to let him go to waste and used him as a guinea pig for some of his less…ah… _humane_ experiments." At this point Velds mouth had become a tight line but his serious demeanor didn't faultier.

"After he was through with him, Vincent was stuck in a sort of comatose state and Hojo figured he was pretty much dead. He locked him in a coffin in the cellar of the Shinra Mansion in Niebelhiem." Ryo frowned deeply as she remembered how you had to find him in game. "The sicko locked the key in a safe on the second story then scattered the safe combination around the house like some kind of sick scavenger hunt" She gave an annoyed look at a far wall, "Trapped it with a monster too, that thing was a pain…you'd have better luck just picking or busting the doors lock really." She was pretty much just rambling at this point.

She shook her head and brought herself back to reality with a scowl, "He's still down there too. I hope you can see my unwillingness to have anything to do with the good Doctor Hojo."

Once she was finished with her story she glanced back up at the Turk. The look on his face was controlled but the tension was apparent. He looked pissed, whether or not it was at Ryo or Hojo she couldn't tell, but it was frightening all the same.

"You won't be able to convince him to return with you. He's not in a good spot mentally. He will probably just be all gloomy and creepy and tell you to leave him to his _atonement_." She scratched the back of her head awkwardly. It was hard to meet Velds eyes. "I kinda hope you can though… I always liked Vince."

Veld cleared his throat and sat back. Any sign of his anger had vanished and he looked at her thoughtfully. He stayed in silent contemplation for a while, just staring through her without really seeing her. When he focused back on Ryo he looked calm and collected, "it may take time to verify the information you have given Miss Kesh."

Ryo gave him a genuinely surprised look, "I-I will do whatever you want me to. Whatever it takes to be comfortable with the situation, bug me…surveillance, whatever you need."

He nodded slowly before cocking his head slightly to the side. "You are putting a lot of trust in us Miss Kesh. While I appreciate your willingness to comply, I still can't wrap my head around this." He couldn't quite cover the slightly bewildered tone, "People who know about the Turks and what we do would not willingly put themselves in our hands."

"Like I said I know a lot about you, the Turks, what they have done… what they will do." She looked down at her hands as they fidgeted in her lap, "It may seem strange of me to say, but I respect the Turks. The job is dirty, but necessary. Every civilization and government in history has had its equivalent… It's not what you do that I respect, it's how you do it."

She paused and looked off at nothing thoughtfully, "Many intelligence agencies are a conniving pot of rogues backstabbing their way to the top of their hierarchy. There only loyalty, debatably, being their employer." She scowled for a moment before it fell away to a neutral expression.

"Not the Turks… Turks take care of their own," She looked him in the eye as she said this, knowing it would have more meaning to him than any.

He returned the stare coldly, "I assure you Miss Kesh our priority is the Company alone."

"Actions speak louder than words Director. You're loyal to each other, above even the company." Ryo tilted her head to glance slightly in the direction of the nearly forgotten Tseng. What he was making of all this was a mystery, "You both will prove this in the future… but hopefully you won't have to. I want to protect the Turks from what is to come as much as Soldier."

Veld glanced over to Tseng. There was some silent communication going on in that short glance. Veld nodded faintly as he came to a decision.

"You will not leave the headquarters without an escort, and we will give you a tracking device that will serve to monitor your activity." His stare was intense and his tone threatening, "If I see even a hint of something out of line, you _will_ be silenced. This is your _only_ warning."

Ryo looked at him wide eyed, and then smiled brightly. "Yes Sir, thank you Sir. Once the war is over I will tell you everything I know." She pauses as the complication with Genesis came to mind. "If the 'event' looks like it's going south, I will come to you sooner. I hope we won't have to try and work damage control."

He still looked at her with odd skepticism but nodded regardless, "You will wait with Tseng for another of our men to bring the tracking equipment. I will speak with you again soon Miss Kesh."

Ryo stood at his dismissal and she turned to Tseng. They could have been talking about the weather for the past hour; the look of detached boredom gave Ryo no clue of his opinion on what had occurred. He escorted her out and Ryo stood beside him quietly. She could feel his eyes on her but neither of them spoke; it made the wait rather tense. A little while passed and a Turk with wavy red hair rounded the corner. _Cissnei…or Shuriken…whatever._ She was carrying a little box and looked at the two curiously as she came to a stop in front of them.

"Here's the equipment you asked for Sir," She handed it over and Tseng pulled out what looked like a slim but solid cuff. He gestured for Ryo's arm and she obliged. It locked around her wrist with a click.

"I'm sure I don't have to tell you not to try and remove this," Tseng commented blandly.

Ryo gave a sharp snort and chuckled, "I'm not _Zack_." She was surprised when that actually earned a slight twitch of a grin.

He turned to Cissnei, "Miss Kesh will be under surveillance until otherwise stated." Tseng nodded in Ryo's direction and the young redhead looked at her perplexed. _I doubt it's everyday that their surveillance is uh…willing?_ Ryo nodded and smiled shyly at the younger Turk.

"I wish you well Miss Kesh," With a nod Tseng left the two alone in the hall.

Cissnei eyed her warily before reaching out for a handshake, "Names Cissnei, should I even ask what this is about?"

Ryo chuckled and accepted it, "Probably not, that up to them I guess, name's Ryo Kesh."

"I know… I'll escort you back to your dorm." Ryo nodded at that and followed her lead. She wasn't very talkative on the trip down, but Ryo wasn't much in the mood for small talk anyway. After a few minutes in the elevator the tension and adrenaline faded leaving Ryo completely exhausted. She was alive… and really, at this point, that's all she could ask for.

* * *

Veld sat silently as he stared at a photo he had pulled from his desk. He didn't respond at all when Tseng reentered his office. The raven haired Turk stood silently in front of his desk, awaiting the Directors acknowledgement.

"I have to look into this…" The Director spoke quietly, more to himself then the man before him. "I had my suspicions, but this…" Veld looked up at the Turk before him with a determined expression. "This is insane." Tseng said nothing as his superior spoke. Veld rubbed his brow as a worn look passed over him. Suddenly he looked and felt his age. He leaned back in his chair and watched the other carefully.

"What do you think?"

Tseng shifted and crossed his arms across his chest. "I'm not really sure Sir. It's possible that she is merely unstable." Veld nodded softly and looked away in deep thought. "She was honest, of that I'm certain. There was no madness in her eyes…we will just have to wait and see."

Tseng nodded, accepting his superiors' conclusion.

"Will you need time to prepare for this trip, or should I ready a helicopter now?" Veld waved his metal hand dismissively, "I will need to make preparations. I'll leave soon though. It would be best not to put this off."

_If she is right, then Vincent had been waiting far too long already…_ He tucked away the small photo of a much younger Veld standing beside a tall dark haired young man. A smile slightly tweaking at the corner of the man's stern face…


	10. Nobodies Business but the Turks

_From the Journal of Professor Hojo_

October 20, 2000

I have taken the liberties of starting a file for the new Specimen and intend to add to it as data is collected. As to date she will be cataloged as:

Specimen R: Female

Species: Unknown.

Seeing as I have _not_ been given clearance to take the Specimen in for study the information will likely be observational for the time being. The President has been most stubborn about her. He considers Specimen R more valuable for ShinRa's public image as a Soldier then as to what can be gleaned from studying her. Foolish I know, but until I can convince him otherwise I will make due. More data must be accumulated in order to sway his opinion. She holds too much potential to let it be squandered away as a mere _grunt_. Now on to my observations thus far:

I have reviewed the footage of the subjects' initial Mako treatment and thoroughly questioned my assistants as to what occurred prior to my arrival. She showed a violent rejection to the stabilizer and yet none of the typical mutations that are characteristic of such rejections. It appeared to trigger something similar to a stimulated immune response, not unlike a mild allergic reaction. Furthermore the recovery after such is, as prior data has shown, impossible… or perhaps improbable. Further experimentation will be required it seems. A _human_ female would not have survived, let alone be capable of proceeding to the next step of the treatment.

The vary purpose of the stabilizer is to allow the body to more readily accept the absorption of Mako. Specimen R appears to have no need for it. _Never_ in all my studies have I observed such levels of Mako absorption. Her body took in as much Mako within the thirty minute procedure as Specimen S does in a standard biannual treatment. At first we assumed it to be an error on the equipment's part but further calculations disproved that. The subject took in 92.4% of the Mako within the 50% v/v solution used during treatment. Were it not for the protests of my colleagues I would have raised the concentration further. It was apparent to me that the subject had not reached her point of saturation and showed no signs of a negative reaction.

Specimen R's physical reactions to the treatment, though in no way negative, were very odd as well. The 'Mako Glow' associated with the treatment is typical of most subjects, but not to the level displayed here. I'm uncertain if the cause was extreme pupil constriction or if the shear intensity of light emitted by her iris resulted in what appeared to be a total lack of pupil. It appeared as though her dermal and epidermal layers had taken on a semi-translucency. Very odd. Unfortunately I was unable to take any samples of the Specimen for further study. These affects appear to be only temporary as she displayed no such traits in later observations.

Prior to her leave she seemed to attempt to impart a bit of information to me. It was vague, but I believe she was referring to the Cetra and The Promise Land. The subject insisted that she is not a Cetra. However, it begs the question of how she knows about such things at all... I must concede however. In comparing data collected from the Cetran Specimen A and I, I can safely conclude that the traits observed were certainly not of Cetran origin. Physically she shares more similarity to the Jenova Specimen and the resulting Specimen's from the Jenova Project. I can find no concrete correlations to either one with the little data I have. As of now I am at the conclusion that Specimen R is not human, Cetran, or of Jenova origin. I am most intrigued by this new subject and am eager to have her for further study.

On a more personal note, I am _ecstatic_ at their being a female capable of withstanding such high levels of Mako. Nay, not withstand more like her body readily consumes it. Observations concerning her social interactions with Specimen S are also encouraging. I must keep track of her performance within Soldier to asses her potential for future experiments. Regardless of what she may be, I am certain she is the key needed for the continuation of the Jenova Project…

* * *

Ryo had been playing it safe since the nerve wracking meeting with the Turks. She went to her training's and returned to her dorm, rinse and repeat. Needless to say she was going a little nuts. Unfortunately she wasn't allowed to leave the ShinRa building without a Turk tailing behind.

Ryo didn't mind the company. 'Running' into Reno and Rude all the time kept her on her toes. And as the smarmy redhead continually reminded her, she owed him that second drink. _Damn cheeky bastard always manages to make me flustered._ Cissnei seemed nice. Quiet, but nice. Ryo hadn't really said more than a few words to the curly haired ginger. The other odd Turk she would catch out of the corner of her eye, but they had refrained from making any direct contact yet.

No, she was becoming fairly comfortable with the Turks presence. The issue was she wasn't sure what to do now that she wanted to head out. Call Tseng and let him know? It just felt like a strange idea to her for some reason. Like a teen calling their parent to ask permission to go to the mall. It just felt… _odd_.

Ryo flipped open her PHS and searched through her contacts. She had the presence of mind to add the number Tseng called her from to her contacts. Whether or not it was his actual number or just some disposable she didn't know. But it rang, so all there was left to do was to wait and see.

"Miss Kesh…"

Ryo paused at the sound of Tseng's voice. She cleared her throat nervously, "Ah… Mr. Tseng sir?"

"Yes, how can I help you?"

Ryo stammered a little, she hadn't really thought this through. "Well…ah I…ah was wondering If I could go out?" she finished the question uncertainly. There was silence on the other line before the Turk finally spoke.

"When did you want to leave and where?"

"Uh… anytime really. I w-wasn't really sure how this worked…" The continued silence on the other line made Ryo bite her lip. "I was hoping to shop around Sector 8… just get some air really…" She trailed off, not really sure what to say.

"You may go in fifteen minutes. An agent will be waiting for you at the door." The line went dead and Ryo just gaped at the phone. _That guy is so weird…_

She shrugged and went to get herself ready.

* * *

Ryo stepped off the elevator and entered the main floor of the ShinRa headquarters. She looked around in hopes of spotting her Turk babysitter. Ryo made sure to wait the full fifteen minutes before she wandered out from the main doors, but still saw no one. She shrugged and started down the road to Loveless Ave.

She couldn't _see_ anyone following her but she could definitely feel it. It was a tingling that went down her spine and made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. _Seriously why do they need to be all sneaky about this? They know that I know._ She gave a huff and looked around for what was likely the third time in the last twenty minutes. _Fine…_ _Let's_ _play a little game of hide and seek then shall we?_

Ryo headed off at a faster pace and took a path down a darkened alleyway. She broke into a run and took a corner sharply. Pressing herself against the alley wall, she melded with the shadows there and waited.

It wasn't long before her pursuer rounded the corner and looked around frantically. Ryo bit her lip to fight making a sound as poor Cissnei ran further down the path hoping to find a sign of her charge. Ryo walked quietly out of the shadows and followed the ginger Turk at a leisurely pace.

Cissnei stood at the mouth of the alleyway leading back out to the road. Ryo approached the woman stealthily with a sinister grin on her face.

"Ya know… stealth isn't very ineffective when prey knows you're there."

To her credit the Turk did not jump or even flinch, but she did look wide eyed when she spun around. Ryo smirked at the shorter woman and crossed her arms, becoming the very image of smug victory.

"I'm sorry, did I spook the spook?"

Cissnei frowned and glared at the other woman, "I am required to keep you under surveillance during your outings Miss Kesh."

"I know…" Ryo said in a slightly condescending tone, "Which is exactly why being subtle about it is pointless."

The redhead gave her a look of annoyance, "Then what do you suggest?"

"Oh… I dono, we could just hang out like normal people." Cissnei looked at her blandly and Ryo shrugged, "Come on, I don't know Midgar that well. Show me the sights. Got to be better then stalking me as I wander aimlessly."

Cissnei gave her a long hard look before she seemed to deflate with a sigh, " _Fine_ … I guess that's ok." She paused and looked thoughtful, "What did you want to see?"

Ryo shrugged and smiled at her, "I've seen maybe half of Loveless Ave, but aside from the front of HQ not much else. I've been so cooped up in that tower I was starting to go stir crazy."

The redhead giggled slightly before straitening up, "Well let's go then."

With a smile she led Ryo off into Midgar's streets.

* * *

They had wandered the plate for the past hour. Cissnei had pointed out a few places of interest and had been quite companionable. They had stopped beside a street vendor for a break. Ryo couldn't remember what she said the odd little pastry balls were called, but they were tasty and filled with various things sweet and savory.

It was as they chatted that Ryo noticed something was drawing the Turk's attention away. She would go very quiet midsentence and her brow would furl slightly. Ryo watched Cissnei carefully as she seemed to strain to hear something and seek out its source.

"What's up?" She asked the Turk quietly. Cissnei looked at her, seeming conflicted. Ryo noted her hesitation, "If you got a gut feeling, let's check it out."

"I shouldn't get you involved in a Turk matter."

She looked increasingly concerned as her gaze followed a group of ShinRa employees. Ryo watched the group from the corner of her eye. They had headed into an alleyway a few blocks down. Ryo's focus returned to the woman in front of her.

"Listen… it's not like you guys don't have enough leverage over me to keep my mouth shut if it's something I shouldn't see. If this looks like it could be important, I wouldn't let it slip past you."

The Turk bit her lip softly as she battled out the situation. After a moment she glanced back to Ryo and started forward.

"Let's go, follow my led."

They stalked the group slowly as they entered a juncture that dead-ended at a sewer access. They spoke in hushed tones in a language Ryo didn't recognize. It sounded vaguely Asian though. Cissnei listened intently with a deep frown. They were all dressed in office clothes, but they looked oddly fit.

"They got too much muscle to be office gofers…" Ryo said in a whisper.

Her companion nodded gravely and gestured for Ryo to follow her short distance away. They kept to the shadows and spoke as she watched the alleyway they had just come from cautiously.

"They're Wutai, definitely Wutai operatives. I need to call this in."

Ryo nodded and took to watching for any signs of movement. Cissnei turned away as she dialed a number into her PHS. "Sir we have a situation. I have spotted a group of Wutai spies near the sewers in Sector 7… Yes, Miss Kesh is still with me."

"Yes sir… I know sir, but this looks time sensitive. It would take too long for someone to get out here."

Ryo watched the Turk frown in frustration and spoke up, "I'm willing to assist however needed. I can handle stealth assignments." Cissnei looked at her doubtfully. Ryo was silent for a moment before rolling her eyes, "Just watch…" She willed herself into the shadows and the young Turk gasped in surprise. Tseng asked what sounded like a question from the phone in her hand. Ryo chuckled softly from within the darkness.

"I've been told I should have been a Turk."

Cissnei watched where her voice came from warily and Tseng questions began to sound agitated from the other line. She shook herself out of it and turned away.

"Y-yes sir I'm still here, sorry."

Ryo watched her argue back and forth in silent annoyance. _They don't trust me… understandable I guess._ It was no less frustrating though. Cissnei closed her phone as her conversation ended and she turned to the other woman.

"You are to stay here out of sight. I will be going down to investigate."

Disappointment flashed through her for a moment, but it wasn't that unexpected. She sighed softly from the shadows.

"Will do."

With that the Turk moved swiftly down the alley. Ryo followed up to their previous vantage point before disappearing again. Cissnei made her way down into the sewers, closing the manhole cover behind her.

Ryo waited, anxiousness steadily turning to boredom. Close to an hour passed before the sound of movement drew her attention. The manhole cover lifted and slid aside, but no Turk rose from the pit. Ryo frowned harshly. A dark haired Wutai man in office clothes climbed out quickly with a briefcase in hand. He rushed past her hiding place and stopped at the mouth of the alley. Once on the curb he slowed to a normal pace. Ryo pulled out her phone to type out a quick text as he went to cross the street.

-Messenger on move. Permission to pursue-

Ryo watched the spy move slowly down the road. He was going at a casual pace, but it wouldn't be long before he was out of her line of sight. She looked down at the silent phone irritably. _Come on Tseng…make up your mind._ She barely finished the thought when it buzzed in her hand.

-Granted-

That was the only encouragement she needed.

Ryo moved briskly in the direction of her target. Keeping her speed to a minimum so not to draw attention, she caught up to about a blocks distance from the courier. The area he they had entered was deserted and Ryo had a feeling stealth was not going to be an option. He slipped into another alleyway and as Ryo rounded the corner she was forced to drop down into a dodge.

The jagged chunk of ice narrowly missed her head as it shattered on the ground behind her. The Wutai messenger stared at her crouched form with wide eyes. Ryo's flashed with a cold light and she sprang forward. The messenger who had turned to run found his face meeting the floor of the filthy street with a sharp crack. Ryo twisted his arm behind his back as her knee dug into his spine.

"Stay down," She growled.

He trashed weakly and a twist of the arm in her grip produced a sharp yelp of pain. He snarled something in what she assumed must have been Wutainese. A wave of yellow light washed over the Soldier as the messenger hit her with a second spell. Everything seemed to suddenly slow down and her limbs felt sluggish. She grit her teeth and held fast as he tried to break free. _What the hell was that?_

She had to finish this quickly whatever status effect he hit her with was making holding him difficult. Her fist came down on the man's head once, then twice. On the third the struggles seized and Ryo rolled off the man's back. Her movements were painfully slow as she came to stand over the courier. Letting herself calm a little she pulled out her PHS. It barely rang once before it was answered. _Someone's anxious…_

"What's your status?" Tseng's voice was sharp and commanding from the other line.

Ryo snorted, "What no hello?" She got only irritated silence from the Turk, "The messenger and his package are in cusstody, Ssir… Requesting further orders…"

There was a short pause, "Are you alright, you sound… drunk."

"He hit me with some status effect… just a ssec lemme check." Ryo paused as she riffled through the man's clothes. She pulled the sleeve of his suit jacket up to revel a small slim bangle with two small green materia. The Soldier Third pulled it off and ran her fingers over each to identify them. "Slow…guess that makes sense… May want to bring a Heal with you… I could use an Esuna right about now."

"Remain with the spy. I will be there to extract."

Ryo let herself fall to sit against the wall beside the unconscious man, "Affirmative."

The line went dead and Ryo snapped the phone shut. She pocketed it and looked at the man on the floor irritably. She nudged him once with the toe of her boot but got no response. _He's out…_

Ryo looked down at the bangle in her hand. _Damn… status effects blow._ She popped each matera out of its socket to get a better feel for them. When she got to the Blizzard she paused. It felt a little different but she couldn't place why. She shrugged and reequips them both before putting the bangle on her wrist. _Free materia yay…_

Ryo looked to the messenger once more and focused on the Time matera. The same yellow light that hit her washed over the prone man. _There…even if you do wake up you're not going anywhere fast._ _Ya dick…_

Fifteen minutes or so passed before Ryo heard the sound of shoes hitting pavement. She held a Blizzard charged at the ready in case it wasn't a friendly. Blinking owlishly she stared at the dark suited silhouette at the mouth of the alleyway. It took her longer then she would have liked to focus on the Turk in front of her. She lowered her hand and let the charged spell fizzle.

She gave him a sloppy salute from the dirty alley floor, "Hooowdy."

Tseng looked down at the woman with a frown before casting Esuna. Focus returned almost immediately to the Soldier at his feet. She shook her head to clear the remaining fog.

The dark haired Turk watched Ryo stand, "Where is Cissnei, have you seen her?"

Ryo gave him a look of confusion, "No… has she lost contact."

The stoic Turk's frown became grave. The sound of approaching footsteps caused the two to turn to the alley opening tensely. A short blond Turk rounded the corner and came to an abrupt stop before them. _Elena? No wait she isn't a Turk yet…That's her sis._ Her brilliant blue eyes were icy in their intensity.

"Sir," She nodded to her superior sharply before moving in to secure the courier with cuffs. Tseng turned back to the third, "Emma will handle things from here. Where was Cissnei's entry point?"

"This way…" Ryo broke into a jog as she backtracked to the alley Cissnei entered.

It was still as empty and quiet as she left it. Tseng gently lifted the heavy manhole cover before glancing down into the darkness.

"I can run backup for you if you like. It might be wise to have someone at your back down there." Ryo grinned wiry and tapped a finger against her temple, "Having someone who can see in the dark might also be a plus."

Tseng considered her offer and he grudgingly had to admit having a Soldiers heightened senses would be nice. With a frown he nodded slightly, "You will follow my every order without question, understood?"

"Perfectly."

Tseng looked her over for a moment, "You're not armed…"

She shook her head, "Lesson learned though…"

Out of his suit jacket Tseng produced a small butterfly knife. He stared at the woman long and hard before he handed her the weapon. Ryo have the blade a look of approval, "Thanks… I really need to invest in a sidearm or something."

* * *

 

The stench was harsh and Ryo had to fight down a gag. _Ugh sewer levels are even worse in real life…_ The tunnels were pitch black and even with the slightly enhanced vision progress felt slow. They followed the faint sound of arguing that traveled from deeper down the sewers. A faint glow led them deeper still and the voices grew clearer. Ryo couldn't understand a word of it, but Tseng obviously didn't like what he heard. His brow creased and a slight scowl marred his normally emotionless face. Tseng tapped Ryo's shoulder and gestured for her to follow.

He led her around and they stopped at the edge of a tunnel that opened up to a cavernous chamber. Three of the suited Wutai were arguing with each other and a fourth paced the center of the chamber irritably. He wore a katana at his hip and definitely looked to be the ring leader. Against a wall across from them was the missing Turk. She was bound to a chair, but aside from a few bruises and scuffs she didn't look to worse for wear.

The opening the duo was observing from wasn't far from where Cissnei was being held. A distraction would give them enough time to free her. And with her weapon still nearby it wouldn't be hard to take the group on. Ryo looked to Tseng and he seemed to come to the same conclusion.

Ryo gestured to the Time materia on her arm and pointed to the man pacing. She pointed down the darkened tunnel opposite theirs. The entrances were connected by a looping tunnel and it wouldn't be hard to sneak around to the other side and cause a distraction. _I'll_ _CC, kite, and vanish…classic strat._

Tseng watched her carefully as he put the plan together. He nodded to her and she moved swiftly back down the tunnels. Once at the opposite opening Ryo raised her hand and focused on her spell. _Don't miss… Don't miss…_ Ryo let it fly and it hit the leader dead on. He gave a startled cry and the other three spun around to face the tunnel where Ryo hid. _Uhh… Didn't miss… Fucking Run!_

She bolted down the sewer access as the Wutai gave chase. Adrenaline poured through her as she raced down the tunnel. She could hear them yelling after her and their flashlights searched the darkness. Ryo stopped at the path that would loop back around to Tsengs' side and melded. The three Wutai stopped at the crossroad and split up to continue the search.

Ryo followed the man that sprinted down the tunnel that would wrap around to the main chamber. Moving swiftly in the darkness she caught up. She was on him with the knife before he could let out a scream. The blade sliced into the surprised spies' throat. Ryo fell with the man as he drowned in his own blood. Ryo forced herself past the rush of memories that accompanied the absorption of his soul. She could feel his anger radiate through her. Shaking the disorientation out of her head she leapt up and ran forward to rejoin Tseng in the main sewer juncture.

The Turks faced off against the Slowed leader and appeared to have things well under control. They kept out of his swords range while pistol and shuriken battering him from a distance. The effects of the Slow making it impossible for him to close the distance fast enough to get in a slash. _Damn…Status effects rock._

The leader hadn't noticed Ryo's arrival yet, so she hung back and listened for the approach of the remaining Wutai operatives and she watched them dish out the pain. The sound of gunfire had drawn the lackeys back quickly and Ryo caught the sound of their foot falls. A low level Ice spell flew from Ryo's hand as she moved to join the fray. Sharp shards of ice tore a gash through the led spy's suit jacket as it grazed him.

"Two incoming, may want to finish this up gents."

Ryo skirted the edge of the chamber to join the two Turks. The Wutai leader was barely standing by the time his reinforcements arrived.

"ShinRa scum! You will fall… Wutai will not bow to greedy thieves!" The bloodied man snarled and signaled his men forward as he fell back.

His retreat was hindered by the effects of the Slow and he moved sluggishly down the sewer tunnels. Tseng pointed down the tunnel Ryo came from, "Intercept him!"

Ryo took the order and sprinted through the sewers to catch him before she lost him in the crossway. Ryo gasped sharply as shining steel swished less than a foot from her face. The battered Wutai stood before her sword at the ready and Ryo fell back into a defensive stance. There was less room to move here and his sword reached much further than her knife.

Under his breath he spoke in shaky words, " _Leviathan grant me her last breath..."_

Ryo looked at the man in confusion. He wasn't speaking English, _or maybe Midgardian would be more accurate,_ but she could understand him perfectly. _I couldn't understand them a few minutes ago...urgh whatever_. He sneered at her as he swiped again, but his sluggish attacks wouldn't meet their mark.

Ryo was starting to wish she had a gun right about now. She had likely depleted her mana reserves as well, if the pounding in her skull was anything to go by, so another Ice spell was out. _I guess Slow is a little higher level magic then I'm use to._ Fortunately he had already taken major damage from his fight with the Turks. Ryo figured he might just bleed out before she could get a killing blow in anyway.

"Fight me you coward! Is this all ShinRa has to offer?"

Ryo dodged the swipe and its tip skid across the walls sending sparks through the air. Frustrated she feint to the side and twisted around the blade as it came. She caught his sword arm with a quick slash and her opponent grunted in pain.

A desperate charge forward had Ryo scrambling backwards, and as she fell to the side to avoid the blade the sharp pop of a pistol sounded behind her. The rush of energy made her grit her teeth as the Wutai fell. Her eyes glowed brightly as his soul settled within her. Faces and places flashed in her mind. She hadn't been prepared for this one, and the wave was blinding.

Tseng stood pistol drawn a short distance away. The barrel leveled on the Third as he watched the transformation warily. Ryo came back into focus and eyed the Turk as though seeing him for the first time. They stared each other down silently as the eerie glow faded from her eyes. The pattering of feet announced Cissneis' arrival and she stopped behind the two.

"Sir?" She looked between Tseng and the Soldier cautiously.

Tseng lowered his weapon, but didn't break eye contact. Ryo let out a sigh and the tension left her. Ignoring the dark haired Turk she looked to Cissnei with a wiry smile.

"You alright Ciss? Had me worried there for a bit."

She nodded softly looking embarrassed, "I apologize for getting you involved, this was Turk business."

Ryo waved it off, "Hey I offered and Tseng dragged me down here, so blame him." Ryo paused and gave her a grin, "But seriously, I'm glad to see your okay."

Tseng leaned down to search the fallen Wutai, "You are both lucky. Those men were Crescent Soldiers…Wutais' equivalent to ShinRas' Soldier."

Ryo gave a grunt of irritation as she watched the Turk riffle through the fallen soldiers stuff, "Hey I call the sword!"

She snagged the short katana and pulled the sheath from his belt. "Dirty ninja looters…" She muttered under her breath. Tseng only raised a brow at the odd behavior before returning to his task.

She apprised her find happily as the two Turks discussed where to go from here. _A nice sword needs a name…What did he say to me? Something about last breath…that works. Last Breath._ She couldn't wait to get a better look at it once they get out of this stinking sewer. _Speaking of…_

"Hey do you mind if we take this somewhere that doesn't make me wana retch?"

Cissnei gave a soft giggle and Tseng nodded, "Report back to headquarters, and keep Ryo with you. I will see you for a report when you get there." The Turk paused and looked at the short red head thoughtfully for a moment. She definitely looked worse for wear.

"You may want to shower first, and then see me for the report."

Cissnei nodded, "Yes sir."

Tseng moved swiftly through the tunnels to the sewer access point, and the others followed behind. Once back on the plate Tseng left them with just a brief nod as his farewell.

Ryo and Cissnei returned to the ShinRa tower reeking of sewage, but glad to be home.

* * *

Hours later Ryo lay awake staring vacantly up at the ceiling. Cringing she rubbed her temple and ground her teeth. Her head pounded as feelings of rage and despair flashed through her, and she struggled to deal with her heads new inhabitants.

The first soul she had managed to subdue to the point where she wasn't sure it was even there anymore. A crushing flex of mental strength seemed to make it burst and a surge of energy passed through her the same way it had when the infantryman let go. But the Crescent leader was putting up a major fight. _Your dead, just… die already! Damn it…_

Her protests earned her another wave of defiant rage and splitting pain. _I'm sorry mate! I don't want you in my head anymore then you want to be here!_ She rubbed her throbbing temple and lay down in hopes of easing a bit of the pain. _Fucking Christ I just got rid of the last guy! I do NOT need more distractions._

The angry mental rant did nothing to quell the spirit. Ryo concentrated, hitting him again with a mental assault. The attacks weakened it, but Ryo wouldn't be able to keep them up. They were exhausting and when the spirit struck back with its own it left her writhing. She didn't doubt that the Crescent Soldier was easily the strongest soul she had consumed yet. After a third and final mental attack the Wutai went silent. Not got, but silent.

Ryo sighed in relief as the pain subsided. Sleep came quickly, but they were wracked with nightmares as her mind attempted to process the new memories.


	11. Reunions and New Acquaintances

ShinRa's main base camp teamed with energy. Men ran back and forth from the many tents that dotted the encampment. Towards the center a series of permanent structures were occupied by ShinRa's military officers and General Sephiroth himself. Several officers were bent over a map of the Wutai area and argued over the specifics of troop formations and positions.

The General watched the exchange with detached boredom. He could care less about what they were squabbling over. At the moment his thoughts were focused on the stories that kept coming over from the northern front about his Commander.

Angeal had mentioned his friend's odd change in behavior and that his degradation had somehow been cured. Genesis didn't elaborate on just how this occurred, but from all reports so far he was fine. Better then fine, he was personally destroying the Wutai's northern defenses.

Genesis was due to arrive at the main base sometime today and Sephiroth was eager to see his fiery friend. It would be the first time he'd seen the Commander in months, discounting the brief radio contact he'd get from time to time. Even when he did see the man he hadn't been able to just _talk_ to him.

After the training room incident Genesis had become distant from the other Firsts; even Angeal would be snubbed by the man during one of his darker moods. Sephiroth hoped that this sudden cure would bring back the flamboyant spellsword they had come to miss. A slight smile tugged at the impassive man's face. Hell at this point he even missed Genesis' annoying poetry, not that he would admit it.

Sephiroths introspection was broken by noise coming from outside the officer's tent. Calls to attention and cheers of welcome made him rise from the board slump in his chair. The heavy tarp at the tents entrance swished open to allow the elegant Commander entrance. Genesis scanned the faces in the room before his gaze found the General sitting at the back. A smirking grin wandered its way to the man's face at the sight of the silver haired General. Sephiroth gave Genesis his usual reserved nod as greeting, and came to stand as the Commander approached.

The Lieutenants surrounding the map on the table went silent and looked to the General. With a silent gesture they were dismissed. They cleared out giving Genesis their greetings and salutes. Gen watched them as they went. Once the last man left he turned back to Sephiroth. Seph gave Genesis a soft smile.

"You look good... Angeal told me you're better?"

Gen sighed at his bluntness. _Always strait to the point..._ He smiled and scoffed playfully, "Such concern! I bet you're just upset that you have competition again."

"I'm glad to. It gets boring without you biting at my heels." The General laughed dryly.

"Ha! You obviously haven't had any trouble finding entertainment without me." Genesis waggled a brow suggestively, "I've read the headlines. It sounds like they have some _interesting_ ideas regarding you and my new Third."

Sephiroth gave a faint groan and sat in the chair before the table. He ran a hand through his long hair as he slouched forward, "Don't remind me. I spoke to her for a few hours at one of the Presidents publicity stunts… that's _all_." The silver haired General shook his head in disgust, "ShinRa is determined to use her in their new propaganda campaign."

"And they say I'm bad! ShinRa's a worse attention whore then I am by far," Gen said with a bemused huff. He sat gracefully into one of the flimsy metal chairs surrounding the table. Sephiroth eyed Gen in mild annoyance as the redhead leaned back in the chair a propped his feet up on the table.

"So... how _is_ my little Goddess doing?"

Sephiroth raised a thin brow at the odd pet name, "She's doing well."

The General pushed the offending feet from the table. Gen gave an indignant squawk and graced Sephiroth with a hotty look of irritation. Seph smirked at the reaction and Genesis deflated a little. Genesis' ability to play aloof never quite matched up to Sephiroth's. It was too easy to ruffle the redhead's feathers.

"Well... that's good. I'm glad she made it through the initial treatment,"

Sephiroth nodded softly in agreement, "Angeal said she's the top of her class in materia, well beyond that of a Third."

Genesis beamed, "Excellent! I may just snatch her up and take her under my wing."

"She is definitely more tolerable then Angeal's _puppy_ ," Sephiroth chuckled. His smile fell away as something less pleasant came to mind, "Hojo's seemed to have taken an interest in her as well."

The smile on the redheads face dropped to a worried scowl. "I had hoped she would be able to avoid him…" He said with a heavy sigh.

A silver brow quirked curiously, "What's his interest in her?"

Genesis' lips tightened to a thin line for a moment before his expression shifted back to casual aloof. He waved a hand dismissively, "My friend your desire is the bringer of life. The Gift of the Goddess."

Sephiroth sighed and had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. _Never mind... I don't miss the quotes._ He mulled it over, "Does she have something to do with your degradation? You recruited her just before you deployed and were apparently cured."

Gen's face fell and he looked at the General with an unreadable expression, "Sometimes Seph, you're too smart for your own good."

Sephiroth looked at the redhead expectantly and Gen sighed in resignation, "Don't ask me what she did, because I have no idea. Whatever she did cured me, and I owe it to her to at _least_ keep her out of that monster's hands."

The General nodded gravely in agreement. Gen tapped his fingers on the table as he thought, "Perhaps we should have Angeal keep an eye out for her? Just in case Hojo gets courageous."

"I think that's the best we can do for her for now."

The two fell into silence before Genesis waved a hand irritably, "But enough about all that! You wanted to discuss the plans for Fort Tamblin. What Intel did you get?"

Sephiroth rose from his seat and grabbed a thin file. Genesis sat up straight and leaned forward as he sorted through the papers and photos being spread across the table.

"We have their patrol routes and schedules. Turk surveillance has noted that their men have thinned considerably in the compound itself. They would not have time to call back troops to defend if we hit them with a surprise attack." Sephiroth traced a line across a map of the forts layout with a delicate finger, "One well placed First could easily over take them."

Gen hummed thoughtfully, " _True_ … but I think it may be a wasted opportunity." He looked at the General slyly and received a look of curious interest in return.

"How so?"

"When Tamblin is taken I doubt Wutai will stand for long. It would be the last _hoorah_ for our boys… I think it would make for a fine promotion opportunity for some of our Soldier hopefuls." Genesis leaned in as he eyed the map, "I suggest a three way assault each led by one of us. A little overkill yes, but it would likely be the last opportunity our boys would have to prove themselves before the war is out."

A deep hum came from the silver haired General as he considered the idea, "Angeal was thinking Zack may be ready for First. It would be a good test of his skill."

Genesis scoffed at the idea and looked at Sephiroth incredulously. The idea of Zack as a First just seemed to lower the whole position in his opinion. Green cat like eyes showed amusement as Sephiroth shrugged, "Angeal knows his student better then I."

"It makes a good point though, I've a number of promising Thirds that I intend to recommend for Second."

A slight smirk tweaked the Generals lips as he placed markers along the map, "Miss Kesh…"

Genesis huffed slightly, "Not _just_ her."

He laughed faintly and let it go, "Cadets as well… you know it's been almost a year since they promoted any to Soldier?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Sephiroth watched his friend quietly and after a few moments the Commander looked up, curious at the prolonged silence from the General. Sephiroth looked at the other man with a surprising amount of warmth in his normally stern demeanor, "It's good to have you back Genesis."

Gen gapped at him flustered. His aristocratic face tightened into a playful glare and he shook his head. Genesis said nothing as he turned his focus back down to the map before them, but a smile warmed his face regardless.

The two leaned over the map, tracing routs and marking positions as they tossed around ideas. It would be hours before they put together a hard plan but neither of them minded in the least.

* * *

 

Later Genesis paced the tailing edge of the encampment. His agitation was apparent. For the last hour his phone buzzed incessantly and he'd been ignoring it. Hollander was getting persistent lately, prodding him eagerly to move forward with their plans.

Well… the Doctor and Director Lazard's plans. He felt a slight pang of guilt. Lazard was a good man truly. _I doubt he knows what Hollander intends to actually use that money for..._ Genesis had lost interest in the _righteous_ cause and had been generally ignoring the obnoxious Doctor.

As far as he could tell Hollander still didn't know about his cure and the Doctors attempts at manipulation truly disgusted him. To think that barely more than a month ago he'd been desperately eating up the man's lies and empty promises. To be honest the disgust was more towards himself than anyone.

He glared down at the phone in his hand as it vibrated again against his gloved palm. _I best get this over with..._

"What _is it_ Hollander?!" he snarled into the phone as he glanced around paranoid. Guards patrolled the area in fifteen minute intervals, so he had best make this quick.

"Genesis! Why haven't you been answering?! You said you would keep me updated on your progress once you were deployed. Do I have to remind you how little time we have in this?"

The doctor's gruff voice always held a slight nasally quality to it; it irritated him. Everything about Hollander irritated him. From the scruffy _hobo-esk_ hair and beard down to that god awful stained Banora Apples T-shirt he insisted on wearing under his lab coat. And Flip flops! Who the hell wears flips flops in a _laboratory!?_

_Appalling… It's no wonder he lost out on the Director position...he's a complete slob._

"Things are moving along fine... you need to be patient," Genesis took on the tone of a parent placating a child.

" _PATIENT!_ Genesis if we don't do this now there won't be another chance! You don't have time to be patient. The degradation could get worse at any moment. If we strike now there may still be enough time to develop a cure!"

Genesis scowled in disgust. _Here we go again, playing the cure card..._ Seeing things from the perspective he had now, the manipulative words seemed all the more obvious.

"Who's the Commander here, you? When I say the time is right, then the time is right. _And. It. Is. NOT!_ "

"Fine… fine… Just keep in mind it will take time to transform your army when the time comes," Hollander grumbled something unintelligible over the line.

Genesis sighed, "Yes… it will be fine. I need to go."

The Commander didn't give the Doctor a chance to respond and hung up on him. As much as he liked the idea of crushing the fat bastards little dreams it was irritating leading him on like this. He was persistent and horribly annoying.

Genesis marched back into camp with a tight lipped frown on his face. Troopers knew better then to get in the way of the Commanders war path and gave him a wide birth. He reentered his temporary quarters and rubbed his bow in an attempt to ward of the impending headache.

 _The time isn't right... and it's never going to be right if I have anything to say about it._ His justice could be served at a later date; he had to keep faith in his Goddess' plans. But if she failed him... then there was going to be hell to pay.

* * *

 

Lazard hung up the phone at his desk with more force than necessary. _Third time this week that that creep has called..._ Genesis had impressed on him the importance of keeping the new Soldier Third safe from the foul Science Director, but it was becoming more and more difficult to find excuses.

Every new Soldier would go in for checkups after their initial treatment, and it was only garnering suspicion keeping her away. _What's so special about this one anyway…besides the obvious of course?_ Hojo was insisting that he see to her _personally_ , and Lazard knew what that meant.

He shivered. _Poor girl..._ The more he though on it the bleaker it became. There was no way around it. He would have to allow them to see her for a checkup eventually.

The finely dressed man tapped a pen on the desk in front of him _. I could get Hollander to do it_... A smirk found its way to the Directors face _. Hojo is going to be pissed... that's the only incentive Hollander needs to agree to it._ He laughed softly and went to make some calls. _I'll just 'forget' to mention it to Hojo until after the fact... he was the one so insistent on her being seen after all._

* * *

 

Ryo sat at the little dining table in her dorm and poked at the massive egg on her plate. Chocobo eggs were ridiculously huge and, since chickens didn't appear to be a common food source on Gaia, Ryo had picked up one to try.

 _I'd guess this isn't far off from ostrich eggs?_ They didn't really taste any different from chickens, but a single egg could make an omelet big enough to feed a family of four. _Though with how much I eat now…_ Constant training did wonders for building an appetite.

She checked the time; it was already 9:30. Normally she wouldn't be up this early on a day off. Early to her being anytime before ten, but Director Lazard had given her a call around eight. She was to report to the Science Department for an appointment with Dr. Hollander. Something about a checkup. But from the sounds of it she may be there for a while.

She groaned. _At least it's not Hojo… not that Hollander's much better._

The appointment wasn't until eleven but Ryo had another _arrangement_ to make today. Today Ryo had a plan. It wasn't a particularly detailed or well thought out one, but it came to her one morning after a chat with Aerith on the phone. The young Cetra had warmed up to her pretty well and Ryo had been struggling to find an excuse to introduce her to Zack. Her deal with the Turks kept her from making many trips out of HQ that weren't absolutely necessary, it was just more hassle then it was worth.

It was a half assed plan, but was worth a shot regardless. Flipping open her PHS she dialed the Second and waited.

"Zack here, what's up?"

"Hey Zack its Ryo… I hate to ask this man, but can I get you to do me a big favor?" Ryo's tone was convincingly pleading.

"I'm not doing anything big today. What you need?"

"I really have to get something to a friend of mine down in Sector 5, but I'm going to be stuck in the labs with Hollander all day," Ryo grinned deviously. _That something being you._

"Sure no problem, I can run by and take it down there for you."

Ryo gave a sigh of relief, "Thanks man you're a real hero. I owe you one big time."

She could practically hear Zack's beaming grin though the line, "Hey anytime! That's what friends are for right? I'll see you in ten."

The line went dead and Ryo snapped the phone closed. _That was easy._ She shook her head and smiled softly. It wasn't long before there was a light knock on the door, and Zack's grinning face greeted her as she stepped out into the hall. _Too early… too chipper._

"So… what did you need me to deliver?"

"This, I couldn't wait for it to get their by mail." Ryo pulled out a small envelope with _Aerith_ written on it in her usual jagged chicken scratch, "I had planned to go down there today before Lazard called. I can't thank you enough."

Zack took the envelope and waved off Ryo's gratitude, "Hey it's nothing... So where am I taking this?"

"Down to Sector 5 slums… She's usually down there in the church on the outskirts. It's hard to miss once you get out of the Central limits."

Zack nodded and smiled brightly, "Okay cool. I've never been down there before, should be fun." He gave her a thumbs up, "I'll let you know when I've dropped it off."

With that he took off in a light jog, "Later!"

Ryo waved half heartedly at his retreating form. _And now we wait…_

* * *

 

A few hours later found Ryo sitting on a long metal table in Dr. Hollander's personal corner of the 68th floor. At the moment she was rearranging his pens out of shear boredom.

Ryos apprehension over her little appointment with Hollander was so far unfounded. She wasn't sure if the man had his head up his ass or was just oblivious in general. It was pretty obvious he had no idea who she was. Ryo had yet to take of her helmet and was pretty sure Hollander hadn't realized she was a girl. _Did he even bother to read my file?_

As soon as she came in he started his grumbling.

_'This is a waste of my time… any half rate nurse could do this check up… Wa..waa… Bitch, moan.'_

It was maybe fifteen minutes in when Ryo started drowning out Hollanders ranting and rambling. She had a feeling even if she wandered out of the labs the Doctor would keep at it. A first it was somewhat amusing, but after a while it got repetitive. Really she could pretty much be doing anything here so long as she stayed out of the man's way. He looked to be in a particularly bad mood.

"And another thing...! *mumble grumble*… (As if anyone could do anything right around here…)" Ryo watched him fall back into the pile of paperwork as though she weren't even there.

He had taken her vitals and filled out a plethora of paperwork. No blood samples yet. _Hopefully I can convince him it's not necessary._ She had no idea what tests might uncover, but was pretty sure she didn't want to risk the chance of Hojo using it against her. _Give him an inch and he'll take a mile._

Growing board of the pens and listening to the Doctor rant she let her eyes wander to the odds and ends scattered around the messy lab. A series of cylindrical metal containers sat on the thick metal table next to her. They were solid aside from a small glass section that showed the contents inside, and were no larger than a tall drink thermos. A familiar green glowing fluid sat inside.

 _Is that Mako?_ She picked one up and eyed is briefly, letting her vision shift. _Yep that's Mako. It looks a little different though._ A devilish grin crawled across her face as she watched the distracted Doctors back.

"Sir, what are these for?"

She held up one of the containers and looked at Hollander innocently. He turned around and his eyes went wide.

"Not for you to _play with!_ Put that down, it's purified Mako… Just a drop of that and you'd be asleep permanently… (Would serve the bucket head right for playing with something so _obviously_ volatile!)"

Ryo grinned cheekily and bit her lip at his agitated muttering. _Does he really not know I can hear him?_ He turned around and went back to what he was doing, leaving Ryo holding the metal container. Once she was sure of his distraction she turned around and picked up a small empty beaker from the cabinet nearby. _Purified Mako eh…_

Ryo leaned back casually against the table and unscrewed the lid. She gave a pleased hum as she took in its sharp acrid aroma. Hollander continued to rant and Ryo made the appropriated noises to encourage him, not really knowing or caring what he was on about now. Ryo poured herself a generous glass of Mako into the small beaker and gently swirled the brilliant green around the glass. As she watched the pudgy Doctor pace she took a small sip.

Eyes went wide and she fought down a sharp cough. _Damn that shit is strong!_ It was crisp and sharp and shot right to her veins. A jolt ran down her spine and she shivered in delight as she took another sip. _Ooh yess that's good…_

Hollander shuffled through the file on his desk and stopped. He made a surprised little noise and straightened. Ryo barely had enough time to scoot the beaker behind her before the Doctor spun around holding her file in his hand.

" _You're that girl!_ " Hollander shook the file and seemed to gap at her in realization. " _Genesis_ recruited you didn't he!"

 _Good God you really are that slow on the uptake._ She smiled and nodded. Hollander gave her a bright grin that made him almost look jolly, in a dirty hobo kind of way.

"Why didn't you say so? (Of course they would send _me_ such a prize specimen… lest that _bastard_ sully her first.)"

Ryo raised a brow beneath the concealing helmet, "Uh… Yes Sir. The Commander was very insistent that I see you first. Director Lazard wanted to make sure I had no ill side effects from the initial treatment. He was very particular about me seeing you and no one else."

His crooked smile broadened, "Of course, of course… You are the first female to do so well. Best to catch things before it becomes a potential problem… You will find no one here more knowledgeable about Mako then me! (Got yourself quite a fine one didn't you boy...heheh) N-now did he happen to mention anything _else_?"

"N-no…" Ryo stared at him wide eyed. _What the hell's_ ** _that_** _suppose to mean._

"Ah… no matter, let's have a look at your file then."

He waved a hand dismissively and turned back to the file in his hand. His dark eyes sparkled and he hummed happily as he skimmed through it and the numbers he just took down. Ryo had a sinking feeling she wasn't going to get out of this one unscathed.

"Everything seems to be in order. You're a very fine specimen young lady!" His gruff voice was overly cheerful and it came off as creepy, "Hmm, yes… very healthy. And you've already made fantastic progress since your initial treatments… _excellent._ "

He glanced up at her and his eyes wandered over her in a way that made Ryo _very_ uncomfortable. "(Filled out well too…)" Hollander cleared his throat and scribbled on the paper in his hand, "You were a bit underweight at the start, but you seem to be doing well now."

_Ookay… can I go now?_

He flipped through to the end and frowned, "They didn't do any blood tests?"

"Uhh… N-noo… you see… ah…" Ryo stammered, visibly paling.

Hollander huffed, "(incompetents, all of them…) Well come along."

Ryo didn't move, "I was hoping we wouldn't need to sir. You see I ah… well. I have a… um, a _Rare disease!_ It's nothing major… but Genesis was worried It might keep me from being considered for Soldier."

_Shit shit shit! Don't ask what… I didn't think that far!_

"I mean… I know Professor Hojo would be furious about it but… I've been doing well, and it wouldn't really be necessary would it?" Hollander seemed to perk slightly, and the scruffy Doctor gave her an obviously fake smile.

"There can be such _stigmas_ about things like that…"

He seemed thoughtful for a moment and he fought back a smirk. Ryo's heart sank for a moment as a thought came to mind. _He better not try to blackmail me into something…_ Her mind flashed back to the leer he gave her earlier and she shivered in disgust. Fortunately it seemed the promise of aggravating Hojo was more than enough for the time being.

"I think it can be postponed for now, you do seem to be in excellent health after all." His crooked grin returned with a hint of a sneer, "I'm _sure_ Professor Hojo won't mind if we _forget_ to do something so minor. (Hah, the bastards going to be _pissed_ )"

He turned back to the papers at his desk and jotted down some notes.

"Sooo… how have you been feeling? Any nausea, fatigue, lower back pains?"

"Uh… no." Ryo eyed him puzzled.

He turned back around and smiled at her hopefully, "No irregular cycles?"

Ryo stared at him blankly before what he was insinuating sunk in. _Fucks sake I'm not_ ** _pregnant_** _!_ She bit her lip as her face burned red. More from rage then embarrassment, she'd gotten enough snide remarks from her colleagues suggesting similar. _'You must have slept your way into Soldier.'_

She shook her head vehemently, "No Sir! N-nothing like that."

Hollanders face fell to one of disappointment, "Ah…well."

He cleared his throat awkwardly. His features shifted to one of confusion, "(Then why…)" He huffed slightly and waved his hand, "No matter. I will be your primary Doctor from now on Miss Kesh. If anything does come up you will come to me _first._ "

"Of course Doctor."

"I'll just finish up these forms for you to give to Director Lazard and you can be on your way! (And out of my hair)" Hollander smiled cheerfully and Ryo returned it awkwardly.

* * *

 

Hojo face twisted into a deep frown as he opened up his latest email. His teeth grit slightly and his dark beady eyes widened slowly.

-Professor Hojo,

I apologize for taking so long to get back to you. You know how busy the new recruits are with their trainings. It can be so hard to juggle schedules sometimes. I know how important it is to insure the health of our new Soldiers and you were so eager to have Miss Kesh seen. Fortunately Dr. Hollander was very gracious in taking time out of his schedule to have her checked out on such short notice. Hopefully everything will now be in order.

Sincerely,

Soldier Director Lazard Deusericus -

Hojo's eye twitched. He read through the email once more before rising violently from his seat. The chair wobbled as it was pushed backwards and the hunched man charged out of the office with surprising speed. _That_ ** _bastard_** _! Uneducated… Pretty faced… Backstabbing BASTARD!_ Hojos eyes burned with rage and his lab assistants scurried away from the irate Doctors path. He stormed down the hall leading to Hollanders little corner of the labs. He froze fist clenched and glaring daggers at the insolent grin that spread across the pudgy Doctors hairy mug as he took notice of the red faced Science Director. Hollander shook the young Solders hand and turned to greet him.

"Ah… hello Director we were just finishing up here." Hollander grinned like sin as he turned back to Ryo, "I'm so glad I finally got to meet you Miss Kesh. I'm sure you will do _very_ well in Soldier."

"Thank you Doctor… If there's nothing else I'll leave you to your work."

Ryo turned to hurry past Hojo but stopped as his spidery hand grabbed her arm with surprising strength.

"Just a moment Miss Kesh… I'm sure we have time for a few more…" His voice sounded just barely controlled and his grip tightened to the point of pain.

"I'd appreciated if you let _my_ patient be on her way Professor." Hollander interrupted sharply and Ryo cringed as the Professors grip tightened further. "It's been decided that I will be her primary physician. She's in excellent health; I don't see the need for further testing."

Hojo looked about ready to throw an impressive tantrum or claw the smug look off Hollanders face. Ryo bit back a grin. " _You're patient?_ Do I need to remind you who is in charge here?"

"Do I need to remind you who's in charge of Soldier?" He bit back sharply, "It's not your place to say, Director Lazard made the decision."

Ryo could practically hear Professor Hojo's teeth grinding. After a moment his dark eyes turned calculating and cold. The shift from one of rage was so sudden it left a cold chill in her belly. His grip on her arm slackened and his hands clasped behind his back as he straightened, or straightened as much as his hunched form would allow. He looked at Hollander with cool indifference that made the stocky Doctor scowl.

Hojo glanced briefly at Ryo before waving her away dismissively, "Very well Miss Kesh you may go. It is good to see you doing so well; I _will_ be keeping track of your progress of course."

Ryo cleared her throat in an attempt to fight down the tremor in her voice, "Thank you. Have a good afternoon Professor... Doctor Hollander"

She just short of sprinted to the elevator doors. Hojo graced Hollander with one final glower before hobbling off back to his own office.

Hollander huffed and returned to his desk looking smug. He had successfully 'stuck it to the man' today. _I don't think I've seen Hojo that mad in YEARS! Not since his precious pet unleashed half the live samples all over the lab._ It wasn't too often that he found the nerve to really piss off the Science Director, and he greatly underestimated the Professors response to this one.

 _She's a pretty little thing… I bet he'd love to get his hands on her._ His smug grin turned down right lecherous. _I wonder how strong a second generation Soldier would be. Would the child be free of the degradation?_ It wasn't something he had considered before. _Maybe Genesis isn't entirely a loss cause._

He pondered the girl. _I wonder if Hojo has the same idea… Heh the old snake._ It seemed to him even Genesis knew the Professor would try something. Something was fishy there regardless, but so long as Genesis was making Hojo's life miserable he didn't care what crazy hi-jinks the Commander was getting up to _. Since it doesn't look like he's going to go through with our plans… Fickle boy._ His good mood soured quickly at the reminder.

 _I suppose I should have put together a plan B before this._ Hollander sighed and turned back to the Mako he had set aside for his experiments today. He paused and stared at the half empty beaker sitting on the table in front of him. He scratched his gray peppered beard thoughtfully with a puzzled look on his face.

Hollander's eyes narrowed for a moment before he shook his head and went back to work.

* * *

 

Ryo made it home without anymore drama and fully intended to crash, but was interrupted by the buzz of her phone. _Ugh… God what now…_ She paused when she looked down at her phone. _Oh ya... I totally forgot about them._ The smirk turned to an outright laugh as she read the text.

-HOLY CRAP RYO! UR THA FUKIN BEST! SHES ADORABLE & SWEET &…-

The message just kind of went on from there raving about how awesome Aerith was. Ryo rolled her eyes at the assault of caps. She sat back with a look of self satisfied glee as the phone buzzed again not more than a few moments later with one from Aerith.

-You are sooo EVIL! That was very underhanded, and you should be ashamed of yourself-

Seconds later another popped up and Ryo laughed again.

-He is cute though, and sweet. Like a great big puppy!-

Shaking her head, she set the phone down on the kitchen counter. _Looks like that worked better than I thought._ It had been a simple plan, and yes a little underhanded. The letter was fake and the note inside was devious in its simplicity.

It only has two sentences: This is Zack. Yes, he's single.

Oh she would have paid to see the look on Aerith's face.

* * *

 

Many miles and a continent away…

The serenity of the vast planes that skirted the Nibel Mountains was broken by the deafening thump of chopper blades. A sleek black helicopter sent ripples over the vibrant grass like water. It landed smoothly and the blades slowed steadily to a stop. A middle aged man wrapped in a thick brown coat stepped off onto the waving grass below. He held the coat tight around himself as the icy Nibel winds threatened to tear it away from him. He made his way to the road side. The slender Turk that had piloted the aircraft attended to it before following to join his superior.

Nibelheim sat quietly at this early hour. The sun's rays barely breaking over the peaks of Mt. Nibel. It was cold here in late October and the first layers of the oncoming winter's snow had already powered the upper mountain peaks.

The village was just beginning to come to life as the first warm rays touched down. The pair of Turks got wary glances from the few locals that were already out and about.

Veld sighed as he pushed open the solid doors of the inn. The slick dark haired Turk in glasses that accompanied him nodded to the man at the check-in desk. Veld watched the town from the window as the other Turk made arrangements. His mind had been running wild since the meeting with the Soldier Third. He still wasn't sure how he felt about that one.

He had been ready to have her sent down for a mental evaluation and just let them handle the woman. Then she mentioned Vince. The report of his death never sat right with him and when the guys up top told him no investigation was necessary, he knew. But to dig any further would have put him under investigation as well.

The thought that his old partner may have been alive this whole time… _Damn it_ _Vince…_ Veld had lost too much already, screwed things up so irreparably… If there was even a chance Vincent was there… what was left of his conscience couldn't ignore it.

"Our rooms are ready." Veld turned to the other Turk and nodded. He watched the younger man head for the stairs, "Balto…" Balto stopped and turned to the Director.

"I'm going to head out, you remain here."

Steely blue eyes watched the Director with concern. He looked ready to protest but Veld interrupted, "I'm not going to be able to sleep anyway… get some rest. It was a long flight."

Balto nodded and gave the man a wiry grin, "More time to enjoy the mountain view I guess. Keep safe Chief."

Veld waited till the katana wielding Turk had left his sights before he stepped back out into the brisk morning air. Veld had to agree, Nibelheim was beautiful at this hour. _Wild and untamed_ …

* * *

 

The Shinra Mansion sat just outside the boundaries of the tiny village. Veld took in the buildings decaying features. It was easy to see how it may have been quite regal in its day. Now however, it looked like a place of nightmares.

The rusted lock on the front gate didn't take much force to snap and the gate itself screeched against its unused joints. What were once lovingly tended gardens over flowed with weeds that threatened to choke out the few blooming rose bushes that remained. Ivy mingled with curtains of wisteria and honeysuckle that crawled up the mansions walls, covering windows and pulling up sections of siding as nature attempted to reclaim it.

The main entrance took a good amount of encouragement before the doors would grant the Turk entry. The darkened foyer that greeted him was eerily silent. Motes of dust drifted lazily in the few thin rays of light that managed to pass through the encrusted windows.

Veld cautiously made his way up the stairs to the second floor as he followed the directions he had been given. Fortunately the mansions interior had survived the years better than its exterior. He searched his way through the rooms until he came to one with a large personal safe. _So far it's as she said it would be._

Veld had already found one of the numbers scratched into the underside of a chest lid. The Soldier has mentioned the scattered clues throughout the mansion, the monster hidden within the safe, and the secret passage leading down into the sub levels. She had recommended avoiding the safe all together, since lockpicking would be no challenge to a Turk. _I'm not going to play this sick little game Hojo._

He left the safe and made his way to the bedroom that hid the passageway down. The sublevels were pitch black, but surprisingly the dangling bulbs were still functional enough to see by. He nearly missed the heavy wooden door inset into the stone of the cave. Its lock was archaic and solid, and it took a bit of work to get the old pins and tumblers to shift. But after a few attempts it gave a low click that seemed to echo through the silence.

Darkness and the musty scent of decay greeted him. Torchlight revealed the splintered bones and cobweb covered coffins. Veld eyed the coffin in the middle anxiously. The others were rotting and falling to pieces, but this one was solid and firmly shut. Rusted chains wrapped around it and converged at a large lock. Fortunately this one, while solid enough to keep things in, wasn't complex enough to keep him out.

After untangling the chains from the black coffin, Veld stood before it uncertainly. He could just faintly hear the sound of breathing coming from within. _She wasn't making things up…_ He couldn't quite fathom his hesitation. _Will he recognize me? Will I recognize him?_

He steeled himself and placed his hands on the edges of the lid. It was damn heavy. He doubted he could have moved it without the aid of his cybernetic arm. The lid slid slowly off to fall away with a heavy thunk.

Crimson eyes blinked up at him blearily. Velds own widened at the sight of the man before him. _Vincent…_ He hadn't aged a day.


	12. Friends in Strange Places

It was eerie, looking at the man after all these years. Pitch black hair fell over the red cape that was wrapped around him like a death shroud. Aside from the strange attire, longer hair, and odd metal claw that replaced his left arm, he could have hopped out of the crumpled photo in Velds' pocket. Crimson eyes widened as recognition hit the man lying before him.

"Veld?"

A grin slowly spread across the old Turks face, "Well good, at least you haven't completely lost your mind down here."

Vincent sat up in the coffin and looked owlishly around the cellar. His gaze finally circled back to the senior Turk.

"What are you doing here?"

Veld smirked. _He_ _never was one for small talk..._ "What a guy can't come visit his old buddy every now and then? Figured you could use some company after 20 some years in a box."

"20 years..." Vincent's voice was rough from disuse and sounded strained.

"Mmhm... and you never bothered to call or write... You could have at least let me know you weren't dead... Ya know they tagged you as KIA, wouldn't let me investigate a damn thing either… knew it was a load of crap."

Vincent watched the other in total bewilderment, "How...? No… You shouldn't be here."

Veld waved a hand dismissively, "I had to check up on you. When I was told you were down here I had to see it for myself."

"I'm here... you should leave."

Veld's friendly mask faded to an irritated scowl, "Why, so you can waste away for another 20 years? Do you have any idea how long I've looked for you hoping that you'd turn up somewhere. Hell even a body would have been better closure! Now you're just going to brush me off?"

Vincent cringed and looked away sadly, "I'm not worth finding Veld... You should just forget about me."

"Bullshit Valentine!" He glared down at the broken man before looking away. It was painful to see the hollowness in his friends' eyes. He looked so... lost.

Veld sighed and let the anger fade from him. He lowered himself to sit with his back against the foot of the coffin. He looked off into the dark nothingness that filled the stuffy room. "A lot happened since you... disappeared. ShinRa's pretty much taken over everything."

Vincent watched the man and listened silently. He still couldn't quite tell if this was a dream or if his old partner was really there. _It wouldn't be the first time..._ His demons could conjure torturously real nightmares.

A familiar name brought Vincent's attention back to the one-sided conversation,"...He's been leading the war for the last eight years. Hojos' little pet project turned into a real asset."

"Who...?"

Veld paused at the interruption and looked at him blankly, "General Sephiroth? Hmm... ya he wouldn't have been around in your time."

Vincent's eyes widened at the name and memories flashed through his mind, "Sephiroth... are you sure?" Veld watched the mixture of confusion and horror dance across his friends face.

Veld nodded slowly, "Ya... you wouldn't know him though. He probably wasn't even born yet."

The former Turk shook his head vehemently and looked at Veld with wide eyes, "No he was... that's Lucrecia's son."

It took Veld a moment for what the man said to register. When it did his head jerked to look at the man like he'd lost his mind. "Lucy's boy!? You can't be serious!"

"He was the product of the Jenova Project. It was why we were out here... Hojo experimented on her and the child... on all of us."

"Vince..." Veld started but stopped. Vincent was no longer with him. He stared unseeing into the darkness, an expression of pure anguish on his pale face.

"I didn't stop her... I should have _stopped her_. It killed her... her body couldn't take what was done to it." He seemed to trail off as he became lost in the painful memories. Rage seemed to boil up suddenly without warning, and the sound of grinding metal came from his clenched claw. For a moment Veld could have sworn a flash of gold colored the man's eyes. "He wouldn't let her _see_ him... he wouldn't let her _hold her own son!"_

The bitter anger slowly faded back to a deep anguish and when he spoke it was almost monotone, "It was my fault. That was my sin... This is my punishment…" Vincent's hollow red eyes meet Velds, "This is my atonement."

Veld stared silently as he digested the information before his own anger swelled to the surface. _Atonement?_ He grit his teeth, "And this is mine, damn it! You think you're the only one who's fucked things up Vince? You think you're the only one who's _sinned?_ " A silver metal hand combed through short brown hair as he looked away, "We've both lost everything… Felicia… Marin. I killed them Vince. You remember Marin don't you?"

Vincent watched him warily, "I should hope so. I was your best man after all."

His voice shook, "We had a daughter… then Kalm." Veld physically curled inward. He had thought all his tears had been used up years ago, but the pain felt fresh again. "It was a mistake… I made a mistake… and now they're gone… Because of _me_."

"Veld…" Vincent couldn't remember the last time he'd seen the stern man so broken. It all felt so real.

" _NO…_ " Veld barked sharply as he let anger consume the anguish, "I don't want your pity and you don't want mine… "

"…" Crimson eyes watched the older man as he calmed himself. Once his breathing returned to normal Veld glanced warily at Vincent. There was no judgment in those eyes, just quiet acceptance. Veld shifted and looked away.

"The Turks are my family now." Veld stared down at his hands and a slight grin tugged at his lips, "It's grown since back then… lots of young kids still green behind the ears. But we take care of each other… Turks take care of their own."

"I'm not coming back Veld…"

Veld gave a shallow laugh, "Heh… I know. She said you wouldn't… stubborn prick." He shook his head for a moment in disbelief, "But if you ever decide to pull your head out' yer ass… you still got a place with us. And I could sure use a friendly face."

"I'm not… human anymore." Vincent clenched the metal claw as he stared down at it, "I don't know what I am… some kind of monster."

"Oh please! We're _The Turks_ … being a monster could be considered part of the job requirements these days." Veld said with a dry laugh.

Vincent huffed softly and there was a faint spark of amusement in his eyes. It faded quickly as he looked down at his hands, one of flesh and one of golden metal. He shook his head solemnly, "Not like this… Hojo did things to me. There are demons in me, real ones. When I lose control… they." He clenched both fists and looked away, staring off into nothing, "I can't always control what they do. I would be a liability."

Leaning back against the coffin Veld gave a worn sigh, "Well… I'll be damned if I just leave you alone down here. I know how you are. You always were a mopey son of a bitch, and if getting you through this means I have to fly down here every week to break up your pity party I will!"

"Veld… don't…"

Veld gestured irritably at the stubborn ex-Turk, " _No!_ Turks take care of their own damn it. And as long as you're still kicking you're one of us."

He thought for a moment and gave a dark laugh, "Hah… joke always was 'the only way to leave the Turks is in a body bag.' I guess I'll have to break the news to the boys. Even that's not going to cut it anymore."

Vincent gave a faint laugh and shook his head. He was silent for a long time before he glanced back to his old partner, "I'll… Think about it."

"Good... You certainly have plenty of time to down here."

Vince nodded and looked back down at the coffin he's sat in quietly. Taking the prolonged silence as his dismissal Veld stood. He gave a soft groan as he worked the stiffness out of his joints. The cold hard floor did nothing for his back. He wasn't getting any younger… and Vincent wasn't getting any older. Veld sighed as he looked down at Vincent and gave him a brief pat on the shoulder, "I'll see you around Vince."

Vincent stared at the hand on his shoulder intently. The jolt of sensation ran through him like a sudden slap to the face, and the reality of the situation hit him like a ton of freight. This wasn't a dream. It wasn't another illusion conjured by his tormented mind. _Real… he's real. This is real._

Red eyes widened in the darkness and his head slowly tilted to look up at the other man. The expression of awe took Veld by surprise but as suddenly as it appeared it vanished. In its place was a reserved smile and warm gratitude showed clearly in those crimson orbs.

"Veld… It was good to see you again. Thank you for being real this time."

Veld stared at Vincent in stunned silence as he pulled the heavy black lid back over the coffin. Veld watched it for a long time before whispering softly, "Same here Vince… same here."

With that he reluctantly left Vincent to his solitude. He walked the path back to the inn in a strangely num state. It all had felt so surreal and left him emotionally drained. It apparently showed on his face, because Balto stood quickly as Veld entered the room.

"Y-you alright Chief?"

Veld gave slight grunt and walked past the younger Turk to sit at a chair by the window. The reflection that looked at him in the window glass was shaken and lost. Balto watched his superior stare forlornly at the dark mansion with worry. Veld gave the other Turk no response. The raven haired swordsman brought his hands to his hips and sighed in exasperation before turning towards the door.

"I guess… I'll go fix us some tea." He muttered softly as he left Veld to his thoughts.

Veld stared out into the village as he tried to process the chaos that whizzed through his head. Lucrecia's _son…_ He knew a little about the Jenova Project, but that was news to him. He figured Hojo had just grabbed some poor dame off the streets, not used his own _wife_. _Bastards sicker than I thought…_ The more he pondered the more he wanted to know. What the hell went on in that mansion? _What did he do to Vince… to poor Lucy?_ It was a dangerous sort of curiosity to have. The files for the project were confidential to the point he doubted anyone but the Professor himself had access to them. Not that he couldn't get a hold of them… He was a Turk after all. Eventually every line of thought circled back to the same conclusion.

_I need talk to Miss Kesh again._

* * *

Ryo's first missions started not long after her foray in the slums. So far it hadn't been anything major, just patrols and nest clearing. Today's started like any other. Ryo and two other Thirds were assigned patrol in Sector 5 slums with a Soldier Second. There were reports of an influx of monster activity lately and they had started to give the locals problems.

Ryo rolled her eyes for the third time as the Second that was commanding the unit veered off into another rant. _Sergeant Mannin._ She had the misfortune to work with this guy before; he was a notorious a-hole. It didn't help that since the impromptu mission with the Turks she'd been getting splitting headaches at random. She was sure it had to do with the Wutai she had consumed. Either way it put her in a foul mood and this dipshit wasn't helping it. _Any excuse to rearrange his face...I'll take anything._

Sergeant A-Hole had the Soldiers split up to patrol the paths solo. His logic being they would get done faster and he could get off early. This would all be fine with Ryo if the other Thirds weren't complete incompetents. Last time the man had them do the same thing and it ended with an at least one guy in the infirmary.

The three Soldier Thirds looked between each other incredulously as the Sergeant waved them off and wandered back through the gate leading to the Central Market. Once they were sure he was out of ear shot a burly third named Markus deflated with a groan.

"Not this shit again… Every time we get this guy he wanders off to dick around and then yells at us when everything gets fucked up!"

The short freckled redhead that barely looked seventeen shifted uneasily, "T-this is against regulation. He can't really just leave us here… can he?"

Ryo shrugged, "He's our superior. He can do what he damn well pleases… Until there's enough witnesses to get him sacked that is."

Ryo turned to head down one of the paths leading off into the outer slums. Not really interested in their complaints. The little redhead bounded after her, "W-Wait! I-I…um." He looked horribly nervous. _How the hell do some of these guys even get into Soldier?_

She sighed and looked at Markus then back down to the shorter Third, "Alright, listen…uh."

"R-Ricky… Y-your Ryo right?"

She gave a snort of amusement and nodded, "Okay, Ricky how about you stick with Markus."

He looked ready to protest but Ryo cut him off, "It's fine. The Sergeant will likely be plastered by the time we are done anyway. I don't think he will notice if we take a little longer."

Markus gave a deep chuckle, "That's fine with me, but are you sure you'll be alright?"

Ryo shrugged and waved dismissively, "Ya ya… I'll be fine." She paused at a sudden thought, "Here… We can swap numbers and if one of us needs backup we can call each other."

After exchanging info they split off. Ricky waved at her as he followed behind the Soldier that was nearly twice his height. Ryo chuckled to herself before heading down the eroding path. _Kids…_

* * *

It was honestly a relief. Working with others had never particularly been a strong point of hers. Once Ryo was sure she was alone, she swapped the standard longsword with the katana at her hip. The new sword still made her a bit giddy. A few testing swings of the blade made the air whistle around her. The lighter weight of the blade made a huge difference for her, and she used it instead of the other whenever possible. It was a bit shorter than the long sword, and of much better quality then anything she had seen around ShinRa. _Except Gen and Angeal's maybe...I wouldn't mind taking a close up look at Seph's sword, if ya know what I mean._ She shook her head and laughed softly. _Those Firsts and their crazy weapons…_

Ryo smirked as she thought of Angeal and that ridiculous sword of his. If the Buster sword looked absurd in game, it was nothing compared to reality. It was basically a sharpened fuck-off piece of metal. There was a reason 'Geal was fit like a tank. Her interactions with the stern Commander had been fairly limited so far. Zack had taken to giving her some one-on-one sporadically, and on occasions Angeal would step in to correct him. Zack was a distracted teacher at best, and if nothing else the exasperated look on the older man's face was worth the headache.

Angeal was very nice, but Ryo couldn't help but be intimidated as hell by him. She blamed the slight scruffy stubble on his chin. Facial hair was always a weak point of hers. _Handsome or not, it just makes me feel like I got some weird daddy issues or something._ He was so fatherly it just made the thought... weird. _Like hot for teacher weird..._

She moved away from _that_ train of thought quickly. _Last thing I need is to get jumped by monsters because I'm off in la-la land._ The trail was so quiet it was hard not to though. There were very few people about and she hadn't seen a single monster so far. It was _way_ to quiet and too be honest it was rather disappointing.

She wasn't sure when she picked up a raging blood lust, but it seemed like she was eager to fight, eager to _hunt,_ whenever the opportunity presented itself. Most of the problematic thirds had dropped their attitudes towards her after it became apparent that she was more than capable. What she lacked in strength she made up for in precision and ferocity. Towards the beginning the younger thirds that were still squeamish would look on in horror at the glee she took in dismembering monsters. The Mako would hit her and send her into a sort of frenzy. Needless to say she preferred to fight solo, and those near her tended to prefer it as well. _Ah well, at least they keep their distance now..._

The Mako from monsters charged her, left her energized. Aside from the lingering mental debris, Mako from humans empowered her even further. Unfortunately the Crescent Soldier still lingered in the back of her mind. Their mental battles made sleep hard to come by for the last few nights, but his strength had been waning. Like Harold, the lingering presence of the other Wutai was gone entirely. She really wished she could speak with the lifestream again, or at least Aerith, and figure all this out. _Somehow eating people's souls doesn't sound like a healthy pastime._

There was a soft shuffle from behind a pile of rubble and Ryo stopped. She moved slowly around it in hopes of catching the potential prey by surprise. When she came around the bend it was deserted. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. She had heard something… A low growl sounding from behind her was her only warning.

She was slammed from behind. Breaking her fall with a roll she rounded to her back and came face to face with the black snarling muzzle of a massive guard hound. She braced her forearm in front of her face and the beasts jaws locked around it when it went for her throat.

It all happened in a split second, but the moment felt like it dragged on in slow motion. The beast sunk its teeth into her arm delivering a sharp shooting pain. Blood dripped from the massive hounds jaws and the two froze. Its crimson eyes locked with hers and a strange surge of energy surged forth from the arm in its jaws. Ryos eyes glowed fiercely and for a second the beasts did the same. The strangest feeling washed over the Soldier and for that moment she felt like she was not only seeing double but feeling double. It was disorienting and left her reeling.

She struggled to compose herself; the disorientation would leave her exposed to another attack from the hound. To her surprise none came. In fact the jaw locked around her arm loosened and let go. With almost casual slowness the guard hound backed off from her and came to sit on its hinds at her feet. Ryo propped herself up on her arms and watched the creature in utter confusion. It stared at her expectantly.

Slowly coming to stand, Ryo picked at the shredded arm of her uniform to assess the damage. Bleeding had slowed and it would soon be on the mend. _Lucky really... if it had put more pressure into the bite it would have broken bone._

Ryo looked down at the massive guard hound perplexed. Massive was not an understatement. She had seen a few of the hounds that the military used and this thing was nearly double in size. He, she noted, _definitely a he..._ was pitch black except for the deep red at the end of the 'head tentacle' that these hounds had instead of a tail. _Whatever that thing is..._

Not wanting to undo the hound's sudden change of heart Ryo kept her distance. _Now what..._ She took a few steps backwards in a slow retreat to see what it would do. She froze when it rose to all fours and walked forward only to stop once again a few feet in front of her. _This is too weird..._ a few more steps back and he followed a few steps as well. No aggression, nothing. Just obediently following.

Ryo sighed and scratched the back of her head. Feeling a bit courageous she stepped forward and knelt down in front of him. Tentatively she reached out to give the mutant dog monster a scratch behind the ears. Its long 'head-tail' wagged lazily. Ryo snorted sharply as she fought down a bark of laughter at the absurdity of it all.

Assured that it wasn't going to jump her as soon as she turned her back on it, Ryo started to head back down the trail she was assigned patrol of. It followed. It followed, and came to match her pace beside her like a well trained dog.

"Well... I don't know what you want ya big mutt, but I guess you can tag along."

Tag along it did. In fact the mutt went as far as making itself useful in rooting out monsters like a blood hound. _No pushover either..._ Ryo watched him shake a half dead hedgehog frog around like a ragdoll.

By the time they had reached Midgars edge it had thoroughly endeared itself to her. _I wonder what ShinRa's policy's are for pets..._

The patrol was little more than a leisurely stroll at this point; they had cleared the areas surrounding the road efficiently. Taping on her PHS she used her usual resource for odd information, Kunsel. Her phone buzzed and she frowned in disappointment.

She looked down at the hound sadly, "Well mutt looks like it's a no go. No pets allowed in headquarters. Pfft... What a load of crap."

They had circled back around while patrolling the main outer circuit that ran through the sectors slums, and Ryo could see the top of Aerith's church approaching in the distance. Ryo smiled as they neared. There were lights in the shattered stained glass windows. _Looks like someone's home._

The large doors creaked as Ryo stepped inside. Aerith knelt beside her flower garden and a cheerful smile broke across her face as she recognized the Soldier Third.

"I hope you don't mind the drop in, I'm out here on patrol and figured it would be good to say hello."

"Not at all! I barely get to see you as it is." Her smile faltered a little as the guard hound followed the Soldier in. She looked at it curiously. "Are you going to introduce me to your new friend?"

Ryo looked confused for a moment before the large beast brushed up against her like a cat.

"Oh him... ya I don't got a name for him yet. He's been following me around all day."

Aerith giggled softly as the pair sauntered up to the flower patch. The young brunette came down to a crouch in front of the big black hound.

"I'm Aerith," She said as she put her hand out. A big black paw plopped down into the woman's dainty hand. Ryo gave a sharp bark of laughter, "He can't be feral... he's too damn smart."

Aerith patted his head and giggled as she came to stand. "He needs to have a name. You _have_ to name him if you're going to keep him."

Ryo shrugged and shook her head sadly, "ShinRa doesn't allow pets."

Aerith looked aghast, "That's _awful!_ You can't just leave him he needs a good home."

Ryo looked at the Cetra pointedly. Her mouth made a silent 'oh' and she looked down to the big red eyed beast. "If anything he can guard you while your _puppy_ is away."

The comment earned her a firm punch to the arm from the younger woman. Ryo snickered at Aerith's fierce blush and indignant face, "I still haven't forgiven you for that you know. You're very underhanded."

"Aww... but Zack sure has. You're all he talks about anymore. Aerith is sooo this...Aerith is soo that. It's really obnoxious." She ended it with feigned disgust.

Aerith's face was practically cherry red at this point, "Will you quit! You're awful…" She gave a huff and quickly changed the subject. "So a name... what should we call you... hmm..."

"I've just been calling him Mutt..."

Aerith wrinkled her nose, "No that's a mean name... it needs to be... something strong."

Aerith wandered the edge of the flower patch as she thought. Ryo looked at the guard hound intently. _Big, black, red eyes... hmmm._ Ryo smirked oddly as an idea came to her and Aerith noticed the look.

"What, did you think of something?"

The Third gave an amused laugh before shaking her head and waving dismissively, "No it... It's silly."

Aerith tilted her head curiously, "Well what is it?"

"Heh... Basker," She said, still with that odd little grin on her face.

"That doesn't sound silly at all... I like it! It's a good strong name." She nodded assured of her decision.

Ryo chuckled softly and spoke under her breath, "No... I guess you wouldn't find it silly." It earned her another puzzled look from the Cetra, but Ryo waved it off.

"Basker it is then... let's just hope you don't go around eating people whole and scaring people to death."

Aerith gave her a rather wide eyed look at the offhand comment. The newly christened Basker just looked at the young Cetra and wagged its long tendril tail.

Aerith looked at Ryo uncertainly and spoke slowly, "Ryo... You are very strange..."

She stopped mid sentence and looked at Ryo oddly. Emerald green eyes narrowed as she seemed to inspect her.

"What is there something on my face?" Ryo asked, puzzled by the sudden scrutiny.

"I don't quite know… It's like there's…um"

Aerith reached out tentatively and touched a delicate finger to the Soldiers temple. A sharp stab of pain shot forward from the back of Ryos skull and she cringed painfully. Aerith gasped sharply and took several steps back from the other woman.

"T-there's someone _in there!"_

Ryo rubbed her head painfully as she focused on the Cetras horrified face. The Crescent Soldier slammed at the front of her consciousness again. Ryo pushed back with a growl. She was getting real tired of this bullshit.

"Aerith… it's okay."

"No! No its not! That's a person! He's so angry… _What did you DO!?_ "

" _My JOB Aerith!_ It's not just monsters we have to fight… and it's not just monsters souls I absorb," Ryo looked at the young girl's horrified expression sadly.

"Did…Did you _kill_ him?"

"Actually no… that was Tseng, after the guy tried to kill me and another Turk. He was a Wutai soldier Aerith… and enemy. He's been stuck in my head for a few days now. I can't seem to… I dono, _break_ him."

Aerith frowned deeply, but seemed to calm a little. "He wants out… he can't return to the lifestream."

"I'd let him out if I could figure out _how!_ I don't want him here." She growled irritably.

"L-let me see."

Aerith walked up to the pained Soldier and placed her hands on either side of Ryo's head. Ryo cringed softly but let her do what she liked. _She's got more experience with this spirit garbage then I do…_ Aerith closed her eyes and Ryo watched her brow crease in concentration. The weirdest sense of calm washed over the Third and her eyelids drooped slowly in a daze.

She could sense the little green pulse of Aerith's light prod gently at the stray blue of the Wutai Soldier within her. Ryo prodded it with her own. It glowed vibrantly and Ryo hissed in pain.

 _"_ _ **Together….**_ _"_ Ryo paused at the faint whisper of Aeriths voice in her mind.

 _"_ _ **Together then…**_ _"_ Ryo returned in response.

Aerith's light glowed vibrantly for a moment before it moved forward and Ryo surged forth with all her mental strength. The Wutai's burst like a bubble and an intense wave of pure Mako surged through her in a wave of euphoria.

Aerith staggered away from her and blinked rapidly. Ryo's eyes glowed fiercely and she used a pew to hold herself steady. The pounding in her head was gone. Aerith watched Ryo warily as the glow left her eyes.

"I-I think it worked?"

Approaching the Third again Aerith placed her hands on Ryo's head. After a moment she pulled away.

"He's gone…" Aerith looked distant for a moment. Her brow creased and a look of confusion crossed her face, "He's not in the lifestream either… It's like… he never existed at all."

A shiver shook through her and Aerith gave Ryo a worried frown, "Are _you_ okay?"

"I feel great," Ryo said with a shrug. "No headache, feel like I could run a marathon."

"I don't like this Ryo…"

Ryo sighed, "Dono what to tell you hun… If I could keep it from happening I would. Thanks though… for whatever that was."

"Just…try to be careful. I'll see if I can ask _H-her_ about all this."

Ryo nodded, "Anyway... I should get going. I'm still on the clock ya know… You alright with this?" She asked the Cetra with mild concern and gesturing to the hound, "You really don't have to take him if you don't want. I'm sure he can manage on his own."

Aerith sighed softly before looking down to the hound that watched the two curiously. Aerith scratched Basker behind his ears and his tongue hung languidly, a look of pure contentment on the beast's ugly mug.

"I think we will get along fine," She giggled.

* * *

Ryo returned to the Central Market gate and pulled out her PHS to let the other Thirds know her location. She hadn't seen or heard from her crew mates, but she had made a detour. They were likely already waiting on her. Ryo looked down at the message a few moments later with a pang of annoyance.

-Sergeant's drunk as all get out, causing trouble with the locals. Trying to contain-

Ryo grit her teeth and marched through the Market gate. Off to one corner Sergeant Ass Hat struggled against the vice like grip of Markus as Ricky and an infantryman kept a group of civilians at a distance. Ricky's eyes lit up when he saw Ryo, "Ryo thank Goddess... T-this is getting out of hand."

Ryo looked at the nervous Third with tight lipped irritation.

"What the hell did he do _now?_ " She hissed venomously.

"Ahh...well. Y-ya know..."

"Working his usual _charm_ on the locals then?" Her sarcasm was thick and she brush passed the short redhead to stand in front of their superior officer.

The Cadet looked at her apologetically, "I-I tried to reason with him, but I think he's well passed that. N-normally I'd have detained him but..." He looked at the Soldier Second warily.

"You did well. No one expects you to take on a Second." She shot a glare at the man in question, "You shouldn't _have_ to at all."

The Sergeant slurred insults and suggestive comments about the mothers of all in the vicinity. Ryo turned to the agitated locals and the crowd that had gathered due to the commotion before turning back to the infantryman.

"You... eh?" She looked at the shaky fellow questioningly.

"Private Laurence Sir..er.. Ma-Ma'am!"

"Take names and statements of the folks involved. Better do this to protocol."

She turned back the crowd, "Anyone got a Seal materia down here so I can Sleep this guy? As much as I'd prefer knocking him out the ol'fashioned way I doubt the boys up top would agree. Not that he don't deserve it."

A few locals chuckled and the general feel of tension lessened a note, "Private Laurence here will take down any statements your willing to give. On behalf of the ShinRa Corporation I sincerely apologize for this man's inexcusable behavior."

The gawkers began to thin and a fellow came forward as the crowd parted for him. He looked like any other slum dweller. He came to stand beside the two disgruntled locals that were giving the infantryman their statements. With a coy smirk on his face, he riffled through one of the deep pockets on his jacket.

"Someone was asking about a Seal materia? I got a fine one right here for a good price."

Ryo laughed, "Ahh mate! Don't you go gouging me. Just need to use it and it's all yours; you should be payin me for using it!"

"Well I suppose shutting that prick up is payment enough. I seen you around with Miss Gainsborough now and then so I'll cut you the one time deal."

"Such generosity," The tone was sarcastic but her eyes sparkled with mirth.

The merchant handed Ryo the small green materia and Ryo turned to the still irate Second. Markus was red faced from the strain of holding the Soldier back _. I'll give him that one... he's definitely strong_. Not everyone could hold back a Second, drunk or not.

Ryo focused her energy on the orb in hand and it let off a soft wave of green over the Sergeant. His struggles slowed and he began to droop. After a few moments of resistance he succumbed to the status spell.

Turning to the Materia vendor Ryo grinned cheekily, "That's a pretty nice one, I gotta say!"

He laughed and took back the offered orb. She nodded thanks before turning back to the two civilians speaking to the Cadet.

"Anyone hurt? Property damage? Anything we can come down on this guy for?"

A scruffy older man in ratty clothes shook his head, "Not really Ma'am, just mouthin off. Your lot got here as he was startin to get aggressive."

"Good," Ryo said. "Can you handle things from here Private? I'd like to get him back to HQ before the Sleep wears off. Then he's _their problem."_

The young man nodded quickly, "Yes Sir! M-ma'am!"

Ryo chuckled and gave the flustered Cadet a pat on the arm. She turned to Markus who carried their Sergeant over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Ricky wore a wary grin on his face.

"Can we get outta here now?" The burly man asked gruffly as he adjusted the man on his shoulder none to gently.

With a nod and a tired sigh they headed towards the Sector 4 station.


	13. A Moment of Calm

**Veld Verdot**

Ryo found herself staring at the little placard in front of the Turk Directors office door for the second time. This time there was far less dread. Still some, but not 'piss yourself' levels. _He must have gone to see Vince. I wonder what state he was in._ She was honestly curious how things went between the two.

She knocked tentatively on the large wooden door.

"Come in Miss Kesh."

Ryo swallowed hard. The deep rough baritone that sounded from the other side was just as serious and commanding as before. She slipped inside and looked around. _No Tseng this round._ The Director watched her pensively from across his desk. His expression was unreadable.

"Morning sir, I assume you took your trip?"

Veld leaned back in the tall office chair and gestured for her to sit, "I'm going to ask this once… _How_ did you know?"

 _Straight to business then..._ She shifted uncomfortably under the piercing gaze as she took a seat.

"As I said before, I know things... I ah..." She struggled to find the right words. "This world, Gaia... I'm not from here, but _stories_ of this world are told where I'm from." Velds' brows knit and a frown creased his face. Ryo gave him an apologetic look. "If you were hoping for a simple answer, and for everything to fall into place I'm afraid I can't give you that. It's just going to get crazier the further down this rabbit hole we go, and I'm at as much of a loss as anyone as to the specifics." He made an odd noise somewhere between a huff and a grunt and shook his head. He looked mildly annoyed.

"Tseng mentioned the impromptu mission down in Sector 8. And both he and Cissnei said they saw some _interesting_ abilities of yours… Any explanation for that?" She looked at him blankly for a moment as she strained to figure out what he was referring to. _Oh right the shadowmelding… and I_ _did kinda eat a soul in front of Tseng. Oops…_

"Eh… not really no… I've been able to sort of disappear like that since I got here. The thing with the Wutai… kinda the same there," Ryo scratched the back of her head and shifted uncomfortably, "I think it has something to do with the Lifestream and all the Mako in me but I'm not really sure…"

"You _absorbed_ the Mako from the man's body and you have no idea _how_ you did it?" His tone betrayed his disbelief. She shrugged. The rugged old Turk rubbed at his brow and gave a very faint growl. A headache was coming on and it didn't look like he was going to get a reprieve any time soon. _Not only do I get no answers, I get another dozen questions instead._

Ryo watched Veld intently for a moment, "How was Vincent?"

The scared mans lips tightened to a line and he looked down at the table, "I'm still getting over the fact that he's alive. To be quite honest... He's..." He paused, recalling the words she had used during their first meeting. "He's not in a good place..."

She nodded, "But not violent, not volatile?" Veld shook his head no. "Good. Those demons of his...Chaos in particular," She trailed off. "Don't worry too much about him though. He gets his head together eventually…"

Ryo paused and gave Veld a playful look, "I take it you believe me now?"

"Against my better judgment," He said with a snort. "What else can you tell me? This _event_ you spoke of before. What's the progress there?"

"From the looks of it, things are good. Unless there's stuff that hasn't been reported... Genesis _is_ still fighting in Wutai correct? Nothing big that ShinRa might think would lower moral that they're trying to cover up?" Ryo pressed.

Veld glared at her but gave nothing away, "If there were I would not be at liberty to say."

"Figured as much," Ryo said with a shrug, "But if there _is_ we have a serious problem."

The Director leaned back and raised a thick brow, "How does Genesis play into this?"

"Hollander's the main issue really... He promises Genesis a cure for his degradation. Gen and a huge chunk of Seconds and Thirds were to desert. Hollander steals some sort of cloning machine and turns them into Genesis copies. They start a little insurgency. It fails, but it nearly cripples ShinRa for a while. Angeal dies, Gen sort of falls of the face of the earth..er planet, whatever." Ryo looked back up at Veld. She noted the calculating look in his eye.

"I was wondering what was going on…" His tone was low.

 _Of course they had their suspicions._ Ryo nodded to confirm, "Genesis is cured though. Hollander no longer has leverage over him and as far as I know isn't aware that Genesis has been cured. But I'd keep an eye on the Doctor… If he was desperate enough to come up with this hair brain scheme he will again."

"I would have preferred you told us this during our first meeting..." The Turk said with a frown.

"You'd have _believed_ me?" She asked incredulously. Veld hummed softly and tilted his head to concur. Honestly he would have had her sent down to get her head examined like he originally planed. _Which I probably should still do… or get mine looked at. Goddess this is mad._ Veld sighed and tapped his fingers on his desk. The metal digits made a much deeper tone as they struck the hardwood desk.

"What details can you give me about the Jenova Project?"

Ryo paused at the question, "Not much in the way of _details._ But I know the jist of it. If you want details try Vince. I don't think anyone aside from he and Hojo knows what really when down." Veld hummed thoughtfully with a frown. "If you're looking for hard evidence the ShinRa Mansions lab has a lot of journals left down there. Hojo messed with a lot of it though, or will… He intends to have Sephiroth find the edited version of events to set off a violent reaction. Part of some other mad experiment of his, I don't know if he's gotten that far yet though."

Veld nodded, "I'll look into it."

"Keep a copy of what you find. I'm sure the General will want proof…"

The Director raised a brow, "You intend to tell him?"

"If we don't and he finds out on his own with Hojo's misinformation, were going to have a bad time. There's a big difference between a volcano erupting and a controlled detonation, and honestly that's a major understatement of what goes down."

He frowned deeply as he considered it. Ryo smiled meekly, "I know, I know… Your job is to keep these secrets secret, but think on it. It won't be happening today. After the war more options will open up... Keep and ear out for AVALANCHE. They aren't just a little terrorist group. Do _not_ underestimate them...and...Uh..." She bit her lip. _His daughter..._ The reveal of Elfe would have to wait. _After the war... once the Firsts are dealt with._ Veld noticed the sudden pause.

"There are things you're not telling me..." It wasn't a question. _It hardly takes a genius to figure that out._

"The only advice I can give now is watch Hollander and AVALANCHE. Things have already changed somewhat, I can't predict what they may result in."

Veld nodded, "Till the war ends then?"

"Till the war ends..." The Third shifted in her seat, "So… what about me?"

An amused smirk blinked across his face for a second, "What about _you_ , Miss Kesh?"

"Well I'm not dead yet so I'd say I'm doing better than most…" Ryo looked at the stern older man hopefully, "Can I stay in Soldier?"

He gave a slight huff of a laugh, "Yes Miss Kesh, I see no reason to remove you from where you're at. I would like for you to keep wearing the tracker though, and I expect you to keep me updated to any changes."

"Of course, thank you sir!" He waved away the thanks and turned back to the papers at his desk. Ryo rose to leave at his dismissal. As she neared the door Veld made her pause. He shuffled through the papers at his desk, but didn't look up to acknowledge her as he spoke.

"One last thing Miss Kesh… The young woman down in Sector 5. We would prefer if you kept your contact with her to a minimum."

Ryo sighed and waved dismissively, "Ya-ya she's a Cetra I already know and _no_ she didn't tell me."

His head shot up and she grinned at his baffled look, "I could tell you who her real parents were and what _exactly_ happened to them too…"

His expression went cold and his dark eyes harden, "Miss Kesh…" His voice held a warning that made Ryo shiver. She raises her hands in surrender.

"The point is I know _,_ _Okay?_ It's in all of our interests if I'm kept out of the wrong hands." She raised the arm bearing the tracker and jiggled it slightly, "I came to you for a reason. You're going to need my help and I _want_ to give it. You don't have to trust me to make use of me… but I'd prefer if you did."

Veld scrutinized her intently for a long time before he sighed. "Just… _stay out of trouble_ Miss Kesh."

Ryo gave him a short bow and a coy smile, "I'll do my best Sir."

With that he waved her off and didn't bother to hide the look of annoyance on his face as she went. This was far more than he bargained for.

* * *

The sound of steel clashing against steel rang sharply in the small training room. Ryo rubbed at the screaming muscles in her shoulder. Zack packed one hell of a punch. Ryo was just parrying and blocking, but the strength behind the blows were enough to make her arm throb. His blade tapped the drooping tip of hers.

"Come on you can't be getting tired already!"

Ryo sighed and struggled to keep the blade at the ready. When it wouldn't cooperate she shifted her stance to favor her left arm.

Luxiere looked up from his sword care, "Cut her a break Zack, she ain't Angeal ya know."

The training room was void of others aside from Ryo, Zack, and Luxiere. She finally made Luxiere's acquaintance a few days ago. From the sounds of it Sergeant Mannin had been put on probation due to his behavior down in Sector 5. Luxiere took his place. He was a bit hardnosed on the field but warmed up once you got to know him. He had a biting sort of humor that Ryo could appreciate. Lux physically resembled Zack quite a bit. He had sharper features and a gaunter face though, and his hair lacked the hedgehog-esk quality Zack's did. At the moment he was sharpening and polishing his sword on a bench off to the side. Lux had taken a break from his usual sparing with Zack to accommodate her, though he didn't seem terribly broken up by it. _Honestly I don't think anyone can keep up with Zack's energy._

Zack laughed and gave Ryo a sheepish grin. She scowled at him, "Don't look so cocky I can still blast you back to next week with materia."

"She's got you there Zack, I've seen her in action. You can't hold a candle to it. I wouldn't be surprised if she mastered that thunder in the next month," Lux didn't even look up from his work as he spoke.

Zack spun his sword over his shoulder and gave an exaggerated sigh. "Ya ya… I guess that's enough for today."

Ryo helped Zack tidy things up as they prepared to leave. Zack pauses as his pocket let off an energetic little tune. It reminded Ryo of some sort of bubbly pop song from back home. Zack gave a light curse and blushed, "Kunsel changed my ring tone last week and he won't tell me how to change it back…" Luxiere gave an amused snort and shook his head. Just as he finished reading his message Ryo's and Lux's both buzzed simultaneously. Zack gave them a grin.

"Kunsel?" Zack asked as he held up his own phone.

Lux chuckled, "Yep"

Ryo checked hers and sure enough it was. They all got the same group message asking if they wanted to get together for a movie night. Ryo laughed. "You know I'm in the Firsts dorms right?"

"Ya ya rub it in…" Lux grumbled playfully.

Ryo huffed exasperated, "What nooo! I _mean_ I'm the only one there. If we wana crash there you guys just have to bring the TV and junk and we're good to go."

Zack looked thrilled, "Awesome! I wonder what we should watch? I'll bring all the horror movies I got."

Luxiere groaned softly, "Not another B horror movie. That's all you _ever_ bring."

"Because they're the _BEST!_ " Zack insisted. He spun around to face Ryo with a wide grin, "Hey Ryo. Have you ever seen Night of the Werecobo?"

"Eh…no can't say I have." Ryo looked at him puzzled. _Werecobo?_

"Whaaat _really?_ That's a classic! How about Midgar Zolom Returns? The first the better but Returns has the _best_ gory scenes…" Zack gestured enthusiastically as he went on about various oddly named films.

Lux sighed, "Now you got him started."

Ryo shrugged and followed after Luxiere as Zack talked her ear off.

* * *

Ryo fiddled with the door to her dorm on the 55th floor while Zack shifted the weight of the TV in his arms. Lux had set out after they left the training room to get drinks. Ryo wasn't sure who else was going to show, but Kunsel said he would be up with food and chips soon.

"Shesh Ryo you know you can call maintenance to get the door re worked if it gives you this much trouble." Zack whined.

Ryo just grunted in annoyance. Her keycard had been acting up over the past few days. Apparently casting Thunder spells had a chance to wipe the magnetic strips on the cards and with how much she used hers it'd only been a matter of time. She swiped it again and gave a cry of triumph when the panel flashed green and chimed happily. Ryo let Zack in so he could set down the 'oh so heavy' TV.

Ryo turned towards the sound of footsteps; this floor was always so deserted they tended to echo. A softly grinning man with chin length shaggy brown hair waved at her as he wandered over to join Zack. Behind him was another fellow about the same height carrying enough grocery bags to obscure his face. She was pretty sure he couldn't see from under them. Ryo stared at the shaggy haired man blankly. He noted her expression and looked at her oddly.

"What, all the fame gone to your head and you forgot me already?" Ryo gave a start at the familiar voice.

" _Kunsel?!_ Shesh man, you know I've never seen you without a helmet." Zack laughed at Ryo's startled expression till it looked like it was starting to hurt. "Ya know I was starting to think 'Kunsel' was just the model name for their standard issue Solder Second. It's like they hop off a factory line. How am I supposed to know who's who in those things?" She just shook her head in exasperation.

Kunsel huffed in feign indignation, "See the thanks I get, some friends I wind up with."

At this point the Zack freed the other boy from his mountain of bags and he came to stand beside the laughing Soldiers. He had short straight black hair in a disorderly pixie cut and shared Luxiere's sharper facial features. "Hehe… it's the same with the rest of us. Some of the lieutenants just give us troopers a number and hope for the best."

Ryo shook her head in embarrassment and shrugged. She looked to the new guy and gave him a nod, " _You_ I'm pretty sure I haven't met, names Ryo by the way."

"Laurence, I was there for the whole Sergeant Mannin incident down in Sector 5."

Ryo's eyes widened, "Holy shit, ya I remember you! Good to see you man. I hope you didn't get to much flack for that."

He shrugged shyly, "Nah… no more than usual."

"Lau is Luxiere's cousin. He's pretty close to being considered for Third. I know Lux has been pushing for it." Zack said happily as he ruffled the younger fellow's hair. Laurence slapped his hand away and blushed furiously. Ryo could certainly see the family resemblance there.

"So… what's the occasion?" Ryo asked as she headed in. They followed her inside and dropped their loads on the kitchen counter.

Zack shrugged, "None really just letting off steam. They have been slamming us with missions lately, and Angeal has been hitting me with double time in the training rooms. I dono what's going on but I'm feelin it."

"The guys up top are planning something big… something that will bring this war to a close." Kunsel said as he popped open a bag of chips. He munched on a few and he watched Zack get himself tangled in the cords for the TV as he attempted to set things up. "Zack! Just wait for Lux to get here you're no good with technical stuff."

Kunsel turned back to Ryo and rolled his eyes. Zack stuck his tongue out at Kunsel and turned back to continue plugging things in at random. The door gave a buzz announcing Luxiere's arrival with the booze. He shoved the packs of beer into the fridge and gabbed one for himself before plopping down into the sofa with a big sigh. After knocking back half his bottle and kicking off his shoes he grinned tiredly.

"Damn I needed this. Babysitting Thirds during missions is a pain in the ass… no offence Ryo," Lux sighed.

Ryo chuckled, "Preaching to the choir. Hell I'm with them all day. Just be glad you're not trying to train them to."

"Almost makes you feel bad for Ferguson… _almost._ " Kunsel laughed. Ryo was pretty sure the sour old man had left a lasting impression on every Soldier that had the pleasure of his tutelage. The instructor for the Soldier Thirds reminded Ryo of an extra angry red-faced Arnold Schwarzenegger. _The accent isn't far off either._

Laurence sat down next to his cousin and crunched on some chips as he watched the spiky haired Second curse at the stubborn machine. He got Lux's attention when he elbowed him in the ribs and pointed to Zack. Luxiere gave him an annoyed look at the interruption before turning his focus to the spiky haired Second. He sighed and hopped off the couch. Zack got up from the mess of wires as he was shooed away. Zack grabbed a beer for himself and the others before taking the spot Lux had left. Luxiere stood up from behind the TV after barely a minute and brushed himself off.

"There… See that wasn't so hard…" Lux said with a cocky grin.

"Oh shut your face Lux," Zack sunk down in the sofas cushions as he pouted.

Laurence kicked his feet up on the short coffee table in front of the couch. "So what are we watching, one of Zack horror movies again?"

Zack immediately perked back up. He grabbed the bag he brought and dumped the contents out on the table unceremoniously. "I brought all the best ones!"

Kunsel poked through them, "I'm pretty sure we've seen most of these already."

"We haven't watched this one yet," Zack held up a DVD case titled 'The Tonberry on Tenth Street' and Kunsel groaned. The little green salamander like creature welding a large kitchen knife glared at him from the plastic case. It looked proper B quality.

Ryo shrugged, "Put it in. It can't be any worse than the others from the looks of it."

He popped it in and Ryo immediately toned it out. It was as bad as it looked. A few drinks later the quality improved marginally and Laurence would burst into a fit of giggles every time the 'Dreaded Tonberry' came on screen.

"Yo Zack why didn't you invite that Aerie chick? Bet she'd be hanging on your arm by now." Luxiere asked as the latest unlucky female victim shrieked.

" _Aerith,_ and I did but she couldn't make it." Zack pouted. He sighed wistfully and a dopy grin crossed his face. Kunsel chuckled and rolled his eyes, "There he goes again."

"She's…she's like the prettiest girl I've ever seen. She like an angel, a real life angel. A perfect flower in the slums," He looked off dreamily.

Ryo faked a gag noise, "Ugh I'm sorry that was just too cheesy. You better not start dressing like Genesis and quoting poetry everywhere."

Zack stuck his tongue out at her, "Ya ya I bet you just waiting on the General to come sweep you off your feet. I'm sure the Silver Elite will be eager for the marriage invites."

" _Ugh God_ … don't give them ideas… I haven't even _seen_ him since that stupid party," Ryo groaned.

Laurence laughed at the pout on Ryo's face. He fidgeted shyly for a moment before he spoke, "W-what was General Sephiroth like?" Kunsel chucked at his question and the short cadet blushed furiously. "He's got a total man crush on the General."

"I do not!" he protested indignantly.

"You and half the planet man, it's not that weird," Luxiere said deadpan with a shrug as he took a swig from his beer.

 _I have to mess with him now…_ Ryo smirked and appeared to ponder the question seriously. _Sephiroth is basically the Chuck Norris of this world right?_

"We shared a few drinks. He's a pretty tough guy." She nodded with a serious expression on her face, "I'm sure you've heard rumors of how powerful he is. I can tell you it's all true."

Laurence hung on her every word and nodded along, it took everything for Ryo to keep a straight face. She leaned forward as she spoke, "Did you know Sephiroth once threw a grenade and killed 50 people, then it exploded." Her serous tone was punctuated by another frantic scream from the TV.

Zack looked puzzled and Kunsel looked at her blankly for a moment before biting his lip in an effort not to laugh. Lux shook his head, but seemed to be fighting back a smile. The cadet stared at her wide eyed as he ate it up.

Ryo continued with a perfectly straight face, "Sephiroth once gave a choking man the Heimlich Maneuver. That man still holds the record for most bones broken." Laurence's brow creased as he looked at her skeptically. _I wonder how many of these till he figures out I'm trolling him._

"They named a street after Sephiroth once, but they had to change it. Why? No one crosses Sephiroth and lives." Zack snorted sharply and nearly choked on his beer. At that one Laurence huffed in annoyance and a bright flush shot across his face. Kunsel shook his head, but his eyes danced with mirth.

Ryo grinned at the cadet, "Seriously though, he wasn't too bad. After two bottles of wine you could actually coax a conversation out of him."

Zack laughed at the mental image of a drunken Sephiroth, "Two bottles…was he plastered after that or what?"

"Not really, definitely buzzed though. Angeal had to help him home… Somehow I bet even he could make the walk of shame look badass."

"Man I wish I got to see that." Zack smirked slightly and Kunsel nodded in agreement. The young cadet pouted a little then got up to get another drink. Zack laughed loudly at the pink blush on the young cadets' face.

"You walked into that one bud!" Luxiere yelled at his cousins' retreating back. Laurence face turned a deeper red and he flipped a bird at the laughing Seconds. It only made Zack laugh louder.

Zacks laugh fell to a choking cough as the door to the dorm buzzed and someone gave it a firm knock. The others went silent and looked at Ryo wide eyed. Ryo stood up quickly and smacked Zack on the back of the head as she passed. He continued to giggle with a slight hiccup. The door gave a gentle swish and Ryo looked up at the stern glare of the raven haired First.

"Oh hey Angeal!" Zack waved happily at his mentor. Angeal crossed his arms and turned his glare to his student.

"That explains the noise…" Angeal gave the slightly drunk Second a disapproving frown before turning back to the now extra pale Third. "Would you mind keeping it down a little? Some of us still have work in the morning."

"Y-yes sir! I wasn't aware there was anyone really left on this floor." Ryo stammered.

Zack snorted and giggled, "Angeal lives down the hall… _Duh_."

Ryo shot him a horrified look and Luxiere gave him a firm smack upside the head, "You could have _told us that_ you dolt!"

"I thought you knew!" Zack protested defensively as he rubbed his now sore head. The others gave a unanimous groan and Angeal shook his head. A faint smile played at his lips.

"We'll keep it down sir. Sorry to disturb you." Ryo said shyly and she blushed softly as he gave her a slight smile and nodded. Ryo let out a sigh and the tension left her as she watched the broad mans back round a corner down the hall. She turned sharply and gave Zack a tight lipped scowl before marching over to him to administer another smack. He raised his arms to defend his poor abused head.

"Ow ow! Okay I get it!" Zack whined.

Kunsel chuckled, "You deserved that man." Lux nodded in agreement.

Ryo plopped back down and knocked back her beer. Laurence giggled nervously before getting up to grab her another. The movie continued at a lower volume and Ryo let herself get sucked into the nonsense. They chatted and bullshitted for a long while before it was finally time to leave.

Kunsel had to practically carry Zack home by the time things were said and done. Lux and Laurence didn't fair too badly and Ryo could walk. Not straight, but still walk. She would probably be feeling it tomorrow. It was nice to unwind a little and she had a feeling it would be the last bit of calm for a while. Something big was coming. Everyone could feel it in the air, like an oncoming storm.


	14. Storm Front

A sharp beeping woke Ryo. She shifted and groaned as she slapped at the phone on her desk in an attempt to silence the thing. She ended the alarm and gave the device a vengeful look. There wasn't any training today... why did she set her alarm again? _Oh...ya, Lazard._

The Soldier Director had sent out an email requesting a meeting with a select number of Soldier Thirds. The reason had not been given, but according to Kunsel they were planning a big mission in Wutai. The intent being to use the mission in an effort to asses Soldiers for promotion.

Ryo rubbed the sleep from her eyes, suddenly awake as it all came flooding back. _The Fort Tamblin mission..._ She was becoming jittery with excitement. _It's all coming together... after this the war ends and the real game begins._ Her plans didn't hinge on her making Second, but she was eager for the chance. _Not to mention it will look good in President ShinRa's eyes. As long as I'm still of value to ShinRa, they shouldn't toss me to the Labs… at least I hope not._

Zack had called her last night rambling on about how Angeal had recommended him for First and he was going to be evaluated on mission. He was bouncing off the walls when she saw him last and Kunsel was fruitlessly trying to calm him.

Ryo idly wondered how it was all going to play out. She had heard only praise for Genesis in the last month, so she was sure he hadn't gone through with Hollanders plan. Veld had said nothing otherwise. _Not to mention the Doc has been grumbling about the 'stubborn boy.'_ The Turks had been quiet since her last meeting with Veld regarding Vincent. She told him to keep an ear out for anything regarding Fort Tamblin, and just to know that was the turning point signifying the end of the war. This was to further prove her legitimacy... not that he doubted her at this point. She wouldn't go so far as to say that she had won them over as allies, but had defiantly earned some favor.

Ryo showered and dressed quickly into her uniform. The meeting was scheduled in an hour or so and even though her jitters had killed her appetite, if she didn't get something in her she would be worse for it later. She grabbed her things and shot out the door.

* * *

The mess hall was pretty deserted when she got there. _I don't think anyone would choose to eat here on their off time. Most people were probably sleeping in anyway..._ A few Thirds sat clustered at a single table towards the middle of the mess hall. They had stopped to look at her blearily, not yet awake themselves, when she entered. The short redhead and burly giant of a man she recognized. The pale freckle faced redhead waved at her happily.

 _Ricky ugh…_ He was always too damn chipper during early morning training. The other was Markus, they had partnered up with her a few times since the incident down in Sector 5. She wandered over to the small group once she had filled her tray with slop.

"Did you get a call to? W-what do you think it's about?" Ryo looked at the overly eager young man and shrugged, "Kunsel says it's for promotion assessment. They could be considering us for Second."

A dark haired fellow, whose name Ryo vaguely remembered started with an S, nodded in response, "That's what I figured to."

"Any idea how many got called?" Markus asked.

Ryo shrugged, "No clue. I'd assume there are more currently deployed that will be assessed as well."

Steve…Smith? Mr. S nodded, "A buddy of mine messaged me last night that a few of his mates are getting called for a meeting with Commander Rhapsodos. A bunch of the Cadets were called in for one with the General himself."

Markus' deep laugh resonated in the empty hall, "Those poor kids. I wonder how many of them pissed themselves."

Ryo grinned around the spoon in her mouth as she shoveled away at her food. It was like removing a band-aid. Best to make it quick, less painful that way.

"I heard Zack Fair got recommended for First. You think he's going to be part of the same mission?" Ricky asked.

"Likely," Markus grunted, "from the way they are making it sound it's going to be a big one."

Ricky shivered slightly. He looked nervous as hell and a little green as he poked at what was left on his plate. Ricky cringed as he downed the last dregs of his coffee and Ryo pushed away her own tray. The others had finished poking at their meal as well and looked ready to go. They were all eager to get this done and over with.

Ryo stood and nodded to the others, "Let's not keep the Director waiting then."

* * *

Lazard had kept the meeting short. They were being deployed to Wutai immediately for a 'Mission of Extreme Importance.' The four of them had been joined by two more Thirds and a group of about ten Cadets. One of them waved at Ryo, but with those damn helmets on she couldn't tell who it was. _Not that ours are any better. I'm sure the only reason I'm recognizable is the pair of identification 'badges' on my chest._ The tight knit sweater of the Soldier uniform complemented a good rack very well. It made it hard to miss the only female Soldier in a lineup.

They all shifted nervously as they stood awaiting the order to board the large military transport. They would ride to an airfield in the wastes and fly to Rocket. Wutai's airspace remained too dangerous for a more direct rout so it would be a short ship ride from there. The man in front of them rattled off their scheduled itinerary, but Ryo didn't bother listening. There were more curious things going on.

Lazard jogged along the airstrip in his fancy suit with a small duffle in hand. He smiled cheerily at them all as he spoke to their driver. Some of the men gave him curious looks. He hadn't mentioned joining them on this trip, and it wasn't often that the Director was seen on an active mission. While he may be the Director of Soldier he was most definitely not one himself. _Certainly didn't dress like one… heading into a war zone in suit and tie._ Ryo shook her head sadly. She vaguely remembered him coming along to observe Zack on his mission, but it still made for an odd sight.

The Director came to stand before the lineup and adjusted his glasses casually. "This will be quite a trip for some of you I'm sure. Some of you have seen combat with the Wutai forces and know how fierce a foe they can be. But I'm sure each of you has it in you to fight with honor and make Soldier proud."

He nodded to the Cadet that took his bag and loaded it into the back of the truck. He stood straight with his arms clasped behind his back, "Your unit will be under the command of Soldier First Class Genesis Rhapsodos. He will go over the specifics when you get there. I just want to take the time to wish you all good luck out there and I look forward to seeing you all in action."

The line up saluted him and loaded into the tight military transport without another word.

* * *

Ryo watched the rich earthy tones of the rocky canyons passing beneath the plane. It was hypnotic to watch the world fly by. Many of the other men had quickly grown board of the scenery that passed below them after the first few hours of the flight. This wasn't the first continental flight for a lot of the men. They had met up with a number of Cadets deployed to other nearby regions as well as a few more Thirds at the Midgar Airfield. So far she hadn't had the chance to stray far from Midgar and its wastes, and getting out of the metropolis was exciting enough as it was. _Finally some green, I was getting sick of gray and black._ _Not to mention first time in a plane._

Take off was less nauseating then she expected and aside from the stank of about twenty-five sweaty men, some of which found the flight far less comfortable and their stomachs let them know it; it had been a fairly enjoyable flight. _Not every day you get to see a video game world IRL. I mean world map was top down already but damn this is some HD shit._ Ryo had immediately plastered herself against one of the small plane windows and forgotten the rest of the place existed. 'You can fly' played through her head in its obnoxiously cheerful tune so typical of Disney musical numbers.

The plane would be landing in Rocket Town in the next three hours and had just passed by the edge of the Cosmo region. Childishly she had hoped to spot a certain red cat/dog, but they were too high up to really make anything out. Cosmo itself was much further south then what the planes rout took anyway. The red and brown stratum's of the canyon were impressive on their own reminding Ryo of pictures she'd seen of the Grand Canyon.

A twinge of annoyance sparked as the short Third next to her shifted again and brushed against her. _Ricky..._ Ever since the mission in Sector 5 he'd latch on to either her or Markus like a jittery leech whenever he saw one of them, it was awful. After several hours of ignoring the boy's attempts at initiating a conversation he got the hint and left her alone. _Honestly I don't know how they decide who gets considered for promotion around here._ The poor kid was always so jumpy, and Markus or she always ended up carrying him through missions. _Maybe that's the problem. They just assume he's doing as well as the rest of us._

The plane passed over a winding blue river and Ryo could faintly see the jagged silhouette of the Nibel Mountains. _I wonder if Cloud is still in Nibelheim or if he already joined the military._ The tiny village grew closer and she could faintly make out the ring of houses surrounding a tall water tower.

As they neared a wave of nausea hit her suddenly without warning. It felt like a panic attack in full blow. She gripped the arms of her chair and fought to steady her suddenly short breath. _W-what?_ Her heart felt like it was trying to pound its way out of her chest. A strange sense of paranoia hit her. Something was watching her… and it was _angry_. Ryo jerked as a hand touched her arm, and she turned her wide dilated eyes to Ricky's suddenly worried face.

"Y-you alright?" The redhead asked hesitantly.

Ryo shook her head no, not able to push words from her constricted throat. Ricky rose quickly and hurried off. He returned with a bottle of water which Ryo took gratefully. Ryo drank greedily and fought the choking panic. It faded slowly and after what felt like eternity her body calmed. _What the hell was that?_

"I-I don't know where that came from…" Ryo said with a bewildered look on her face. Rick watched her warily and gave her a weak smile.

"Don't worry too much about it everyone's on edge."

Ryo gave the young Soldier a tired smile and an appreciative nod. He continued to watch her warily as though she might fall into another fit at any moment. She couldn't really blame him it had been so sudden and random it was scary. She glanced out the plane window trying to calm her unease and watched the jagged crest of Mt. Nibel grow smaller as they began to descend down into Rocket Town's vast green plains. _Hopefully they take a different route on the way back; I'd rather not have a repeat of that. Whatever that was._

* * *

The ship had landed on Wutai's shores a few hours before day break. Most of them had slept through the last stretch of the trip. It was past midnight before the ship had been ready to leave the small temporary military port that had been set up on the beaches near Rocket Town.

She still wasn't sure why it was called that. _Did they build the town for the purpose of the space project or something? Was there nothing here before?_ The foundations for the launch pad had been built, but rocket #26 wouldn't exist for a few more years. Parts of one of the numbers in between were in the process of being assembled. Sadly it had been so late when they landed there were few people out and about and Ryo hadn't see any recognizable faces. Not that she got any chance to explore really.

She rubbed her eyes and looked around at the other men finishing up their simple breakfast. It was early... way too early. The base camp was eerily quiet for how occupied it was. It was a few hours before dawn and the faint glow of the oncoming morning lit the encampment strangely. Despite the jittery energy running through the camp Ryo felt tired. She hadn't slept. _I never do when something this big is going on._ They had barely finished up and assembled in the main foray when a sharp call to attention set everyone's back straight.

The unit sobered from their groggy state at the sight of silver and black, a swish of crimson, and the shining gleam of the massive Buster sword passed before the lines of men. There was a tense awe at the sight of the Silver General and his Commanders. Several lines of men stood at attention before the three famous Firsts. Sephiroth held everyone undivided attention. Ryo snorted disdainfully at the wide eyed gawking. Sure he was impressive and he was in his full regalia, but still... _I would not want to be on C-Team right now._ Several of the Cadets looked ready to faint and she couldn't imagine how they would fair in actual combat. _These are supposed to be the competent ones, they should be fine. They're just star struck._

The group of about thirty Cadets trembled before the congregation of ShinRa's finest warriors. Ryo stood among the sixteen Soldier Thirds that would encompass the B-Team. They would be laying the charges and breaching the side wall for the initial strike. Zack was to distract and clear the oncoming Wutai troops as they pushed inward to the main temple where the final charges would be set. The Firsts would be observing their units and acting as support.

Mainly it was up them. This was a test. There would be little help from their Commanders unless something went really wrong.

Genesis glanced over to Ryo and a faint grin twitched across his face before it returned to his usual disinterested glower. As much as he tried to play aloof the excitement was getting to all of them, he was no exception. This was the big one. For once Ryo wasn't the only one who knew what was to come. _Taking this place will mean the end of the war._ Even poor Angeal was forced to keep his glare fixed on Zack who was practically bouncing in place with energy. The spiky haired kid had the biggest grin on his face and was raring to go.

Ryo shifted and fought the jittery energy trying to take over. She had more reason then most to be anxious. _We're fighting people... humans._ There was little doubt she would wind up with a few more uninvited guests in her head. _Stronger souls and more of them._

It had been a trial dealing with the Wutai from the sewers. _Not to mention Aerith helped with that one._ She'd been trying to steel herself for the battle to come since the meeting with Lazard. Her experience was still pretty limited in that department and she didn't doubt that attempting to cope with new souls mid battle was going to be a trial in itself. Ryo was dreading the results either way.

She listened silently as they once again went over the mission's details. Ryo had to fight the urge to fall asleep standing. Sephiroths voice had a strangely soothing quality when he wasn't depicting his plans of destroying mankind. Low and deep, it lacked the menace and calm madness it would develop later on. After the initial shock the General just didn't seem nearly as intimidating to her as she thought he'd be, and his very presence didn't instill the awe and fear that it did in others. _Maybe because I keep picturing him surrounded by My Little Pony dolls or as an indignant chibi._ She bit back a snort. _Yep, that's it right there… angry chibi Sephiroth._ He glanced her way with those strange cat-like eyes. _Except for that… those eyes are pretty creepy in real life._

The General finished up his speech and nodded to his fellow Firsts. They parted to join their respective teams. Genesis grinned eagerly and approached the unit of Thirds.

"Alright ladies you have ten minutes to finish gearing up. After that you're all mine." The Thirds looked to each other warily.

"Hop to it. Be sure you have proper materia equipped and get yourself a few potions from the supply tent." The Commander clapped his hands sharply when no one moved, " _Now._ "

Ryo chuckled and stayed in place as the others dispersed quickly. Genesis smirked as he turned his gaze to her.

He looked her over and nodded in approval, "You have come a long way haven't you?"

Ryo returned the smile, "As have you Commander. Everything working well?"

He chuckled softly, "Better then well. You've granted me some powerful gifts my _Goddess_."

She blushed slightly and raised a brow at the title, "Goddess? You need to stop calling me that, people are going to get some weird ideas."

"Let them talk," He laughed and waved a hand dismissively. "But don't let it go to your head. I'm still your superior officer."

"Whatever you say sir," She said with a laugh.

Out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of Lazard. He was standing off to the side staring pointedly at Genesis' turned back. He looked hesitant to approach however and just stood there staring awkwardly. Ryo chuckled softly.

"Lazard wants to talk to you."

Genesis frowned and glanced over his shoulder at the suited man. Lazard waved slightly, but didn't approach. Gen turned back with a low groan.

"I take it he isn't happy about your change of plans?" Ryo asked curiously.

"He doesn't know. I've been stringing them along all month," Genesis grumbled irritably.

"Are you _serious_ , why?"

Genesis shot her a glare, "Because if I don't they will likely try to blackmail me or find another patsy to lead their little crusade. It's hard to contact Lazard without raising suspicions so I'm stuck communicating through Hollander. I've been meaning to talk to him, but… I'd rather do so after this is finished."

Ryo nodded, "Fair enough. I'm ready for the mission when the others are, you don't need to babysit me."

Genesis chuckled softly and turned to greet the misplaced Director. Ryo watched him walk off and checked over her materia once more. Yep, she was as ready as she'd ever be.


	15. Tempest at Tamblin

Ryo crouched down alongside the small unit of Soldier Thirds. The anxious tension in the air had everyone jumpy. Once the reality of the situation set in everyone was on high alert. It would be the first time several of the Thirds had seen real combat with real people, not simply monsters or simulations. This was a major position to take, and their role was not minor.

 _I'm more worried about what I'm going to absorb then how the battle will play out._ She had barely snuffed out the Crescent Unit Soldier that gave her trouble a week ago. _Raziel never had these kinds of problems._ This was going to be a lot more than just a few stray souls, and there was no telling how it would affect her.

B Team, consisting of sixteen Thirds and Commander Rhapsodos, awaited the signal to begin their mission. They were to lay the explosives for the main distraction for A Team and would engage from the resulting breach, A Team being Zack and Angeal. Their mission hadn't changed from that it was normally in game as far as Ryo could tell. C Team was lead by Sephiroth and was mainly Cadets on standby as support and cleanup.

Aside from the mission from Zack's point of view, Ryo wasn't sure what may have changed from the games normal events. _Genesis wouldn't have been here that's for sure._ It kind of seemed like Seph was in the same position he'd normal be in, and the number of Thirds was likely greater since the defection hadn't happened. If anything this should be even more of a cake walk.

Ryo already knew the outcome of this incursion, but the rest of the Unit lacked her particular incite. And the uncertainty and fear left everyone edgy.

Ryo glared at Genesis' turned back but held her tongue. They were hidden behind a thick hedge row and despite obviously wanting the group to be stealthy, Gen still wore that damn red coat. _No subtly..._ It made the rogue in her cringe. Genesis stared down at the phone in his hand. It gave a faint buzz and a rather menacing grin spread across the Commanders face. The Thirds stared at him wide eyed. _I bet he freaks these kids out just for fun._

"Time to go gentlemen..."

Two men carried the explosives as the others watched the perimeter. It only took a few moments to set the charges and clear the area. The fortress wall burst outward in a spray of fire and rubble. The smoke had yet to clear when Genesis shot through the breach.

"FORWARD!"

Without hesitation Ryo raced in with the first wave. The remaining held up the rear as they charged onwards.

The Soldiers struck hard.

Wutai troops were disoriented from the blast and the Thirds fell upon them fast. Ryo steeled herself for the onslaught as she struck down one of the defending troops. Her energy soared and she managed to push away the rest. She staggered a few steps then snapped back to focus as a rifle halberd narrowly missed taking a chunk of her arm off. _Come on... I need faster recovery then this!_

She dodged a second strike and fell into a quick roll as some sort of lion creature covered in purple ceremonial garb made a pounce at her. Spinning on her heel she shot an arm out and let lose an arch of electricity. The monster was dead before it hit the ground.

Lifeforce slammed into her from multiple sides as the men her compatriots killed drew into her. She stood shakily and looked around with wide glowing eyes. For a moment a line of troops did drills in the open central square. Two Wutai made jokes about the size of Sephiroths 'sword' next to the wall a few feet from her. _These are memories... they're not real_ _ **focus!**_

A bullet grazed her arm and the pain pulled her back into reality. _Push through it Ryo..._ This wasn't good. Almost as soon as she'd rise another soul would wash over her and leave her disoriented. _Focus on the pain._ Another third held Ryo by the arm and yelled something at her. It took her a moment to focus on him. He suddenly looked taken back by her wildly glowing eyes.

"A-are you alright?"

She pushed herself up straight and spoke between grit teeth, " 'm fine..."

Ryo rushed forward to rejoin the front line. A near constant hum had started just behind her temples and her forehead pulsed angrily like a fierce migraine. Letting her vision shift she focused on the energy signatures that flowed through the monsters and soldiers. The fragments of memories lacked lifeforce and became much easier to ignore.

Genesis barked orders splitting the unit off down one path and hers down another. He remained with the central group that was to defend the breach for their retreat. Ryo split off with a group of three others, their job was simple. Surround and secure the north west corner of the temple in preparation of A Teams arrival and place secondary charges at the towers base. The large red pagoda stood out as a dark silhouette against the new morning light.

They raced through the labyrinth like paths that made up the fort, dispatching the groups of Wutai as they went. Ryo rubbed her pounding head and battled to keep focus on her surroundings. The unit was approaching an inset section of wall with paper scripts attached to it. _These turn if I remember correctly…_

"Watch your sides these walls are doors," Ryo said sharply. There was a strange tenor in her voice. It was almost like a distorted echo. The others apparently didn't notice it.

She pointed to the scraped and worn ground where the section of wall would slide across as it rotated on is axis. The others nodded and slowed their pace as they started past. Sure enough, as the Thirds reached them the walls swung open. A Wutai along with another lion beast attacked from each side. They were flanked but prepared.

Fire burst forth from the hands of the Third beside her to engulf the charging beast. It fell back with a yelp. Ryo focused more on support, healing those as needed and trying to keep out of the line of fire. The others engaged the Wutai troops as Ryo stayed back, bracing herself for the inevitable. She parried a swipe from one of the men's blade and pressed a charged thunder directly to his chest. He shook and shuttered as he fell to the ground, but no Mako came. _Unconscious…_ Ryo turned back as another Wutai fell beside her to one of her compatriot's blades. He wasn't as lucky as her opponent.

She grit her teeth as a jumble of Wutainese voices prattled on in frightened tones. Ryo could only partially make out what was being said. They were scared, confused, and angry. _I don't blame you guys… I can't say I support ShinRa's cause here either._ Ryo fought to harden herself to the guilt. _They're just defending their home…_ She shook her head and followed after the others. _Now's not the time._ They were close to their objective.

The large pagoda grew more imposing as they drew near and it loomed over them in defiance of their presence. The north west courtyard was surprisingly empty as they entered it. It was quiet here, but the sound of combat could be heard throughout the fort. Two of the Soldiers hurried over to the temples foundation and began setting up the charges. Ryo used the time to catch her breath.

Fortunately she wasn't the only one looking worse for wear. A dark haired fellow leaned on his sword and panted. He had a rather wild look in his eyes and he clenched his sword till he was white knuckled. A few small bullet holes stained his uniform in places, but they were minor injuries. Soldier healing was an incredible thing.

Ryo leaned back against the towers stone foundation with a tired sigh. Her head pounded and the constant humming behind her temple was nearly deafening. She closed her eyes and focused inward. Wispy orbs of green light pulsed angrily at her. Several had shifted to match the cold blue of her own, but many still protested fiercely. She focused her energy to engulf one of the listless orbs and it burst releasing its lifeforce to join with her own. She drifted around them flowing in gentle currents to consume those that gave no resistance like some kind of ameba. Some surged violently as her energy flowed past them refusing to give in, unwilling to lose their consciousness to her void. Some of the hum died down and the release of Mako gave her a second stride. A sharp noise and a small vibration through her head pulled her out of her revere and she blinked in surprise. _What was that?_

* _Tink_ *

Ryo flinched as a small rock bounced off the thick metal visor of her helmet. She shifted the thing up so she could better look around. Down one of the paths leading out of the courtyard a faint giggle could be heard and Ryo could have sworn she'd seen a flash of green. She turned to face slightly away from the path but watched it carefully out of the corner of her eye. Sure enough, a short little black haired girl in a green and yellow tunic peaked around the corner _. Is that Yuffie?_ _No waay…_

The young ninja tested the weight of the small rock in her hand before letting it fly. Ryo was ready for it this time and caught the projectile midair. Ryo smirked at the girls wide eyed look of surprise. She tossed the stone up in the air and caught it again. Yuffie glared at her and stomped her foot in a little tantrum. _Widdle Princess Yuffie…_ Ryo fought back a laugh as the young girl blew a raspberry and Ryo returned it with a stereotypical anime nyaa face, tongue out and lower eyelid pulled down with her middle finger. Yuffie huffed angrily and her face turned a bright red. Ryos grin broadened. Yuffie looked away suddenly in alarm before scurrying off down the maze like paths. Ryo frowned as she watched her go and shook her head. _That girls trouble at any age..._ She turned back to lean against the foundation walls intending to return to her mind and process some of the souls trapped there. She barely got the chance to close her eyes before an explosion sent dirt and debris scattering everywhere.

The noise was defining and sounded as though it were coming from everywhere. She turned to look at the men placing the charges on the wall thinking maybe something had gone wrong...but the tower still stood untouched. No… the blast had come from behind her and in her disoriented state she stood dumbly. In hind sight it had been to her advantage. The others turned to gap at something behind her before sprinting away. Ryo barely had time to turn before a massive form bowled past her after the Soldiers. It bypassed her entirely, the beast that charged through the far wall lashed out at the fleeing Soldiers focusing on their movement rather than the Third standing still by the corner of the temples foundations. She shook herself from her stunned state at the panicked cries of her compatriots.

The large green skinned creature bellowed and smashed a large spiked mace down onto the ground, shattering the cobble path and sending up a small cloud of dust. It was tall, green, and as lovely as any storybook ogre. _Wouldn't look out of place with an over sized fire hydrant as a weapon either..._ Ryo shook herself and focused. It hadn't noticed her at all, she held the advantage. Ryo quickly crouched down and melded with the shadows along the wall. The other thirds stood scattered surrounding the hulking beast, keeping their distance.

"A-anti-Soldier monster!" One of them yelled. It drew the creatures attention and the poor kid just managed to strafe away from the heavy handed strike. Another jumped in to slash at the beasts arm, but was flung away just as swiftly. He tumbled and rolled, but other than a wounded pride seemed no worse for wear. The beast bellowed out at roar and snorted like a raging bull.

"The charges are set we need to fall back! Regroup with the Commander..." A tall lanky Third said and looked around at the others, "Where's Kesh?"

Ryo shifted out from the shadows and gave him a wave from out of the monsters line of sight. He cursed. The Anti-Soldier monster was blocking her from their path of retreat. The monster rumbled low in annoyance obviously growing board of the lack of combat. It charged forward at one of the men who dodged away in a quick roll. The ogre struck the place he'd been standing with its huge mace leaving itself bent down low with its back exposed. Ryo took the opening and leaped up onto the things back driving her sword down into its meaty shoulder.

It roared in pain and rage. Ryo braced herself and held tightly to her blade as it swung itself back and forth trying to dislodge her. Its large hand reached back to grab at her, but she dodged it easily. The others used the distraction to strike at the beast. Weaving in to slice at its legs and side before they retreated back to a safe distance. A blast of a fire spell sent it staggering backwards towards the towers foundations. Ryo slipped down from its back and rolled away in time to avoid being crushed between it and the solid wall. It gave an agonized cry as her blade dug in deeper. Ryo scrambled away to join rank with her fellow Thirds.

"You alright?!" One asked as he helped her steady herself. She nodded looking wild eyed from the adrenaline. The monster rose unsteadily back to its feet with a pained groan. The jagged edge of Ryos' blade stuck out from its shoulder. The hilt had snapped off and blood streaked down its back like spilt paint. It growled low and angry at the wary Thirds.

"Retreat?" Ryo asked a little hopefully as she drew Last Breath from its sheath. The Wutai made blade sung pleasantly as it was drawn, it felt more at home in her hands then anything did. The tall lanky third nodded with a grin. Retreat...That sounded like the best idea they'd heard all day.

They weren't given the chance however. The monster gave a deep bellow and charged. The Thirds scattered and it bowled into the wall behind them head first. One of the others struck at it before it could rise again and his blade slid cleanly into one side of its neck and out the other. He jerked it away releasing an arch of blood into the air. It gives a gargled roar of agony, slumped, and released a torrent of Mako.

The Mako washed over Ryo in a wave and she nearly collapsed from the intensity of it. It converted to her signature quickly and without resistance, joining her energy in a blinding flash of blue. The souls tapped in her mind cried out in unison and began to burst as the wave of energy swept over them. Ryo shuttered and let out an animalistic moan. Her mind went numb and empty of thought. Her eyes glowed eerie and hollow from beneath her helmet and she jerked and twitched oddly. A thin trickle of blue Mako dripped from her lips and airy wisps of the stuff left her mouth as she breathed, like mist on an icy day. A frightening smile bent sharply across her face.

The Soldier nearest to her backed away a step, "A-are you okay?"

His only response was a blank soulless stare. Any further questions were cut off by the arrival of enemy troops. A group of Wutai rounded the corner and formed a line, weapons at the ready. They barked something at them but Ryo was to out of it to understand. The Thirds scrambled to ready themselves for the attack, but it didn't come. A Wutai in an orange garb smirked and pulled out a small whistle. It gave a sharp tone that made Ryo cringe painfully, but it failed to pull her from her trance like state.

There was a rumbling and the sound of stone scraping against stone as a concealed door in the temple foundations shifted open behind them. The Thirds staggered back and gave a cry of alarm. A large black form stepped out into the courtyard. Its heavy steps made the ground tremble slightly. If the first Anti-Soldier monster was large this was a behemoth in comparison. Its skin was tinted a charcoal gray and in one of its massive hands it dragged a large spiked flail along on a thick metal chain.

The led Wutai barked an order at the beast. It gave a low grunt and turned its focus on the Soldier Thirds. Ryo turned and stared at it as the others backed away. She gave no note of registering the creature as a threat. It gave a low rumble and started to charge towards the Soldiers. The men gave a cry of warning, but Ryo failed to move from its path. Ryo's disturbing smile never wavered and she charged forward to meet the beast. It raised its flail, but never got the chance to bring it down.

Ryo leaped onto the things face and pressed her hands to its head forcing a burst of Mako down into its mind. It jerked and stumbled to a stop nearly toppling over itself. Beneath the slated face mask its eyes glowed a cold blue. It blinked dumbly and Ryo climbed up its armored forearm coming to sit grinning atop the beasts broad shoulders. The other Thirds only had time to gap at them for a moment before they were forced to defend themselves from the line of Wutai. The enemy unit struck out with a joyous cheer, clearly confident of their victory. At the sound of combat the Anti-Soldier monster jerked back to life and blinked down at the battle looking lost. A gloved hand came down to pat the beasts head gently and he gave his new friend a wide toothy smile. Ryo smiled back down at him and turned to look at the Wutai soldiers with a slight frown.

" _Sick'um_ " Her voice seemed to echo into itself strangely, reverberating back on itself as though it were many voices within one.

It gave a low growl of agreement and smiled viciously before roaring and charging into the fray. It brought its flail down in a wide arch. The Wutai soldiers staggered back in alarm and horror as it lifted is flail away from the pulverized red mess that had once been one of their own. They shouted back and forth frantically, steadily back away. The Wutai in orange stammered a panicked order at the monster. It gave a deep chuckle and raised its flail to bring it crashing back down at the man. The captain staggered back narrowly being missed by the attack. His men broke into a run, fleeing from the beast. It gave a delighted roar and charged after them with Ryo riding atop its back. A low mad laugh had begun to pour from the pale woman. The Thirds raced to follow after.

While the path to the pagoda had been long and winding, the path back was made much shorter by the ogres charge. It burst through the thick stone walls following the sound of battle, and barreled onward into the breach. Dust and debris coated her and her mount and a stray chunk of stone knocked her helmet loose. She discarded it without another thought, smiling and gigging giddily all the while. What little awareness Ryo had came forth as a tiny voice at the back of her head squealing out a joyful ' _LEERROOYY!'_ Her mount crashed through a group of defending Wutai soldiers sending them flying like ragdolls and fleeing in terror. 

The central unit pushed back against a second Ashen Anti-Soldier monster and a green one lay dead next to Commander Genesis. They had received far more resistance then ShinRa's intelligence has suggested. _Veld is going to hear a few complains about this..._ The wall leading into the fort exploded in a cloud of rubble and chaos. The sudden arrival of the north west unit and their impromptu ally made the First stop dead in his tracks. The spell at Genesis' fingertips fizzled and died as the pair came into view. Ryo stood atop the beasts shoulder clinging to its armor and hissing orders into its ear. Her helmet had fallen from her head revealing the cold Mako glow and a mad grin that would make the Cheshire Cat proud.

" _Ryo?_ " Genesis whispered in disbelief.

He watched her point at the other dark Anti-Soldier monster and barked an order to the hulking mount. It raised itself up to full height and beat a fist against its chest. With an excited roar it slammed into the other monster. Thirds and Wutai alike scattered to make way for the massive monster. Genesis blinked and nearly jumped as the Thirds that tailed the beast ran by him.

One of them stopped panting in front of him, "C-charges have been…s-set Sir!"

The Commander nodded, "Very good. Fall back with the others. I'll handle things from here."

They hurried off through the hole in the forts walls. Genesis turned back to blast away another brazen Wutai troop. He gestured to the remaining Soldiers to follow the retreat; many were limping and struggling to stand. _What a disaster…_ The Soldiers securing the north eastern corner of the temple had just managed to place their own charges when an Anti-Soldier monster attacked. On their retreat they had somehow managed to get a second to tail them. Genesis had dispatched the first by the time the second had arrived, but from what they had told the Commander the loses on that side were heavy. _The north west unit appears to have run into the same problem._

Genesis watched the white haired Third hop from the shoulders of one Anti-Soldier monster to the other. _How the hell did she manage to dominate the thing?_ The two ogres stood grappling each other while Ryo swiped with her blade. The mad grin hadn't left her, if anything it only grew. Genesis frowned deeply. Whatever was going on she wasn't in her right mind.

"RYO!" He yelled at the top of his lungs trying to project it over the noise of combat.

The Third jerked oddly and turned to face him. Her grin wavered for a moment till the pupilless glowing eyes seemed to focus on the red garbed man. She smiled brightly at him, totally distracted from the fight at hand. The enemy ogre raised its flail in a desperate attempt to dislodge the Soldier. It just missed the woman but succeeded in caving in her allies' skull. Ryo's face went oddly blank as the Mako released from the monster and returned to her. After a moment her expression contorted to one of pure rage and anguish. She gave a cry and brought her blade down into the top of the enemy's skull with all her strength. She twisted and jerked the blade out of its skull only to stab it back down repeatedly. It swayed slightly before collapsing atop of its brother. Ryo wavered on one knee as she tried to right herself and dislodge her blade from the monsters head. Behind her a Wutai rifleman paused on the forts wall to line up a shot.

In a moment everything seemed to slow in the Commanders' mind. Genesis took a step forward and opened his mouth to call out to the distracted Third. His eyes widened in horror as he watched a Wutai atop one of the forts walls take aim. In a loud crack the rifle fired and Ryo jerked forward. Her eyes widened as blood burst forth from her chest. He was screaming, but Genesis could barely hear it. Genesis charged forwards and shot his hand out releasing a massive spell. A blast of fire scorched the air above Ryo as she fell, incinerating anyone unfortunate enough to taste the Commander's wrath. Ryo crumpled to the ground like a ragdoll.

Genesis fell to his knees beside her. Wisps of green Mako escaped into the air from her blood like steam off water, but her eyes were still open. She focused on him for a moment when he shook her before she seemed to lose focus again. She gazed up at him in a daze and failed to respond to his desperate cries.

"Damn it, stay with me Ryo!" He cursed again under his breath as Ryo's eyes slowly closed. Lifting the woman into his arms, he sprinted for the breach.


	16. Sudden Silence

The buzzing in the back of her mind went silent. Everything went silent, or almost. It was like she was hearing the world from underwater. Genesis froze with his mouth wide in a shout. His gray blue eyes widened in shock. A sharp pain bloomed out from her chest, and she watched a burst of red that misted out in front of her. Shimmering drops of crimson drifted before her eyes before everything seem to come back to speed.

 _Agony._ The floor rose up to meet her and Genesis' dirt dusted boots fell into view. A brilliant blaze of heat surrounded her, scorching the air in her nose and throat. A choking cough brought up another burst of red and the coppery taste of blood flooded her senses. Ryo closed her eyes for a moment, or maybe a few. A familiar voice tinged with panic shook her awake, or maybe the hand shaking her did... _either way_. She couldn't make out what he was yelling at her, so she stared blankly up into the wide frightened blue. His mouth stopped moving and Ryo cringed as she was lifted. The smell of leather, sweat, and roses surrounded her and soft warmth radiated against her cheek. Every blink seemed to last longer than the last.

"Fall back. FALL BACK!" Genesis yelled.

He carried the slender Third bridal style with her head propped against his shoulder. The shallow breath against his neck was his only assurance that she was still alive. Men raced away from the main walls and the ground shook as the final charges were set off.

 _She's still alive... she's going to be okay_. Even he knew the lie as it was told. The bullet had shattered a lung and was very close to her heart.

They passed the line securing the forts perimeter and took cover among the trees and brush. Genesis laid the woman down on the forest floor. She was pale, more so then normal. The light wisps' of Mako had stopped moving off her body and the fierce light in her chest had faded to a soft faint glow. The Commanders heart sank with each detail he took in.

He laid his hand over the wound and concentrated. A warm flash of white washed over her, then another and another. Genesis slammed his fist into the ground. The gaping hole in her chest was mending too slowly. The damage was extensive; it would take more than a few Cures and Restores to mend _. She's going to bleed out_. He stared down at the gently glowing wound. Gen grit his teeth and leaned in to listen to her breathing. Ice filled his veins. Silence. Not even a light wheeze. He tore the bloodied gloves off his hands and searched for a pulse. Nothing… Her eyes were glassy and dead, staring vacantly at the canopy above. _No..nonono…_

Genesis tore off his jacket and eyed the clearing quickly to insure they were alone. His back stiffened and with a sound of fabric tearing his wings emerged. Wings... plural. Deep crimson feathers started from the base of the wings and along the limbs. Crimson faded to rich glossy reds as they extended out and ended in oranges and yellows that seemed to glow brilliantly in the faint rays of sunlight that filtered through the trees.

Genesis reached back and cringed slightly as he tore out a fistful of the soft downy feathers near the base. He pressed the feathers against her heart and they caught flame and flowed into the form below. He tried again and again, but still nothing. No breath. No heartbeat. Though she still glowed softly with that cold blue light.

 _No... Damn it!_ She was supposed to have his answers. _She was supposed to…_

Ryo jerked suddenly and a soft strangled wheeze, unending and growing in strength, came from her. Soft wisps of green rose up from the ground and Genesis very nearly panicked. But it wasn't coming from the woman at his feet, it was moving _into_ her. The grass beneath Ryo withered and browned. Curling and crumbling like old fall leaves. Genesis stood quickly and staggered back. Everything around her was dying.

The intake of breath strengthened but never stopped, and the creep of death radiated outward from her body, sucking the life from the very earth. The winged commander watched in mild horror as shrubs shriveled to dry husks and a tree began to split, its bark cracking and pulling away from the now dead trunk.

All the while the wisps of Mako sunk into the body on the forest floor. As strangely as it started it stopped. Genesis approached Ryo's form cautiously. The strange wheeze had stopped… and the wound had closed. With a gentle hand he reached out. There was a faint fluttering of pulse beneath the fingers at her throat. _She's alive…_ as soon as the thought passed through his mind the woman at his feet gave a sharp gasp of breath. Glowing eyes shot open, wide and unfocused.

"Shh shh… you're alright. You're okay," Even he didn't sound convinced.

Ryo swallowed frantic breaths as her eyes darted wildly. She stared up into the worried blue of Genesis' and gradually she calmed, but as the panic faded so did her strength. Darkness flowed in from the edges of her vision and unconsciousness took her again.

Genesis watched her for a moment more. He feared any movement he made would make the steady rise and fall of her chest seize. As if it was nothing more than a figment of his imagination. He relaxed steadily and allowed his wings to sink back into his body. When he was sure she wasn't going to simply drop dead he knelt down to gather her into his arms. She felt so... light, disconcertingly so, and her face looked sunken and withered. He wrapped her softly shivering form in his heavy leather coat and continued to scrutinize her. Her breathing was regular and the gunshot wound was little more than an angry red patch of thin smooth scar tissue.

Gen stepped out of the brush and onto the trail as several infantryman raced past him. _C-Team is making their move._ The Commander watched the young men bringing up the retreat and noticed two of his Thirds limping up the trail. He felt strangely detached from the events surrounding him. Nothing quite felt real.

"Genesis..."

The redhead jerked in surprise. He must have been shook up not to notice the tall General come up beside him. _Get it together Genesis._ He composed himself quickly under Sephiroths' curious gaze.

"B-Team had some unexpected difficulties. We need to regroup... I." Gen paused suddenly looking lost.

Sephiroth gestured to the woman in the Commander's arms, "I'll take her. You take care of your men. A-Team's retreat is already secured."

Genesis hesitated and looked down at the Third with noticeable concern. A smear of crimson stained her lips and ran down her chin, but aside for the occasional bloody cough she was stable. "She took a shot to the chest... she's stable now but..."

Sephiroth's tone soften just slightly, "I'll make sure she gets medical attention… I will keep an eye on her."

Genesis wavered a moment more before gently shifting the woman to the Generals arms. Genesis nodded once before sprinting down the dirt path to his men. Sephiroth looked down at the pale woman. Her lips were tinged blue and her chest was soaked in blood. He adjusted her slightly so her head lay on his shoulder. The jostle made her groan softly and a sharp cough spattered a bit of red across his bare chest. A thin hand rose to grip the edge of his leather coat, but she didn't wake. He eyed her as he made his way up the path.

Were it not for the Soldier uniform he would not have taken her for a fighter. She seemed strangely tiny at the moment, despite the fact that she was likely taller than half the Thirds in her unit. Thin but with the noticeable start of lithe musculature. Her face held the same softness now that it did when she had chatted with him at the party though it appeared oddly drained. It was colder and harder when she was forced to pander to the President and his lackeys. It did surprise him when she immediately came to him once she escaped them. Ryo was certainly not the first young woman to attempt to force him into a conversation, but she was one of the few that he didn't seem to mind doing so.

Her voice wasn't sharp and high like most, and her laugh didn't make him want to drive his sword into his ear like Scarlet's. Aside from the squeaky secretaries, twittering interviewers, and the horrible ShinRa executive that was the extent of his female interactions. She had been intimidated by him at first, of course... _they all were_. But instead of pandering to him, she pushed his buttons... and treated him like a person. _Just like Genesis did..._ _Though he's always been aggressive to the point of disrespectful._ It was something that got the fiery man in trouble numerous times early on in his carrier. She didn't carry that venom though.

An infantryman came to stand in front of him and stood at attention. For a moment Sephiroth thought something was wrong with his hearing as the boy stood there opening and closing his mouth without making a sound. He fought back a sigh. _Orders, give him orders and he will go away._

Sephiroth turned his focus to the cadets and guided them with his commanding voice, "Secure the retreat and keep the perimeter. B Team needs support."

The boy in front of him nodded and hurried off along with a few others. The major threat had been taken care of, this was just clean up. His duty now was mainly babysitting the Cadets. _What was the term Genesis likes to use... herding cats?_ Seph shook his head and started up the path away from the fort.

Unconsciously he reached up to scratch at the exposed skin on his chest. It was itching like mad. He looked down. The spots where blood had splattered against the pale skin itched and stung. The flesh surrounding the droplets was an angry red. He reached up and wiped away the stray drops with his gloved hand. Angry welts showed where they had once been.

He watched the unconscious woman warily. He'd never had an allergic reaction that wasn't induced by Hojo, and would certainly have noticed by now if he had a problem with blood. A strange grin appeared for a moment on his face. _What would Hojo say if I suddenly developed an allergy to blood...?_ He couldn't help but imagine the hunched man pulling out his hair. _It would certainly put him in for early retirement._ It was little more than an irritant though, so he disregarded it.  
  
The line of their temporary encampment came into view. He gave orders to the young cadets that raced by him to assess the injured and have them brought to the medical tents. The crowds parted for the Silver General. Even the troopers that were too injured to stand on their own scrambled up to stand at attention out of pure instinct. Sephiroth laid the lanky bundle wrapped in red down on one of the beige gurneys and a young doctor hurried up to take a look at her. As he tended to her Sephiroth stepped outside.

You would think after nearly ten years of doing this he would be numb to the sight of his injured men. There were some things that they just couldn't program into him no matter how hard they tried. Being immune to his men's suffering was definitely one of them. _The last time... This should be the last time._ This was Wutai's last major holdout against ShinRa's forces. Unless they wanted to fight down to the last man they would give their surrender. _And the war would be over..._

From the looks of things the Thirds were hit the hardest. They came in pairs, grappling at each other to remain standing and groaning as they made their way to the medics that raced to meet them. Genesis moved quickly between the groups assessing the damage and issuing orders. Genesis didn't shake easily, but even now he looked a little scattered. Angeal joined him in helping bring the men in once Zack had been debriefed. Angeal would know how to deal with the injured… He always knew the right things to say. _Goddess knows I don't._

Genesis' gaze searched the medical tents and when he spotted the General he gave Sephiroth a worn smile. The redhead looked tired and his thick black undershirt was torn and spattered with blood, dirt, and ash.

"Two dead another six injured. Most not heavily, but still…" Genesis hesitated and glanced to the slip of the tents entrance.

"She's doing fine, just suffering from blood loss now. What happened out there?"

Genesis walked past the General, and Sephiroth followed him into the tent. Genesis gave a sigh of relief at the sight of the Third. Sephiroth sat in one of the flimsy metal chairs next to her and awaited the Commanders response.

"They reorganized quickly… The unit was split to surround the temple. We were hit by four of their Anti-Soldier monsters. They pushed us back from each end. The main unit I was with was fine but the others, they… I couldn't be everywhere at once." Genesis pressed his hand to his brow and sighed shakily.

A lean young man in what originally was a white coat hurried over to see too them. Sephiroth waved him off when he expressed his concern for the irritated skin on the Generals chest. There were others that needed a lot more attention than he. Gen grilled the doctor with questions about the Thirds that were getting aid. Sephiroth was silent as Genesis spoke with the doctor, and Ryo slept quietly through it all. His eyes wandered from the pale woman to the bloody pile of gear shoved beneath the bed.

Beside the empty scabbard of a standard issue ShinRa longsword was another blade. The hilt looked familiar. Sephiroth freed the sword and scabbard from the mangled pile of armor it was tucked beneath. The design and craftsmanship was strikingly familiar, _a Masamune…_ His eyes widened. _Where did she manage to find one of these?_ Unknown to most the name Masamune referred to the sword smith that forged the blade and not truly the sword itself. Over the years his became considered _The_ Masamune. Other blades made by the legendary Wutai sword maker were rare and highly coveted. This was a smaller piece, but he could recognize the style anywhere.

There was a gentle groan from the gurney beside him. Brilliant blue green eyes blinked slowly as Ryo fought to bring things back into focus. She glanced over to the silent General and grinned cheekily.

"Are you an angel?" Her smile broadened as Sephiroth quirked a slight grin. Genesis glanced over at the raspy sound of her voice. He waved the doctor off and rushed to her side. The doctor hurried away, relieved to no longer be the focus of the irritable Commanders attention.

"Are you alright? How are you feeling? Don't you _ever_ do something so foolish again do you hear me?" Genesis fretted angrily.

Ryo looked at her commander puzzled, "Do what again? What the hell happened?"

Genesis hesitated and glanced to Sephiroth uncertainly. Ryo waved her hand dismissively, "Oh just tell me, he will need to know what's going on anyway."

Sephiroth raised a brow at the two and crossed his arms awaiting an explanation. Genesis sighed heavily.

"You were shot through the chest. I carried you out of there but when I laid you down to give you aid you were already dead… not even Phoenix Downs did anything." Genesis rubbed his face and looked distant as he tried to make sense of what had happened. "T-then… I don't even know. You… you started… _sucking_ the Mako from the ground and you began regenerating _._ It was kind of disturbing to be honest."

" _Lovely_ …" Ryo groaned sarcastically, "As if the Soul Reaver thing wasn't bad enough" Genesis gave her a puzzled look. Ryo rolled her eyes, "Never mind, I'll tell you about it later."

Sephiroth eyed her critically, "What are you?"

Her lips tightened into a thin line in irritation, "I don't know. I-I've got some kind of affinity to Mako and can consume souls and lifeforce…"

"And control monsters apparently," Genesis cut in. Ryo looked at him with confusion. "You dominated one of those Anti-Soldier monsters." He chuckled softly, "…Road it into battle like a chocobo."

Ryo looked at him blankly, "Is that what happened? Everything got fuzzy after I ate the first one. That was more raw Mako than I've had since the Reactor 3 stint." Ryo sighed and rubbed her temples with the heels of her palms, "I think I had a few dozen people going mad in my head. Don't eat human souls... worse headache you'll ever have." Genesis' face couldn't seem to decide if it wanted to be horrified or amused and twisted into a sort of grimace.

Sephiroth looked between the two in total bewilderment. Ryo shifted painfully, her wounds were making themselves known and the amount of blood she'd lost wasn't helping her any. Overall she was feeling a little delirious. Sephiroth glared at Genesis pointedly, "Could I get a little more of an explanation then this?"

Gen smirked coyly, "I don't think it's going to help any but… She's not from our world. She knows things that are going to happen. She knew about my degradation."

Ryo raised her wrist and jangled the tracking band there, "If it's any comfort the Turks are aware of me and I've at least proven my legitimacy to Veld."

Genesis looked at her like she'd just grown a second head, "You've been busy…" She shrugged and grinned drowsily.

"You were right about the background reports, they jumped on that quick. I decided honesty was the best policy… we'll see if it comes back to bite me in the ass, but either way… I trust the Turks."

Genesis stared at her incredulously, "Trust the Turks?! Are you insa-" Sephiroth cut off the beginning of the man's rant, "Veld is a good man. If he doesn't see you as a threat I trust his judgment."

Genesis gapped at him before finally giving up with a sigh. Ryo cleared her throat roughly, her strength was draining fast. Gen raised a brow and handed her the bottle of water beside the bed. She drank from it gratefully. Sephiroth nodded gently at the young woman before coming to stand.

"You need to reserve your strength. Rest." It was an order.

"He's right. Your mission is over Soldier, you did well all things considered…" Gen smiled reassuringly, "Get some rest Ryo. I'll take care of things from here."

The woman truly looked exhausted and at his words she seemed to finally relax. She nodded softly and let go. Sleep took her the moment she closed her eyes. Genesis held the flap of the tent for the General and gave Ryo's silent form one last glance before following after him.

Genesis walked shoulder to shoulder with the General. He leaned in to hiss low so not to be heard by passerby's, "Now do you see what I'm talking about… If Hojo gets a hold of her…"

"She's worse than dead," Sephiroth finished with a nod, "She will likely have to be hospitalized till her injuries are healed… They will want her under observation, but if she's under Veld's watch I'm sure I can convince him to have her guarded. Unfortunately I trust ShinRa's medical staff about as much as I trust any of the science division." Genesis nodded in agreement, his frown grave.

The two watched the men in the camp shuffle around. Those that took part in the mission were already cleaning up and those that were injured would return to Midgar via medical chopper. Those that could recover would be back in training, those that wouldn't… Sephiroths lips tightened to a line. Those that wouldn't would be given a pat on the back, a few extra gil, and a boot straight to the slums. _Or worse… they'll disappear._

They wouldn't let this one slip through the cracks to wherever ShinRa stored its dirtier secrets. Sephiroth would make some calls. Maybe get a little more of an explanation from Veld if the tight lipped man was willing to part with any information. If this had been coming from anyone other than Genesis he'd likely have them both court-martialed, or at least sent in for a mental eval. _Why did I even ask…?_ Sometimes he wondered if he was better off not knowing what the hell was going on sometimes.

"Seph…" The General looked up at the redhead, "Everything's been secured and the men have regrouped. We should speak with Lazard and debrief."

Sephiroth nodded and followed Genesis to the main tent. Angeal greeted the two at the entrance and joined them inside.

* * *

Ryo felt the distant presence of something powerful, something sinister. Filled with a rage and hatred she couldn't even comprehend. And all of it was directed at her. Foreign emotions of her own bubbled up as well: disgust, fear, and anger. For what and why she didn't know, but it left her insides quivering.

 ** _You._** The word was spoken with such venom Ryo was taken aback.

 _Me..._ She thought simply in return, not really having any other response to give.

**_I destroyed you._ **

_Excuse me?_ The strangely female voice spoke with such familiarity yet Ryo couldn't place her at all.

 ** _Forgotten me so quickly? I'm insulted… though, you have changed._** The voice emphasized the last word oddly. She sounded curious, intrigued even.

**_What have you become little fool?_ **

_I don't know what you're talking about. Who are you?_ Ryo was growing annoyed with her tone. Everything within her screamed that this voice was an enemy.

 ** _You know who I am._** The voice began to fade as though she were drifting away from the speaker. **_I'll be sure to devour you completely this time. I won't even leave a husk in my wake._** The silky voice mocked her cruelly as it faded into nothing leaving Ryo to the dark silent void of her mind.

* * *

Cissnei leaned against the wall as the choppers blades slowed to a stop. A team of medical personnel raced forward to meet it. They rushed about helping Soldiers onto gurneys and chairs as they were led into the HQ. Some still shook from their ordeals. She watched them, carefully picking out her charge from the chaos. She stepped forward to follow the gurney carrying the female Soldier as it was rolled through the large double doors of the hospital. Cissnei forced herself not to cringe at the sight, Ryo looked in terrible shape. Battered, bruised, and blood soaked, she looked like she'd been dragged to hell and back.

The doctors shuffled her into a small room. After a quick once over the doctor nodded, issued a few orders to the nurses, and hurried off to help the next patient. That was at least a little reassuring. Cissnei watched the nurses and doctors hurry back and forth down the halls for several hours before leaning back in the chair beside the hospital room door.

Though externally she appeared calm and relaxed, her eyes were sharp and alert watching the halls like a hawk. As the sun set darkness stole the warmth from the building, leaving the halls with only the cold artificial light of the florescent inset bulbs along the walls. Silence chilled the place even further. Cissnei never liked hospitals, but then again. Anyone who knew ShinRa like a Turk did would fear the cold sterile walls as well. The light pattering of shoes signaled the approach of a nurse. Cissnei watched the young woman wring her hands nervously before approaching the Turk.

"Ma'am there's a man asking for you at the front desk. H-he didn't give a name."

Cissnei eyed the woman suspiciously before glancing at the door next to her. The nurse shifted anxiously under the Turks scrutiny. After a moment of contemplation Cissnei stood from her seat and nodded to the other woman.

"Lead the way..."

Cissnei followed after silently and as the Turk stepped around the corner to follow the young nurse a shadow slipped in from the other end of the hall. It moved silently towards the hospital room door.

Cold artificial light flooded the small room for a moment as the dark hunched figure slipped in from the hall. The thick round spectacles caught the faint moonlight filtering in through the window giving the visage of a dark specter. The form shuffled over to stand over the sleeping Soldier and a sinister smile crept across its face.


	17. Fanfare

Ryo woke to the sound of metal on glass and opened her eyes groggily. The drugs in her system left her feeling floaty and the world around her blurred. She blinked owlishly up at the shadowed figure standing over her. Dark and hunched, it somehow made for a shadow darker then the blackness surrounding it. The form turned around to face her at the sound of her waking movements. Ryo murmured what had intended to be a question, but came out as a soft moan. The gleam of the glasses on the figures face glowed like two moons above a wiry grin. It seemed to float disembodied in the darkness like some kind of Cheshire cat. Ryo struggled to focus on the face. He seemed familiar, and not in a good way.

The dark form shuffled over and gently fiddled with the IV beside her before taking her limp arm in his hand. He turned it over to expose the soft flesh of her inner arm. His spidery hands were icy cold and he prodded at her gently with boney digits, stroking the delicate skin of her wrist almost affectingly. Ryo could faintly hear a soft almost cheerful humming coming from the man as he worked, but it was hard to tell. Her mind felt like it was buzzing already.

The twin moons vanished for a moment as he turned away from her. By the time he turned back sleepy warmth had begun to flow through her from where the IV entered her arm. The long thin needle in his hand blurred and wobbled in her view, and she struggled to fight the encroaching blackness.

The man above her smiled and lightly pat her arm, "Now now, you'll only feel a pinch."

Ryo didn't even feel that as the needle slid into her arm, and she watched in a daze as her blood pumped into a large vial rhythmically. She could follow the flow of drugs through her system as the tickling numbness traveled up her neck, over her cheeks, tingling its way up to her scalp. The gentle sensation of long thin fingers combing though her hair was soothing till even that was lost to her.

* * *

Ryo woke with a sharp gasp and her eyes darted wildly around the sterile hospital room before falling to the wavy haired ginger sitting in the chair by the window. Cissnei smiled softly at the Soldier as the panic steadily left her. _Dream...just a dream._

"Maybe I shouldn't offer you coffee, you're a little jumpy," The Turk giggled softly at the deadpan look the comment earned her.

Ryo struggled to shift to a sitting position and Cissnei stood to assist her by adjusting the beds settings. Ryo groaned stiffly. Every breath she took sent a deep throbbing pain through her chest radiating outward from the wound just above her breast.

"How long have I been out?" She asked. Her voice came out rougher then she expected it to.

Cissnei hummed thoughtfully and ticked off numbers on her fingers, "Well, you were unconscious when they brought you in and that was yesterday morning, so I'd say... about 48 hours."

The Soldier groaned again and lightly tugged at the thin pastel hospital gown to take a look at the wound. It had been left uncovered aside from a thin layer of gooey gel. The scar looked like a fist sized angry red crater, but even now the edges had faded to pale shiny scar tissue. It throbbed with a dull ache but aside from that she was relatively unharmed. The minor injuries she had sustained were nowhere to be seen.

"Doc said with how quickly it's healing you may not even have a scar. You Soldiers can sure take a beating."

Ryo chuckled weakly, "Were designed to... Kinda wish I went with the Turks though. I'm a little squishy for a meat shield."

Cissnei laughed and her eyes sparkled with mirth. It died after a moment and she looked suddenly serious, it was a rather striking change. "I'm glad you came out of it okay... not everyone did."

Ryo's own grin faltered, "What are the numbers?"

"Three Thirds dead, several more injured. They were hit the hardest. Two Cadets, kind of a surprise there. I figured they would have lost more… That kid you're partnered up with a lot Ricky... he didn't make it."

Ryo cringed. She wasn't surprised, but it didn't make it hurt any less. _He hadn't been ready..._  
  
"How's Markus taking this, is he alright?" She asked with definite concern. Markus had grown pretty fond of the kid that followed him around like a shadow.

The Turk shrugged, "Wouldn't know... He took some minor injuries, but was released after the doctors had a look at him. He should be fine… physically at least."

Ryo nodded gravely, "Thanks for keeping track of them for me Ciss, means a lot to me."

She gave a faint smile, "Well I should let the nurses know you're awake. I'm sure they want to poke and prod at you a little more before they send you off."

With that Cissnei headed out the door. Ryo let her head fall back against the thin pillow and tried to recall the events of the mission. She got little more than blurred images and wildly fluctuating emotions. She could remember up to the fight with the Anti-Soldier monster, and then things just became a blur. Strangely enough she was alone in her head. No buzzing, no remnants of another's consciousness, nothing. She figured her head would be pounding with lost souls after the slaughter that took place. It was dead silent. She shuddered, almost too silent. _I guess I should be glad for that._ The strange dreams had been bad enough.

After a few minutes a short balding doctor stepped into the room followed by a nurse and Cissnei. The older doctor eyed the Turk warily before turning a wide fake smile to the bedridden Third. He plucked the clipboard from the foot of her bed and flipped through it quickly, humming thoughtfully all the while. He straightened and adjusted his glasses before speaking.

"I'll prescribe you some painkillers and a salve to help with your scars sensitivity, but other than that Miss Kesh you are free to go. M-miss Cissnei here has already signed your release forms, so you have nothing to worry about. I'd recommend keeping from anything strenuous for the next few days though." The doctors' smile was wide and very forced.

"Thank you Doctor," Ryo said with an amused smile. The doctor gave her a nod and hurried out the door. Cissnei quirked a grin at the chastising look Ryo gave her and snickered behind her hand.

"Well looks like you will make it to the victory parade and promotion ceremony after all," Cissnei said that with a mischievous look in her eye.

Ryo looked at her warily, "Why do you _not_ make that sound like a good thing?"

She just smiled devilishly and brought Ryo a stack of clothes. Ryo shifted to sit on the side of the bed stiffly. She gave a few good stretches and it began to steadily fade.

"The President will be giving a speech…" Cissnei looked gleeful as she said this and Ryo gave an involuntary groan, "Oh _God_ … When is this supposed to happen?"

"In a few days, General Sephiroth got word from Emperor Kisaragi requesting to meet and negotiate their surrender… but you didn't hear that from me," Cissnei said with a wink. It was hardly classified information if she was honest. "They're just waiting on the official word. Once that's done then we get to listen to President ShinRa gloat."

Ryo laughed softly, "I guess he's got cause to, he's just essentially conquered the whole damn planet."

Cissnei shrugged, "Not everyone will submit so quickly."

"Of course," Ryo conceded, "And we will be the ones to clean up the pockets of resistance as they appear."

"I have a feeling it will be a short celebration for us," She said with a rather sad smile.

Ryo hummed in agreement and finished straitening her clothes. She stood unsteadily and when she wavered a moment Cissnei rounded the bed to give her a shoulder to lean on. Ryo took a few seconds to regain her bearings. After the first few steps the dull stiff ache faded from her limbs and she could move on her own easily enough. She followed Cissnei to the door and the Turk held it open for her. Ryo barely got five feet into the hall when a blur of black lifted her up in a bear hug. She gave a wheeze that was muffled by the exuberant Soldiers chest and she deflated like a balloon.

"Hey! Ease up she's still recovering." Cissnei swatted at Zack's arm. The crushing embrace loosened a little and Ryo was able to take a shaky breath. "Good to see you to big guy," Ryo said and weakly patted the side of his muscular frame.

"I heard you were shot! And they said the Thirds had losses... I-I thought...and then they wouldn't let me in to see you! Luckily I caught Angeal going by to check up on people so they let me come with him."

The raven haired Second finished his quick ramble just as Angeal rounded the corner in the hall. _Good he came back to..._ Angeal gave Zack a firm glare. Ryo stood, just barely, slumped in Zacks arms like a long limbed rag doll. Zack gave her a sheepish grin and helped steady her back to her feet.

Ryo gave Angeal a respectful nod, "Sir."

He acknowledged the gesture with one of his own, "You're feeling better I hope? I saw Sephiroth bring you in... That was quite some damage."

She nodded, "They've already given me the okay to head on outa' here. Ciss even did my release papers. Ain't she a _sweetie?_ " The ginger Turk looked slightly flustered and Angeal gave them both a warm smile.

"That's good to hear. Genesis had been bothering me constantly trying to get me to check up on you. He's stuck with Sephiroth till they finish cleaning things up over there."

"Shesh Ryo, you didn't tell me you had a hotshot boyfriend," Zack teased. Cissnei giggled softly at the Thirds wide eyed look of horror.

Ryo flushed bright red and sputtered an indignant protest. "He is _NOT_ my boyfriend! Oh my God guys... no, just _no_." Angeal couldn't fight back a slight grin of his own. _Oh come on guys what is this high school?_

Zack prodded Ryo in her ribs and kept at it, "Oh come on. There are ladies around the world that would kill to be getting this kind of attention from _THE_ Commander Genesis Rhapsodos." He faked a swoon.

 _Yep, it's high school…_ Ryo rolled her eyes, "Oh please... It's nothing like that, seriously."

Angeal shook his head, "Well it's good to see you back on your feet Miss Kesh. I'm going to check in on the other injured. Please if there's anything you need, let me know… even if it's just to talk."

Ryo gave him a respectful nod and a thank you as he went on his way. _'Oftly nice of him to check up on everyone..._ Zack didn't follow. Instead he turned and continued to prod her side.

"We should totally go get some drinks or something to celebrate! They are going to promote you to Second for sure after what you did!"

That gave Ryo pause, "Uh...and how well known exactly is _'what I did'?_ "

Zack beamed, "You took down two Anti-Soldier monsters! Took control of one and had it fight the other. Everyone's talking about it. I didn't know you had a Manipulate Materia." _Great... and I'm sure they're also saying I'm a crazed lunatic to. At least I can explain away the mind control thing._

Ryo gave a groan and shook her head, "The only thing _I'm_ doing is taking some of those painkillers the Doc prescribed and vegging out till this is all healed up."

Ciss nodded, "Ya you look like the walking dead." _Oof a little too accurate..._ "I'll walk you to your room, you don't have to stick around if you don't want Mr. Fair."

"What are you her babysitter?" He asked. "And its Zack… Mr. Fair makes me sound like an old man." He stuck his tongue out and looked mildly disgusted. Cissnei gave a faint giggle.

Ryo scoffed, "Pretty much... Cissnei here keeps an eye out for me."

Zack eyed the Turk suspiciously, and Cissnei rolled her eyes at his scrutiny. Ryo just gave an annoyed grunt, she was running out of juice and was already out of patience. Ryo ignored the pair and started slowly down the hall. She was ready for a long nap. The rest of the world could wait.

* * *

Ryo recovered quickly, at least physically. Mentally she still felt oddly detached. Only four days and she was deemed fit for training again, and she was eager to get back into it. Keeping busy felt good, she didn't have to think... About what she'd done, what she would do, and what was to come. Thinking about it was… overwhelming.

Ryo paused from her daily routine to eye the pale scar above her breast in the mirror. Its edges were already fading and while the scar itself no longer pained her, the damage to her lung left her a bit winded at times. _Soon it will be like nothing ever happened._ From what Genesis had said, she had died out there. Actually physically died… _And then brought myself back. What the hell am I?_ She didn't want to think about it. Any of it.

It was over… _At least this stretch._ It hadn't really occurred to her when she started all this that she'd be taking part in a war. It was kind of glossed over in the game. Well it had, but it hadn't really sunk in until she was kneeling there beside her commander awaiting the order. It should have, but it didn't. Maybe in some corner of her mind this was all still a game, NPCs not real people. It wasn't hard when everyone seemed to blend together in their uniforms. Losing Ricky made it hit home.

The annoying dork wasn't coming back, and she wasn't entirely sure how she felt about it. She was sad sure, but it was a distant sadness. She had caught a glimpse of Markus in the halls in passing and he had looked...hollow. _Should I feel like that?_ Ryo considered herself a pretty hardened individual, but no one comes out of a battle like that unscathed.

Doctor Hollander saw her for her follow up and had been dismissive, of her injuries and her concerns. ' _You'll recover just fine_ ,' he'd said. _In other words… man up._ Hollander had been quick to get her out the door. He didn't even try to hide his agitation. He was obviously not happy with Genesis and when she had made an offhand comment about Director Lazard he scowled something fierce, falling into a tirade of angry muttering. _I'm pretty sure he's forgotten us Soldiers have enhanced hearing._ What she could catch of his quiet rant told her plenty. Lazard was refusing to return his calls and Genesis had left him high and dry. But the man definitely had some fight left in him. _He's going to try something._ There was no doubt about it. It was only a matter of time.

Ryo pulled her shirt on and finished getting dressed. She would be taking a chopper to Junon in a few hours. Wutai had surrendered and the war was finally over. _Now we get to listen to President ShinRa drone on..._ Apparently the President was pulling out all the stops for this one and the Turks had been working over time trying to secure the whole event. She hadn't seen hide nor hair of her well dressed guardians. There would be the parade, and then the honors would be given. She was both eager and dreading it.

It would pretty much be the first time she left the dorms for anything other than food since getting back. Zack and Kunsel would pop by to make sure she was still kicking, but other then that she'd been left to her solitude. Ryo hurried out the door, there was no sense in moping about it now. As much as she'd rather stay home and crawl her way into a small dark corner to brood, it wasn't going to happen. _There are too many people that need me now._

* * *

Those that were to take part in the ceremony stood on a large platform jutting out over Junon's upper levels. The sun bore down on the raised stage, but the cool sea breeze made it bearable. Below them the streets were decorated with balloons and streamers. ShinRa's military marched between floats decorated with bright colorful flowers. A jaunty marching tune played as the parade went along and the curbs were filled with cheering civilians.

Apparently, and this was just rumor, Hiedegger had wanted to fire the cannon as the big finale and had to be talked out of it... for obvious reasons. But if the trooper with the broken nose was anything to go by, Ryo was willing to bet rumor was true. She gave the guy a sympathetic look from where she stood in the lineup.

The President gave a broad smile whenever a camera pointed his way and chatted with the hefty security executive. His speech would begin soon. Scarlet made a show wearing a brilliant red dress that barely contained the sultry woman. The bleach blond had caught Ryo's eye for a moment and the executive gave her a coy smile before returning to her conversation with... Revee! _How did I not notice him before?_ The Director of Urban Development looked just as uncomfortable with Scarlet's attention as Ryo had been. _He looks so much younger... he can't have been in the position long._ Beside him Palmer sat fanning himself with a newspaper. The man was just as horrifyingly obese as he seemed and looked to be overheating in the direct sunlight.

The music came to a stop and Sephiroth stepped up to the podium. _I don't think I will ever get over seeing those three out of their usual attire._ The three Firsts each wore a well pressed formal military suit for the occasion. Sephiroth said a few words at the start and welcomed President ShinRa to the stand. From there the man had droned on for a good fifty minuets in a grand inspiring speech about the glory of ShinRa and his plans to pave the future of all mankind, _blah blah yada yada._ It was the usual buzz words and propaganda ShinRa spewed daily.

The General looked bored out of his mind and if it weren't for the occasional shift of his eyes Ryo could have sworn he'd fallen asleep standing. Angeal stood stoic and imposing as ever and Genesis smiled charmingly for the crowd, though after almost an hour even he looked ready to tell the President to get on with it. _I'm going to be sun burnt to a crisp at this rate._ President ShinRa looked perfectly oblivious to the glazed look of his audience. The old bastard sure loved the sound of his own voice.

Off to the back in his signature white suit and bored expression stood Rufus ShinRa. If one looked just past the calm cold mask they could see the shear hatred in the gaze that bored its way into the back of his father's skull. _I wonder what he's up to at the moment… probably just beginning to embezzle funds to Avalanche._ The ambitious young man would soon be neck deep in his own plots to kill his father and Ryo had half a mind to let him. _The kid seems to straighten up a little after Meteorfall, but he's still a conniving little snake._

Markus swayed slightly beside Ryo and she nudged his shoulder with her own. He gave a slight start and straitened back to attention. He'd been dozing again. _Can hardly blame him... And I thought the President went on at that party... God._ Markus offered her a weak grin. There were dark circles surrounding eyes that held a hollow thousand yard stare. He looked dead on his feet and Ryo had to wonder if he'd slept at all since their return from Wutai. _He had been part of the unit that split to the south west hadn't he?_ They had been hit hardest of all.

There was a round of applause and she brought her focus back to the ceremony. President ShinRa had turned to the line of Soldiers smiling proudly for the crowd. Lazard stepped up beside him with small case of metals and ribbons that were to be presented. President ShinRa went down the line giving them their honors, announcing their promotions, and placing a metal or two on their lapel. Zack was nearly bouncing in place when they got to him. The crowd cheered and clapped accordingly. It wasn't long before it was her turn.

President ShinRa came to stand before Ryo. His smile was surprisingly genuine. Lazard grinned beside him and plucked out a small handful of metals from the box. Ryo's eyes widened. _The hell I do to deserve all this?_ She figured at most there'd be some sort of a purple heart and that would be the end of it. Ryo stood ridged as the pudgy man pinned various ribbons to her lapel. She honestly had little idea what most of them even were. Once finished he place a broad hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you for your service to ShinRa," He spoke the words as mechanically as he had the others, but Ryo smiled all the same. President ShinRa turned away from the line of Soldiers and fell right into another speech. Ryo rolled her eyes. She let out a resigned sigh and tried to keep from dozing off. _This is going to be a long day…_

* * *

Ryo fled from the crowds as soon as they let her off the stage. At several points she was forced to meld into the shadows to avoid the wandering hordes of photographers, journalists, and other general paparazzi. She headed over to the air strip on the upper levels. Some folks were going to stick around to party here in Junon, but most were heading back to Midgar. Ryo stopped to pant at the top of the stairs; her lung hadn't quite recovered with the rest of her and she was winded.

"Is it a Materia that lets you disappear like that?" Ryo jumped in surprise and spun around. Cissnei quirked a playful grin, "Did I spook ya?"

Ryo gave her a worn smile, "Little bit, I think you can keep your job."

Cissnei chuckled and climbed the remaining steps onto the elevated air strip. At some point the Highwind would make use of the spot, but Ryo had no idea if it had even been built yet. The young Turk watched her expectantly, still awaiting an answer.

"It's no Materia I know of. I've just always been able to vanish like that… Comes in handy now and then."

"I'd say… the General and Firsts still haven't made it past the news crews. We'll be stuck waiting an hour to depart at this rate," Ciss said amused. "You doing anything after this?"

Ryo blinked, she hadn't really thought about it, "Me? Doubt it. Maybe enjoy the fireworks from the window but I ain't going out there, it's going to be chaos." She shrugged sheepishly, "I'm not a very big party person. What about you, Turks getting together to celebrate?"

Cissnei frowned slightly, "Na... we get to patrol and make sure no one tries to blow us up while the world is having fun."

"Ouch harsh…" Ryo spared her a sympathetic grin, "Can't catch a break even after all the crap you had to go through to make this whole event go smoothly."

She shrugged and smiled softly, "It pays the bills."

Ryo laughed softly at her dismissive attitude. Cissnei followed as Ryo wandered along the tarmac to look out over the sea. The oceans breeze played through her hair. It was something she missed from home. The crisp fresh brine was warmer then the winds along the Oregon coast. _Feels a little closer to San Francisco weather._ It was a sunny day and surprisingly warm for late December, though the wind would sneak up on you. _Couldn't ask for better weather for a parade. It feels more like spring than winter._ Cissnei came to stand beside her by the railing.

"You're file says your from Bone Village... but I've heard that's just a cover," Cissnei said. She watched the white haired Soldier carefully. Ryo flashed her a faint grin and turned back to face into the breeze with her eyes closed.

"Something like that," Ryo said vaguely.

Cissnei pouted, "Aww I thought I was your friend."

"Oh don't you pull that... sneaky little Turk trying to guilt me _... tich,_ " Ryo said with playful indignation. "It wouldn't matter if I told you anyway. It's no place you've ever heard of."

"Try me."

Ryo went silent for a moment then let out a genuine laugh. _Oh why the hell not._ She shook her head, "Planet Earth."

Cissnei just stared at her blankly. Ryo couldn't tell what was going through her head. After a moment Cissnei turned to look out over the water. Ryo watched the Turk with mild concern. This was hardly the kind of response she was expecting.

"I'm dead serious you know," Ryo insisted softly.

Cissnei didn't look away from the blue expanse, "I know."

Ryo stared at her long and hard for a moment before facing back into the breeze, a small smile gracing her face.

* * *

Veld tossed the manila envelope down on his desk with more force than necessary. He hadn't found a damn thing that was anything more than a cursory mention of the Jenova Project.

Ryo had wanted something tangible to present to the General. Veld still wasn't sure how good an idea that was. The man could easily become a liability. _And from what the girl said he does._ Veld had agreed more out of his own interests, but if the call from Sephiroth a few days ago was anything to go by he would need something soon. Sephiroth hadn't asked about the project, but if he was asking about Ryo then it was only a matter of time. He'd been vague, telling the man that she was an informant and was under Turk watch for security purposes. The General had sounded unsatisfied with the answer but pressed no further. It had sent Veld scrambling for information since then.

Vincent's experimentation was completely off the books, but there had been a few video logs he had stumbled upon when he dug around under Lucrecia's name. They hadn't been filed under anything in particular but what they had contained was...horrifying. Apparently it wasn't just Hojo that had experimented on the former Turk. The broken and twisted woman in the video couldn't have been the same sweet little Lu that followed the Professor around like a pet. Whatever had been done to her made her look easily ten years older then she should have been.

It was obvious that whatever she had been trying to do to the man was in an effort to save him...but, _Goddess_. He saw the stitched up autopsy incisions, the mangled limb, the Materia. From the looks of it she had replaced the man's heart with the thing. _How does that even work?_ He was no scientist, but was pretty sure it needed some sort of housing. His did. _Oh...oh Goddess_. This experiment had taken place long before Veld had received his prosthetic. Was this how they figured out how to do it? He suddenly felt nauseous.

He struggled to force himself not to think about it, to compartmentalize it somewhere else for another time. Things got complicated when they got personal, and this was getting _very_ personal. Veld gave a heavy sigh. He had wanted to know what happened. He'd thought he could take it as he did any other horror ShinRa produced, but this was one of his own. _Turks take care of their own._

He turned back to flip open the file again. Small bits of random journals were highlighted; Jenova Project, Specimen J, Project S, Specimen S. All just words without context. Texts referring to something that lacked record. Unless he wanted to pry the information from Hojo himself Veld was going to have to talk to Vincent. He didn't want to force the man to relive that, but what other choice did he have? _Maybe he has some sort of led I could go off of. Old journals stored away or something._  
  
Things had remained surprisingly calm during the parade. It seemed the remnant Wutai were content to regroup and lay low for now. Not that he intended to be complacent but there were little in the way of leads to go by anyway. Besides, Veld hadn't gotten the chance to check back with Vince like he said he would. Veld frowned and leaned back in his chair. He could make something up. _Suspected sabotage at Rocket then make a quick detour to Nibelheim_. Nobody questioned a Turk and expected to get answers, so him popping up out of the blue and giving the place a once over would hardly warrant much concern. _Wouldn't be the first time._ Those damn rockets were just big targets that screamed blow me up.

That would do it. A quick stop back to the ShinRa Mansion should turn up a few leads, through Vincent or otherwise.


	18. Disclosure

Lazard had managed to pull Genesis aside after the ceremony. He _needed_ to talk to the man. His conversation after the Tamblin mission had be brief, frustratingly so. Gen had called it off… _all_ of it.

To say Lazard wasn't happy about the change of plans was a bit of an understatement. He hadn't been explosively angry, that wasn't the man's temperament, but he was obviously seething. It had been a long week for the city boy and the news only fueled his disgruntlement. But after Genesis explained _exactly_ what Hollander had been intending to do however, the Soldier Director finally seemed to calm.

Lazard's bitterness towards ShinRa ran far deeper than Genesis'. He knew that much. The Director had told the Commander that the rumors of his alleged parentage were very much true and Genesis had certainly sympathized with the feeling of being wronged. But he also knew Lazard would never have approved of doing such a thing to his own men. _Twisting them into mindless puppets..._ Lazard scowled in disgust. It was one thing to turn traitor willingly, but that… that was something else entirely.

They discussed where to go from here and what to do about Hollander. There was little doubt that the pudgy doctor would at least try to blackmail one of them into something. Lazard had no intention of giving the bastard a Gil and if he tried anything Gen would have a nice long talk with him. He'd let Rapier show Hollander the key _points_ of his argument. If Hollander was anything, he was a coward. _I just hope that will be enough._

Lazard sighed and looked out his window at the fireworks that burst over the water of Junons' bay. Rufus had spoke with him briefly in the halls on the way back to the luxury hotel that was hosting them. He'd been tentative and pried gently at the other man, as though gauging him. The kid was up to something that much was clear. He didn't know what, but he could see the gears turning in his young half brothers head. From his ever so slightly provocative comments regarding their father, _President ShinRa... that man is no one's father,_ to the scrutinizing way Rufus judged his reaction to them gave Lazard some idea of what the kid was playing at. _It seems I'm not the only one out to undermine the old man._

Lazard had been just as guarded with his responses, but their eyes had met with a deeper understanding. They may have been very different men from very different ways of life, but they held one very important thing in common… a deep seated hatred for President ShinRa.

* * *

The heli from Junon landed in Midgar in the late afternoon. The sun was just beginning to set and it cast long shadows across the upper plates. The cities smog tinted the sunset in vibrant reds and oranges. Already the glittering lights dotted the city and fireworks streaked across the sky. The party had started before they even touched down. The whole way back the newly promoted Soldiers chatted excitedly about how they intended to use their week of leave. Ryo had a feeling hers would be spent working damage control with the Firsts. She still didn't have anything tangible for them. _No word from Veld either. Looks like I'm on my own for now._

Ryo rode the elevator up to the 55 floor silently. She stood off to the back and watched people come and go. Most were heading out to party, if they hadn't started already. She ignored the excited ambiance as they came and went. She was tired. It was a deep sort of exhaustion that a good night's sleep wasn't going to fix.

Ryo swiped her card through the reader on her door. It gave a low unhappy beep. Ryo frowned and glared back at the panels little red light. _Not this again. I really should have taken Zack's advice._ It beeped defiantly at her again. _Stupid stubborn door… I swear tomorrow I'm calling maintenance._

"I see you will be refraining from taking part in your compatriots… _revelries_ tonight."

Ryo jumped and turned swiftly at the low cool voice. Sephiroth stood stiffly a short ways down the hall. _I didn't even hear him._

She gave a slightly forced chuckle and shrugged, "Well I don't see you in a hurry to get shitfaced either."

He continued his eerily silent approach till he came to stand beside the newly promoted Second. He just stared down at her oddly. Ryo stared back. While still wearing the same cold impassive expression there was something almost uncertain in his gaze.

Ryo shifted awkwardly, "Ah…well I hope you have a good nig-"

"Miss Kesh…" Ryo froze.

His hand braced against the edge of the door frame above her head. Ryo glanced up at him warily. His strange cat like eyes bored down into her. He had leaned forwards becoming uncomfortably close and she could feel the bit of color that was making its way to her cheeks.

"I don't know what you did, or how… but, I am glad to have Genesis back."

Ryo stood gaping at him like a goldfish and the faintest hint of a smile tugged at his lips. Her failing attempts at formulating a response were thankfully saved by the approach of two raven haired Firsts. Zack practically skipped down the halls as Angeal followed a few steps behind with a reserved smile. The man looked so proud. Sephiroth pulled himself away from Ryo and returned to looking like a droid on standby.

"Hey there you are! Come on, _come on!_ It's time to _paar-tay!_ " Zack pumped his fist into the air.

Ryo gave a faint groan. Angeal followed behind giving Sephiroth a wide knowing smile as well. Sephiroth frowned and narrowed his eyes.

"You didn't think you could get out of having a few drinks with us did you Seph? Genesis is already preening and you _know_ he won't take no for an answer," Angeal crossed his arms across his chest and gave Sephiroth 'The Look'.

Sephiroth returned it with a cold glare. It failed to sway the other. Angeal was sadly immune to Sephiroths' power of intimidation. Angeal did not waver. Though the General would never fall into a pout the other looked at him the same way a parent would a temperamental child. Ryo glanced at Sephiroth then at the dark haired duo. _We weren't going to get out of this one_. Sephiroth appeared to come to the same conclusion and let out a long slow exhale. Not quite a sigh, but close enough.

"Where did he have in mind?" Sephiroth asked raising a single silver brow.

Angeal shrugged, "Oh you know, someplace fancy and overpriced probably."

"So long as it's not a 'club' I suppose I'll survive." Ryo grumbled, emphasizing the word club with her fingers.

The General gave a begrudging nod in agreement. _Looks like we're celebrating after all..._

* * *

 _Fancy and over priced indeed_. Angeal was spot on in his assumption, but then again this was Genesis so it was no real surprise. He had gone and reserved a table at the fanciest restaurant in Midgar, The High Malarkey. The place looked like something from a fancy 1920s movie, all Great Gatsby and shit.

Gen waltzed in like he owned the place, greeting the lady that came to seat the group by name. _Suave bastard…_ Sephiroth seemed totally unaffected by any of it. Poor Zack looked a little under-dressed in his button up shirt and slacks. He stuck close to Angeal with his hands in his pockets to afraid to touch anything. It would probably take a full paycheck to replace just one of their dishes. Ryo followed behind him in the same little black dress she wore to the Presidents publicity stunt. It was the only one she owned. _At least I don't look like I belong on an anorexia awareness pamphlet anymore._ Regular food and training had filled her out a little. They were seated beside the large double window at the front of the restaurant.

"Shesh guys I don't think I've ever been some place this fancy," Zack said and gazed wide-eyed around the room at all the ritzy décor.

Genesis gave a slight snort and looked at Zack with disdain, "You're a First now. You will be expected to have at least a _little_ class. I'll not have you _lowering_ the title."

Zack shot him an annoyed glare and Angeal sent him an equally withering look of disapproval. Genesis waved a hand dismissively and sighed.

"Fine, fine… perhaps my standards _are_ a bit high."

It was likely as close to an apology as they were going to get from him. Genesis smiled charmingly to the young lady that came to serve them and ordered them wine with some fancy name Ryo doubt she could pronounce. No one bothered to challenge it. Ryo hardly knew enough about wine to know what to pick and she doubted Zack did either. The others, she supposed, were use to Gen's pushy ways. Zack eyed the menu and visibly blanched. Angeal chuckled softly and pat his students back reassuringly.

"I'll get this one. Don't worry about it," Zack's cheek brightened in embarrassment. Angeal noticed it and continued, "You can pay me back when you get your first paycheck as a Soldier First."

Zack shrugged slightly and glared down at his menu. Ryo watched the quiet exchange, _men and their pride._ Genesis gave a soft hum.

"I ought to do the same for you Ryo. I don't even remember what they pay Thirds anymore," Ryo gave him a glare and he looked at her blankly, "It's only gentlemanlike to do so…"

"This isn't a date Gen," She said dryly, "Though I'm sure the press would love that. I can see the headlines now, 'Commander Genesis steals the heart of the Generals daughter/sister/girlfriend."

Zack failed to stifle the snort of laughter and he nearly choked on his water. Ryo caught a faint flicker of a grin that flashed across Sephiroths face.

Ryo leaned back in her chair and shrugged, "Besides, I've barely use what I've made so far. I don't have a family to send money back to either."

Genesis huffed then after a moment gave a devious little smirk, "It would make for some good drama though."

Angeal gave him one of his trademark disapproving glares, " _Gen_..."

Genesis waved him off dismissively, "I jest. Ryo will be getting enough attention as it is. It would simply be _cruel_ to inflict such a torture upon her."

"Damn right. I'm honestly surprised I haven't been jumped yet," Ryo said bluntly. She thought for a moment, "Though... I think the Turks might have something to do with it. Small blessings that."

Zack gave her a puzzled look, "What do the Turks have to do with it?"

Gen went silent and glanced at Ryo with a raised brow.

Ryo shrugged, "I hang out with Cissnei a lot... you know the short redhead with wavy hair. You met her at the hospital… Real sweetie. People see the suit and head the other way though."

"Huh... never really had any run-ins with the Turks. Aren't they supposed to be pretty scary, like real spooks?" He asked curiously.

Ryo hummed thoughtfully. _His mission with Tseng was to Banora…which didn't happen. So no I guess he hasn't worked with any of them yet._ She gave a little shrug, "They're not so bad. I just tend to go with it whenever they show up. If you end up working with them don't ask them what's going on. You're always going to be lost so it's best just to accept it."

Angeal snorted in amusement and chuckled, "Sounds about right."

Seph nodded slowly, his face as serious and blank as ever, "It's good advice, and you likely will have dealings with them in the future. I don't doubt that there will be remnant Wutai insurgents popping up that we will have to deal with."

Genesis and Angeal both nodded and Gen gave a weathered sigh, "Without a doubt."

Sephiroth hummed softly, "Once things are stabilized I wonder what will become of us."

Angeal smiled softly and leaned back as though reminiscing, "Retire... work the old farm. Maybe start a family."

Genesis scoffed, "How quaint… I don't think they will let us wander off anytime soon."

"I'd hope not. I just started..." Zack said with a slight whine. He paused mid sentence as his phone went off with the same obnoxiously peppy tune it had weeks ago. His cheeks burned a bright red and he scrambled to retrieve his phone. "Ah...I need to take this, one sec." He hopped out of his chair and stepped out.

Angeal chuckled softly and shook his head, "I figured he'd have gotten someone to fix that for him by now…"

Ryo watched the spiky haired First through the large window. She could see the wide grin on Zacks face as he chatted. _Probably Aerith…_ She turned away from the window to watch the three friends chat. It was just the three of them and her. Ryo's eyes softened for a moment at the sight of them. _I never imagined I'd be sitting here sharing drinks with the big three._ Angeal laughed softly at something Sephiroth said and he just looked faintly puzzled. Genesis prodded the quiet man with a cheeky grin on his face. They laughed like old friends sharing an inside joke. _This is why I'm here… to protect this. I won't let ShinRa tare them apart._ Genesis turned to glance at her and his smile steadily faded to one that looked rather flat. He looked at her pointedly and gave a slight nod, his expression serious. Ryo's lips tightened to a line and she steeled her resolve. She knew what he wanted. Glancing to the other two, she gently cleared her throat.

"Has anyone been approached by Veld?" Her tone was serious, almost grave.

Angeal looked at her puzzled, "How do you kno-"

Sephiroth leaned forwards, his face suddenly as serious as her own. "No. Why, are you expecting him to?" Sephiroth cut in and Angeal turned his confused expression to the General. The tonal shift was so sudden it gave her a slight chill.

Ryo nodded, "Yes I told him after the war we would have a meeting; you three, Veld, and me. I was hoping to speak with you all privately before that. Everyone needs to get up to speed." Sephiroth and Genesis both nodded in agreement. "We should take a trip to Banora. Write it off as visiting family. What we need should be there and it will give everyone a chance to decompress... away from ShinRa."

Angeals brow tightened in frustration, "What's going on?"

Genesis spared his friend a sympathetic smile, "ShinRa has been lying to us." Sephiroth and Angeal both shared the same confused look.

"About what?" Angeal asked his tone now low in worry.

"About a lot of things. It's too delicate a subject for tonight." Ryo gave him what she hoped was a reassuring smile. He hardly looked comforted by it, "Please, try not to stress on it." Ryo glanced at the General who stared at her with piercing intensity, "Either of you…It won't do you or anyone else any good."

Sephiroths stare never wavered. Angeal frowned and straightened in his chair, but any other questions on the matter would have to wait. Zack returned to the table with a merry grin. It faltered however when he noticed the groups morose expressions.

"Uhh...what did I miss?" The question was hesitant.

Genesis leaned back in his chair and smiled broadly, "It's nothing...nothing that needs to be discussed on a night for celebration!"

He raised his glass in a toast. Angeal met it with a somewhat forced and wary grin. Sephiroth was as straight faced as he always was, but he watched Ryo intently. She met it and gave him a slight nod. _I wouldn't be surprised if one of them comes asking questions on their own._ She understood his distrust, it was expected. But she hoped he would at least give her a chance.

"Zack, you're now a First." Gen pulled the group in with his light playful tone in an attempt to ease the tense mood. He gave Zack a mockingly bewildered look, "How _ever_ did you manage that?"

Zack stuck his tongue out at him looking indignant, "Speaking _ooof_... Ryo, we're going to be dorm buddies from now on. How about that?"

Ryo stopped mid sip and set down her wine glass, "Wait what?"

Zack grinned broadly, "I'm a First now so I get to move into the big boy floor."

Ryo groaned, "I guess it would have been too much to have it all to myself...aah well it was fun while it lasted."

Zack faked a pout, "Aww come on now. It will be fun!"

A wiry grin made its way to Angeals face, "No frat parties. I'd better not have to come over there to shush you like last time."

Zack looked at his mentor sheepishly and Genesis raised a brow, "Ryo is still in the Firsts quarters? I figured they would have found something else for her."

"I suppose it is more cost effective to make use of the rooms rather than let them sit," Sephiroth reasoned with a slight shrug.

"Not that I'm complaining!" Ryo said with hands raised defensively, "But ya… it's hardly fair to the rest of them. People already have some _vocal_ opinions on how I got into Soldier. The extra favoritism doesn't exactly help."

Gen scoffed and looked disgusted, "Let them talk, the fools know nothing."

Sephiroth stared at them both blankly, "What do you mean?"

Ryo stared back at him and Angeal coughed into his hand hiding a grin. Zack didn't even try to hide the goofy grin on his face. Ryo glanced between the Firsts, they seemed in no hurry to explain and the General looked honestly bewildered.

Ryo leaned forward; "They think I _fucked_ one of you for the job." she spoke in a whispered hiss. Sephiroths' cat like eyes widened and the faintest hint of pink spread across his cheeks. His lips tightened to a straight line, "That is a foolish assumption. You were admitted on your own merit."

She shrugged and took a sip of her wine, "That's not how they see it, but it hardly matters. Haters gonna hate."

He hardly seemed satisfied with the answer, but let it go. Once the waitress arrived to take their orders things fell into a calm rhythm. They ate and talked, and as the wine flowed so did any pretense of formality. They watched the revelries through the window. Infantrymen, civilians, Soldiers they all milled about happily. Some already wobbling drunkenly down the road.

* * *

It always struck Ryo just how fluidly Genesis moved. Not that she'd gotten much time to observe him or the other firsts, but it was more like he floated along then anything. Sephiroth had the same elegant controlled motions. _Reminds me of some cheesy Dracula movie._ Ryo bit back a snort as she pictured the redheaded commander in old Victorian attire and fake fangs. _He could rock that... easy_.

Genesis followed along beside her through the halls of the Firsts floor. Despite her protests he insisted on walking Ryo to her room. She begrudgingly agreed when it became apparent she wasn't going to be able to get rid of him. _Mr. Hero...chivalry with a bite._ They stopped outside her door.

"Uh well thanks for...this," She gestured vaguely, not entirely sure what _this_ was.

Genesis made no move to leave and Ryo stared at him awkwardly. _Oh God he isn't going to try and kiss me or something is he?_ He wasn't making a move to. He had the most intensely serious look on his face and she wasn't sure what to make of it.

"I want you to tell me what you know... About Project G, Project Genesis."

Ryo's expression hardened for a moment. _Not going to give me a choice in this are you?_ She gave a worn sigh, _I did promise…_ She opened the door and waved him into the small dorm common room. "First of all it's not Project Genesis... It's Project Gillian."

His brow scrunched in thought as he sat down on the old sofa that came to form an L arrangement in front of the TV. "Gillian? Angeals' mom?"

Ryo nodded and came to sit across from him. "She used to work for ShinRa as one of their researchers. DNA from a creature they thought to be a Cetra were inserted into her cells and injected into you and Angeal. You were the first; they injected you with the samples as a newborn. Angeal they injected while still within the womb."

Genesis stunned expression quickly turned to confusion, "What they _thought_ was a Cetra?"

"They were mistaken."

"Then what the hell _was it!?"_ Genesis looked at her in exasperation.

Ryo shifted uncomfortably and smiled a small awkward grin, "It was what made the Cetra go extinct."

He fell into silence. After a moment of contemplation his face contorted in a scowl, "Way to fuck that up. Why the hell would they do something like that in the first place?" He stood and started to pace in front of the TV.

Ryo followed his restless movements with her gaze, "President ShinRa is obsessed with the concept of the 'Promise Land' a place of legend that is supposed to be teaming with unlimited Mako. The Cetra could communicate with the Planet and supposedly lead them to this place. So they tried to infuse a human with the power of a Cetra, with you the cells didn't stick like they wanted. Angeal seemed to accept the cells but didn't develop the abilities they were looking for." Ryo looked at her hands thoughtfully, "Sephiroth didn't either, but it wasn't until years later that they realized their mistake."

Genesis froze mid-step and turned on his heel to face her, "Sephiroth was part of Project G?!"

Ryo raised her hands and shook her head, "No no! _Project S_. Hojo was conducting his own experiments around the same time as Hollander," Ryo paused to grimace then cleared her throat, "What he did was… far more invasive… and horrendous .We'll save that for another time, but there is a reason you three were drawn together, it not just coincidence."

The First continued his pacing and it was obvious that his anger was building, "So their experiments failed? We are all just _failed_ _science projects_."

"You're stronger, faster, and more powerful than any human," Ryo said dryly with a deadpan look on her face, "They failed to get what they were looking for, but that was through their own ignorance."

Genesis ignored her, gritting his teeth. His jaw tense as she spoke, "There's nothing _failed_ about any of you. The results of these experiments are what created Soldier… You're not monsters. You're human…" Ryo gave him a sheepish grin, "Just altered."

Genesis scoffed and gave her an incredulous look, "Altered with the cells of something that wiped out an entire race… yes _very_ reassuring."

Ryo rolled her eyes at his sarcasm, "Well _you're_ not anymore at least." This seemed to calm the man slightly. Ryo took a deep breath and sighed, this was wearing her out.

"This creature is a big problem though… In the end it drives Sephiroth to insanity." A wiry grin found its way to her face, "I'm not sure if the whole 'consume the planets lifeforce to become a God and use its wasted corpse to sail the cosmos' was his idea or _hers_."

Genesis looked at her like she'd grown another head. Realization took hold after Ryo failed to lose the pokerface she now wore. His expression turned to one of horrified disbelief, "You're _serious_ aren't you?"

"Yep..." Ryo sighed letting her gaze fall to the floor. She gave a faint huff of laughter, "He goes pants on head crazy… and he has the power to back it up."

The solemn look on her face told him plenty. Genesis laced his fingers though his hair, mussing it up. He sat heavily back onto the sofa. A worn sort of calm was steadily falling over him and he stared off into space exhausted. After a moment he turned his head slightly to gaze at her with sudden understanding.

"This… _This_ is what you're trying to prevent."

Ryo nodded and looked at him hesitantly, "Your defecting was a major blow to Seph. Angeal would have ended up committing suicide at Zacks hands. He loses everyone, and when he learns the truth…or at least Hojos _edited_ version… it sends him over the edge."

Genesis rubbed his forehead with the heels of his hands and stared off at the far wall trying to process everything. Ryo got up, suddenly unable to remain still any longer. She made her way over to the open kitchen and put a kettle on to boil for some tea. She needed something to keep her hands busy and her mind distracted. _I doubt I'll be getting much sleep tonight._ If Genesis noticed her movements he didn't show it. He remained silent the whole while. Ryo watched the emotions flashing through his eyes with deepening concern.

"I was hoping I'd have some sort of tangible proof for all this by now…" She said reluctantly, "But I suppose if it were that easy anyone could do it."

Gen said nothing and Ryo sighed. _He's lost in his mind and if left to his own devices…well we know how that turns out._ Ryo poured him some tea and returned to her place beside him. She leaned in trying to catch his gaze with a softly playful one.

"Start talkin hotshot, what's goin' on up in there." Ryo said and tapped his head with a finger. His eyes focused quickly and he shot her a quick glare. It faded swiftly however.

"I-I… this just…" He shook his head and struggled to bring some sort of order to his thoughts, " _My friend, the fates are cruel… There are no dreams, no_ _ **honor**_ _remains._ " His expression of lost confusion warped to one of rage, " _Why?!_ … They did all _this,_ " he waved a hand vaguely, "Over a _myth!_ "

Ryo watched him struggle to turn despair into something he could use, and rage… rage he could use. Vengeance he could use. _So long as it's pointed in the right direction._

"They've done worse for less… this is ShinRa we're talking about. Well… _President_ ShinRa and Dr. Hojo." Ryo said and looked at Genesis pointedly, "Don't blame the good folks for what a few maniacs up top have done." Genesis gave a small hum and slightly tilted his head in begrudging agreement.

"Don't think for a moment that I don't agree… They deserve all the righteous justice they have coming for them," Ryo rubbed his hunched shoulders and gave him a devilish grin, "Besides that wouldn't be fair to your friends now would it?" He tilted his head up to look at her quizzically. "I think they deserve to get a few kicks in." A bitter smirk flashed across his face and he looked away. Ryo leaned back in and he turned his gaze back to her.

"And trust me…" Ryo stared at him with a dark intensity, "There are going to be a _lot_ of people in line when we finally get to put the hurt on those bastards. They have done a ton of fucked up shit, we're barely scratching the surface."

He stared intently at the woman beside him. With a heavy sigh he took his cup of tea and leaned back into the couch. He stared into the cup as if it would have the answers he sought. "Part of me wants to ask…but the rest of me is still trying to process this last revelation."

Ryo gave a bitter chuckle, "We'll get to it."

"That best be a promise," His tone held a dark and dangerous edge to it, his face dead serious. Ryo blinked at the shift. She gave a firm nod. The piercing gaze weakened and he slumped away with a sigh. He looked exhausted. After a moment he set down his cup and came to stand stiffly, emitting a low groan. Ryo studied his face with concern. _Is that it? Is he going to be okay tonight?_ Genesis noticed her uneasy look and gave a faint hint at a smile. He shrugged his shoulders at the questioning gaze. Gen took a deep breath and composure swept over him quickly.

Genesis turned to glance at Ryo, the soft hint of a coy grin played there, "I suppose I should be heading off. You'd better get some sleep… you're going to need it tomorrow."

Ryo gave him a blank look, "Uhhh… What's going on tomorrow?"

The grin turned to a fully fledged smirk, "Why… tomorrow your training starts."

Her brow furled in annoyed confusion, "I'm pretty sure we got the week off… remember?"

"Oh yes _they_ do… but _my_ apprentice go's by _my_ clock." His grin was downright self serving and Ryo froze in realization. Genesis nodded his head confirming her suspicion, "Tomorrow we begin."

Ryo just stood there with an astonished look on her face, "You want to take me on as an apprentice?! Like Zack and Angeal?" Genesis broadening smile told her all she needed to know and she practically tackled the redheaded First.

"Oh my _God_ Gen you are the best!" She'd like to say her voice didn't squeak girlishly as she glomped him, but that would be a lie. Genesis laughed and waved her away. Ryo fell back onto her heels and looked as giddy as a schoolgirl. He feigned a serious and disdainful expression.

" _Go_ , _sleep_. That's an order." He pointed a finger at her sternly to emphasize the point. Ryo laughed and gave him a cheeky salute. Tomorrow… And there _would_ be a tomorrow.


	19. Learning Experience

Ryo got a few odd looks as she passed through the halls of the Soldier floor. She was in full Soldier Second attire and heading off to one of the training rooms first thing in the morning. She even went so far as to look damn happy about it too… Everyone else had the week off so the place was pretty barren. _I bet I look like a workaholic or something._ Ryo gave a slight snort.

The door to the small training room swished open as she approached. There were several training rooms on this floor of varying sizes. This was the smallest of them, and the least used. Genesis turned from his slow rhythmic motions with Rapier as the woman entered. He graced her with a warm grin and waved her over. _Good… he doesn't seem as shook up after last night._

"Excellent! I hope you're eager to learn this morning, because we've a lot to cover."

Ryo smiled softly, "Good morning sir, you sure seem eager."

He smiled charmingly, "It's a new day! What's not to be excited about?"

_Ugh… well he's sickeningly peppy. I guess it would fit for the 'Hero of the Dawn' to be a morning person._ She chuckled softly and shook her head. _I suppose he does have reason to cherish each day...how sappy…how_ _ **Genesis**_ _._ Ryo had been more than a little worried about how he'd take the previous nights revelations. It had kept her up most of the night. If he was struggling with it he hid it well. She straightened and looked at him pointedly. There was a question that had been itching at her all night as well.

"So why me?" She asked with a curiously raised brow.

Gen gave her a confused look, "Why you _what?_ "

"Why are you taking me on as an apprentice?"

Genesis rolled his eyes, "Someone's got to keep an eye on you," he said with a light snort.

" _Hey now_ … I've kept out of trouble pretty well by myself," Ryo said looking a little indignant.

"You have a posse of Turks following your every move," Genesis said dryly, "I think _they_ are keeping you out of trouble."

Ryo wrinkled her nose in annoyance, "Tich...whatever."

He turned away from her and gestured flippantly, " _Besides_... Angeal has been bothering me to try my hand at mentoring. I figured this was a good way to shut him up."

Ryo laughed, "Ohho so the truth comes out!" She grinned cheekily at him, "Well worry not master. This little padawan will do you proud."

He raised a brow and looked at her bemused, "What's a padawan?"

She looked blank for a moment then snickered, "Never mind… So what are we working on today Sempi?"

He gave a playful huff, "Name calling already hmm? No matter my _little_ _Goddess,_ " Ryo stuck her tongue out at the odd title, "Today we will assess your magic ability."

Genesis looked at her mischievously and she returned it with a look of wary concern. He chuckled and slipped a hand into his red coat to retrieve a small green materia. He held it out to her. Ryo eyed it suspiciously, he had such a giddy look on his face she wasn't sure if the thing was going to blow up in her face or what.

He must have noticed her unease because he rolled his eyes. "Oh just _take it_. It's nothing bad."

Ryo gingerly took the little orb from his hand. It wasn't anything she recognized and it seemed to hum softly in the back of her mind. Like a song she couldn't place, but was stuck in her head regardless.

"What is it?" She asked eyeing the thing puzzled.

"It's a Sonus Materia."

Ryo glanced from her instructor to the orb in hand then back again, "Never heard of it..."

His eyebrows rose in slight surprise, "Really? You never played with..." He paused. He had to remind himself of the fact that she wasn't actually from this world. He waved a hand dismissively. "Never mind, it's a non-combat materia."

"Non-combat..." Ryo repeated and strained to remember if there had been such a thing in game. _Oh what was that water breathing one you used to fight Emerald Weapon. I guess that would count as a non-combat materia._

Genesis nodded, "Yes... It's mainly used for party games, karaoke...stuff like that."

Ryo gave him an incredulous look, "Party games?"

"Ya… you focus on a tune you know and it emits it. People guess what the tune is… simple," He waved a hand as though it were obvious.

_I guess in never really occurred to me that materia's could be used for entertainment or other mundane things._ She gave the man a deadpan look, "Your training me with Karaoke? What are you going to do, throw me on American Idol or something?" The stare he gave her was blank and she pursed her lips in annoyance.

Genesis rolled his eyes and snatched the orb from her hand, " _No_... It's to test your affinity. Anyone can coax a spell from a materia, but a true caster can mold it, shape it, make it their own. This is a surprisingly complex materia. It will give me and idea where you're at."

Ryo shrugged, "okay, I'll bite."

He rolled the orb in his gloved palm, "Most people can push out a short simple little tune, maybe a few instrumental notes. Those with real talent can mimic a whole song. The more complex you go the more difficult it is to sustain and cast."

Ryo watched him focus on it. The materia wasn't the brilliant neon most were. Its color was muted, more of a light sage. Genesis held the small orb in his hand and closed his eyes. He took a slow deep breath and his sharp elegant features softened into a serene expression. Gentle light steadily grew within the materia till its light tinted the training room walls a soft green.

An elegant piano number began to play. The ethereal music seemed to resonate from the very air around them with no discernible source. The First's brow tightened in concentration and the number picked up its pace, flowing playfully with joyous energy. Soon more instruments joined the piano; a violin, a flute, and finally a cello joined the merry jaunt. Ryo didn't recognize it, but it was lovely. Sweat broke across the Commanders brow as he strained to play the song to the end. The instruments came together in an energetic climax and Genesis threw his hands out to the sides as though he were conducting an orchestra. His whole form slumped forward and he took a deep breath as the lingering music resonated through the room.

Ryo smirked softly and gave him a round of applause. He turned to Ryo with a self-satisfied grin and held the orb out to her. She took it uneasily and rolled it in her palm.

"Don't be discouraged if you can't get more than a few notes out of it. I'm a master and even I miss a few cords here and there." She gave him a raised brow and he continued reassuringly, "Just focus on a familiar tune. Something you know by heart, like a lullaby or children's rhyme. Have that in your mind, the notes, the instruments, and then let it flow out through the materia. It sounds easier than it is to be honest. Try to keep focus on every detail of the song; how the pacing flows and what notes are emphasized. If your concentration wavers so will the song."

Ryo closed her eyes and thought. _Something simple...nothing fancy_. She held her song in her mind and the sharp twang of a music box plucked harshly filled the room. They both cringed. Ryo looked at Genesis sheepishly, but he just gestured for her to continue. She tried again, now a little more familiar with the feel of the spell. Twinkle Twinkle Little Star began to chime merrily as though from a music box. Its tinny pangs went off key at a few points, but she made it though the song without too much strain. Genesis scrutinized her the whole time, watching for something only he could see.

"You're endurance is good and you picked up on how to cast it quickly." He nodded slowly and circled the Second like a cat eyeing prey, "You sustained the song till its end, but your concentration needs work." He straightened and clasped his hands behind his back looking pleased, "Excellent over all. I knew you would be well above par and you don't disappoint." Ryo could feel the heat on her cheeks. She was pretty sure Genesis wasn't the kind of instructor that handed out praise readily.

She bowed her head, "Thank you sir."

He waved a hand dismissively, "Well now that we know where you need work we can get started."

He went about putting together a tentative curriculum and showing her various forms of meditation that would sharpen her skills. _I'm beginning to_ _ **feel**_ _like a padawan. At least he's not Yoda. I don't think I could handle that._

* * *

Angeal paced back and forth in front of the large window along the Soldier floor lobby. Normally he was a very patient man, but he _really_ needed to talk. It wasn't strange for Gen to be aloof and not fill him in on his odd plots, but this sounded much bigger than his usual mischief. Angeal waited anxiously and was suddenly glad at just how empty the floor was at the moment. He didn't doubt his anxiety showed. So he paced, waiting for his friend. Genesis was training his new apprentice.

The stoic First gave a faint smile at the thought. He'd been trying to get the temperamental man to take one on for years. But he just wasn't sure about the woman. It was when she came out of seemingly nowhere that his friend had begun to change. It had been a good change certainly, and Genesis truly looked as though his illness had passed, but still it left him wary. _'ShinRa has been lying to us.'_ The words had been loaded and even Seph seemed ill at ease with the statement. _Lying to us about what?_ He had made it sound serious and Ryo's face had been just as grave. It had him on edge and, from the looks of it, Sephiroth as well.

Angeal ceased his pacing as the door to the training room swished open. The pale woman stepped out and Genesis followed. The smile on the man's face was broad and playful. _It seems his good mood is sticking._ He'd been a little worried at first that it was merely a temporary thing. Mentor and student chatted for a few more moments before Gen waved her away and she hurried off. Angeal gave her a small smile and a nod as she passed, and it was returned. Angeal turned his gaze back to Genesis. The redhead gave him a knowing grin. Genesis started forwards and Angeal fell into step beside him. The pair of Firsts made their way on to the elevator side by side. It was surprisingly empty. _Good…_ This wasn't something he wanted overheard.

"Genesis..." Angeal began but paused, not entirely sure how to start, "First off. How are you?"

Genesis scoffed and shot him an amused side glance, "Better then I've been in years."

Angeal nodded slowly, "Now... _what's going on?_ "

Gen let out a soft sigh and his smile faded, "We can talk about it when we get to Banora."

Angeal's face hardened to a deep frown, "If this concerns me I have a right to know."

" _Exactly_. You have a right to know. That's why we're going," Gen said tersely.

A frown marred the dark haired Commanders face and his lips tightened to an aggravated line, "Could you at least give me _something?_ I don't like being in the wind like this."

Genesis spared his friend an apologetic look then fell deep into thought. "It's the degradation and what caused it. The same sort of thing was done to you."

"When...h-how? Do you think I'll start to develop degradation as well?" Angeal looked startled and stammered in his confusion.

Genesis shrugged, "I'm not really sure, but I don't think so. I... was the prototype of sorts I guess. I think they sorted out the bugs by the time they got to you. I guess I was an infant at the time, you had yet to actually be born."

Angeal had an oddly pained expression on his face, "My parents _allowed_ this?"

The other frowned slightly, "Like I _said_ , I think they figured it out by the time they got to you. I don't think they believed it would be any danger to you, and it still might not be. Either way it didn't do what they were hoping, so they called it at that. As far as I know your parents are still your parents..." Genesis frowned at Angeals distant expression. He hardly looked reassured and Gens tone softened, "Gill was always trying to do the best for you. You know that... She wouldn't have risked something if she wasn't sure it was safe."

Angeal swallowed roughly and nodded. Genesis gave a heavy sigh and gently pat the man on the back. If Angeal was this worked up he didn't want to think about what was going through Sephiroths head. Speaking of...

"Did you get the message from Seph? He's got us all set up to go in three days."

He nodded. Sephiroth seemed as eager to know what was up as he was and had pushed things along. The raven haired First paused and his brow tightened in thought. There was a question he'd missed.

"How does Miss Kesh play into all this?"

Genesis gave the man a devious grin, "Come now I can't reveal all my secrets. You'll just have to wait and see..."Angeal glared at him hardly amused. Genesis scoffed lightly and his grin changed to a warmer one, "We'll be just fine 'Geal… all three of us. We just have to…sort all this out."

Angeal shook his head and gave an exasperated sigh. It was likely the most he was going to be able to get out of the man. "I hope your right Gen."

He scoffed, "When am I _not?_ "

* * *

"Zaack... come on! I just want to try it once, and you will be here to supervise right? It's no big deal." Ryo gave him her best pleading look, not that she was well verse at the art in comparison. Zack had long mastered the kicked puppy look, Ryo was barely an amateur.

"It's a First only thing. I'd totally get in trouble if I let you mess with it. I didn't even get how this thing is supposed to work after the scientist guy explained it." Zack stood cross armed in front of the Materia Fusion Machine in a manner hauntingly similar to his mentor.

"It's super easy though, one of these, one of those, bam! New Materia... come ooon Zack!" His resolve was buckling so she pressed on, "You do the first one and we can just see what happens. Do something easy, some junk Materia you never use. You know you want to try it." The appeal to curiosity won out. Zack's shoulders slumped in defeat and Ryo wore a broad victorious grin.

" _Fine_ …" He sighed. Zack squatted down to peak through the thick glass panel where the Materia's were supposed to be placed. "What should we fuse?"

Ryo shrugged, "What you got?"

He dropped his pack down onto the long table in the middle of the room and began shuffling though it, "Ya know the usual stuff... I don't really use Materia much. I'm more of a hacky slashy kinda guy."

Ryo waved a hand dismissively, "Ya ya... meat and potatoes, I get it." She bounced in a rather undignified manner around Zack trying to get a look in his bag, "Now show me what you got!"

" _Oh my_... don't let Aerith hear you talk like that," Zack said with a wink.

Ryo rolled her eyes, "Dream on porcupine."

The newly promoted First chuckled and set a series of little colorful orbs on the table next to the machine. He poked through them and set a pair in the machines slots. The two Soldiers both squat down and watched as the machine buzzed and whirred, pulling the two Materia together with a bust of Mako. It gave a cracking pop and a flash of light. In its wake was a new tiny green orb. The Materia rolled out of the machine unceremoniously like a gumball. Ryo snatched it up and examined it carefully before presenting it to Zack dramatically.

"Congratulations Mr. Fair... It's a Fire," She then dropped the orb into the Firsts outstretched palm.

"Har Har..." He eyed the Materia with little interest, "Well I fused two useless Materia into one. I guess that's good space saving. I probably would have been better off selling them though."

Ryo ignored him and started sorting through the 'junk' Materia on the table, "You can apparently put other items into the machine with the Materia and get effects out of it. Got any monster bits or weird stuff?"

He lifted up his pack and dumped it out on the table, "You think I just carry around random body parts? What do you think I am some kinda serial-" He went silent when a short green tentacle fell from the bag with a wet splat. He wrinkled his nose in disgust, "Oh _Goddess_ so that's why its been smelling so bad. _Ugh!_ "

Ryo pinched her nose and fought back a gag, "Is that a _Malboro_ tentacle? Damn that's _rank!_ " Zack nodded, he looked rather green. It was a pungent smell. Like some kind of unholy union between a skunk and rotting vegetables. He lurched and forced down a retching gag before rushing off in the direction of the bathrooms.

Ryo eyed the stinking piece of monster flesh and picked it up with thumb and fore finger. It wiggled limply in her grasp. She pressed the button on the Fusion Machine and dropped it in the auxiliary slot that slid out. Snatching up a pair of Materia at random from the table she set them in the slots gently before sliding the tray back in. If for no other reason than to get rid of the smell she tapped the 'on' button and watched the show. It whirred and buzzed and clacked like it had before. She looked around quickly before pressing her hands to the glass viewing plate and watched the machine work carefully. _I wonder…_

The machine released a charge of Mako over the items, and as it did so she closed her eyes and pushed with her own. Soft blue mixed with green and washed over the now brilliantly glowing concoction. It pulsed in a steady rhythm as the energies mingled. The machine made an ominous high pitched whine as the fusion took place, and rather than a pop and a flash she got a blinding explosion. Zack ran back into the room looking less green, but certainly no less pale.

" _Holy!_ What did you do?!" He raced over to kneel beside the stunned Second that had been blasted back against the far wall. Her vision danced with bright motes of light and her ears buzzed with a high pitched ringing. Ryo stared blankly at the now lightly smoking machine. It gave a puff of pungent blue green smoke signifying electronic death.

"Shit... that thing's _toasted,_ " Zack moaned looking helplessly at the fried machine.

The door that led deeper into the labs swung open and a very tall thin man with short salt and peppered black hair and a short well trimmed beard stood in the door way glaring venomously. A flush of red was steadily rising from his neck to his face as he took in the destruction. His dark mustache twitched as his face gave an agitated tick. Ryo stared blankly at him and Zack raised his hands up defensively in a panic.

"It was an accident I swear!"

The older man snapped his arm out pointing to the door at the opposite end of the room. By now his face had rounded out to a nice cherry red. " _OUT! GET OUT!_ DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW EXPENSIVE THESE MACHINES ARE?! YOU'RE DEAD! _DEAD!_ GET OUT!"

Zack scrambled to his feet and dragged Ryo up with him. He grabbed his bag before they made a hasty retreat. Once they had gotten far enough away not to hear the scientists enraged ranting, they stopped to catch their breath. Ryo made a halfhearted attempt to flatten out her slightly singed hair and stared down at the grey metal floor in shame.

"What the _hell_ Ryo?" Zack stared at her with a mixture of anger and bewilderment, "I leave the room for five minutes and you blow the place up?! _Sheesh_ …" He ran his fingers through his spiny hair and sighed heavily. "I'll take the fall on this one though. I shouldn't have let you fiddle with the thing... _ugh!_ Angeal is going to _KILL_ me."

"Sorry Zack... You-you don't have to cover for me it was my bad." Ryo looked up at Zack guiltily and he gave her a weak smile.

" _Nah_... Don't even worry about it. They wouldn't think twice about me screwing up some machinery... wouldn't be the first time." He looked a little sheepish, "Besides, they won't fire a First over a little property damage. Ever hear about what the big three did to the Simulation Training room once? _Messed that thing up!_ "

Zack gave her a hearty slap on the back that nearly winded her and laughed, "I guess I should just stick to what I'm good at right? Come on, let's spar a few rounds and I'll tell ya all about it." She gave him a wiry grin and followed him down the stairs.

* * *

Hollander slammed his phone down onto the metal table top before him. The phones plastic backing popped off and a long crack snaked its way across the screen. He hardly noticed however. He was fuming… _Horrid arrogant boy! He's ruined everything!_ Hollander had called Genesis, and this time the First finally answered. It hadn't gone very well…

Doctor Hollander kicked a small metal chair across the room where it clanged noisily. An intern passing in the hall paused to peak into the lab, but hurried away as the pudgy Doctor fell into a tirade of cursing and limped around the room. He hissed in pain and glared at the chair as though it were the objects fault, and not the idiot who kicked metal with flip-flops. _Damn it, damn it, damn it!_ The pain only seemed to fuel the man's rage and he paced around the room in agitation.

Not only had Genesis called everything off, but Lazard had totally pulled his support as well. What he couldn't understand was Genesis' sudden change of heart. Hollander thought he had the boy in his hand with the degradation business, but it was as though he no longer cared about it. _Did he give up? It's not like him to curl up and accept his fate…_ Though he had seemed pretty lively during the parades broadcast. What the hell was going on? The boy was unpredictable at the best of times but one thing you could always rely on was his fiery temperament. Revenge seemed right down his ally… and Hollander thought he'd given the Commander plenty of reason to want to tear ShinRa apart.

"That _girl_ …" Hollander hissed under his breath.

It had all started when that damn girl got recruited hadn't it? When she had been sent to him for her follow-up examination he had assumed the boy had finally gotten carried away with his hound-dogging and got a girl pregnant. But she was very insistent that this was not the case. She dodged the subject from then on out. It didn't make _sense._ If the Commander had suddenly taken a fancy to a woman you would think he would be doing everything in his power to prolong his own life… right? Hollander snapped the pencil in his hand in half in frustration and tossed it across the room. It gave an unsatisfying smack against the far wall.

He had missed something and he had no idea _what_ , and worse yet all his plans were falling to pieces. Everything he'd done in the past few months had gone to waste. _No! I can still salvage this… I have enough samples to work with. I don't need them!_ The equipment he needed was here and would be easy enough to transport. He still had contact with a handful of Soldiers that had given their support. _I can do this. I don't need either of them!_

Hollander raced around the room gathering papers and haphazardly stuffed them into a briefcase. He wasn't about to roll over and let them have their way with him. _Not again…not this time_. He would get what he was due. They would rue the day they pushed _him_ aside in favor of that deranged old _hack…_ even if it killed him.


	20. Ashes and That Born of Them

The tall battered double doors of the ShinRa Mansion creaked open slowly. They were stubborn and Veld had to shoulder it a little to get it to cooperate. Winter had hit the small mountain hamlet and the ice and rain had waterlogged the doors shut. The gruff old Turk grunted as the door finally gave and he slipped through into the relatively dry and warm foyer. It looked just as he'd left it. Veld started up the steps towards the second story bedroom that concealed the stairway down to the lower levels. As he reached the top a long shadow shifted at the end of the hall and a pair of red eyes seemed to glow down at him. They lacked any real menace though.

"I figured you'd be back in... _bed_." Veld said with a soft quirk of a grin. The shadows rippled as Vincent moved from them and came to stand before the large stained glass windows.

"I couldn't sleep," He said simply. Vince had always sounded glum and tired when he was normal, now it held a deeper pain.

Veld chuckled softly and tried to tease the man. It was their usual repertoire, though these days even he'd lost some of his gruff humor, "Well good. I didn't want to have to _wake the dead_. I got enough to worry about without angry ghosts." A slight spark of amusement lit his old friends' eyes. He missed that…damn he'd missed that. The new Turks were good kids sure, but it'd been a long time since Veld could honestly say he had a friend.

Veld's grin faded to a tired one, "I do need to talk to you though... about what happened."

Vincent stared at him for a moment before nodding slowly, "I figured as much."

"Was there anything left here about the project, any old documents or journals?" Veld asked hopefully.

Vince scoffed slightly and waved for his partner to follow. He led the man down into the darkness and passed the door that had held the ex-Turk captive for so many years. At the end of the cavernous hallway lay a large solid metal door. Vincent stood like a tall black statue beside it, but Veld could see the unease in his eyes.

"The library...and labs," Vincent's voice wavered slightly.

Veld nodded and tried the door, it gave easily. He hesitated for a moment before turning to glance at Vincent. Vince shook his head, he wasn't going in there. From the fear in his eyes... he couldn't. _Can't hardly blame him…_

Veld nodded, "Thanks Vince."

The tall man said nothing but nodded and headed back down the dark hallway, "I'll be upstairs when you're done…"

* * *

_Garbage_. The whole lot of it was complete utter _garbage_. Veld hardly needed a degree to figure that out. The mansions library was pack to the brim with journals, over stuffed folders, and horribly outdated science books. What he'd skimmed through so far had been so completely filled with rambling nonsense and poorly founded conclusions he was tempted to just set the place ablaze and call it a day. He had no idea how long he'd been at it but if the amassing stacks of books were anything to go by, it had been a while. Veld rubbed his brow. This was all giving him a killer migraine. He'd always known Hojo was off his rocker but _Holy_ … this was _insane._ A whole other level of insanity. Just trying to make sense of it all was enough to drive a man mad.

 _Jenova…he's just slapped her name over Lucrecias as Sephiroths' mother. What the hell? Why would he do that?_ Veld shook his head and let the book he was holding drop to the table with a resounding thump. In the sudden silence that followed, the very slight shuffle of fabric near the door sounded all the louder.

Veld looked up at the disturbance. Vincent stood barely a foot in from the laboratory entrance staring at the examination table in the corner with wide eyes. The long leather restraints had mostly rotted away and its surface was stained with rust and Goddess knows what. Veld rose slowly from his seat and came around the hardwood desk. Vincent was shaking.

"Hey Vince..."

The dark haired man's head jerked in the direction of Velds voice. A thin ring of crimson skirted wide blown pupils, like some sort of hellish eclipse were taking place. At the sight of the aged Turk they seemed to relax slightly.

"How about we go up stairs...I could use a break from this." Veld said hesitantly, waving idly at the shelves around him.

His old partner looked ready to bolt like a deer. Vincent nodded sharply and turned on his heel. Veld followed him silently back up into the mansion proper. When they finally reached the foyer Vincent had noticeably improved. He nodded slightly towards a door down the hall that looked to be a kitchen.

"I'll start on some tea..."

Veld nodded, "Ya... alright."

Following him in Veld sat down at a small dining table that trailed the kitchens edge. _I don't think I've ever seen Vince so spooked. What the hell did that man do to him down there?_ Memories of the footage he'd found came to mind and Veld cringed. The room was silent aside from the soft crackle of the little wood burning oven heating the kettle sitting atop it. It still felt like Veld was looking at a ghost every time he saw Vincent. It was eerie and the weird get up they buried him in hardly helped. _Must have been something left over from when the original ShinRa's lived here_. It was hardly the fashion of his time. Vincent brought the steaming kettle over along with a pair of chipped mismatched painted teacups.

"The tea leafs are a bit stale...but they're alright." Vincent murmured softly as he set down a little tin of tea leaves. Veld poured his cup and left it to steep. Vincent glanced tiredly up at the other from across the table, "Did you find what you were looking for?"

Veld leaned forward and pressed the heels of his palms against his head, "Not hardly...Most of its complete nonsense. He's got Jenova listed as the mother. Lucrecia isn't even mentioned in most of the paperwork. It's like he's gone out of his way to erase her."

Vincent raised a single black brow, "Why?"

"You tell me. You're guess' as good as mine." Vincent hummed thoughtfully and stared down at his clawed hand as he tapped at the table top. He seemed to debate his next words for a while.

"I guess... It would save you the trouble if I just told you what happened." Veld was silent but he looked torn. Vincent shook his head, "It's okay, better than you wasting your time sorting through Hojo's mess." Veld gave him a soft nod and Vince took a moment to collect himself before he began.

"Lu found out she was pregnant a few months into their time here. Hojo was thrilled...said it would save him from having to find a willing donor. Lu was hesitant a first about the whole thing, and I tried to talk her out of it...but." Vincent sighed softly, "Hojo insisted that there was no risk...that his theories were flawless. You know how she was about him... It didn't sit right with me but it was what she wanted, so I kept my mouth shut after that. Until...S-she started getting sick. Hojo was dismissive about it, saying it was just part of the pregnancy. Either way she wasn't doing well. Hojo and I argued about it… but in the end Lu told me to stop...I-I shouldn't have let her keep going."

The delicate cup shook in the man's hand as he brought it to his lips. He remained silent for some time but Veld said nothing of it. Vince could take all the time he needed... he could wait. Vincent stared out past the moth eaten draperies to the pristine blanket of white that seemed to cover every surface it could find. He didn't turn from the window when he began again.

"There were complications with the pregnancy. We nearly lost Lu a few times during it but she somehow held on. Hojo did the delivery and when he got the boy... he made off with him… wouldn't even let her hold him. I don't know if she ever got to see him." The brassy clawed hand gripped the tables' edge tight enough to leave gouges in its surface, "I confronted Hojo about the boy… that was when… he shot me. There were…experiments…when he was done with me, I was discarded. Lu did what she could. It…it's pretty fuzzy after that… I'm sorry."

Veld sat quietly through the story and gave his friend a sad nod, "It's alright Vince… I don't expect you to put yourself through that again."

The two were silent for a long time. Sipping at their tea and letting all the information settle in. The light in the window was just beginning to wane when Vincent turned his focus back to the man across from him.

"Why the sudden interest in all this now?" He asked softly.

Veld was slightly startled by the abrupt question. He shifted uneasily under the crimson gaze. "We've come across an…informant of sorts. She knows things, and I can't even begin to explain it… says she's from another _world_ or something. Either way she knew about you, the Jenova project, even knew Sephiroth was Lu's boy…She's the one that told me where to find you."

Vincent's brows tightened, "Unless she has some connection to Hojo there's no way she could know such things."

"Don't think so…even if she does he's not on her list of favorites. Hojo has an interest in her and Lazard…uh the Soldier Director…" Veld clarified. _Vince probably doesn't know half the people who are in charge anymore._ "He has been doing everything he can to keep her out of Hojo's grasp…. even went as far as sending her to Hollander. We've been keeping a close eye on her."

Vincent gave an amused snort. He remembered Hojo's weaselly rival. Veld raised a brow questioningly and Vince waved a hand, "Hollander… he was in charge of the competing Gillian Project right?"

"Ya…His boys are Sephiroths right and left hand now. Nothing to snuff at," Veld said with a nod.

Vincent hummed thoughtfully, "If Hojo wants her that's all the more reason to keep her out of his hands… Since ShinRa hasn't seen the Promised Land I suppose I'm to assume the objective of the projects failed."

Veld scoffed and tilted his head in a slight nod, "Turns out that Jenova thing wasn't a Cetra at all."

"Typical," Vince snorted.

Veld chuckled, "Well… We've been keeping an eye on the last remaining Cetra, and we've been able to keep Hojo from getting to her so far."

"What for?" Vincent asked puzzled.

Veld leaned forwards with a commiserative smirk, "Gast's _daughter_."

Crimson eyes widened and there was a slight sparkle of mirth in them, "You're not serious… that old dog." Vincent chuckled softly, "Is he still around?"

"Dead..." Veld said with a heavy sigh, "No real proof, but I'm pretty sure Hojo got him to… I'll give him one thing. He's damn good at covering his tracks… wouldn't have made a bad Turk."

"He certainly turned out to be a pretty good shot," Vince said bitterly and rubbed his chest over his heart. Veld gave a halfhearted laugh and he could faintly see a smile making its way to Vincent's face behind the red cowl.

"That Hojo though…He needs to _go_ …" Veld said softly and looked at Vincent pointedly.

Vincent's eyes widened in surprise, "I'm not going to disagree with you there, but… I don't think President ShinRa would be very happy if he found out."

"Humph… Well the old man's getting up there in years…and his son is _very_ ambitious." Veld leaned back with a dark smile, "I think… whenever the inevitable happens a few more people might get caught up in the crossfire. Would be a real _tragedy_ you know…"

Vincent chuckled softly, "Veld…you don't know how much those words mean to me. Just let me know…"

The two Turks shared a bitter smile and Veld tipped his cup in a small toast before polishing it off. He may have been far from finished here, but at least now he knew how to sort the truth from the lies.

* * *

Ryo sat staring at the door to the First's dorm from the sofa with a cup of coffee in hand. She blew at it to cool it, but never took her eyes from the closed door. There was another grunt and muffled curse from the other side followed by a heavy thump. A moment later the panel on the door beeped and it was shouldered open by the spiky haired First that struggled with a large cardboard box. He dropped it on the tiny dining table heavily and it wobbled under the boxes weight. Behind him Kunsel nudged another large box through the doorway with his foot as he carried a larger one in his arms. The pair was out of their usual uniform and wore casual civilian wear, jeans and T's. Ryo had to raise a brow at the odd T-shirt Zack wore though, a cacturn wearing a colorful birthday hat that had 'Party Crasher' written beneath it.

"Hey Zack...Kunsel. How's the move in?" Ryo asked casually and took a sip from her mug.

Zack had gotten the opportunity to move out of the Seconds barracks with his new promotion and he'd jumped at the chance. With the war over, those few Firsts that had been deployed had returned. The dorm set across the hall held at least two other Firsts as far as she could tell. They had been friendly in passing, but she'd yet to get introduced. If anything it had made the Firsts floor a little less barren.

Zack rolled his shoulders in a stretch and gave her a glare, "Would be easier with a little _help_."

Ryo smirked behind the coffee cup, "You didn't ask... is there anymore to bring up?"

"No... We got it all."

Ryo chuckled, " _Real men_ do it in one trip."

Kunsel gave a slight laugh before turning to Zack and gesturing to the box he held, "Well… did you pick your room yet?"

Zack shrugged and gave the back of his head a scratch, "Not really... Just put it anywhere for now I guess."

"Take one on the other side of the hall, I don't wana hear you snore," Ryo said dryly. It was far too early for her to give a damn, and the coffee had yet to work its magic on her mood.

Zack stuck his tongue out at the woman, "I do _not_ snore."

Kunsel gave a sharp snort, " _Bullshit man_ you snore like a beast," The First gave him an indignant pout and glared. Kunsel laughed at the look, "You should hear him in the shower to… _worst singing ever_."

" _Hey!_ " Zack whined.

Ryo gave a sharp laugh, " _Oh_ the things I have to look forwards to…"

"You guys are jerks…" Zack huffed.

Ryo shrugged not even trying to deny it, "Where are the rest of your merry men anyway? I figured you'd have roped Lux or Laurence in on this."

"Their visiting family in Junon with their week off... Kunsel here doesn't have a life so he was the only one left to help out," Zack smirked.

Kunsel stuck his tongue out at the First in indignation, "Say's the man that has no life."

" _Heeyy_ I totally got a life… _and_ a girlfriend! So don't you even start," Zack piped back with more than a little sass.

Kunsel looked at Ryo and put his hands on his hips, "You know he keeps talking about this _girlfriend_ of his, but has anyone ever actually _seen_ her? I think it's pretty sad when you gotta make up an _imaginary_ girlfriend Zack."

The First sputtered, "Aerith _is_ real! She…she's just kinda shy is all… Ryo knows her!"

Ryo chuckled softly, "How's she doing anyway? It's been a while since I've gotten a chance to head down there."

Zack shrugged and plopped down onto the sofa, draping himself over it as much as sitting on it. "She's good. Basker's been keeping the nasties away…Oh!" Zack gave a little start as he remembered something then his face quickly fell to one of guilt. Ryo raised a questioning brow and he shuffled awkwardly, "Her mom had baked some cookies as congratulations for everyone…I might have eaten them all before I made it back to HQ."

Kunsel gave him a light smack upside the back of his head and Zack rubbed it while giving him a glare. Ryo rolled her eyes, "Of course you did... You should do something fun with her during your time off…you know like an _actual_ boyfriend."

Zack blushed and looked a little flustered, "I dono where I'd take her… besides we're going to be working on a project together." He puffed out his chest looking proud, " _I'm_ going to help her start her business selling flowers!"

Kunsel gave a little snort, "Flowers, _really_?"

"What? She's got crazy gardening skills! She can make stuff grow in the _slums_ …That's just crazy. We're going to make a little cart for her so she can sell them on the plate." Kunsel hardly looked convinced but only shrugged.

"You should put a little harness on it. Have Basker pull it around," Ryo suggested with a smirk. Zack's eyes grew wide and he looked like she'd just blown his mind.

"That's _GENIUS!_ " Zack gazed off in amazement as his imagination went with the idea. Kunsel groaned softly and dropped his face into his hands. The First shot him a glare, "No seriously! That could totally work. We're going to have the coolest flower cart _ever!_ "

Ryo smiled at the man's enthusiasm, "I'd offer to help but I'm heading out tomorrow."

Kunsel cocked his head to the side, "Where you off to?"

"Banora, Genesis is dragging me along with the Firsts. It's Gen and Angeal's home town."

"Oh ya! Grats on the apprentice thing by the way. I don't think Commander Genesis has ever taken anyone on before… Though if I'm honest, with that guys temper I'm not really surprised." Kunsel said with a grin.

Zack threw a puzzled look between the two, "Huh, apprentice? _Genesis_ took you on as an apprentice! You're not serious… _THAT_ guy?!"

Ryo shot him a glare, "Yes _that_ guy. He's a little over the top sure, but he knows his stuff."

Zack gave her a look that said 'if you say so' and proceeded to wander down the hall to poke around the empty rooms. Kunsel poured himself a cup of coffee and watched the man putter around. He apparently made his selection because he returned to grab the cardboard box from the table. Kunsel hoisted the one he'd been carrying before up to take the others place.

Ryo walked over to it and popped the box open to nose around through the odd knickknacks and junk. Zack returned to retrieve another box but stopped with his hands on his hips when he saw the woman going through his stuff. Kunsel wore a broad smile, but made no move to stop her.

"Come on _guys_ …" Zack whined.

Ryo fished a little rubber moogle from the pile and squished it. It gave a high pitched squealing noise as it refilled with air. Ryo shot Zack an amused grin. He glared at her and snatched it from her hand to drop it back into the box.

" _That_ is for Basker," He said looking haughty and took the box into his arms.

Ryo smiled as he turned and marched away with it, " _Suure_ it is…"

Kunsel snickered softly, "Now don't pick on him to much or he'll get all pouty, and that's just unbearable."

Ryo scoffed. Any comment she was about to make was interrupted by the chime of her phone. She fished it out of her pocket and stared down at it blankly. It wasn't a number she recognized. Hesitantly she answered the call. Kunsel quirked his head at her puzzled expression.

"H-hello? Ryo speaking."

"Good afternoon Miss Kesh is it? My name is Dr. Ranin. I head the Materia Research Division of the ShinRa Science Department..." Ryo visibly paled and she shot Kunsel a wide eyed stare. "We've met, though I'm afraid we haven't been formally introduced. You were there for Soldier First Class Zack's little attempt at Materia Fusion."

"Ah…well," Ryo started, tripping over her own words in a scramble. Dr. Ranin interrupted her rambling swiftly.

"Yes well. While he insisted he was fully responsible for the damage, the cameras have told a different story."

Zack returned and watched Ryo's slowly building panic with concern. She put her hand over the mic of the phone, "It's that scientist guy from the Materia room!" Zack paled a little and cringed.

She returned her attention to the man, "A-ah I'm sorry sir you se-"

He cut her off quickly, "No no, it's quite alright... you see I'd like to speak with you about what you did in that last fusion."

"Well I'm not sure how much help I'll be but-" Ryos lips tightened to a line as the man interrupted her again. Kunsel snickered silently behind his hand.

"Mmhm… well the thing is there was a Materia produced."

Ryo's irritation faded, "There was… what kind?" She asked curiously.

"I don't know…" Dr. Ranin said slowly, sounding puzzled, "Which is why I would like to speak with you further."

"Well a-alright." She glanced down at the time on her phone, "I'm actually not doing anything at the moment… or is that to short notice?" She asked uncertainly.

"Not at all! Not at all… Just come down to the 67th floor, my office is just before Dr. Hollanders. Thank you Miss Kesh. I look forward to speaking with you."

The line went dead with a faint click and Ryo stood staring at the phone in wary confusion. _Oh hell what have I gotten myself into now…_ Zack and Kunsel watched her quietly and she turned to them looking flustered.

"I…guess blowing up that machine was a good thing?" She said uncertainly. She shook herself out of her stunned state quickly, "I-I need to head down there… um I got you guys some beers as a surprise but…oh well. They're in the fridge. Don't wait up on me." She hurried off to her room.

Kunsel looked at Zack puzzled, but he just gave a wiry grin and shrugged before taking the last box into his new room.

* * *

About a half an hour later Ryo found herself treading through dangerous territory. _God I hate going down here_...The labs were always overly dark and had this sour acrid smell throughout it. Every shadow seemed to hide some jarred horror or creep in a white coat. And there was always the off chance that she'd get really unlucky and run into the Professor himself. Ryo shuddered. She'd been lucky so far. All her outings down here had been to Hollander, who was huddled away in his own quiet little corner of the lower labs. _Likely left there to be forgotten and rot._ Ryo moved uneasily through the poorly lit halls towards the back of the labs. She'd gotten a few looks from the lower ranked eggheads, but they didn't feel the need to comment on her presence. For that she was glad.

"Miss Kesh..." Ryo froze and the blood in her veins went with it. "What a pleasure to see you."

 _Hell's bells I got the worst luck_. Ryo turned slowly and forced a grin. "Good morning Professor..."

The hunched man shuffled forwards and his dark lanky hair framed large round glasses that glinted in the dim overhead lights. A wiry smile sat oddly on his face. "I heard you had quite the close call out there...Heard a few other _interesting_ things as well."

"Uh... Well you know how people tend to exaggerate."

His twisted smile only grew and Ryo had to fight the urge to shuffle backwards as he continued to draw near. "I'm very curious Miss Kesh...what are you?"

Ryo's face went steely and her lips tightened into a sharp line. "That is a good question..." She murmured under her breath. "If you figure it out Doc be sure to let me know." There was venomous sarcasm in her tone.

Hojo chuckled darkly, "A mystery then...how _fascinating_. You know, if you'd like to step into my office I'm sure we can figure it out."

Ryo paled notably, "Perhaps another time... I've somewhere to be."

Hojo tilted his head in acceptance. Ryo turned to hurry away. He spoke once more before she turned the corner in the hall, "Do be careful Miss Kesh... It would be a shame for such a fine specimen as yourself to go to waste."

Ryo gave a shudder and quickened her pace. _Nope, nope, nope...all the nope_. She nearly ran for the door near the end of the hall, Dr. Ranin was printed on a small metal placard across the door. She gave it a quick knock while swiveling her head in the direction of the hall she'd just come from anxiously. _Oh that man gives me the creeps._ The door opened and Ryo jerked her head in its direction. _Quit being so jumpy!_

"Ah punctual, very good..." Dr. Ranin stepped aside to let her pass.

He held himself rigidly and Ryo couldn't help but marvel at his height, He was probably about half way to seven feet. _He could even tower over Sephiroth._ He lacked the bulk to even things out though, leaving him looking sort of stretched. His dark salt and pepper hair was clean cut, his short beard was well groomed, and his sharp angular features appeared to be in a permanent state of disdainful boredom. He looked more like he should be teaching at a university or sipping wine at the country club, not stuffed away in a laboratory.

"Ah...sorry again about the machine." Ryo started awkwardly. He waved a dismissive hand before turning away from the woman to pick up a small metal container the size of a ring box.

"Honestly I'm more interested in what the fusion produced," He popped open the box and inset within it sat a rather small deep purple Materia. "It isn't one I've ever seen before."

Ryo gingerly plucked the item from its little box and immediately was hit with a sensation like the chill of something cold creeping along her arms. The edges of her vision darkened for a moment before snapping back to normal and she could swear she saw dark shadows moving just out of her line of sight. It was disconcerting to say the least.

"I-I'm not really sure. Has anyone tried casting it?"

The regal old man nodded his head, "It produced an area of rather… _lively_ shadows."

Ryo raised a brow curiously and he waved her along as he made his way to a heavy sealed door at the back of his small lab. It had a narrow viewing panel with a metal slider. The inside was just as heavily secured. _The walls are probably a few inches thick at the least._ Ryo followed him in warily. It may have been paranoia talking, but after her little run in with Hojo she didn't trust the man not to close the door as soon as she stepped through. He led the way in though and Ryo followed after. There was a small target dummy at the far end of the narrow room. It had certainly seen better days, as battered and singed as it was.

"Go ahead and give it a try. We've yet to test it on a live subject, but it doesn't appear to be offense in nature. The target didn't sustain any notable damage."

Ryo nodded and rolled the orb in her palm. It glowed faintly as power surged through it and she directed it at the target dummy. The shadows around it deepened and long thick tendrils of wispy black shot out from the darkness to coil around it tightly. It reminded her of something… a spell she'd seen before. _Replace those shadows with vines and you've got the Entangling Roots druid spell._ _Weird…_ Even the way it coiled around the dummy was identical to the spells effect. There were enough variations of the same spell she knew of in different games, so perhaps it wasn't that uncommon.

"The spell itself is similar to a Darkness Materia, which is no surprise since it was part of the fusion, but the effect itself…What did you put in the auxiliary slot?" Dr. Ranin's question pulled her from her thoughts and she looked at him a little startled.

"I...uh. It was a Malboro tentacle... a pretty rotten one to." _As well as my own energy..._

The doctor hummed thoughtfully. "Was that all?" He seemed to puzzle over it. Ryo shifted uneasily. "That wouldn't account for the energy surge...malfunction maybe...even so..."

He was talking more to himself at this point and Ryo ignored him to study the Materia in her hand. She could _feel_ it...the same way she felt the Blizzard Materia she got from the Wutai Crescent Soldier.

"Sir...I hate to interrupt, but I have a quick question." He paused his brainstorming to raise a brow at the woman. "This...I don't know how else to explain it, but it feels more powerful than other materia's. I have a Blizzard that's the same way. It just feels different from the Materia I've gotten from our supplies."

"Natural Materia." He said plainly. Ryo stared at him blankly and he noted her confusion, "The Materia supplied to our Soldiers are manufactured by ShinRa... naturally formed Materia are rare, but significantly more potent…Though some of my colleagues insist otherwise." He sniffed as though just the thought offended him, "They contain the memories and knowledge of the Ancients. Finding one is a rare occurrence… as takes centuries for Mako to crystallize into Materia."

Ryo hummed thoughtfully. _Memories and_ _knowledge…did it use my memories and knowledge of the spell to create a Materia of it?_ It had drawn a significant amount of energy from her and the little Malboro tentacle had reminded her of vines and crawly stuff.

"I hope you don't mind if I hang onto this for a bit longer. There were some incongruities in the tests I'd like to clear up before I return it to you." Dr. Ranin nodded briskly as Ryo dropped the orb into his outstretched hand.

"Sure…take your time. I can field test it once you get your data together if you'd like." Ryo eyed the purply orb curiously, "I'm wondering what its higher rank spells might be like as it grows."

The doctor spared her a small smile, "Indeed… I'm glad to see one of you _Soldiers_ showing an interest in more academic pursuits. Too many are content to swing their swords around and addle their already limited brain functions."

Ryo scoffed, but couldn't help the smirk, "You're telling me."

He straightened, returning to his prim and proper appearance before bringing his hand out, "It was a surprising pleasure Miss Kesh. I will let you know when I'm ready to go further with this project."

She accepted the handshake with a short nod and he saw her out. _I wonder what else I could throw together…if they will ever let me near another fusion machine again that is._


	21. Bucolic Nostalgia

The flight over the ocean had been freezing and a thin layer of snow coated the northern half of the eastern continent. Ryo was squished up against Sephiroth in the fairly cramped helicopter cab. She didn't mind it at first, rubbing shoulders with the man in a literal sense, but after a few hours she desperately wanted to stretch her legs. _I can't imagine how uncomfortable it must be for him. He's taller than I am!_ If the General was at all bothered by the cramped quarters he didn't show it. Genesis kept shooting him a weird knowing smirk every once and a while, but she had no idea what that was about. _Just Genesis being weird_. She'd wiggled around a few times to try and at least stretch a leg out and get some circulation back into them, but for it to do any good she'd be putting her feet in Tseng's lap.

_Tseng._.. His arrival had been unexpected, but Ryo wasn't bothered by it. _I'd be more surprised if the Turks didn't decide to keep an eye on us._ Genesis had given the steely Wutai the sink eye from the moment he showed up. Angeal had watched him warily at first but otherwise paid him no mind, and Sephiroth gave him a respectful nod that was returned, and that was that. Turk business was Turk business after all.

The Mideel stretch had appeared on the horizon several minutes ago and Ryo felt about ready to dive out of the machine as soon as it touched down. Mideel was a tropical region, so the snow never really reached it, but the air still held a crisp chill to it. The hills and small cliffs rolled along the jungle speckled landscape, but it had begun to clear and flatten out a little as they came along the inner isle. Orchards of the white arching trees that had become the bearer of Banora's signature export covered the uneven landscape. Windmills dotted the hills, most just peaking above the clusters of palm trees.

Angeal gave a low hum as he peaked out the side window, "Looks like old Henderson still hasn't gotten that tractor working."

Genesis scoffed, "You did offer, but he's always been hard headed."

Angeal chuckled softly and returned to looking out at his home with a small smile. A long stretch of flat ground made up the landing platform of the small airstrip. It was unpaved and wasn't much, but still more than most little villages of this size would get. A few locals milled around, perhaps to welcome the Banora born Commanders or to catch a glimpse of the famous General. The chopper touched down and its blades slowed to a stop.

Tseng slid the heavy metal hatch open and hopped out. Ryo followed after and wobbled like a newborn fawn as her legs tried to get their circulation back. A hand at her back helped steady her as she found her land legs. She glanced up and blushed furiously. Cat like eyes looked down at her with mild amusement.

"Take a few steps. It will wear off," Sephiroth came to walk beside her.

Ryo gave a nervous grin, "T-thanks..."

Genesis and Angeal stepped down from the cab, and Gen stretched a little before falling into step beside the General. Angeal gathered their bags from the heli as they got resituated. From the small crowd of locals a short graying woman with a broad warm smile pushed her way forwards. Sephiroth came to a dead stop as she shuffled forwards and came in for a hug. The General stood stiffly as he endured the affection. His face was unreadable, but there was a very faint panicked look about him.

"Ooh Sephiroth dear it's been to long!" She gave the tall man a tight squeeze.

A soft flush of pink crossed the Generals cheeks. He said nothing just let her cling to him for a moment. She spun away and latched on to Genesis with the same exuberance.

"Genny have you gotten taller or have I shrunk again?"

Genesis smiled charmingly, "Good to see you Gill. You haven't aged a day. Still the catch of the town I'm sure." She gave his arm a playful slap.

"Hi Mom."

"Angeal..." She turned to the tall dark haired man who smiled softly down at her. She was dwarfed by him in every regard, but the resemblance was incontestable. Angeal enveloped her in a warm hug and she held him there for a while.

Ryo couldn't help but smile, "I'm guessing that's Miss Gillian Hewley then?" She asked Sephiroth softly. He nodded. Genesis scanned the crowed with a slight frown.

"I see my parents haven't bothered to make an appearance. As usual," There was a bitter edge in his tone.

"Oh now don't be like that Genny. Your father is stuck up in Mideel on business and Margret must have gotten held up. I think she was trying to bake something...she was asking for tips the other day."

Genesis groaned, "Held up as in burnt the house down would be more like it, she can't bake to save her life."

"Well you can't blame her for trying now..." Gillian scolded and Angeal chuckled softly, his smile warm.

Gillian took Angeal by the hand and gave it a gentle pat, "Now let's get ya'll in out of the chill. I'm making supper and I'm not takin' any arguments on the matter."

She turned to head out, but paused when she noted the pale woman standing close beside Sephiroth. Ryo gave a small sheepish smile to the older woman.

Angeal stepped forwards quickly, clearing his throat to get his mothers attention, "This is Ryo Kesh, she's Genesis' new apprentice."

She hummed thoughtfully and shot Gen a knowing smile, " _Well_ then, a pleasure to meet you little Miss. I hope you can keep Genny here in line. He can be quite the handful."

The redhead rolled his eyes and started down the dirt path that lead into town. The small crowd parted for them giving the Soldiers each their greetings, and began to disperse as the excitement seemed to be over. The dirt gave way to worn cobble as it wound its way down the hill and into the small village. Much of the town centered around a small central water feature and branched off from there.

Ryo smiled softly as she watched the people of Banora bustle about. The feel of the place was very familiar. The small farming town was quaint and its people smiled and waved at the Firsts as they passed. Angeal returned them with a broad grin. She didn't doubt that he knew everyone here. _That's how it goes in little towns like this…everyone knows everything about everyone...for better or worse._ It was nostalgic. After more than a month in ShinRas' cramped tower and Midgars overpopulated masses, Banora was a breath of fresh air…literally.

Missus Hewley lead them down to a tiny house along the far side of town. A single acre plot separated one small cottage from the next. Rows of Banora White's grew along the plot. She held the door for them and they stepped into the cozy home. Gillian hurried over to a large pot atop an old oven top to check on it. Satisfied, she turned back to the men who managed to find seats in the small home. It certainly wasn't made for a family of five.

"I had just set the stew on before I heard word you were touching down. It shouldn't take terribly long now, but I'll be keepin an eye on it." She turned back to fuss over the pot and waved a large wooden spoon in the air as she spoke, "Be a gentleman and get everyone settled in would you dear… and could you take these scraps out to Bobo?" She gestured with the spoon to a small bowl of vegetable tops and greens on the counter top. "The old bird would love to see you I'm sure…"

Genesis fought the wide grin on his face, but couldn't quite stifle the snicker. Even Sephiroth wore a slight grin. _Poor guy…putting him to work the moment he steps in the house._ Ryo bit her lip as she smiled. Angeal looked mildly exasperated but took the bowl and headed for the back door.

Ryo's eyes followed him curiously and she turned towards Genesis, "Bobo?"

Gen hummed softly and nodded, "Their old chocobo… I'm honestly amazed he's still kicking."

Ryo perked at the word chocobo and her head snapped around to peak out the back window of the house. Sure enough a small pen attached to a little single stalled hut ran near the back of the house. As Angeal approached a large fluffy yellow bird strutted out to greet him. _Eeeee! Chocobo!_

Genesis paused from his one sided conversation at the sight of Ryo's broad childish grin. He raised a brow and followed her gaze to the window. Angeal stepped back inside, but Ryo never turned her gaze from the bird that was now munching away happily. He gave an amused chuckle and left her to gape.

"Sooo..." Gillian started, taking the bowl she'd given Angeal from his hands, "How have you been?" Her smile was broad and warm. Angeal returned it softly.

"Good, my student made First," There was pride in his voice.

"Ooh the puppy?" Gillian chuckled softly and Angeal gave a slight grin. "Very good…long time coming for that one I'm sure… You always were the patient one." She gave him a wink then hummed thoughtfully, glancing in Ryo's direction.

"Now Miss Kesh…" Ryo turned away from the window to look where Miss Hewley and Angeal stood. She still faced the stew pot but waved her spoon to punctuate her chatter, "You were on that promotion thing they broadcasted weren't you? I thought I recognized you…"

"Yes Ma'am," Ryo said with a nod, though she wasn't quite sure if the woman's questions were rhetorical or not because she just kept on.

"Those fools in the papers have been havin a field day with you now haven't they? Paired you up with just about everything that moves."

Angeal flushed bright red, " _Mom!"_

The spoon just waved dismissively, " _I know…_ It's just a darn shame. Hard enough to get a gal in the program to begin with, then they go pullin things like that."

Angeal flashed Ryo an apologetic grin when she continued on. He gave a sigh and wandered over to sit in a chair nearby. Ryo just smiled and shook her head. The old woman's topics eventually strayed to local gossip and going-ons that Ryo quickly droned out. Genesis seemed oddly involved in it all, responding with the proper shocked and sympathetic statements to keep her going. Sephiroth looked about ready to fall asleep in the large cushy chair that enveloped him.

Ryo shot another glance at the back window before turning back to Genesis, "I'm going to step out for a little air. After that heli ride everything feels a little claustrophobic." He nodded and Angeal watching her slip out the back door quietly.

* * *

Ryo leaned over the edge of the fence outside the Hewley house. The large old chocobo ignored her eager attempts at drawing his attention. His feathers were a faded yellow and his jowls were tinted a soft grayish white. Her eyes never strayed from the feathery creature and she watched its every move with childlike glee. Every twitch or ruffle was tracked like a cat stalking prey. Old Bobo didn't even acknowledge the attention. The back door creaked open and Angeal stepped out to watch her curiously.

"You know he tends to take well to bribery."

Ryo turned to glance at him with thinly veiled joy. Biting her lip she gave the First a sheepish look, "Sorry... It may seem strange, but I've never actually seen one before."

Angeal chuckled softly, "I can tell."

He stepped over to a cabinet that hung along the houses back wall and riffled around inside. He came to join Ryo at the fence with a handful of carrot like greens. With a click of his tongue, the old birds head shot up. Angeal gave the wide eyed woman a knowing smile and shook the bundle in his hand. The enticing treat was too much to resist and Bobo strutted over eagerly. Angeal coaxed the bird closer, and Ryo took a sharp intake of breath. She reached out slowly to slide her hand along its feathery neck. It was sleek, soft, and bristled slightly as her hand made contact _. IM TOUCHING A CHOCOBO!_ Ryo gave a high pitched giggle. She felt like she was going to explode with joy.

Angeal handed her a stalk of the greens and smiled broadly. The few time's he'd come in contact with the woman she had been quiet, stern, and respectful. This was an amusing change of pace.

"What are you two up to?" Ryo turned her beaming grin to the redhead in the doorway. He quirked a bemused brow at the pair.

"It seems Ryo here's never seen a chocobo," Angeal said. He leaned back against the fence slats as old Bobo turned his attention to the one now holding the treats.

"Oh?" Genesis tilted his head curiously, "So I'm assuming she doesn't know how to ride either..." A devilish grin made its way to the Commanders' face, "Maybe we can get Seph to teach her." The withering look Angeal gave him sent Genesis into a fit of laughter.

"What...did I miss something?" Ryo asked puzzled, pulling her focus away from her new feathery friend.

Angeal sighed and shook his head, "Sephiroth and chocobos don't mix."

"Oh _really?_ " Ryo gave a soft chuckle, " _Go on…_ "

Gen's smirk broadened. "Oh _yess..._ " The redhead sauntered his way towards them looking all too happy to dampen Sephiroth's glorious image, "He'll never admit to it, but he's _terrified_ of the things."

Angeal glanced at the door Genesis just came through, but the General in question was nowhere to be seen. He gave his friend a disapproving frown, " _Gen_..."

Genesis tisked and came to stand beside them, giving old Bobo a pat in greeting. Bobo cooed softly, and resumed nibbling at the greens in Ryos' hand.

"It was still standard training at the time to learn riding... In case they were needed to cross particularly harsh terrain. Seph was apparently having some difficulty with the matter and Angeal offered to help. He's quite good with the beasts.'' Genesis hummed thoughtfully for a moment, "That was the first time Sephiroth came to Banora wasn't it? Goddess it feels like years ago..."

"It was years ago," Angeal said dryly.

Gen gave him a sour look, "You hush... Your making me feel old." Angeal gave a short laugh and shook his head. " _Anyway_... We had managed to drag him along for a visit here and Angeal promised to help him with his riding." Genesis leaned in to give Bobo a scratch under his beak, "Now old Bobo here was a bit younger at the time... A bit livelier, I should say. But he had always been a rather even tempered bird, so we'd figured it would be an easy enough task."

Angeal scoffed, "Turns out he just reaally doesn't like Sephiroth. Nobody knows why, but animals just seem to dislike the man. The military's guard hounds act up around him to."

Ryo bit her lip in an effort to hide her grin, but the amusement failed to hide in her voice, "Poor guy, what did Bobo do?"

"Grabbed his hair and wouldn't let go for anything," Genesis snickered.

"I had to talk him down just so he wouldn't kill the bird," Angeal said and gave the graying chocobo a sheepish grin, "Old rascal."

Genesis nodded and spoke loftily, "He still stands today as the only being to best Sephiroth in battle. An honor even _I've_ yet to achieve... I've grown to respect the bird ever since."

"Who's bested me in battle?" The Generals low voice asked curiously from behind them. He stood in the doorway and seemed to fill its frame entirely.

"Why Old Bobo here," Genesis said and ruffled the feathers on the chocobos' head. Bobo gave an indignant wark. Sephiroths' lips tightened to an irritated line and he gave a soft hum as he eyed the bird.

"Missus Hewley says dinner is ready," He said finally before turning sharply to reenter the house.

Genesis grinned like a Cheshire cat as he followed the man inside. He did _so_ enjoy poking fun. Angeal sighed and spared Ryo a shrug that said ' _what can you do?_ ' Ryo followed the Firsts after giving Bobo one last pat. He nuzzled her hand as thanks for the treats before going back to meandering around his pen.

* * *

Gillian Hewley may have been able to talk an ear off but you had to give her one thing. She could cook. Her stew was the textbook definition of comfort food: warm, hearty, filling, and _delicious_. The small home had gone relatively quiet as their conversations were put aside in favor of filling themselves. Gillian was sweet, dotting on each of them as much attention as they could bear. Even Sephiroth seemed oddly pleased with it. _Probably the closest thing to a mother he's ever gotten._

Ryo glanced at Angeal. He would smile and accept his mothers' affection gratefully, but as soon as her focus went elsewhere a strange distant expression would fall across his face. Genesis seemed to be watching him out of the corner of his eye as well. She didn't quite know what to make of it.

The sun was just beginning to fall to the horizon when they stepped back out into Banora's streets. Angeal raised his hand in a small wave as he stood beside his mother. Naturally, he'd be staying at his home. Gillian had expressed her wish to keep them all here for their stay, but gestured to the tiny room with a small shrug. They would be staying with the Rhapsodos. There was no way they could all fit in Gillian's little house.

Gillian had called ahead to let Margret know they were on their way. Genesis had not sounded very pleased when he spoke of his parents and Ryo couldn't help but wonder just how deep his ire for them went. _He did kill them in the original events…_ Ryo cringed a little as she stared at the back of the auburn haired man's head. _At least he doesn't seem like he will anymore._ She wished she had some answer to give on who his real parents were. _Maybe there will be something in the files for Project G. Something that wasn't mentioned in the game._ She could only hope.

Margret welcomed them as they came up the hill to the large house atop it. She was pretty and petite and flittered nervously from one subject to the next, quickly losing track of her point mid conversation. Genesis stood tight lipped through most of it and had introduced her briskly before heading inside. His adopted mother latched on to Ryo though and bombarded her with gossip and questions she only got the chance to half answer.

Sephiroth seemed amused by it. _I'm guessing he's usually the one who gets this treatment when they stop by._ Genesis saved her from any further embarrassment claiming that the ride here had been long and they were all tired. It was hardly a lie, but Gen had seemed tense and irritated the whole while. Margret had seemed disappointed by the brush off, but accepted it all the same.

"You alright Gen?" Ryo asked softly as they followed Sephiroth up the stairs to the second story.

" _Yes_ ," He said sharply. Ryo raised a brow at his tone. He gave a heavy sigh and his look of irritation waned a little, "I'm fine… I don't really get along with my family at the best of times. But after all this…" He waved a hand vaguely, but she knew what he referred to. "It's just difficult being here… _pretending_."

Ryo hummed softly and lightly patted him on the back, "I'd imagine so…Lets just get some rest. I'm sure we can find some things to do around here _away_ from your mother."

He scowled slightly when she referred to Margret as his mother, but nodded anyway. It had been a long day all in all. Hopefully a little sleep would improve his sour mood.

* * *

Ryo slipped out the back of the Rhapsodos residence silently. She had a pretty good idea of where the old labs had been, and hopefully there would still be something there. _Some old mine or something_... Now it was just a matter of figuring out where that was. _They didn't exactly give directions in game._ She was hoping for a sign or the remains of an old path to lead her in the right direction. Ryo moved along the road towards the edge of town keeping close to the shadows the quaint houses cast. The moon was high and quite full giving her plenty of light. Not that she needed much to begin with. Sadly she wasn't having any luck. She was about to give up the hunt when a bit of movement caught her eye.

A shadow moved along the back of the last house on the lane leading down to the large farm warehouses. _The apple juice factory duh! Didn't the game lead you from there into the mines? It was like in the back somewhere right?_ She paused in her place in the shadows and watched the single form moving swiftly down the hill. _Who would be snooping around there?_ Ryo started down the hill in pursuit.

She rounded a bend as the path descended at a turn and froze. Ryo stared wide eyed down the barrel of Tsengs' pistol. It was with some relief that she noted his ridged stance loosen when the Turk recognized her. She slowly raised her hands in surrender regardless.

"Evening Miss Kesh," His tone was just as flat and dry as ever.

"Likewise... should I even bother asking what you're doing out here?" She received only a cold blank stare in answer. Ryo scoffed, "Figures..."

"Why are you here Miss Kesh?"

Ryo just stared at him silently for a moment in debate. She shrugged. "I'm looking for Hollanders old labs in the abandoned Mako mines." There was only a slight twitch as Tsengs brows rose in surprise. It was only for a split second and in the low light it would have been easy to miss, but it was there.

He composed himself quickly and chose his words carefully, "And what, exactly, makes you think there is such a thing?"

Ryo smirked slightly, "Same way I know everything else... Come on Tseng I figured Veld would have filled you in by now."

"What were you expecting to find?"

"I'm looking for information about the Gillian Project for Genesis and Angeal."

The shocked response wasn't hard to miss this time. His gun slumped down low as he stared at her incredulously. He obviously wasn't expecting such a bluntly honest reply.

"I-I can't allow you to do that. I'm going to need you to go back to the Rhapsodos residence Miss Kesh." He said harshly once he'd returned to his cold calculating self.

Ryo glanced out across the short cliff overlooking the warehouses, " _What?_ Come on Tseng…"

" _Miss Kesh_..."

It was a cold warning and Ryo felt it with a shiver. "Listen just...just call Veld okay? I don't know why he'd send you along to watch us without knowing what's going on."

Tsengs lips tightened to a narrow line, "I'm not here because of you four."

Ryo paused and gave him a puzzled look, "Then why…" She gave a heavy sigh, "Never mind just call Veld would ya?"

One of his hands slipped into his jacket while the other kept the barrel fixed unwavering at the woman in front of him. It rang. Ryo could feel the building anxiety as it continued to ring with no answer. Ryo let out the breath that was caught in her throat as a familiar deep voice came from the phone.

"Sir Miss Kesh is here... She's looking for a lab in the mines." He said it ambiguously; neither confirming nor denying said labs existence.

There was silence then a sharp curse. Tseng glanced at the Soldier briefly before letting the pistol drop and turning away with the phone in hand. He spoke softly, but Ryo was able to catch more from Velds side of the conversation then Tseng's with how loud he was. A wiry grin made its way to the Soldiers face. Veld was obviously not happy with the situation. _Or about being woken up in the middle of the night._ Tseng turned and held his phone away from his ear.

"He would like to speak with you."

Ryo nodded and took the offered phone from Tsengs outstretched hand. "Hi Vel-"

"You said there would be a _meeting!_ " Veld snarled through the line.

Ryo rolled her eyes, "And there will be! We aren't going over the Jenova Project just Hollanders half of things..."

"That is unacceptable."

Ryo pursed her lips in irritation, "Angeal and Genesis need to know."

"This is highly classified information you want to give them."

"You think I don't know that?" Ryo snapped her face twisted into a snarl, "Why do you think I took them way out here. I don't think you are going to want them around HQ for a few days till they get a chance to cool their heads."

Veld gave a frustrated growl and Ryo pressed on, "Listen Veld this is happening one way or another. The alternative is Gen goes berserk and this place gets firebombed. No that's not a threat... that's what actually happens if we don't do this right."

"And disclosing company secrets is the right way to do things?" His voice was laced with sarcasm.

Ryo sighed, "I'm hoping so."

"Hoping... you're _hoping so?!_ " Veld hissed furiously, "I need more assurance than that. Do you have any idea what's going on right now?!"

Ryo scowled harshly and began to pace, "No I don't! Mr. Tseng here hasn't been in a sharing mood." She shot Tseng an annoyed glare that was promptly ignored.

Veld cursed again. A single black brow quirked curiously as Tseng watched Ryo pace. Veld muttered something under his breath that she didn't catch, and when he spoke again he sounded tired and resigned.

"…It's Hollander." Veld sighed heavily, "You were right, he disappeared a few days ago... and the cloning tech you mentioned went missing the night after."

Ryo's eyes widened and she cursed under her breath, "You're not serious... And he's probably using his old labs as a base...Damn it."

"Yes, there have been sightings. Which is why Tseng is there investigating..."

"Double damn it... Well I'm here with the Firsts so if you need back up you've got more than plenty," Ryo said blandly. Tseng gave a very faint snort, and Ryo shot him a glance but his face hadn't moved from its stony expression.

She gave him a pointed look, "I'm serious Tseng. Hollander intends to make an army of Genesis clones. You're a tough guy, but more than one or two of them and you've got trouble." Tseng tilted his head slightly to concede.

Ryo turned her focus back to the man on the line, "I'd like to come along and retrieve what I can before Hollander gets wise and destroys what was left here."

There was irritated grumbling on the line. Tseng stepped in to interrupt, "Its fine Sir. I've worked with her before." Ryo looked at him with surprise. He gave her a short nod, "You're competent..."

"Kinder words have never been said," She said dryly and handed the man back his phone. Tseng nodded lightly as Veld augmented his orders. He turned back to her when he finally snapped his phone closed.

"Same as before… You will keep close and do as I say. No questions."

Ryo nodded and gestured for him to pass, "Lead the way boss."

She followed him down the dirt path and around to the back of the warehouse. He seemed to know where he was going. _At least better than I do._ Following along the bottom of a sheer cliff face, they made their way to an overgrown mineshaft that was haphazardly boarded up. Most of the rotting boards gave or at least shifted with a little pressure and the dirt around it looked recently disturbed. Raising one of the boards on the hinge of a nail, Tseng slipped under and into the cave. He held the board for her as she came to join him.

"No lights. Stay low and quiet. Do not engage until my order. Understood?" Tseng whispered.

Ryo nodded and laid her hand across the hilt of Last Breath. They started forwards moving slowly into the darkened mines. _Time for a_ _good old fashioned dungeon crawl._


	22. Counterfeit Self

Ryo followed the Turk silently. He took point as they made their way down the dark mineshaft. Ryo held Last Breath and Tseng kept his pistol at the ready. The tunnels were pitch black, but Ryo could still make out the faint outlines of their surroundings. Tseng had pulled from his jacket a small half visor from his pocket and clipped it over his ear. Ryo was tempted to ask what the scouter said about their power levels, but it would have gone over his head. She assumed it had night vision or thermal of some sort, because he seemed to know where he was going well enough.

The cavern took a few bends and twists before they noticed a slight change in the structure of the walls. They became straighter, more refined, and at some points filled in with brick to keep the flatter surface. They were getting close. A faint low glow led them to an opened door inset into a brick wall at the center of the path. Soft agitated muttering could be heard as well as the shuffling of papers.

Tseng looked over his shoulder at the Second and she gave a sharp nod. Silently they crouched down on either side of the door to peek inside.

* * *

Hollander bristled in rage. It wasn't working. Why wasn't it working? The last two clones had taken one look at him, giggled, and proceeded to try to strangle him. Luckily one of the functional copies was alert enough to pull the deranged ones off of him. They hadn't been like this before. The initial experiments had been successful, why wasn't it working now? It couldn't be because Genesis wasn't here... could it? _Impossible..._ One or two clones would be fine, functional if a little scatter brained and dull. But as soon as more were made they became totally unfocused till they were nothing more than raving Genesis shaped lunatics. Others sat listless on the floor like broken dolls. Worse yet they were _all_ still degrading, and rapidly. If he didn't get this glitch sorted out soon he wouldn't have enough of an army to do anything with. He was running out of willing volunteers, and he was about ready to start pulling his hair out.

Hollander glared at an empty eyed Genesis copy that sat half naked on the laboratory floor. It made a gurgling noise and blew a snot bubble. The Doctor cringed and turned back to his calculations. He _had_ to find the solution to this. It was his last ditch effort at proving himself and he was on his own. That bastard boy had a last minute change of heart and without the Commanders' backing Lazard had pulled his support as well. _Fickle brat! They never should have handed him off to the Rhapsodos'… spoiled him rotten. He will pay for this… they all will._

A pale slender hand tugged at his lab coat and he looked down at the dopey smile on the Genesis copies face. Hojo's condescending sneer flashed though Hollanders mind and his face contorted with rage. _Failure… just more failures…_ Hollander lashed out, kicking the failed subject away. The copy shrieked and curled up into a frightened whimpering ball. The Doctor cringed and looked away in sudden guilt at the action. He leaned down and gently pat the shaking man's head. It looked up at him with large watery blue eyes. _Pathetic, absolutely pathetic… how am I supposed to make an army out of this?_ Hollander held his head in his hands as he leaned over the cluttered desk.

The clone at his side jerked his head in the direction of the door. Hollander followed its gaze and staggered back to drop below the metal table in a panic. Tsengs' shot ricochet off it inches from where he'd been sitting.

"Doctor Hollander put your hands where I can see them."

Tseng made to strafe around the table as Ryo snuck quietly around the other side. The pudgy man scrambled away towards the door to the back of the small lab while dodging the Turks fire. The backdoor opened and two copies garbed in loose hospital gowns rushed in.

"Kill them! Kill them you idiots!" Hollander shouted.

The clone on the floor had squeezed itself under the desk Hollander had taken cover behind. It shook its head and folded its long body further under it. Hollander gave a furious snarl and squeezed past the other two before sprinting away. The two clones looked confused but moved forwards towards the invaders. Tseng leveled his gun on the one on the right and fired. The clone moved in a blur dodging away before starting towards the Turk. Ryo moved to intercept, standing between the approaching clones and Tseng.

" _Go!_ I'll hold them back. You catch Hollander," Ryo insisted, not daring to take her eyes off the clones in front of her.

Tseng hesitated for a moment, glancing between her and the copies. With a sharp nod he dodged around the pair and sprinted along the path the Doctor had retreated down. Oddly the clones had entirely lost interest in the Turk at the sight of the woman. Ryo readied her stance as the first clone shuffled forwards. In a sudden burst of speed he charged at her and Ryo barely managed to dodge. _God their fast!_ The one that had hid behind the desk peaked out from under it curiously. The other hadn't moved from where he stood and just watched on dumbly. The first spun around as Ryo staggered back trying to get some distance from the clone. A mad grin wormed its way across his face. Only one of his eyes seemed to focus properly on her, but the one that did held a frightening intensity to it.

Ryo brought her blade down in a slash. The clone dodged it with no difficulty and swung his fist. It connected with her shoulder and sent her tumbling backwards against the wall a few feet back. Her back slammed against the solid bricks and she crumpled to the floor with a pained grunt. For a few moments she just lay there, and stared at the slowly approaching clone with mounting fear. _Oh fuck…_ She may have greatly overestimated her ability and underestimated theirs. _Way to take your own advice dumbass._

She gave an aborted attempt to scramble away only to be dragged forwards by an ankle. His grip was powerful and would no doubt leave a painful bruise. Ryo pulled back her other leg in an attempt to kick out but it was brushed aside. The clone pinned her bodily and held the arm holding her blade against the ground. His other grasped a handful of hair and jerked her head back exposing her throat. Ryo froze. A large warm _something_ dug firmly into her pelvis as the clone pressed himself against her. His manically grinning face took on a whole new meaning. Panic mounted. With her free hand Ryo pushed uselessly against the clones shoulder. He didn't acknowledge the struggling, only buried his nose in the crook of her neck and took a deep shuddering breath.

Ryo's looked past the clone atop her to the other pair. They had moved forwards to stand a few feet behind where she lay prone. One stood shifting from foot to foot with his head cocked to the side in a puzzled expression. His fist pressed to his mouth where he chewed at his knuckles and a thin trail of drool was making its way down his arm. Ryo's eyes widened at the other. She didn't want to think about what he was doing as he watched. Ryo took a shaky breath and tried to ignore the tongue dragging wet trails across her throat. The whole situation was only made worse by the fact that they all shared the same striking features as her new mentor. _I'm going to kick you in the God damn balls Genesis…_

Ryo stretched her free arm the best she could and groped for her boot. She'd taken her experience with the Turks down in Midgars' sewers to heart. Tugging free the large switchblade from its place at her ankle she gave it a flick releasing its long straight blade. _Remind me to thank Tseng again for the tip._ She brought the blade up at an angle just below the clones' ribs along his back. It pierced deep and he arched with a pained shriek. Ryo dragged the embedded blade down, carving it into his side and releasing a gush of warm blood over her hand. She gave the clone a sharp push and rolled out from under him taking her blade with her and freeing her sword arm.

Ryo limped for a moment as she tried to regain her footing. The crushing grip around her ankle must have done more damage then she'd first presumed as it screamed at her shooting jolts of pain up her leg as she put weight on it. The two remaining clones took a while to register what was happening and Ryo had no intention of waiting around to try her luck again. The first followed her movements as he chewed at his fist and giggled oddly. The other scrambled to untangle his hands from his thin hospital gown. That one was already starting forward to pursue. Ryo skirted around the pair before sprinting full tilt down the path back into the mines.

_Well that didn't go well._ Ryo sprinted towards the entrance. Or at least what she hoped was the entrance, the tunnels all bled together in her haste. Her ankle throbbed painfully with each step, but adrenaline numbed it well enough. Perhaps it had been a bit overconfident of her to assume she could handle a few Genesis clones on her own. They were clones of _Genesis_ after all, not as strong as the original certainly, but far more then she could take. Her lungs burned in her chest and she was pretty sure she'd made a wrong turn at some point, because it hadn't taken nearly as long getting in as it was getting out. The constant high giggle of her pursuers was more than enough to spur on her panicked flight.

_You've got some distance on them calm down. You need to think._ She took a sharp bend in the tunnel and it opened up to a familiar crossroad. The faint shine of moonlight lent the path across the way a gentle glow. Ryo followed down the path her mind in a frenzy and her pace slowing. _I can't lead them into town they'll just go berserk, and I sure as hell can't take them alone… Backup. I gotta call in backup._ Pressing her back flush against the rough cave wall, she melded with the shadows there and scrambled in her pockets for her phone. _Gen, Gen...Where's Gens number...Aha!_ She pressed the device to her ear and watched the tunnels warily. It wouldn't be long before the crazed clones caught up with her. _Come on, come on!_ There was a click and the faint sound of shuffling.

"H-hello?" Gen's voice sounded rough and slurred a little.

"Gen! Gen! Wake up! I need you and the others to get down to the Mako mines right now!" She hissed in a whisper.

There was silence on the other line for a moment and when he finally spoke it was a bit clearer, "Mako mines? Ryo what's going on?"

Ryo gave an irritated growl, "I don't have time to explain everything just get your ass down here!"

"Down where?!" Genesis asked in exasperation.

"In the mines, where you made your little hideout as a kid you dork! It's an emergency!"

The man sputtered, "H-how do you know... you know what never mind we'll be right there."

The line went dead with a click and just in time to. There was a soft shift of gravel and the eerie glow of Mako enhanced eyes in the darkness of the cavern. They searched the shadows Ryo hid in, eyeing the darkened walls for their prey. She held her breath and the sound of her heart pounded in her ears. She hadn't been this afraid in a very long time. _Serves you right for biting off more then you could chew._

The clones moved in short jerking movements and if she hadn't seen them in motion first hand they could have been mistaken for shambling zombies with how they shuffled along. Ryo had to fight the urge to rub at the quickly blackening bruise that was still growing across her left shoulder. Were she anyone else it likely would have shattered bone. _I sure hope Gen gets his ass in gear._ She must have moved her head to glance towards the softly lit tunnel because the pair of clones froze. Their vacant gaze locked on her and matching wiry grins twisted across their faces.

Ryo made to bolt in the direction of the exit only to find herself slammed back against the jagged rocks of the cavern wall. It knocked the air out of her lungs and she crumpled to the floor with a wheeze. A surprisingly strong yet delicate hand gripped her arm, twisted it at the shoulder as the clone pulled her back up to stand. She gave a sharp pained cry and her sword fell from her grip, clanging to the floor noisily. Another slender hand wrapped tightly around her throat and shifted her head up to look at the hands owner. Ryo stared wide eyed into the heavily dilated blue. _Genesis' eyes... No! These things aren't Genesis!_ His brother giggled as he pulled her other arm up to be pinned over her head, forcing the dagger away as well. He grabbed hold of a fistful of fine white hair and gave it a sharp tug. The creep giggled at the yelp it produced. The one holding her throat pressed himself against her and Ryo could feel the notable pressure of something she really didn't want to think about grinding against her. He gave a shaking breathy chuckle.

Ryo's eyes watered and she could feel the white hot burn of rage building within her. It felt like a sharp buzzing tension growing in her chest and up her spine. It struggled to spill out from her throat as it tightened further in an effort to hold it all in. Ryo didn't get angry. She got annoyed, disgruntled, even a little pissy, but not angry. Not white hot blind rage mad. It took a lot to send her over the edge. The pain, the fear, the helplessness, it was all adding up to one angry woman. And you don't go pissing off a woman and leaving an easy target for her to hit.

Her knee shot up slamming hard into the clone holding her by the throat. The thin hospital gown did little to protect the sensitive area and he crumpled with a gasping wheeze. The other staggered back releasing her hair as she sent a wild right hook crashing into his pretty drooling face. He released the arm above her head and she brought the dagger down to carve a long gash that flayed open the flesh of his cheek. Blood spattered across stone in a sharp crescent of red. The clone howled grabbing at the tattered flap of skin as he staggered back further. The buzz of rage still sent tremors up her spine, but she didn't want to stick around. Not about to give up ground, Ryo ducked out between the two to take up her blade and broke into another run down the path.

The first clone recovered from his crotch shot quickly and gained on her with frightening speed. She could hear the rapid crunch of his bare feet on the rough gravel and used it to gauge his distance. Ryo spun on her heel bringing her sword down in a diagonal slash across her pursuer's chest. He broke his stride with a yowl of pain and surprise. Ryo followed through with the spin to bring herself back on course, only stumbling slightly on her wounded ankle as she fell back into a run. A heavy thump, the skid of thrown gravel, and an enraged snarl were all she bothered to note before continuing to flee. Hopefully she'd bought herself enough time.

She could see the cold blue moonlight filtering into the cave and the crisp green of the jungles beyond the mines entrance. The sound of her pursuers had resumed and the second clone had rejoined the first. If their growls and snarling were anything to go by, she'd only succeeded in pissing them off. Escape was within her grasp and she could almost taste the clean ocean air. A sudden slam from behind left her tasting only dirt. Gravel and stone embedded themselves in her flesh and she skidded a few feet before she was stopped abruptly by the half naked clone with a torn up face landing on her back. She gave another pained wheeze and struggled to regain the use of her lungs.

"Fira!" A sudden burst of light and wave of scorching heat came from the direction of the familiar voice. The clone fell from her back writhing in pain as the flames licked over flesh and consumed the thin garment it wore.

"What the..."

Ryo rolled over to face the trio of Firsts that stood stunned, staring at the shrieking copy. Genesis' jaw was locked in a grimace of rage and the energy of his spell still smoked around his outstretched hand. Angeal looked on in confusion and horror. Even Sephiroth's normally cold distant manner had broken to one of disbelief. The second clone staggered to a halt as it left the mines opening. His face was contorted in rage and a light froth coated his lips as he panted and clenched at his bleeding chest. He focused on Ryo's prone form and his face twisted further.

" _Stop!_ "

The clone stilled at the command, and Genesis moved forwards slowly. His copy's face twisted as it struggled to fight against the control he exerted over it. It gave up the fight after a few moments and whimpered at the approaching First. The gash across the clones' chest soaked the front of his gown and dripped freely on the dirt at his feet. Already his flesh had gone clammy and pale, and it was more than the moons light that tinted his lips a sickly blue.

The expression on Genesis' face was pained but he brought Rapier down, severing the copies head from its shoulders. The wisps of Mako made their way to the Soldier on the ground. There was the usual surge of power and a short burst of muddled emotions, then nothing. The clone that lay burnt on the floor went the way of its sibling, releasing more of the same. _Mindless…they're mindless._ No consciousness lingered in the back of her mind, and there were no memories to bring forward. _Souls in shells without minds…Just thralls._ Ryo shivered.

The three men were silent for a long time and Genesis never tore his gaze away from the body at his feet. _His body…_ Genesis clenched his fists tightly and turned away. Angeals concerned and mortified face was the first thing he saw.

"Genesis…" Angeal started, but could only gape as he failed to find words.

Sephiroth stepped past them both to kneel beside the fallen replica of his friend. He tilted the severed head towards him to take a look at its face. There was a faint cringe and he let it drop back down from his view. He stood and turned quickly to face Ryo.

She sat on the ground staring at the body with wary exhaustion. The adrenaline was fading and her body was making its protests known. As the General approached his shadow fell over her and she looked up at him. He loomed menacingly over her, his expression dark.

"What is _this?_ " He hissed. His anger didn't burn… it chilled to the bone.

Ryo stared at him frightened. She was looking up at a version of the man she was far more familiar with, in the worst of ways. He stood over her as a silhouette of pure darkness against the bright night sky. His catlike eyes were slit with shards of black surrounded by brilliantly glowing greenish blue. He was absolutely terrifying.

"This isn't her doing Sephiroth," Genesis said, breaking the chilling spell.

The icy inhuman glare pulled away from the girl as he turned to the other, "Genesis… _What's going on?_ "

Gen sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He glanced at Sephiroth guiltily and struggled to find words that would explain all this. Angeal finally stirred from his stupor to step forwards, laying a hand on the auburn haired mans shoulder. Genesis took a breath and hardened his expression.

"Hollander intends to make an army of clones…of _me._ I…I was to lead them in an insurgency against ShinRa," Gen shot Ryo a small smile, "I…changed my mind at the last second. Hollander was promising me a cure in exchange for my support."

Sephiroth stared at the man with a dark frown and Angeal looked at his friend mortified, " _Genesis!_ W-why… you could have said something! That's… _insane!"_

Genesis glared down at the ground in shame and spoke softly, "It…had seemed like a good idea at the time." He turned to look at Angeal pleadingly, "I was _desperate_ Angeal! I didn't know what else to do… It wasn't just my body that was going. It was getting harder and harder to think… to focus. I was losing my _mind!_ "

Angeal frowned sadly and stepped forwards, pulling his arm tight around Genesis' shoulders. Sephiroth's accusing glare had thawed and he looked away uncomfortably. Ryo gave a pained grunt and she struggled to find her feet. She yelped in pain when she tried the bad foot and collapsed gracelessly back to the ground. Her pain pulled the three back to reality and both Genesis and Angeal hurried over to kneel by her side with Sephiroth watching over their shoulders.

"You've taken quite a beating. We should get you back to the house." Angeal said softly, he still sounded strangely distant.

Genesis helped her stand supporting her bad side with his shoulder. She gripped the arm of his red coat, dully noting that he'd just tossed it over his sleep clothes. The other two were in little more than sweats and T's as well. She shook her head and glanced towards the mines.

"That'd be nice but we aren't done here yet. Tseng went after Hollander when he fled. If there were any more of these things he's going to need our help." Ryo said irritably.

"So that's why he was here…" Sephiroth said thoughtfully and stood watching the mines entrance.

Ryo nodded, "Ya…I thought he was here to keep an eye on us, but apparently Hollander decided to take matters into his own hands. I was here looking for Hollanders old labs for anything left over from Project G, but found Tseng instead."

Sephiroth started forwards into the mines with long powerful strides. Angeal gave his back an exasperated look before glancing uncertainly at the injured Second.

Ryo gave a strained hiss, "Just throw a heal at me, I'll be fine."

"Stubborn…" Angeal muttered with a faint grin. He waved a hand over her and soft green wisps of light danced around her before sinking in. The effects were immediate. Ryo gave a heavy sigh as the mild aches and pains faded. Her ankle remained tender, but she could put her weight on it.

Genesis let her pull away from his shoulder and glanced warily down the mine's darkened cavern, "I guess we'd better catch up with him. I don't think there will be much of the Doctor left if we don't."

He took the lead. Ryo and Angeal followed behind at a brisk pace.

* * *

The three caught up with Sephiroth in the main central room Hollander had made into his lab. He stood over the eviscerated corpse of the first clone, staring down at it silently. He turned to them as they entered his expression dark…and dangerous.

"There are more," Sephiroth said shortly and gestured to a line of tanks along the wall. Each held a clone floating within.

Genesis hissed in anger and placed a gloved hand on the glass of one of the tanks. Angeal followed behind him to place a comforting hand on Gens shoulder, but avoided looking at the thing within.

"We can deal with them later… we need to find Tseng." Genesis glanced up at Angeal looking pained, but nodded.

"He ran off down this way…" The echoing sound of gunfire broke Ryo's train of thought.

Sephiroth moved like a blur. The other two followed just as swiftly leaving Ryo to hobble slowly behind. _Ugh ya ya… keep up noob._ She felt like a lowby being carried by max level players. It felt ridiculous. The door had opened up to a hallway lined with barred cells. They were rusted and eerie. The Firsts were quickly out of her range of vision and she gave a silent curse as she struggled to follow along. _Damn it damn it!_ She was sore, angry, and quickly growing frustrated with her apparent weakness and worst of all, that furious buzz still lingered in the back of her head. Like a rubber band strung tight ready to snap and lash out at anything unfortunate enough to be in her view. She limped along through the dark passageway cringing every time she stepped with her sprained ankle.

There was little in the way of warning. From the darkness of a cell a bony graying Clone slammed her against the bars of the opposite cell with a snarl. Ryo gave an oof and let herself drop as his fist came down on where her head would have been. _Not another one!_ She managed a scrambling roll to the side freeing herself from the man. It shifted and seemed to search for her in the shadows.

The clones' hair was lank and graying, and brackish colored veins crawled across his neck and face. His eyes were milky with cataracts and fought to focus in the dark. _He's degrading_. Ryo moved quietly, keeping low along the filthy brick floor. The clone growled in frustration and turned away from her, searching with sharp agitated motions. Slowly she drew her sword and released the switchblade with a flick of her wrist. The buzzing grew harsh and her blood pounded in her ears. The clone continued its searching oblivious.

Ryo rose from her couched position and watched his back with fierce intensity. The buzzing became a tense energy that traveled down her arms, through her hands, and across her fingertips. A deep crimson energy traveled down the blades in her hands giving them an eerie glow. Her teeth ground together in a snarling grimace and she brought both blades down, piercing through the clones back. It gave a sharp cry of pain that swiftly turned to a bloody gargle.

The energy held in the blades lanced out from within sending arch's of red lines of light in short crisscrossing patterns. They burst forth eviscerating him from the inside out in a torrent of blood. Ryo jerked, startled by the unexpected carnage, and watched the body slide off her blades to the floor with a limp bloody splat, its energy sinking into her slowly. She stared down at the mangled body with wide eyes for a long time just breathing deep and steady. _I...that...What the hell?!_

Her arms were soaked to the elbows with blood and she could feel trickles of it rolling down her face. The heady metallic scent was all she could smell, but she found she didn't mind it. She felt oddly detached. The dark walls were stained even darker by a thick coat of the stuff. _What a bloody mess..._ Ryo turned away from the gore and started down the path once more. The buzzing was gone. The tense energy was gone. She felt drained and numb. But it was dead… _And I'm not._ That's what counted.

She followed the faint glow of moonlight at the end of the hall, everything else just felt like a blur. She could hear the hushed voices of the Firsts and Tseng's monotone droll. They went abruptly silent as she shambled weakly from the vine covered opening. The caverns rocky face kept her steady as she slowly lowered herself down onto the grass.

Ryo was vaguely aware of the concerned voices around her but she couldn't put meaning to the words. She just hummed softly in response. A warm light washed over her and a soft tingling flowed through with it. It brought her back to clarity and she blinked up at the ring of worried faces surrounding her. Even Tseng's impassive face looked mildly concerned.

"You alright there?" Genesis asked pointing to her blood soaked arms and chest.

"Mmm...Ya. It's not mine...We missed one in the cells," Her words felt distant. She stared down at her hands feeling only vaguely aware of her surroundings. _Such a pretty color…_

"Ryo?" She looked up at the dark haired Firsts concerned face blankly.

"I'm…tired," She said softly, her voice nearly a whisper. She stared at Tseng as though just registering who he was and his significance. "Tseng! You okay Tseng?" Ryo looked around, "Hollander! Did you catch Hollander?"

"Escaped…with a small number of clones and what I'm assuming was his cloning tech. They were surprisingly powerful considering their mental state." Tseng said with a nod. Now that she looked at him he did look pretty battered as well.

Ryo gave a soft snort, "Tell me to take my own advice next time. Bit off more than I could chew that's for sure…"

Her strength felt like it was slowly returning along with her focus. She struggled to rise stiffly and when she wavered a pale slender hand gripped her arm and held her steady. Sephiroth gazed down at her and she met his stare. He looked troubled. Rage and concern warred for a place there. Ryo leaned on him for support and he gave it with no complaint.

"We…should head back inside…see what's left." Her voice was soft and tired, almost resigned, "I think we'll be having that talk tonight…nobody's going to be able to sleep after that."

Genesis straightened and looked at her worried, "Are you sure you're up for it?" Angeal nodded in agreement.

Sephiroth said nothing. Ryo glanced up at him. His manner tonight was hauntingly close to what it had been, or would be, during the Nibelheim incident. She didn't want to know what that might bode for them here. _I just hope we can hold each other together._

She turned her eyes from the General and looked at Genesis pointedly, "This _needs_ to be done…no one is going to like it, but it _needs_ to be done."

Tseng shifted in place. He was pretty sure his presence wasn't going to be welcomed in this conversation. "I will continue to pursue Hollander." He said shortly and turned to leave.

"Tseng!" Ryo piped up and he stopped, glancing back at her, "Try Modeoheim. That should be his next base of operation." He raised a thin dark brow, but nodded in confirmation before continuing on his way.

"How do you know that?" Sephiroth's voice rumbled low at her side and his grip on her tightened. It was filled with suspicion and cold anger.

"In due time my friend…" Genesis said softly, coming to stand beside the General to place a hand on his arm, "Let's get inside…It's going to be a long night."

Ryo gave a low hum. _Like it hasn't been already…_


	23. Grasping Strings

Angeal stared listlessly down at the files strewn across the table. Sephiroth was pacing back and forth through the center of the room and Genesis sat with his head in his hands, fingers laced through auburn hair. This gave a lot more detail to the events that were merely glossed over in the series. The experiments regarding Genesis and Angeal were not all that terrible. All the failed subjects before them however...

Ryo looked a little pale as she set down another sheet of paper. The descriptions and photographs scattered through the files were graphic, but she was more concerned about the men the files refereed to then the content itself. Not all of them were taking it very well. Her eyes followed the silver haired General as he moved across the room, back and forth...back and forth. Genesis gave a weathered sigh and leaned back in his chair to look up at the ceiling. He was taking it pretty well, but he had more time to let it all sink in than the others and somewhat expected it.

"We're monsters..."

The words were whispered so softly it was hard to be sure they were spoken at all. Genesis' head shot down to look at Angeal. The man was staring unblinking down at the mess in front of him. Gen's eyes narrowed and his hand darted out to smack the back of Angeals head. He gave a sharp start as though he'd been suddenly awoken and reached up to rub at the spot Gen had hit before looking at the man incredulously.

"We are _NOT_ monsters." Angeal just blinked at Genesis. Gen gnashed his teeth and leaned forward to look Angeal dead in the eyes. "You hear me? We are _NOT monsters!_ "

Sephiroths pacing slowed to a stop and he stared at the two silently. Ryo turned her gaze to the shaken Soldier.

"Commander Hewley..." Ryo started, but Angeal shook his head.

"No…I." He paused and glanced down at the table lost, "This is just… a lot to take in." Ryo nodded slowly and reached out to place a hand on his shoulder from where she sat beside him. "Why would my parents agree to something like this?" His voice was barely a whisper, but the pain and betrayal remained.

"Because they wanted more for you," Genesis said softly, leaning back in his seat to watch his friend carefully. "They always did…they always cared more for you than anything." His voice held a twinge of bitter envy. "And why wouldn't they? They had figured it out hadn't they? It was safe and it could give you a chance at a better life then they had." Angeal looked away clasping his fists together tightly at his chin. "And it did…Didn't it? So we started with an advantage. Doesn't mean we didn't work our asses off for all we have."

Ryo spared a weak smile, "Just think of it as getting your Soldier treatment a little… _early_."Angeal scoffed but Ryo continued, "You weren't grown in a tank." She waved to the clones still floating dormant in the tanks along the walls. Angeal glanced at them briefly before looking away. They were too painful to look at.

"Grown in a tank…" Ryo looked up at Sephiroth. He stared at the tanks, his eyes filled with conflict and pain. "If this was their start…what did they do to make me? Hojo told me my mother died in childbirth…do I even have a mother at all?"

Ryo stood quickly, rounding the table. She reached out to touch his arm and draw his attention away from the creatures along the wall. When she did he looked down at her with wary unease. _How much can I tell him? How much will he even believe?_ Ryo hesitated a moment before steeling herself.

"You were born, not made," Ryo said firmly. The tension in his shoulder eased a little though he didn't quite look convinced. "Hojo told you your mother's name was Jenova didn't he?"

Surprise flashed through his eyes but was quickly buried under suspicion as they narrowed sharply, "Is that all a lie to?"

Ryo shrugged a little, "Pretty much." He scowled but Ryo held fast, keeping him from pulling away from her. "Her name was Lucrecia Crescent."

Sephiroth froze and turned back to her slowly, "And my father?"

Ryo bit her lip, "T-that may be up for some debate…"

His lips tightened to a thin line. " _Debate?"_ He hissed.

"It can only feasibly be one of two people, and trust me when I say I'm putting money on the other guy…" Ryo shifted uneasily under his cold expectant stare. "A Turk by the name of Vincent Valentine or…uh… _Hojo_." Sephiroth jerked slightly as though slapped and his face contorted in a mixture of disgust and horror. "My sentiments exactly…But seriously, find a picture of Vincent. The resemblance is uncanny. You can ask Veld about him to, they were partners before the Turks were really even a thing."

"Is he alive?" His voice almost held a note of hope before reason crushed it swiftly, "I've never heard of him, so I imagine not."

"Umm…not _quite_ dead. Maybe undead might be more accurate… Hojo shot him, _long story_ , and experimented on him. He's been locked in a coffin for the past… What, 20 sum years?" The look on Sephiroths face was one of incredulous disbelief. "I had Veld wake him up…that's how I proved I was serious to him. Veld's been digging things up on your project for the last month."

Ryo turned to glance at the pair watching them quietly from the table, "I figured you would all need a chance to get an idea what we are going into from here." She turned back to the General. Her face fell and she looked at him pained, " _Yes_ what Hojo did to you is worse then what Hollander did to them... Hojo never does things in halves. But you all need to know that you're not alone in this. The three of you are practically brothers…if not by blood, then by experience. You three have always been connected…and now you need to keep that strong and hold each other together."

Ryo gestured to the papers strewn about, "This is a mess… _I know_. But you all needed to know. You all have a _right_ to know."

"I trust her…" Genesis insisted as he glanced between Sephiroth and Angeal, "I trust her with my life. She cured me of the degradation. She stopped me to save both of you as well. Somehow she knows what's going to happen…or what _was_ going to happen. We've already changed things it seems…" He shook his head looking pained, "I wanted to make ShinRa pay…I still do, but there's more going on here then I could have imagined. We need to take steps carefully… _strategically_ and with a clear head."

"Are you suggesting we _defect?_ " Angeal asked with a hiss.

"No…" Ryo said quickly raising her hands to placate the man, "But changes _need_ to be made. ShinRa's corruption runs deep and dark, but there are good people caught up in this mess to. I want to pull these people together, and maybe do a little… _housecleaning._ "

"A coupe… You're planning a coupe." The expression on Sephiroth's face told nothing of his opinion on the matter, but his eyes showed wary consideration.

"There aren't really any solid plans… It all depends on what you all want to do. Veld will give us aid…once he finds out what Hojo has done to his family as well." Ryo looked at Sephiroth pointedly, "Sure revenge is an easy option… but what then? What happens to the world when you strike the head off its shoulders? It crumbles to chaos and the ensuing power struggle would be crippling. You may as well throw the world back into the dark ages."

It was Angeals turn stand and pace the labs frantically. His face was shifting between wounded anger, disbelief, and uncertainty. "You mean to make us traitors…"

"I don't mean to _make_ you do anything." She said sharply. Ryo pointed to the papers angrily, "Project G is just the tip of the iceberg. If you think this is hard to stomach, the rest will _break_ you! And that's why we need to get through _this_ first. You can decide what you want to do with it afterwards. I want you to make it out of this okay…I want _everyone_ to make it out of this okay."

Ryo sighed heavily and dug her fingers through her hair in exhausted frustration, "There's _so much going on!_ If we take this one step at a time…maybe…maybe things will end differently." She looked at Angeal pleadingly. His eyes softened at the sincerity of her distress, "I'm trying! But this is way… _way_ over my head!"

She took a shaky breath and the glint of unshed tears lit her eyes. "You're all so real to me now…I don't want to watch you die again. Any of you…"

Genesis rose slowly and came to stand behind the Second. He laid both hands on her shoulders. He looked hesitant, but after a moment of silence he spoke. "Y-you never told me _how_ you know all these things…" His voice was soft… asking but not demanding.

Ryo glanced back at him then up at Sephiroth in front of her, "This world… its…it's sort of a story where I'm from… a whole series of stories." She looked down at her feet, "I-I don't know how I wound up here…I don't even remember what I'd been doing before I got here. Even my memories of my life before feel… hazy… not my own. Like everything I know is from someone else's perspective. All I know is that I am me, I am here, and that what's going to happen in this world isn't pretty."

She met Sephiroth's eyes with determination, " _I don't know what I am_ … I crawled out of the lifestream from a _reactor!_ I suck up Mako like a sponge! I got my heart near blasted out, died, and brought myself back to life! I _eat_ the _souls_ of everything that dies around me! I get people's consciousness stuck in my head like ghosts after they die... If _anyone_ is some kind of monster here it's _me!_ " Ryo stood breathing heavily, refusing to break Sephiroth's stare even as tears fogged her vision. His normally stern face had thawed. He looked…pained…sad even. Perhaps even a little ashamed. "But it means _nothing_ … what I _do_ is the important thing and if I sit back and watch this world fall into chaos… Then I truly am a monster."

Sephiroth broke her stare and looked away. He moved slowly to lean forwards over the desk. His eyes were closed, deep in thought. Even Angeal came to sit heavily in the chair beside him. Genesis led her gently over to sit and stood at her side. There was only silence as each fell into themselves and their own mind. Gen's eyes wandered from one to the other. They all looked exhausted.

The General was the first to speak, "So…we get through _this_ … then what?" He turned his worn eyes to Ryo expectantly. She looked up at him in surprise and smiled weakly.

"We meet with Veld when we get back. See what he has for us on the Jenova Project… your project. We are going to have to deal with your degradation somehow… yes you all probably have it to some degree as far as I can tell. But I helped Gen with his, so… we'll figure it out. In the mean time…Veld is going to need our help. I haven't told him…I haven't told anyone, but he's got a daughter he thinks is dead. She's not. _Hojo_ got a hold of her." Ryo nodded at Sephiroth's scowl, "She's free now and she'll be fine for a few more years but she's going to need some help. What he did to her is going to slowly start killing her. From there…Well. Let's just make it that far. I don't have an end game. I'm just focusing on keeping everyone sane and from getting themselves killed." Genesis chuckled softly at that. He paused and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Also…" Genesis looked between Angeal and Sephiroth with an almost commiserative gleam in his eye, "Have any of you had any unusual… _changes_ lately? Anything _new_ sprouting up?" They both looked at him and each other blankly. Genesis looked disappointed and glared down at Ryo with a slight huff. "Why am _I_ the only one with wings?"

Angeal looked at him like he'd lost his mind. Sephiroth shared the same with a raised brow. " _What_ wings?"

"Show them Gen..." Ryo said smiling faintly.

Genesis looked at her and nodded. His crimson coat slipped from his shoulders and he laid it across his arm. His thin dark undershirt went the way of the coat till he was naked from the waist up. He straightened and rolled his shoulders to loosen them as he came to stand near the middle of the room. After closing his eyes, he strained.

The air was disturbed by a sudden gust as two great wings burst forth from his back. Angeal jerked back in surprise, nearly falling from his chair. Genesis gave them a flex and they reached out to just brush the walls on either side of the room. Sephiroth's eyes traveled along the limbs, his face slack with thinly veiled awe. Even Ryo blinked in surprise.

 _When did he get two?_ Last she had seen there had only been the one, and they certainly looked healthier now then when she seen it last. Lush dark feathers rose from the base and faded to red, orange, and a faint hint of gold graced the furthermost tips. _Holy shit I was just kidding about the whole phoenix thing._ Genesis quirked a little smirk at the awed looks. _Attention whore_. Angeal reached a shaky hand out as though in a trance. When it brushed across the outstretched limb he pulled his hand back as though burned.

"Their real..."

Ryo nodded, "You have them to."

Angeals head jerked to look at her in disbelief. Ryo nodded and glanced over to Sephiroth. The General had apparently recovered from his shock and looked at her with intense consideration.

"You to Seph," Sephiroth raised a thin brow and looked at Genesis' shocking additions once more.

"It was more by accident that I discovered them..." Genesis said thoughtfully, "But once I figured out how, it became simple. Like flexing an arm, then pop! There they are."

Angeal leaned forwards in his seat and brought his hand up to run across his face. It remained in front of his lips and he just stared at the wings in stunned silence. Sephiroth stepped forward and his intense gaze fell to Genesis.

"Show me..." Sephiroth's voice was firm and determined.

Gen nodded, "Take your shirt off. They will tear through it otherwise...learned that the hard way."

Sephiroth pulled the gray sweatshirt over his head leaving him in the same level of undress as Genesis. Ryo couldn't help but enjoy the show, even given the circumstances. _What can I say…they're_ _ **hot**_ _._ She and Angeal both watched as Genesis retracted the wings into his back and released them once more, giving Sephiroth instructions all the while. _I wonder if his will be any different..._ Genesis moved around to stand in front of the General so not to be pegged by the emerging limbs. Sephiroth's eyes clenched shut and his brow creased slightly in concentration. For a while nothing happened and Genesis shifted impatiently.

"Try flexing the muscles in your back and shoulder. I don't understand how it works but that seems to do it for me." Sephiroth gave a small grunt, but didn't acknowledge him further.

His eyes snapped open abruptly and a strangely disconcerted look made its way across his face. His back arched forwards slightly and from his shoulder a single long pitch black wing burst forth. Ryo jerked in surprise, but not from the emergence of the wing.

A chill ran down her spine and the same surge of disgust and horror she had felt in response to Genesis' degradation and from the syringe the doctor had used during her Mako treatment hit her like a punch to the gut. _Jenova..._ Ryo swallowed roughly her mouth suddenly very dry. When she was able to bring her focus back to Sephiroth she found him staring down at her. There was a hint of confused concern on his face.

Ryo jumped slightly as Genesis laid a hand on her shoulder, "Ryo...you okay?"

She struggled to slow her breathing before nodding slowly. _Why am I feeling this now?_ If anything she should have had this response when she'd seen him the first time. _Now that I think about it why didn't I?_

"There's only one..."

Ryo turned her head slightly to look at Angeal from across the table then back to Seph.

"I only had the one at first, but after my degradation was gone the other emerged," Genesis said.

Genesis shuffled around to Sephiroths' back and curiously poked and prodded at the appendage. Seph watched him out of the corner of his eye flinching a little in surprise each time the man brushed against the limb. _Must be pretty weird…suddenly feeling a part of your body that isn't supposed to be there._ Sephiroth flexed it, slowly bringing it forward so it wrapped around to his front. His own slender fingers traced the length of one of the long primary feathers. There was a strange mixture of awe and baffled confusion on his face.

Ryo watched on, her insides squirming with a fear she was trying to stomp down. She wasn't sure she wanted to look but knew she had to. Her vision shifted, allowing her to take in their auras and see the lifeforce flowing within them. It was a jarring thing and she avoided doing it for the most part, but she needed to see…needed to know. She shuddered once more and struggled to fight the rising panic.

Black…His whole body writhed with inky black. _Oh God…I knew he'd have to be worse with the stuff, but my God._ The corrupt presence wasn't the only thing within him though. Green pure life glowed brilliantly among the blackness. She glanced to Angeal beside her. She didn't see the writhing black, but his lifeforce looked muddied and dark. _Inactive?_ Whatever was going on there it failed to set her off like the others.

Angeal just watched on. He wasn't in any hurry to join them in exploring this new development. He didn't want to know. Didn't want to see. It would make this all real. _Please just let this be a bad dream._ He watched Sephiroth quirk a slight grin as Genesis spread a wing out and preened it, looking mildly disgruntled. _This isn't right. I don't want this…_ Gen freed the stray feather that was irritating him and plucked it with a cringe. He waved the reddish thing in front of him as he spoke. Sephiroth nodded along looking surprisingly calm. _I just want…to be human. A_ _ **normal**_ _human…_ Genesis glanced his way and that cocky grin fell away to one of concern.

"Angeal…"

Angeal felt like he couldn't breathe his throat was so tight. His vision blurred slightly and something cool slid down his cheek. He didn't respond just stared ahead, seeing nothing. His friend stepped forwards, the worry on his face wrinkling his brow. Those _things_ on his back folded up to lay flat and compact along his spine. He didn't want that… He didn't want _those._ He didn't want _any_ of this.

"We're not… We shouldn't…" Angeal took a deep breath and clenched his eyes shut, " _Humans_ don't have _wings._ "

Angeal breathed deep and slow, keeping his eyes closed in an effort to find some composure. When he opened them Genesis and Sephiroth both stood at the front of the table looking down at him with pained expressions. A sharp pang of guilt shot through him and he looked away.

"I don't want this…" He whispered.

The chair next to him scraped along the floor as it was turned. Genesis plopped down into it with his arms bracing the back of the chair, "I know…"

Ryo cleared her throat softly, "If it's any comfort… I know for an absolute fact that Zack does not care what you are. You could turn into some monstrous chimera thing and he'd still love you all the same."

Angeal glanced at her. He had the strangest feeling that her rather specific example was more than jokingly chosen. He didn't want to know, but it had helped. It helped calm him more than he figured that was for sure. He leaned back in his chair and glanced between each of them. He was tired. They were tired. He wanted nothing more than to sleep and forget this ever happened. But they weren't done…not yet. Angeal's gaze fell to the tanks he avoided looking at all night.

"What do we do about them?" He nodded in the direction of the clones, his voice sounded hollow and worn.

Genesis followed Angeals gaze and frowned at the faintly blurred shape of his own face floating within the glowing chamber. _We're going to put them down…_ Genesis stood to face the tanks and gave Ryo a short nod.

"Gather up what paperwork we have…I'm going to burn this place to the ground," Genesis said with a hiss. Sephiroth watched him for a moment before nodding sharply and starting on bringing the papers on the table into some sort of order. Ryo joined him but glanced up at Genesis every few moments with obvious concern. Angeal rose shakily and took the messily filled manila folders into his hands.

Genesis stood in the center of the room. The feathers along his wings trembled at short intervals that matched the rhythmic clenching of his fists. He was going to destroy something one way or another. He _had_ to destroy something. The memory of the wounded clone grasping its bleeding chest and whimpering with such wide eyed fear flashed through his mind. Looking at him like a child… not understanding what was happening or why. _Hollander you bastard…what did you do? They weren't like this before._ Genesis shook his head, his expression hard. _No…they were never supposed to_ _ **be**_ _at all._

Sephiroth led Ryo by the arm as she limped a little towards the door. The first furious cry was punctuated by a burst of scorching flames. She didn't look back just pulled herself tighter to the Generals side as Genesis released his rage on the room around him. Angeal stopped to stand just outside the lab door and watched his best friend silently.

* * *

The first rays of warm light filtered through the tops of the jungle canopies in brilliant shades of amber and red as the four Soldiers made their way back to Banora. They walked the winding path back to town in silence. Everyone was too consumed by their own thoughts and exhaustion to make conversation, each thoroughly worn and haggard. Angeal walked along side Genesis who, while now calm, shared his friend's haunted look. Ryo limped along using Sephiroth as a crutch and the General's visage was stern but wary. You'd think they'd just returned from the battlefront.

" _ANGEAL!_ "

Angeal's head shot up. Mrs. Hewley hurried down the hill towards them. Margret hurried down after her. Angeal stiffened when his mother nearly barreled him over to embrace him. His expression was strangely unreadable as he stared down at her.

"Oh you're okay! You all ran off in such a hurry we were all so worried!" The relief in her voice came out in a heavy sigh.

The graying old woman took a step back to get a good look at him and proceeded to fall into a rant, lecturing him for running off, making everyone worry, ripping his shirt, how hard it is to get blood cleaned out of cotton, on and on. The impassive look on Angeal's face softened steadily as she went. Gillian ran out of breath eventually and pulled away from the man to glare up at him with her hands on her hips, awaiting an explanation for his behavior. Her stern look wavered as the large man pulled her into a tight hug. She looked puzzled, but gently pat his back comfortingly. Margret shifted awkwardly at their display before turning to Genesis and the others.

"You poor dears look a mess!" She gave a weak nervous smile, "Let's get you back inside. You look ready to collapse!"

Margret fettered anxiously around Genesis and tutted softly at Ryo's sorry state. Genesis was tight-lipped in irritation, but appeared too tired to put up much of a fight. She hurried them along in the direction of the house on the hill but Genesis paused to look back.

Gillian followed close alongside her son looking concerned. Angeal smiled sadly down at her as they went. He glanced up and met Genesis' gaze. Genesis held it, looking for a sign that he'd be okay. Angeal gave him a small smile and waved halfheartedly before following his mother down the path home. Gen watched him go with a worried frown before Margret's high twittering voice called for him to hurry along.

* * *

The dark caverns of Banora's Mako mines shook as another small explosion thundered from deep within. From the faintly glowing crystalline backdrop a massive form shifted, its gargantuan body sent deep fissures crawling across the shear crystalline face. As the disturbances settled so did the creature and it fell back into its deep slumber.


	24. Their World Under New Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Props to anyone who guesses what the outcome of Hollanders little trip is going to be…  
> Hint: it's in the name of the ship. ;3

"Take the reins and be sure to keep where he can see you."

Ryo nodded at Angeals directions and took the short lead from his hand. She led old Bobo in a slow circle around the muddy pen. Angeal wore a faint smile, but it didn't quite make it to his eyes. Ryo had suggested putting off the lesson for another time, but Angeal had insisted. _He probably just needs something to distract himself._ She was honestly worried and if the odd way Genesis followed Angeals every move said anything, he was to. Sephiroth had remained rather agitated, more so now that they refused to allow him to wallow away in the room upstairs and brood. ' _You three need to stick together right now...If left to your own devices your mind can fall to some dark places. You need to help hold each other up.'_ Ryo had pushed at the three as they each seemed to try to pull away from one another and isolate themselves. _I get that they need some space, but... I don't know if it's something we can risk._

Sephiroth sat under the overhang on a small wooden bench that jutted out from the wall along the back of the house. He was watching her, but it was obvious his mind was elsewhere. Ryo led Bobo back around to Angeal and he took the lead. Bringing the bird alongside the fence, he gestured for her to step up.

"Step with you left and bring you right over the saddle."

She stepped up onto the bottom rail of the fence and looked at the chocobo hesitantly. He hardly looked interested in what they were doing. Steeling herself Ryo grasped hold of the saddle horn and shifted her foot into the stirrup. She wobbled and grabbed onto Angeal's shoulder as the large bird shifted in response to the added weight. It hardly helped that her ankle still smarted from the night before. Angeal stroked the feathers at Bobo's neck slowly.

"Easy...easy," His voice was calm and soft.

Ryo tried again and swung her leg over, landing gently in the seat. She sat there stock still with an oddly blank expression. _I'm on a chocobo..._ The grin that steadily grew across her face was of pure dumb joy. Angeal smiled warmly and genuinely now. Ryo bit her lip and struggled to fight down the childish giggle that was making its way up her throat. The raven haired First held onto the reins and gently walked the bird around the riding pen, giving her a chance to get a feel for its motions.

As they closed a circuit Ryo glanced at Gen, he was smiling and Sephiroth had come to stand beside him wearing a faint grin of his own. Ryo gave a little high pitched squeal of joy.

" _I'm on a chocobo!"_ She hissed out in a whisper like she was telling some grand secret.

"I see that…" Genesis grinned broadly and Sephiroth laughed a low soft laugh.

"Doing alright there?" Angeal said sounding terribly amused.

There was no question about it, she was thrilled. The grin on her face said it all. She felt about ready to start singing a chocobo rendition of Selphies' Train song.

"Breath Ryo," Genesis laughed, "You look about ready to faint." Ryo laughed and stuck her tongue out at the redhead.

Sephiroth grinned faintly, "At least he seems to like you."

Angeal chuckled softly, "I'd definitely say its mutual... if a little one sided." He gave the disinterested old bird a wiry grin.

He led Ryo around in another circle around the pen and they came back to the pair at the fence. Bobo snapped his beak as he passed the silver haired General and gave an angry warble. Sephiroth returned the birds withering glare with one of his own. Ryo gave a soft laugh and gently pat the birds' neck. Sephiroth straightened and crossed his arms, scowling as the bird trotted along.

"Now don't get jealous Seph I'm sure she likes you more." Genesis said softly, giving him a coy grin.

Sephiroth shot him an incredulous look. His mouth opened for a moment as though to speak, but it snapped closed quickly and tightened to an irritated line. He glared at Genesis, but the other just scoffed and went back to watching.

He eyed Genesis suspiciously. Sephiroth knew what the redhead was up to. It wouldn't be the first time the man had tried to play this matchmaking game. It never ended well. It wasn't that he had no interest. Just… it wasn't an option. Hojo's rather _extensive_ research on the matter came to the conclusion that such intimacy was to be avoided…for everyone's sake. It was something he thought he'd made rather clear to his friend years ago. His cold gaze returned to the woman happily being led around. Sephiroth shook his head. _I've got enough to concern myself with._

Angeal brought Bobo to a stop before instructing the woman further, "Apply pressure with your left leg and pull the reigns to the right to go right, and just the opposite to go left."

Ryo nodded and took control of the animal, riding in small figure eights within the restriction of the small pen. Angeal stepped away to give her space, returning to the men at the fence.

Genesis smiled as his friend approached, "She's not doing to bad is she?"

Angeal nodded shortly and leaned his back against the worn wooden fence to continue observing, "I think she will make a fine rider."

"Such enthusiasm…it's no surprise," Sephiroth said.

"She's a very determined woman…" Angeal turned slightly to glance at the redhead with a nod, "Not one to give up easily on a challenge."

Genesis smiled faintly at the comment. He'd be lying if he denied being just as cryptic and vague at times. It was as close to _I'll trust her_ as anyone was likely to get from either of the stoic men. _Well at least they will give her a chance to prove herself if nothing else._ "She's got quite a challenge ahead of her, if what she says is true."

Sephiroth hummed softly, "And so do we."

"But not alone..." Genesis insisted, "That's the difference." He hesitated, glancing to the woman in question.

"She's told me... _some_ of what she's trying to prevent," Genesis gave a small amused snort, "And most of it is caused by us when we break down and turn against one another."

Angeal's brow furled and he turned away from watching Ryo to glance at Genesis, " _Us?_ "

Sephiroth's look was impassive, but he listening intently.

Genesis nodded, "I guess we would have gotten fed lie after lie till it just all became too much. Add the degradation addling our minds... I think you're starting to get the picture."

Angeal cringed and stared at the floor looking pained, "What do would we have done?"

Genesis sighed and leaned forwards over his crossed arms as he leaned against the fence, "I...don't really know the specifics, but..."

Angeal shook his head, "No…no. It doesn't matter. It all leads back to these projects and what they put inside us right?"

"Yes…I guess I'm free of its influence now."

Angeal nodded firmly, "And she can cure us as well?"

"I don't see why not," Gen said with a shrug.

Sephiroth watched the woman as she gently pet the bird she road with a smile. He spoke softly, "I doubt it will be so simple."

"Ya well..." Genesis shot the silver haired man a glare, annoyed by his pessimism, "We will figure it out."

Ryo pulled her focus away from Bobo to glance at the three Firsts and paused. They each wore wary morose expressions. A small frown found its way to her face. She nudged the chocobo forwards and approached the gloomy bunch. Bobo gave an agitated warble as she neared the General.

She laughed and leaned forwards to pat the surly birds' neck, "Oh you hush."

The gloomy look on Genesis' face lifted slightly and he spared Sephiroth a cheeky grin. The General shook his head, grinning faintly himself before it fell back to its usual stoic mask.

"We will be returning to Midgar tomorrow morning," Sephiroth said shortly.

Ryo raised a brow, but nodded, "Kind of a short trip…"

Sephiroth's expression hardened, "We have much to do."

She smiled sadly, "Just don't forget to breath."

The group retired for the day once Ryo's training was done, each wondering just how they were supposed to go back to a world that suddenly seemed so changed. More difficult perhaps, facing friends and new enemies alike.

* * *

The second story of the Rhapsodos home centered around the stairs and a wide balcony that looked out over their vast orchards. The sun had set a while ago and Ryo leaned on the railings gazing out into the tranquil darkness. Exhausted though she was, she couldn't sleep. None of them could. She heard Genesis pacing in his room as she walked by and Sephiroth had still been downstairs when she headed to bed. She hadn't heard him climb the steps if he'd returned to his own guest room _. I wish we had Angeal here to keep an eye on him._ As violent as Sephiroth's reaction had the potential to be, it was the raven haired man she was worried most about at the moment.

Ryo closed her eyes and listened to the loud chirping insects and other fauna that had grown active at the fall of night. She almost wished they could stay. It was quiet and calm here, so unlike the bustling streets of Midgar and the claustrophobic halls of ShinRa HQ. Ryo leaned forwards over the edge of the railing with a heavy sigh.

Things were now in motion. The lies were unraveling exposing the truth lingering beneath. _I just hope the end result is better._ She'd meant what she said in those mines. They had become real to her. This world had become real to her. It felt more like home then the fuzzy memories of her real one. She'd been trying very hard not to think about it. It was easy to busy herself and bury the creeping anxiety that screamed the same questions over and over.

 _Who am I? What am I? How did I get here? Why can I only remember fuzzy bits of my life before this?_ Some things came with such profound clarity it was like nothing was off at all, but other things... It was like trying to pull herself through fog. _I can't even remember what my parents look like...If I have parents at all_. There were vague shapes and blurry smiling faces, but she just couldn't grasp them and make them clear. _Is this what Cloud felt like when his mind started to unravel?_ She rubbed her brow and sighed in exasperation. _Stop it! Don't you have enough to worry about?_ Ryo paused from her introspection. Something felt...off. She glanced back into the house behind her. A long tall form cast its shadow across the wood floor leading out onto the balcony. Ryo scoffed slightly.

"Are you just going to stand there like a creeper or are you going to join me?" Ryo asked, not bothering to turn away from the railing.

Sephiroth shifted uneasily and there was a very faint sigh. He was silent as he moved to stand beside her. Ryo glanced up at him. His face was calm and as impassive as ever, but she could almost feel the inner conflict radiating off of him. He was quiet for a while, gripping the railing tightly and staring down into the moonlit orchard. Ryo let him take his time. Silence never really bothered her anyway.

"There's more...isn't there. That you're not telling us," He started hesitantly.

Ryo couldn't help the amused smirk, "Of course."

He watched her silently before speaking again. She could tell he was struggling. Trying not to turn this into an interrogation and demand an answer for every question he had. "What…what can you tell me?"

Ryo turned to face him, "What do you want to know? I can at least give you a general idea."

Sephiroth paused suddenly, stumbling over himself in his mind on what to ask first. "You said...my mother's name was Lucrecia?" He seemed hesitant, shy almost. "Do...you know much about her?"

Ryo shook her head, "No not really, nothing more than the facts at least. She was Hojo's assistant and his wife."

Sephiroth blanched a little, his face twisting in a slight grimace, "I was unaware he was ever married."

"Ya well..." Ryo didn't want to think about that any more than he did, "She met up with Vincent who was assigned as their bodyguard for the duration of their stay in Neibelhiem. The two had a thing going...no idea how far that _thing_ went, but it's why I'm betting he's your father and not Hojo." Ryo shrugged.

Sephiroth hummed thoughtfully, "If...Jenova isn't my mother, then who or what was she?"

Ryo blinks in surprise, "I'm not entirely sure _what_ she is. Her cells are what were used to modify you, Genesis, and Angeal." Sephiroth's brow tightened. Ryo continued, "At the time of the Jenova Project they were under the belief that Jenova was a member of the Cetra race."

She shook her head, "They were trying to create some sort of hybrid that could access their powers and lead them to a place of unlimited Mako energy. It wasn't until years later that they discovered she was the entity responsible for the Cetras destruction. They now use her cells as part of the Mako treatment given to Soldiers."

Sephiroth hummed mildly in thought, "You have them as well?"

Ryo paused, "Uh...well they did inject me with the stuff but… I think I'm allergic or something. My body killed it off." Ryo looked at her hands thoughtfully as she leaned forward over the rails. "I think that's how I cured Genesis actually. My blood went into his wound and went along killing off the Jenova cells."

"And you think the same can be done to me? That your blood…" Sephiroth stopped abruptly and appeared to recall something, "I had some sort of a reaction to it." He continued at Ryo's blank puzzled stare, "After Tamblin... I carried you to the medical tents after the mission."

Ryo tensed and her eyes widened. _Wait what?_ Her cheeks flushed slightly at the thought. _I didn't know that. Did no one mention that to me?! Gah… so embarrassing!_

Sephiroth hardly noticed the reaction and continued, "Some of your blood made skin contact… You gave me some sort of rash."

She gave a sharp snort and struggled to stifle a laugh. Sephiroth gave her a puzzled look and Ryo had to bite her lip so not to burst into hysterics and wake the whole house.

"D-don't say that out loud! _Oh God!_ People get weird enough ideas as it is." The utterly bewildered expression on his face made her shake her head. Still, she couldn't help put draw out the innuendo that had so obviously flown right over his head.

"I'm sorry I gave you a _rash_ General," Her tone was humorously apologetic and she brought her fist up to her lips to muffle another snort.

Sephiroth's confusion quickly shifted to annoyance. He really hated being laughed at and his lack of understanding of why only worsened the humiliation. Ryo's grin wavered at his steely glare and she cleared her throat awkwardly to compose herself. _It sure as hell won't help but I guess I'd better let him in on the joke… before he decided to knock me off this balcony._

"A common symptom of venereal diseases is a rash. It's...just the way you said it." She shook her head and bit her lip in an effort to quell the cheeky grin on her face.

His face went blank before twisting to one of mortified chagrin. Another small snicker shook her shoulders and a rush of pink colored his pale cheeks, "That...was not."

Ryo waved a hand dismissively, "I _know_ that... my heads just in the gutter."

He gave a soft hum and looked away awkwardly in embarrassment. Ryo shook her head and decided to spare him any further humiliation.

"That is... _odd_ though." Ryo offered softly, "There's so much I have no clue about. Especially regarding myself..."

Sephiroth watched her quietly for a moment, "Doesn't it bother you?"

Ryo shrugged, "Sure a little. It's more annoying than anything."

She quirked a slight grin, "Like...oh hey, turning invisible. Okay, I guess that's something I can do now. No idea why just... _tada!_ " Her face screwed up in an annoyed scowl, "I was normal before...I think. Back in my own world. It was just when I wound up here that things changed. I'm not really complaining though...just wish I knew what was going on." She sighed heavily and glared out into the distance with a frown.

Ryo shook her head and straightened, "I'm hoping I can clear her influence from you all. She's a nasty one. I don't know what she is really...some kind of parasite or sentient disease or something. Whatever she is she starts getting into your head and influencing people who carry her cells."

Sephiroth's brow furled with concern. She glanced at him and threw him a joking grin, "Got any weird voices in your head telling you to... I dono...destroy all mankind or anything?"

He stared at her silently with an unreadable expression and Ryo's grin fell swiftly. The General shifted and looked away from her now worried face. "Not quite so specifically...no."

Sephiroth glanced at her quickly before looking away again. He couldn't quite meet her eye. "It started a few years ago. Like an odd presence I'd get in the back of my head every now and then, it never actually spoke…" He paused and looked thoughtful, "It's usually odd impulses. Mood swings I can't quite justify."

When he looked back at her Ryo's brow had tightened and she watched him intently. Strangely there was no judgment or fear in her eyes.

"Whatever you do don't go to Nibelhiem or anywhere in the area. As far as I know that's where she's being stored… I think her influence gets strong at closer proximity." He watched her quietly before nodding, "The same should go for the others until this is dealt with."

The man gave a worn sigh and Ryo spared him a sympathetic grin. This was going to be hard for everyone. And it only promised to get harder once they returned to a place that had once felt like home. Back to a place that had changed so drastically without ever having changed at all. The man looked exhausted and she was sure she didn't look any better. Sephiroth pulled himself back to his usual composure and gave the woman beside him one final nod in parting.

"Goodnight Miss Kesh."

Ryo returned the gesture, "Goodnight Sir."

* * *

Losing his pursuers hadn't been much of a challenge for Hollander and his small troupe of clones. The jungles of Mideel were dense and hard to navigate, but also made for good cover for a quick escape. The clone beside him carried his equipment and the Doctor held the case containing Genesis' stolen blood samples.

So far he was one of only four copies Hollander would comfortably call functional...if slow...and a little volatile. His standards had dropped dramatically in the past few days. He was still puzzled at how swiftly things had gone downhill. _How was I supposed to know they would be there?! How had they found out?_ It couldn't have been a coincidence. He'd just barely gotten settled in the old Mako mines. Okay maybe it was kind of an obvious place for him to go, but few people knew about the Mako mines specifically.

The Turk had been accompanied by a Soldier. Not just any Soldier either... _It had been that girl again. Is she also working for the Turks?_ Their dealings with Soldier were generally limited to Firsts. Hollander's jaw locked in frustration as his teeth ground together. This was a mess.

He glanced to the clone beside him. His expression was bored and his eyes stared ahead blankly. He'd managed to snag some clothes off the drying lines on one of the farm houses they bumped into, but they weren't the best fit for the copy. _Still better than nothing_. Walking around with a bunch of identical men following him around was suspicious enough.

They snuck their way down to a small port south of Mideel itself. If they could catch a boat going out they could smuggle themselves out to somewhere ShinRa had fewer eyes. The sun had nearly risen and the docks bustled with fishermen heading out of port. He wanted something a little more solid though. A little fishing schooner would only get him so far. There were several shipping tankers of various sizes, likely carrying produce or one of the few other exports of the island.

One of the clones at the back gave a slurred grunt, "Hhunry..."

Hollander glared at him with a raised brow, "What?"

The clone screwed up his face as he struggled to concentrate, " _Huungry_."

Hollander looked him over, already some gray lay scattered among the faded auburn hair. This one was made from a weaker subject. _A Wutai soldier if I remember correctly._ The remaining three had come from a few Soldier Seconds that defected and joined his cause. They retained more of their cognitive ability. Each stared at him and nodded in agreement with their slower brother.

"Alright...alright." He may as well be babysitting.

Hollander's scowl deepened. Mideel's small stretch of docks was sparsely filled with small fishing boats and personal crafts, nothing that would be sufficient for his needs. _Hmm except maybe..._ Towards the end nearest them a small freight ship was being loaded with crates bearing Banora's logo. It was a small crew. _The clones should be able to handle them_. His main concern would be getting them to keep enough men alive to man the boat. He was no sailor. He barely knew where he was going to go let alone how to get there. It was still a rather small ship, but if they were hauling exports then it would be sturdy enough for a long trip. _Looks like the produce freighter it is. Two birds, one stone._

"This way," Hollander snapped, grabbing the forearm of a clone that was growing bored enough to get antsy. It wouldn't due to let them wander off.

"Follow close and keep quiet," He hissed angrily, his fuse was short and their incompetence only exacerbated things.

They followed the chubby man quietly. The group made their way down the hill to the trailing edge of the docks and slipped along behind a line of crates and boxes. Five men moved back and forth loading the ship for their voyage.

They slipped along the shadows cast by the early morning light. Hollander peeked around the edge of a stack of crates. As the last box was loaded and the ships engine started to rumble he waved his men forward.

"Attack!" He paused when only two of the four clones made a move. He turned to the blankly staring pair and gave them a sharp smack on the rear, "I said _ATTACK!_ "

They gave a startled yip and sprinted after their brothers. Hollander tailed along at the back and hurried up the gangplank as the first panicked cries came from the ship's crew. It was over as swiftly as it began. The clones snapped the captains' neck and sent a crewmen flying back against the ships railing. The remaining crew surrendered at the show of power.

Hollander scowled down at the kneeling crewmen and barked his order, "Get this ship out of port and heading north."

They hurried to the command deck with the Doctor and clones following behind. Hollander smirked as the ship set out and not a soul on the docks even noticed the quick takeover. The sun continued to steadily rise casting warm rays of light across the deck of the _Demeter_.


	25. Finding A Way Home

Veld watched the helicopter touchdown with well guarded trepidation. While Kesh had given him some reassurance on the Firsts conditions over the phone, it hadn't done much to ease his mind. If what she'd said was correct they now knew all about the Gillian Project and were at least somewhat aware of the Jenova Project and what it entailed. So it wasn't without justification that he was a little wary of what kind of response he'd receive from ShinRas', _no…_ _ **Gaias**_ , three most powerful men. Not that he had anything really to do with the projects, but he was a Turk and most people saw them as a symbol of ShinRa's darker side. _Not without justification of course._

Sephiroth stepped down from the choppers cab and found his gaze. He couldn't help the creep of fear that ran up his spine at the piercing intensity of those bizarre cat-like eyes. The General never broke his stare as he made his way towards the Turk Director. It was only a minor reassurance that Masamune was nowhere in sight. _That hardly makes him any less dangerous._

"Miss Kesh says you have something for me," Sephiroth said coldly, emotionlessly.

Veld flashed the woman tailing behind the General an annoyed glare. His gaze wandered to the other Firsts. They didn't seem too bad if he was honest. _More worn then enraged._ Even Genesis looked fairly composed and he was the one he'd have expected the biggest explosion from. Angeal looked…lost and exhausted. _I don't think I've ever seen the man so feeble._ He gave a small sigh. _And it's only about to get worse._

He turned back to meet the General's piercing gaze once more and nodded shortly, "I do."

Veld turned sharply and started inside. Sephiroth fell into step beside him as the group made their way to the elevator. They were silent as the lift jerked into motion and Ryo glanced up at Sephiroth with noticeable concern.

"You ready for this?" She asked softly.

Sephiroth stared down at her for a moment, his cold visage softening just enough to show the unease hiding beneath. He nodded sharply and Ryo smiled at his determination. She looked to Genesis and Angeal and raised a brow as a sudden thought occurred to her.

"Do you want to go into this with just me and Veld?" She asked, nodding to Genesis and Angeal. Sephiroth glanced at them and shifted uncertainly. Genesis raised a brow and Angeal just looked blank like he hadn't heard the question at all. Sephiroth meet Gens' eye for a moment before turning back to Ryo.

"If...they want."

Genesis nodded and glanced at Angeal. He stared silently at the elevator door. Genesis frowned and nudged the man with his elbow, "Hey…Do you want to join this meeting?"

Angeal looked up at him puzzled before what was being asked sunk in. He looked torn and turned to Sephiroth. He shook his head looking apologetic.

"I...I'm going to need some time."

Sephiroth nodded, he didn't appear disappointed. If anything he looked sympathetic. Genesis put a hand on Angeals shoulder and spoke hesitantly.

"Are you going to be alright... on your own."

Angeal spared him an exasperated grin, "I'll be fine... I just don't think I can handle any more on top of this right now. You don't need to babysit me."

Gen smiled slightly and turned back to Sephiroth, "I'll join if you want me to."

Seph said nothing, but nodded. Veld stood silent through the exchange, but watched each man carefully. There was a distantness about the raven haired First that was definitely concerning. The elevator hummed along in silence before stopping with a ding at the 52nd floor. The group stepped out into the hall leaving Angeal to stand alone in the empty cab. Ryo glanced back at him, his words had hardly reassured her. He nodded and gave her a brief smile as the metal doors slid closed.

* * *

Angeal stared listlessly down at the gray metal floor of the elevator. He'd kept up his mask for as long as he could, but his resolve was failing fast. The elevator was silent aside from the gentle hum of its working parts. He was alone and hoped it would stay that way. There was no way he could face people right now.

The floors flew past quickly and Midgar's skyline steadily shrunk as the elevator rose. Angeal saw none of it. It all passed as a blur to him. A cheerful chime pulled him from his stupor and the doors in front of him slid to the sides. The last person he wanted to see right now greeted him with a broad smile.

"Hey Angeal! Didn't think you'd be back so soon. How was your trip..?" Zack's cheery grin wavered and fell. His mentor looked haunted, hollow even, and did nothing but stare at the young man with despair. "A-are you alright sir?" Zack watched a painfully forced smile form across Angeals' face.

"Ya…" Even his voice sounded distant. He seemed to struggle to find words before giving up and stepping swiftly past the younger man into the hall. Stunned, Zack let him before he shook himself from his shock.

"Woh wait a minute! You don't look alright. What happened?" He broke into a short jog to catch up when Angeal failed to even acknowledge the question.

"Sir?" Zack's voice was hesitant, frightened.

Angeal stopped abruptly and clenched his eyes shut. _Please Zack..._ He cleared his throat but his words still came out shaky and uneven. "I just... need some time to think. I'll be alright."

 _Alright? How could anything ever be alright?_ He hated lying to the boy, he hated it more than anything, but what could he say? What should he say? He didn't know anymore. Everything felt like it was whirring past him and he just wanted to stop. _Make it all stop…_ Angeal turned away quickly to continue down the hall. He could feel his throat tighten and the sting of tears starting. Zack didn't need to see that.

Zack wore a stunned expression and watched Angeal's back as he left. His shoulders were tense and his head hung down as he hurried off down the hall. No, he was definitely not alright. Zack shifted indecisively, worried and unsure of what to do for his normally very reserved and unflappable mentor. The strap of his duffle bag slumped down his shoulder and he made his way back to his dorm. Training just didn't sound appealing anymore. He let the bag drop to the floor as he sat heavily on the common room sofa. With a deep worried frown Zack sat in silence trying to figure out what could possibly be wrong with his friend. And more importantly, what he could do about it.

* * *

Veld took a seat at the opposite end of the long meeting room table. Tseng stepped forward with a briefcase as the three Soldiers took a seat across from him.

Tseng handed the Director the case with a nod, "I've secured the room...you are clear to proceed."

Veld took the offered case and set it in front of him. Tseng turned to the three and gave them a short bow before stepping out of the room. They were all silent for a time and Veld gently drummed his fingers on the top of the brown leather briefcase. Finally he leaned forwards to look at each of them pointedly.

"As I'm sure you are all aware what is going to be discussed is beyond confidential and I'd prefer it was kept that way... this isn't even a matter of protecting ShinRa's interests at this point." Sephiroth nodded as did the others. Veld cleared his throat and straightened, his brow furled a little as a mildly annoyed expression made its way to his face.

"I just want to put this out there before we start...Hojo is _fucking insane_." Sephiroth quirked a slight grin at his blunt statement and turned his gaze to the table in front of him. Genesis gave a small scoff as well. Veld continued, "I always knew it, but to have it so indisputably confirmed..."

Ryo smiled faintly, "You tried to sort through the library in the basement didn't you?" Veld pursed his lips and gave her a glare. Ryo raised her hands in defense, "I _told_ you it was going to be a mess down there."

The two Firsts looked to her puzzled. Ryo noted the confusion and shrugged, "Hojo falsified a lot of information. He purposely wanted to drive you over the edge of insanity Seph..." She rolled her eyes "All part of some weird experiment he was working on at the time."

Sephiroth's brow furled in thought as he glared down at the table top. Veld raised a brow himself before continuing, "Hmm...Well I talked to Vince and he gave me the first hand on it. I was able to collect the legitimate information after that."

The Generals head shot up in surprise, "Vincent Valentine, he _is_ still alive then?"

Veld stared at him blankly and his eyes narrowed, "How exactly…" Ryo cleared her throat to interrupt and shifted uneasily in her seat.

"Uh...you see, I think...uh," She gave Veld a sheepish grin, "I think Vince might be Sephiroth's _dad_."

Veld's eyes widened and he paused to look long and hard at the General in front of him. After a moment he gave a slight scoff and shook his head, "Ya know Vince never wore his hair very long when he was in the Turks, but now that I've seen it... It's plausible." He scrutinized the man in front of him with narrowed eyes, "There's some definite resemblance."

Now that he thought about it more than just physical. Veld hummed mildly in thought. They had very similar reserved mannerisms. It just wasn't something he had ever considered before. He studied Seph carefully. _Very plausible…_

After a moment Veld leaned back and shrugged lightly. "Regardless..." Veld clicked open the case and pulled several stacks of manila folders, "It may take a bit to get through, but it's all yours."

With a hand over the top of the stack Veld scooted the pile across the table to the General. Sephiroth looked down at it warily before taking the first off the top. Veld and Ryo both watched him carefully as he opened it. Genesis took one and started flipping through it as well. The serious frown on the two Firsts faces deepened with each turn of a page.

* * *

 _I can't just do_ _ **nothing**_. It was obvious something had happened. Zack just wasn't sure what to do about it. Angeal was his friend, and you don't just leave a friend to suffer like that. His expression hardened and he stood. _Well then…I won't!_ With determined steps he left the dorm and headed down the hall. Angeal's small apartment was only around the corner from the small Firsts dorms. He came to stand outside Angeal's door, and after a moment's hesitation knocked firmly. There was only silence and Zack frowned.

"Come on Angeal… its _meee_ ," His voice took on a notable wine and he thumped his fist against the door again. "I know your there... What's going on man? You got me all worried."

After a minute or so of silence Zack sighed and crossed his arms stubbornly, "Well I'm not going anywhere till you talk to me so...ya know. Don't trip over me in the morning." He plopped down in front of Angeal's door looking entirely too much like an impertinent child.

On the other side of the door Angeal sat in silence. The cool metal pressed solid against his back as he sat hunched on the floor. Tears flowed steadily and he stared unseeing out into his darkened home. Pride, fear, and shame wouldn't allow for what he knew was needed. Eventually, one way or another, he would have to talk to the boy. And a boy he was. Angeal couldn't help the quirk of a grin at Zack's childish determination and stubborn resolve. _Knowing him he really will be out there in the morning if I don't let him in…like a sad puppy._ Zack spoke again. His voice was soft, but just loud enough to travel to the man on the other side of the door.

"Ya know if...if it's something you can't talk about we don't have to." He continued hesitantly, "But...like. Ya know. I'm here for you whatever it is." Zack's voice took on a slight warble and Angeals' face contorted in a pained cringe, "Y-you got me real worried here...just...are you going to be alright?"

Angeal ran his hands over his face and struggled to bring back some composure. He stood slowly and stared uneasily at the closed door. _Just do it._ He tapped the panel beside the door and it swished open. Zack gave a startled yelp as he fell backwards to lie half in half out of the doorway. Angeal raised a brow at the Soldier grinning sheepishly up at him.

He spared Zack a small smile, "Well...if you're so determined to stay you may as well come inside."

Zack flashed one of his 100 watt smiles and hopped to his feet. He followed Angeal into the small quaint apartment and Zack looked around curiously as Angeal flicked on the lights. This was the first time he'd actually been in his teachers' home. Angeal had his work cut out for him transforming the cold sterile decor ShinRa seemed so fond of into something cozy, but he managed. Hardwood bookshelves lined the walls filled with knickknacks, photographs, and books. The far wall faced out to the Midgar skyline with large windows surrounded by hanging potted plants of various sizes. Zack grinned. _Well they did say he liked gardening._ It was quiet and modest just like its inhabitant.

Zack turned back to face Angeal and his smile wavered as he got a good look at the man. He looked haggard. Dark circles surrounded eyes that were still a little puffy and red despite the man's composure. The man had been crying. _Angeal doesn't cry…_ It was far more shocking to him than anything else so far. To Zack Angeal was indestructible, an immovable wall of honor, chivalry, and wisdom. If something could break this rock it had to be serious.

Zack shifted awkwardly, "So... do you...um. Wana talk about it?"

Angeal scoffed slightly with a weak smile, "Not really."

He walked past the young man to sit heavily down on a sofa in the middle of the room. Zack followed and plopped down in a chair opposite him. His worried look never wavered.

Zack looked at Angeal and leaned in curiously, " _Can_ you talk about it?"

Angeal shot him an amused grin, "Probably not."

With a pout Zack sat back in his seat. Angeal sighed and looked down at the ground. His hands wrung together as he struggled to find his courage and debated his words. He avoided looking at his student. Zack frowned as he watched the anxiety and grief working its way across Angeal's face.

He quirked his head to the side and opened his mouth hesitantly, "Are you...sick?"

Angeal laughed dryly. _Technically_. "I...sort of?"

He regretted his words immediately at the distraught look on his students face. Angeal raised his hands to placate the young man, "I'm not _dying_ or anything. It's just...things are... _changing_." Zack wrinkled his nose in confusion and Angeal sighed, "I'm just having trouble...coming to terms with it."

He looked uncertain, but nodded regardless. Zack scratched the back of his head. He kind of understood… _sort of._

"Well...so long as you're still you..." He's curiosity got the better of him and he leaned forwards, "Like what _kind_ of changes are we talking about anyway? You're not going through like… _old man_ puberty or something right?"

Angeal gave him a stern glare that was almost mystified. Zack fell back into another pout, "Sorry..."

With a heavy sigh Angeal shook his head. _The things he thinks up…_ Sometimes he couldn't fathom how the kid's brain worked. Angeal let himself slump forwards and he stared down at the floor. What could he say? This was Zack. _It's not like he's going to give up on this._ He could pursue a curiosity with dogged vigor.

"What if you..." Angeal shifted nervously and looked back up at his student uncertainly, "Sprouted a pair of wings suddenly?"

Zack quirked his head to the side, "Like an angel?"

Angeal's smile was a little forced, but he nodded. Zack scratched his head, "I dono. I'd think that'd be pretty cool."

"But you'd be different," Angeal insisted leaning in a little.

Zack shrugged, "Different how? I don't think a pair of wings would totally change my personality or anything."

Angeal sat back in his seat looking deep in thought, "But you wouldn't be human."

Zack watched him carefully. His brow scrunched as he struggled desperately to understand what his mentor was trying to lead him to. "Still wouldn't change who you are. What would it matter if you were human or not?"

Angeal looked torn, his composure was failing him, "But I'm a monster..."

Zacks' eyes widened in surprise. Angeal straightened suddenly in realization, looking mortified. He hadn't meant to let that slip. _Well the damage is done now._ All he could do was wait for the scorn and disgust to come.

Zack was quiet for a moment before looking at Angeal with wary suspicion, "We aren't talking hypothetically here are we?" Angeal looked at him with resignation and shook his head.

Leaning forwards in an exaggerated fashion Zack strained to look at Angeals back, "I don't see any wings...are you _suure?_ " His tone held a teasing humor.

Angeal laughed lightly at his childish antics, "I...they are hidden...I guess. I haven't tried to bring them out."

Zack perked up eagerly, "Well what are you waiting for? _Wings_ man! That would be so cool!"

Angeal couldn't help but smile a little. This wasn't remotely the response he expected to receive. He gave Zack an exasperated glare all the same, " _Zack..._ "

His student leaned back looking a little sheepish, "Right sorry..." He's brows wrinkled as things suddenly clicked together, "But that hardly makes you a _monster!_ You're no monster Angeal!"

The older man cringed, "But...there's more than that… more than just the wings."

Zack crossed his arms and looked at his mentor with a sort of bland disappointed. It was a look Angeal knew all too well. He tended to give Zack the same one when he was being stubborn or foolish. A warm feeling of fondness washed over him at the sight. _I really have rubbed off on the boy haven't I?_

"Well… as long as you don't start going around eating people and burning down villages I don't see a problem here." Zack looked a little exasperated at his mentor's stubbornness.

Angeal's face relaxed. A faint tired smile found its way to his face and he chuckled softly. _The girl was right. I shouldn't have doubted him._ He couldn't help the swell of pride for the boy in front of him.

"You're a good kid Zack," His voice was soft and affectionate. Zack looked a little surprised and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. After a moment of awkward silence he leaned in.

"Sooo... _wing?_ " Zack started again. Angeal smiled broadly at his persistence and chuckled softly.

"Maybe another time," He looked hesitant, "I...I don't think I'm ready for that yet."

Zack nodded, he looked like a child trying very hard to be serious. His eyes widened after a moment and he quirked his head to the side. Angeal raised a brow at his uneasy expression.

"But you _are_ going to be okay right?" Zack insisted, still looking a little concerned.

Angeal was silent. He felt…better. A lot better. Zack's unconditional acceptance meant more to him than anything had thus far. He couldn't live with the thought of his student's rejection. Zack was like a son to him. Angeal looked up at Zack with a kind and appreciative smile.

"Ya…I think so."Angeal said with a small nod.

One of Zack's broad grins made its way to his face and his eyes squinted a little with how wide it was. The kid never failed to lift the spirits of those around him, and Angeal couldn't be more grateful for it.

"Good!" He gave a heavy sigh of relief and shot his mentor a scolding look.

"Shesh _wings_ ," Zack waved a hand dismissively, "You had me all worried. And here I thought it was gonna be _serious_ or something!"

Angeal laughed genuinely and shook his head. Yes, he was very proud of the boy sitting across from him. He was shaping up to be a fine man. _  
_


	26. Shifting Continuum

Hollander scurried back and forth from the small control room to the door leading out on deck. He was red faced from both the ice cold sea breeze and furious panic. His Genesis clones milled about looking concerned and confused. They couldn't understand what had the man so worked up.

"STOP THE SHIP!" Hollander waved his arms frantically at the clones on deck. They stared at him blankly. One resumed chewing on the sleeve of his own shirt.

Hollander snarled in rage and stomped his foot in frustration, "IDIOTS! DO _SOMETHING!_ "

Junon harbor was very quickly growing on the horizon. And while it hadn't really been a problem at the time, it quickly occurred to the Doctor that… no one knew how to sail the boat. They had killed or turned all the crew into copies fairly early on, and while he had figured out how to steer the small freighter he had no clue how to stop it... so here they were charging at full speed headlong into Junon's harbor.

Hollender let out another growl of frustration before turning to the quiet pair of clones beside him. They were all that remained of his initial batch, and due to the fact that they had once been Soldier Seconds their inherent strength kept them stable… at least stable in comparison to the men that had once been the Demeter's crew. He narrowed his eyes at the pair and huffed, they would have to do.

"Collect the equipment quickly...we may need to jump ship." They nodded and hurried off to the cargo hold to gather what little they had. Hollander stood silently as he watched Junon's grand cannon grow rapidly in the distance. He was determined to stick to his plan…despite the nagging voice in the back of his head telling him he was in over his head.

 _Of course I'm not! This is still doable! We'll just…use the rejects as a distraction and get another boat._ His frown morphed into a smug grin. There was nothing wrong. It was all just…part of the plan.

* * *

The lower shelves of Junon buzzed with panic and noise. A single ShinRa Cadet waved along a group of fleeing civilians. The lower levels were being evacuated up to the higher levels. Apparently they were under attack by an _'unknown assailant'_. He adjusted the overly large helmet on his head, tucking back another spiny lock of brilliant blond hair that refused to behave.

Peaking over the railing along the roads edge, he took in the view of the level below them. The northern most dock was on fire and he could faintly see a handful of men racing about chaotically, throwing crates through storefronts and bashing vehicles parked along the roadway. It looked more like a violent mob of looters then an _'unknown assailant'_. Though the way they seemed to ignore the volley of bullet fire that was being rained down on them told him there was definitely more going on than that. _Either way it's no organized attack..._ They were too erratic and seemed to have no aim, just wanton destruction.

"Strife!" The Cadet spun around to stand at attention for his superior officer, "Head down to level two and help with the evacuation. It won't take long for those maniacs to get bored of the docks."

"Any confirmation on who the attackers are sir?" Cloud asked.

The Sergeant shook his head with a frown, "No idea kid, but troubles trouble, so we got work. Hop to it."

Cloud nodded sharply and sprinted towards the lifts while dodging the odd civilian and trooper. When he stepped back onto the streets of level two he was met with more chaos. A small family backed away slowly into a corner as a man, or what was mostly a man, stalked towards them. His corpse like features were twisted in a wide grin and the thick grayish tentacles that sprouted from his back and shoulder wiggled excitedly. Cloud squinted at him. He looked _oddly_ familiar. Cloud shook it off. He didn't have time to worry about it.

"Halt!" Cloud leveled his rifle at the twisted figure.

The grayish auburn haired assailant didn't even acknowledge the boy. Cloud grit his teeth, took aim, and fired off a few shots into the man's back. That seemed to have gotten his attention, because Cloud didn't even see the man move before he was flat on his back. He skid back several feet to slam against a wall with a surprised grunt. _Whoa what?_ Scrambling to his feet he took aim again. With impossible swiftness the shots were dodged and the assailant stalked forwards slowly, simply enjoying the terror in his preys' eyes.

 _Damn it!_ Cloud backed away, desperate to get some ground between him the monstrous thing. _There's no way…_ His grip on his rifle tightened and he tensed his shoulders with determination. _Doesn't matter, so long as it buys them time_. The family that had been cornered moved slowly to take to one of the many winding alleyways along the strip. The father spared Cloud a sharp appreciative nod before following behind the rest. The laps in Clouds attention was rewarded with a shoulder to the gut. The mutated man charged him sending Cloud sprawling once again. He rose slowly with a pained grunt and grit his teeth.

"Come on you ugly bastard," His attacker didn't seem to register Clouds hissed words. The barrel of his gun leveled again and its loud pops muffled his cry slightly, " _COME ON!_ GIVE ME YOUR WORST!"

The attacker jerked with each hit, but never wavered in his slow approach. The monstrous man's grin only seemed to grow. It faltered suddenly as he tensed and staggered forwards nearly falling to his knees. Cloud seized fire and let the barrel of his gun drop. Behind him a dark haired man in casual attire brought his sword up for another strike. He was knocked back several feet before it could hit home, but it had effectively drawn the things attention away from the young Cadet. Another younger dark haired civilian helped pull the swordsman to his feet. The two held a strong resemblance to each other.

"Hey kid! Run for it we got this!" He yelled as he drew a blade of his own and took stance beside the other.

Cloud gaped at them both in disbelief, "C-civilians are to evacuate to the upper levels."

The elder of the two gave a bemused snort, "We're Soldiers kid we can handle it. Names Lux," He jerked his head in the direction of the younger fellow, "Laurence."

Luxiere eyed the mutant that was now pacing in agitation, not sure which of his opponents was the bigger threat. "We can have a more formal introduction once we put this freak down."

"U-uh h-hey Lux…is it just me or does that _thing_ look weirdly like Commander Rhapsodos?" Laurence spared his cousin a nervous glance. Even with the gaunt features and graying hair it did look hauntingly similar to the Commander.

"Now that you mention it… _Oof!_ " Luxiere staggered back as said Genesis copy rushed at him and he was forced to backpedal. Laurence brought his blade down across its forearm as it shot between the two Soldiers. They flanked him, trading blows against the frighteningly strong opponent.

Cloud reached out with a charged spell as an opening presented itself. The copy shrieked and jerked as arcs of electricity pulsed through it. With the copy distracted Laurence plunged his sword down through its back. It gave one final cry before collapsing beneath the Third. Laurence stood slumped over the blade impaling the copy with wide eyes and an astonished expression. He gave a shaky grin as Lux helped pull him up to stand straight.

"Nice one cuz. Told you this Soldier thing ain't so hard," Lux gave his cousin a slap on the back.

Cloud approached the pair cautiously and nudged the Genesis copy with the tip of his steel toed boot. When it failed to rouse he gave a heavy sigh of relief. Whatever it was it took two Soldiers to beat it. He didn't want to think about how he would have fared had they not shown up.

Luxiere spared him a wiry grin, "You didn't do too bad yourself rookie. What's your name?"

The Cadet straightened quickly to stand at attention, "Cadet Cloud Strife sir!"

"At ease," Lux gave a snort and shook his head before offering the young Cadet his hand, "Soldier Second Class Luxiere Flore and this is my cousin Soldier Third Class Laurence Arbor." Laurence nodded shortly behind his cousin and gave a little wave.

The young Cadet scratched the back of his head shyly, "Y-you two are really in _Soldier_?"

They both blinked in confusion and followed the kids gaze down to their attire. Laurence looked down at the ugly holiday sweater and moogle patterned pajama bottoms he wore before glancing over at Lux who wore grey sweats and a tank top. They certainly didn't look like ShinRa's finest. Luxiere gave a short laugh as his cousin blushed furiously.

"Eh…" Lux shrugged dismissively, "We live here. Soldiers are people to ya know...But uh… ya, "He glanced over at Laurence's garish attire, "I don't think Sephiroth would be caught dead in moogle pajamas."

The other Soldier looked indignant, "It's not like I got a chance to change ya know!"

Cloud snickered softly as they bickered. As tickled as he was to meet some _actual_ Soldiers, they were hardly what he expected. If anything it was a little reassuring. _I mean if_ _ **these**_ _guys made it in…_ It definitely gave him hope for his chances. Cloud turned his gaze back down to the creature they had just defeated. It looked a little to human for his liking.

"What do you think they are?" Cloud asked softly.

It pulled the two away from their bickering and to the matter at hand. There were still more of these things to deal with. Luxiere looked back down at the corpse at his feet and crouched down to study it. Laurence was right. It _did_ look like Commander Genesis. He pursed his lips in thought. _And it was strong as hell to…_ While it's attacks had been wild and unskilled its sheer power was enough to put it above a Soldier Second.

"What is going on here?" He said in a whisper.

"U-uh… _Lux,_ " The second looked up at his cousins uneasy words and froze.

From the edge of the road way another creature struggled to pull itself up from the lower level. It wore the same hauntingly familiar face as the last. A small stubby black wing on its back flapped furiously as it fought to climb over the concrete divide. The two Soldiers readied their weapons and the Cadet behind him leveled his rifle on the thing.

Luxiere grimaced in disgust as several tentacles writhed on the mutants' back, "What the _hell_ is going on here?"

His question was answered by a shrill cry from the horrid thing. A few loud pops from Clouds rifle sent it staggering backwards over the railing with a surprised yelp. The two Soldiers paused at the things rather unceremonious defeat. Luxiere approached the divide cautiously and peered over its edge. The mutated copy hobbled weakly back to its feet before wandering off to join the others terrorizing the docks once again.

Laurence watched his cousins deepening frown, "Should we keep going?"

Lux watched the destruction the remaining copies were causing down at the docks, "I don't think the military is going to be able to handle this on their own... These things are tough."

He turned back to face the young Cadet. Cloud straightened from where he was crouched eyeing the copy's body. Luxiere looked past the blond to see a few groups of Cadets and Infantrymen clearing the shelf of civilians. They appeared to have this level in hand.

Cloud followed his gaze before turning back to the Soldiers, "I can give you guys support."

Luxiere eyed the young man uncertainly. Cloud straightened to stand tall, or as tall as he could, looking determined, "The men have the evacuation on this level covered. I can help!"

Lux gave Laurence a quick glance, his cousin just shrugged. The Second sighed heavily, "Alright… but keep at range these guys hit like a truck."

Cloud nodded sharply. They hurried off to the docks. A group of troops were struggling to hold the line and keep the erratic creatures from advancing any further. The relief at the sight of the two Soldiers was palatable. The place was in chaos and the two Soldiers jump right in.

* * *

Sephiroth ran his fingers through his hair and leaned over the spread of folders and journals. He felt strangely calm and… numb. Like he was only a visitor in his own body idly observing the world around him. _Shock_... not the kind brought on by physical trauma, but a milder sort of mental shock. He could see now what they had meant when they said Hojo had tampered with things. Pages of journals were missing, newer pages were slipped in place of old, whole sections blacked out, and Veld had even pointed out a few points where the man had poorly attempted to edit the text with white out. If this was what the Turk had managed to salvage of the legitimate documents he could certainly see where it might drive him mad. _Especially if I were desperate for answers_. He glanced to the auburn haired man beside him.

Genesis was glaring down at the pages in his hand as he read intently. Ryo worked just as diligently, reading through journals with the tip of her tongue peaking out just past her lips. He wasn't sure why he noticed the detail...or why he felt strangely lightened by the sight. She had been right though. Going over the Gillian Project had been a good primer. What they had found came as much less of a shock. Not to say it didn't set his blood boiling and his stomach churning. _Not sure how I'm going to be able to get through one of Hojo's checkups without killing him._ He held a healthy ire for the man from the start, but now...

"Ugh...and this guy raised you?" Ryo said with disgust.

Sephiroth nodded, but said nothing. What was there to say? Was it really any shock that all he'd endured during his life had gone on even before his birth? This was Hojo after all, and no, he did not do things in halves.

Ryo glanced at him from the corner of her eye and she paused in her reading to really look at him. Sephiroth stared back at her blankly. _She looks concerned_. Her eyes had narrowed and her brows furled as she studied his face. She elbowed Genesis and he jerked his head to glare at her. She nodded in the Generals direction. Gen turned to look at Sephiroth with the same scrutiny.

"Seph...how are you doing my friend?" Gen spoke slowly and warily. Sephiroth stared blankly back. _How am I?_ He wasn't sure.

"General..." He turned to the man across from him. Veld watched the silver haired man carefully, "Should we take a break?"

Genesis glanced up at the little clock on the wall. They had been at this for several hours now. He hummed lightly, "Perhaps a bit of fresh air...something to eat?"

He hoped to get some sort of a response from Sephiroth, but the man hardly acknowledged the suggestion. The unresponsiveness was alarming. The weight of the auburn haired man's hand on his shoulder seemed to jolt Sephiroth from the odd trance. Sephiroth cleared his throat and blinked rapidly as he looked around. When he turned back Genesis looked at him with deeply worried eyes.

Sephiroth gave a short nod, "Some tea would be nice..."

His brows furled slightly. His voice sounded oddly raspy. Veld nodded and rose to step out of the small meeting room. The others watched the silver haired man anxiously.

"Talk to us Seph," Genesis pushed.

Sephiroth stared back at him with the same null expression before he looked away with a small scoff. That small scoff turned to a faint chuckle that chilled the silence in the room. All the color fled from Ryo's face, there was something distinctly off about it.

"I suppose I always knew...that I was different. That my existence in this world was...unique." Sephiroth said softly, there was a darkly amused lit to his voice. A chill ran down Ryo's spine and she sat stiff in her chair. Genesis failed to notice her growing dread and smiled coyly.

"Well now there was never any doubt to _that_. You've always been... _one of a kind._ "

The slightly wild look in the Generals eyes faded and he shot his friend a bemused glare before shaking his head. It was clearing and he felt a little more grounded as they spoke.

Gen waved a hand dismissively, "Like Ryo said. We're brothers in experience if not blood...brothers in arms and now…" He let his gaze wander across the spread of papers, "A bit more perhaps."

Ryo's tension faded steadily. It seemed whatever that had been had passed. _It's just paranoia._ No one else seemed to have been overly alarmed. Sephiroth hummed softly and looked back at the papers in front of him with a small nod.

"How are we going to deal with this?" Seph asked without pulling his eyes from the table.

Ryo quirked her head to the side, "What do you mean?"

He turned his head and raised a single silver brow at the woman, "I mean...Hojo and ShinRa... Something needs to be done about them."

Genesis nodded, "And indeed something will..."

"Just not yet," Ryo cut in quickly and it caught the pair's attention.

"I'm not really sure where to go from here," She admitted quietly, "Veld will need our help, but I don't know what events may be changing..." Ryo's eyes narrowed in thought as the surprising events in Banora came to mind, "It seems like Hollander is still trying to going along with how things were supposed to go. The resistance group AVALANCHE will likely be popping up soon to…"

Ryo nodded sadly and looked at the two apologetically, "We will likely have our hands full for the time being."

Sephiroth considered her with a nod, but still looked conflicted, "But how are we supposed to pretend nothing has changed...I don't know how I'm going to be able to tolerate Hojo now."

Genesis gave a low hum of agreement and frowned down at the table, "That indeed will be a difficulty for us all. I avoided Hollander as much a possible before..." He smiled darkly at the others, "I couldn't guarantee that I wouldn't keep from disposing of the man's ugly head. And with how moody I had been…"

He made a flippant gesture with one elegant hand, "It's a marvel he's survived so long at all.''

Sephiroth shook his head and frowned, "That isn't really an option for me. Hojo insists on weekly checkups if I am not out on mission."

"So _be_ on mission," Genesis said with a raised brow, "It's not like they need you to lead their war effort anymore."

The General appeared thoughtful and mulled over the possibility in his mind. Genesis leaned back in his chair looking rather bored. After a moment he shot the door an annoyed glare.

"Where did Veld wander off to? He was only getting tea..."

Ryo shrugged, "Maybe one of us should..."

There was the sound of movement outside the door and the three went silent. It swung open and Veld entered briskly with Tseng in tow. He looked more than a little agitated.

"We've got a situation," Veld threw down a small handful of security photos and shot Ryo a harsh glare, "We've got reports of Genesis Clones attacking Junon."

Genesis bristled and rose from his seat quickly. Ryo griped the arms of her chair tightly and they both spoke in unison.

" _WHAT?_ "

Genesis snarled and began to pace the back of the room. _More clones!_ _That bastard is running around dragging my face and name through the muck!_ Sephiroth watched the man pace, but didn't seem terribly effected by the news.

"What's the damage?" He asked calmly.

Veld crossed his arms and looked frankly puzzled, "That's the thing that's weird. From all reports there's only about four of them trashing the docks like a little mob of looters."

Veld tapped the photos on the table and scooted them forward for the others to see. They were promptly snatched up by the agitated Soldier. Genesis flipped through them and his scowl deepened. The ' _men_ ' in the picture, _if they can even be considered as such,_ were pale and ashen. Their hair had lost much of its color and black veins crawled across their face.

"They are degrading..." Genesis growled out. He paused and stared down at the next picture with some alarm, "and _mutating_."

He passed Seph one of the pictures. Long black tentacles had replaced much of the clones left arm and a small scraggly black wing poked out from the other. Sephiroth frowned deeply. Seeing the image of his friend warped and monstrous was disturbing. He let the photo drop to the table.

Veld went back to glaring at Ryo and the woman raised her hands in surrender, " _Hey_ this wasn't supposed to happen! His next stop was supposed to be Modeohiem!" The narrowing of the Turk Directors eye's showed he didn't quite believe her.

Tseng spoke up and pointed to a photo of a clone bashing a parked car, "Considering that Hollander has not been seen that could still be his plan. This attack doesn't appear to be intentional." From a folder under his arm he pulled out a report, "About two hours ago a small cargo ship crashed head-on into Junon harbor and the Copies initiated their attack. The cargo ship _Demeter_ sailed out of North Mideel port the other day and had not turned up in Casa Del Sol as scheduled."

Ryo gave a small double take, "Wait what was the ships name?"

Tseng raised a brow at the interruption, "The _Demeter_..."

Ryo snorted sharply and waved away the questioning looks from the other, "It's...irrelevant, go on."

With a short nod he continued to his conclusion, "There doesn't appear to be any purpose to this attack."

"Aside from being a distraction," Veld grumbled softly. He glared down at the photos in thought, "Have any other ships set sail since the attack started?"

Tseng hesitated a moment, "I'm not sure...information is still coming in."

"How's are they handling the attack?" Sephiroth asked finally.

"Military has evacuated the lower levels and fortunately there have been a number of Soldiers there on leave. They have been aiding in the cities defense."

Veld nodded then looked to Sephiroth with a raised brow, "Do you think this will warrant further Soldier operatives?"

He nodded briskly, "Definitely. There's no telling if the clones new changes have made them stronger or weaker…" He glanced to Tseng with a nod. There were still a few small bandages on the stoic Turks face, "They are stronger than they look."

Tseng tilted his head to concede. He didn't look offended at the mention of his defeat, and merely acknowledged the fact, "If they are getting stronger even a small handful may be more than the military can handle."

"I'll go," Genesis said sharply. Veld looked at him uncertainly and Genesis scowled, "These are _my_ clones damn it! I won't have them running around tarnishing my name!"

Sephiroth rose slowly from his chair, "We'll both go."

The group paused. Gen's temper faltered a little and his tone turned to concern, "Sephiroth…Are you sure?"

"This is an offense to you and a threat to Soldiers integrity. We need to put a stop to it," Sephiroth nodded sternly. The authority and command in his voice told them there would be no room for debate.

Genesis smiled and bowed his head slightly, "You do me a kindness my friend."

Sephiroth returned the motion with one of dry amusement, "Besides…I think I've had as much of _this_ as I can take for now." He gestured to the papers spread across the table. Genesis gave the man a sympathetic nod. He certainly knew what he meant.

The Firsts followed Tseng out and his flat voice could be heard as they went, giving them further information on the situation. Ryo remained where she sat and smiled nervously at the questioning look Veld gave. _Well I got him alone…best pull this bandaid off quick_. If things were changing… _Maybe it'd be better to just tell him now._ Keeping secrets from friends never sat well with her.

"I…uh think I've got more information for you… AVALANCHE stuff," She started nervously. She may consider him a friend of sorts, but that didn't mean Veld didn't intimidate the hell out of her…and that he wasn't still a very dangerous man.

Veld nodded and rounded the table looking at her expectantly, "Do you expect this…AVALANCHE group to make a move soon as well?"

Ryo looked uncertain and shifted uneasily, "I'm not really sure at this rate…but there's something more important than that. Things are going to get very _personal_ for you."

Veld lowered himself into his chair slowly and furled his brow, "Go on…"

Ryo stared down at the table and struggled to figure out how she wanted to approach this. _He's not going to be happy no matter what I do_.

"I know… a little of what happened in Kalm." Veld's face became unreadable and he watched her silently. "What I know more of is what happens afterwards. Many of the survivors were unlisted, taken to Neibelhiem by Hojo, and used for his experiments."

Veld noticeably stiffened and his eyes searched hers. Ryo nodded softly, "Felicia survived the bombing…as far as I know your wife did not."

Veld rose swiftly from his seat and leaned over the table. There was a dangerous intensity in his dark eyes.

"And you did not feel this was information important enough to provide _immediately?_ " He hissed venomously.

Ryo shirked back, "She's _okay_ Veld! The events she becomes involved in aren't supposed to happen for a few more _years_ …There were other things that needed to be dealt with." His eyes burned down at her with thinly veiled rage. "I'm _sorry_ Veld. I wanted to…but it would have put too much in the air. I needed you _here_."

Veld scowled and pushed away from the desk to turn away from her. He glared at the wall in front of him, trying his damndest not to kill the woman, "So why are you telling me _now_?"

"If things are changing…What I know is going to start becoming obsolete…" Ryo glared at his turned back, "Do you want to know about your daughter or not?"

Veld spun around and slammed his palms on the metal desk. He leaned forward to loom over her, his eyes promised pain. Ryo cringed and he glared darkly down at her, " _Talk_."

Ryo shuddered and gave a small nod, "Hojo implanted a Materia shard in her hand. It's a piece of some summon called Zarc…uh Zirconoide? Something like that… doesn't matter," Ryo shook her head and swallowed down her fear. _Don't get side tracked by details_ , "What _does_ matter is that while it gives her abnormal strength and power, it's also slowly draining her life."

"So she's _dying,_ " Veld snarled, "That's not _fine_ Kesh."

Ryo glared at him in exasperation, "Will you let me _finish?!_ Hojo didn't get what he wanted out of it so he scraped the experiment. Felicia lost her memory and was picked up by AVALANCHE. She goes by Elfe now and is their _leader_."

Veld's rage cooled abruptly and he straightened. Ryo continued softly, "Even if I told you a month ago it's not like you could have just waltzed down to bring her home."

Veld glared at the far wall in thought and drummed his fingers against crossed arms.

Ryo watched him warily, "I'm not even really sure where they're at right now."

The man's anger faded a few notes and he nodded silently in resignation, "What can we do about this Materia?"

"If the rest of the pieces are collected and put back together it can draw the shard out of her. She will be fine after that. Her memories return when you two finally do meet. There are four pieces scattered around… Vince knows where one is in ShinRa Mansion…and um…" She looked up at him with a sheepish grin, "I… don't remember where the rest are."

Veld just glared at her in irritation. Ryo sighed in exasperation at the look.

" _Hey_ I don't remember every detail of everything…" Ryo looked away and grumbled softly under her breath, "I didn't play that one." Veld gave her an odd look before shaking it off.

"Alright fine…it's a start at least," Veld ran a hand through his hair looking haggard, "She's _alive…_ " His expression turned steely and dark, "And _Hojo_ got her." The details of the Jenova Project were now fresh in his mind and he clenched his eyes shut in pain.

"I'm so sorry baby…" Veld whispered softly. His voice was deeply pained. He shook his head and composed himself, "I'll handle finding the shards. You will let me know if you remember anything else."

"Yes, sir…" She rose and made for the door. After a moment's pause Ryo looked back at the Turk hoping to give at least a little reassurance to the man, "She's going to be alright Veld."

The Turk said nothing. He had turned away, once again lost in his thoughts.


	27. Rising Tension

Cloud lowered the barrel of his rifle for a moment and fell back to catch his breath. _This is useless_. When it was just one of these weird clone things the Soldiers had managed to gain the upper hand, but the trio of clones kept together and they just couldn't gain any ground _. How can three men be so powerful? If they even are men._ Their support fire seemed to go unnoticed against the mutants who could dodge or shrug off the oncoming fire with frightening ease. The most they were doing was stalling them and the two Soldiers were showing the strain.

Glancing to the troopers next to him Cloud paused. All around the men's gunfire was coming to a halt. In the ensuing silence the quiet murmurs of awe surrounded him. _What are they..?_ He turned to look at what they were all struck dumb by. Cloud froze and suddenly shared the same stupefied look as the rest. _Holy..._

The crowd parted for the pair of Soldiers marching toward them. The cold sea breeze played across the Generals silver hair and caught the tailing end of his heavy black coat, sending it billowing out behind him. Commander Genesis followed swiftly behind looking just as impressive. They both wore matching expressions of steely resolve. _Oh Goddess he's coming towards me!_ Cloud stood stiffly as Sephiroth moved past him towards the front line.

In a sudden blur of red and black the two surged forward, charging the clone nearest. It gave a shriek and staggered backwards in an attempt to evade the long reach of Sephiroth's blade. It caught his midsection regardless, cutting a long deep gash from his breastbone across to his hip. The shrill cry of pain caught the attention of the other combatants. Laurence limped as he leaned against his cousin's side. They were both battered and bruised. A wave of sweltering heat sent the clones flanking them scrambling away.

"Commander Genesis Sir!" Lux glanced from the hissing clones back to the man they shared likeness to, "What... _what's going on?_ "

Genesis didn't take his eyes of the clones, the tentacles on their back writhed in anger and confusion. One barked some unintelligible nonsense at the man in a questioning tone, as though questioning why one of their own would attack them. Genesis scowled.

"They're clones Soldier. That's all you need to know," Lux hardly seemed satisfied with the answer but nodded briskly, "See to the line. We will deal with these... _things_."

The injured copy slunk back towards its brothers warily, hissing and growling all the while. The trio backed themselves into a corner made by a slowly smoldering car and a storefront. A heavily mutated clone with a tiny wing leapt forward at the General with its clawed hands bared. Masamune shot out, swiftly squiring him on its end. Black clawed hands grasped the narrow blade as the clone writhed in fear and pain. Genesis visibly cringed at its shrill panicked cries. His own voice was warped and made foreign by their animalistic nature. Its brothers paced their small corner anxiously; their noises now more like small whines.

"Just… _kill it_ Sephiroth," Genesis hissed through his teeth.

The General's eyes flashed to his friend. He looked pained. Sephiroth flung the clone from his blade and it slammed against the storefronts red brick wall hard enough to crumple its molding. It fell to the ground with a weak grunt. Sephiroth's blade came down on it before it even had a chance to rise. The remaining two gave shrill mournful cries and pressed themselves as close as they could to the hot metal behind them. They were little more than cornered animals now.

Genesis' fist tightened around his blade and he grimaced at the sight of them. This wasn't heroic. Disposing of trembling wretches that were too simple and warped to even understand what they were let alone what they were doing. His own face looking back at him twisted by degradation and contorted with fear and pain. _Was this what I would have become too?_

Genesis took a step back shaking his head, "Just...just do it Seph. I can't..."

Sephiroth watched him silently. His friend's pain was obvious. He nodded and Genesis turned away as Sephiroth raised his blade once more. Gen's face twisted in a cringe at their shrill cries and hurried back to the line. The men there came to attention though they looked more than a little battered and exhausted.

"The ship they crash landed on, has anyone been able to inspect it?" Genesis asked.

A trooper shook his head, "No Sir. No one's been in or out of that area of the docks since this began."

The Commander nodded and scanned the water's edge. The Demeter still smoked lightly from where it had crashed and run ashore. Sephiroth came to walk beside the Commander as he made a beeline for the ship. Sephiroth said nothing though, and his silence was appreciated. Genesis was far past on edge.

The ship had looked fairly intact at a distance, but as they neared the real damage became apparent. Its bow was crumpled where it had slammed into the heavy metal and concrete foundation below Junon proper. Its hull had cracked wide open a third of the way through and it lay tilted where it had run aground. The deck was lifeless and below was much the same.

Its hold had been mostly cleared out, but held the start of a makeshift lab that looked to have been hastily packed up. The floor was tilted due to the ship's odd landing and the leaking hull left the hold cold and dank. It was silent aside from the slight metallic creak of the ship and the sound of waves breaking against its hull. Genesis narrowed his eyes at the shattered bits of glass and damp sheets of paper scattered across the floor.

There were no signs of Hollander or his equipment aside from scattered slips of paper that had been roughly scribbled on and used as notes. Sephiroth stepped past him and picked through was remained. His brows furled and he gave a soft hum as his eyes scanned the sheet in his hand. Sephiroth handed the redhead the slip he'd been reading. The jagged uneven handwriting looked sloppily written and the words belayed their authors' distress. Things weren't going according to plan, and it appeared even Hollander didn't understand what was happening to his creations. Gen's face twisted in an angry grimace and he crushed the paper in his fist before tossing it aside.

"He must have found another ship and used the clones as a distraction," Genesis said with a frustrated growl.

Sephiroth nodded, "If he abandoned ship here he will likely still be heading for Modeoheim."

Junon was the last port before the Northern Continent. Genesis hummed an agreement and sifted through the papers to read through the Doctors notes.

Sephiroth skimmed over a few of the still legible notes, "Hollander doesn't appear to be very successful in his objective..."

"The man's incompetent at the best of times," Genesis growled, "Now he's desperate and undoubtedly panicked. He's getting sloppy...more so than usual."

Genesis itched to set this place ablaze just as he had in Banora's mines. There was shuffling from the level above and they looked up at the sound of footsteps coming from above deck. A young Cadet came down the stairs and paused when he saw the Firsts.

"S-sir's, Professor Hojo has arrived to take the bodies. He asked for you G-general."

Genesis' face screwed up into a scowl and Sephiroth's fell into a frown as well. The Cadet shifted nervously at their displeasure and raised a hand to awkwardly scratch the back of his head. Sephiroth nodded briskly to the Cadet and he hurried back above deck. They followed him out to the sight of the area being blocked off and black vans rolling up.

"That was quick," Gen murmured bitterly. _Doesn't even give the bodies a chance to cool does he?_

Already men were loading the twisted corpses onto stretchers. The hunched Professor moved between infantrymen inspecting the bodies and issuing orders. He straightened a little as the two Firsts approached.

"I see the _quality_ of Hollanders work has not improved over the years," He said snidely, shooting Genesis a cruel grin.

Genesis bristled at the comment, but Sephiroth cut off the beginning of the fit he intended to throw, "What's happening to them?"

Hojo sniffed disparagingly, "Degrading _obviously_..." He leaned over the corpse of one clone and adjusted his glasses, "But at a much accelerated rate…Fascinating."

The Professor turned away to inspect another body and fell into his quiet muttering. Genesis clenched and unclenched his fists as he stood behind Sephiroth. God he wanted the man dead. More than he wanted Hollander dead at this point. _The things he did to Seph…_ With a low angry growl Genesis stormed off away from the Professor and his mangled doppelgangers before he went and snapped the foul man's neck. He needed to breathe. Sephiroth watched him go with his brows tight in concern. When he went to follow Hojo piped up again.

"I would like to see you before you head out." Hojo waved to the bodies being moved away, "This may take up much of my time when we return and you've yet to come in for your check up."

He said this accusingly. Sephiroth stiffened slightly. After a moment's deliberation Sephiroth nodded sharply and turned away. Marching off briskly, he left Hojo to his new playthings. The Professor huffed mildly in annoyance before turning back to prod at the body on the stretcher.

* * *

Genesis sent the metal trash can flying across the alley with a kick and a snarl. All around him more were dented or overturned from similar gestures of rage. Sephiroth watched his friend silently from the mouth of the alleyway. He didn't know what to do…so he did nothing, though his face showed his concern and uncertainty well enough. He never knew how to deal with Gens' anger. _Angeal was always there to take care of it._ The raven haired First always knew how to handle people and their emotions.

Another heavy kick dented the dumpster beside him and Genesis stood huffing. To say he was angry would be an understatement. He was furious, frustrated, filled with guilt, shame, and despair. It all boiled in a grand melting pot of volatile emotion. He was tired of being _used!_ As an experiment, as a Soldier, as a pawn, not even his body was his own any longer! _Worst of all I'm the one responsible._ He could only push the blame off to Hollander and the degradation so much. Genesis had wanted to make ShinRa pay, and he hadn't cared what it would take.

 _And now I have abominations wearing my flesh!_ He couldn't even hate them for it. They were too simple and childlike. _Vicious children…but still children._ Unaware of the evil that created and commanded them. He let out a shaky breath that sounded more like a sob.

Genesis leaned back against the alley wall and slid down it to sit on the grimy floor. His eyes clenched tight and his face screwed up with pain. After a moment of wallowing in the boiling mess of emotion, his breath hitched. The strangest sensation fell over him like a rush of cold water. From nowhere a wave of calm hit him, steadily easing his turmoil. He blinked rapidly and glanced around the alley, but the only one there was Sephiroth and it hadn't come from him. It almost felt like someone was here, if only for a moment. The silver haired man watched him uneasily.

Slowly Gen's breathing stabilized and his tension eased. He let his head fall as he leaned forward over his knees. _Hold yourself together…you're freaking Sephiroth out._ With a sigh Genesis turned to peer up at the rather nervous looking General. They were both quiet until Sephiroth broke the silence.

"Sorry," He said it so quietly it was barely heard.

Genesis raised a questioning brow. _What did he have to be sorry about?_ Sephiroths brows furled. He looked troubled and unable to quite put his thoughts to words. After a moment he glanced back down the way they'd come to the docks beyond.

"I'm sorry," He repeated when he turned back.

"Seph...you don't have anything to be sorry about. It's okay..." Genesis gave a dejected sigh, "I'll be okay. This is all just...," _To much. Far too much._

His face twisted with pain and he looked away, "They're me Seph. They're me."

Sephiroth was silent before replying mechanically, "They're poorly made clones that are heavily degraded mentally and physically. They are not you."

Genesis stared at him blankly before giving a sharp bark of laughter. Sephiroth may have been a master tactician on the battle field, but he really had no tact elsewhere. Gen shook his head. _Brutally honest and purely logical. We really need to work more on that with him_. Genesis rose from where he sat and brushed off his coat with a small grimace. The wet sludge reeked of garbage...and now he did to.

" _Ughhh!_ "

The exclamation of disgust was accompanied by comical indigence. The crimson garbed Soldier fretted over his coat as though the world had ended and quickly fell into a rant. Sephiroths worried expression eased and shifted to amusement. If Genesis was complaining, then he was fine. After a moment Gen sighed in resignation and shook his head mournfully.

"Pride is lost...pride is lost."

Sephiroth hummed mildly, "We should head back. They will want to hear our report."

Genesis pouted a little, but nodded in agreement. The sun hung low as they exited the narrow alley and it lit the ocean with a fiery glow.

* * *

Ryo paced back and forth across her dorm room. She was agitated and had no idea why! It had come out of seemingly nowhere and if she didn't know any better she'd think it was just some rampant case of PMS. Sure she'd been stressed with all that had been going on, but this was _ridiculous!_ Ryo struggled to push away the disturbing muddle of emotions to no avail. She had no idea where this sudden distress came from or what to do about it.

 _Oh my god calm down_. _What the hell is wrong with you right now!_ The urge to smash things at random was strong and she'd locked herself away in her room out of fear of lashing out at anyone that happened to rub her the wrong way. The strangest thing about it all was that it all felt like it was coming from outside herself. Like they weren't her emotions going on a rampage. _I have to calm down_. It only felt like it was getting worse.

 _Breath...just breath_. She had counted down from ten, tired to nap it off, and even went as far as to mutilate a little stress ball Zack had given her. Nothing had worked. Ryo gave a frustrated growl. It wasn't just your usual anger. It was mixed with frustration and a helpless sort of despair that made her want to break down cry.

She stopped pacing and plopped down to sit in the center of her room. _Maybe some of this new age crap will work._ She let herself settle and focused on her breathing. Genesis had taught her a few meditation techniques to aid in her training and it usually left her feeling pretty well centered. Ryo took a deep breath and fell into it. Steadily she began to calm, but every so often a sharp pang of emotion would prod at her. _It's not coming from me_. She focused on them and struggled to follow their strange distant echo. It was like a thin cord that trailed along through the void. It vibrated violently with each surge of rage and pain. She threw her own calm its way. Like a spectral hand rubbing comforting circles.

 _Easy, easy. It's okay, just breath_. Surprisingly it responded, calming slowly. After a moment Ryo opened her eyes and blinked in surprise. _I didn't really expect that to work_. Steadily the tempest of emotions began to settle. It wasn't long before she couldn't feel it at all. All that lingered was a dull headache and emotional exhaustion.

 _That was weird_. At first she thought maybe she'd absorbed a soul somewhere and it was having a fit, but this felt different somehow. More…familiar. Ryo shook her head and pulled from her meditative state. There was shuffling coming from the main room and she rose to investigate.

"Hey Ryo, you here?"

The very familiar peppy voice sounded far less peppy than normal. Ryo peaked out from her room into the hall, "Ya…Sup?"

Zack came to stand in the hall and shifted uneasily, "Can I...ask you something?"

Ryo raised a brow at his rather meek request, "Sure what's up?"

He looked a bit upset and that was disconcerting in itself. She stepped out into the hall and followed him to where he came to sit by the kitchen table. Zack looked up at her with wide worried eyes. _I can definitely see where the puppy nickname comes into play here._

"You went to Banora with the Firsts didn't you?" Ryo's face went unreadable. _Oh...did he run into Angeal?_ She nodded slowly and he continued, "What _happened?_ I've never seen Angeal so... _a mess._ He said something about being a monster and sprouting _wings?_ " Ryo's face was guarded, but she nodded slowly again. Zack stared down at the table with brows tight with worry, "He wouldn't tell me anything else... Is he okay?"

Ryo was silent for a time before finally letting out a small tired sigh, "Okay first off, I'm not going to tell you everything. That's for him to say when he's ready." Zack looked disappointed and Ryo gave him a stern glare when he went to protest.

"Just give him your support. The same is happening to the other Firsts. He just seems to be having the hardest time in coming to terms with it," Zack nodded in understanding though his face remained scrunched with confusion and concern.

He sighed heavily, "There's really nothing else I can do to help? It doesn't feel right just…pretending everything's okay."

Ryo cringed. He was right, but considering Angeal it might be the best thing for him at the moment.

"I know…but he _does_ need you Zack," Ryo insisted softly, her smile sad, "He needs to see things haven't really changed. Just be your bouncy self. I think he needs the normalcy right now more than anything."

"I guess…" He said glumly.

Zack didn't sound terribly convinced and Ryo pat the spiky haired Soldier's back reassuringly, "It will work out. He's got you to cheer him on." Ryo smirked coyly, "And I don't know anyone who'd look better in a cheerleader outfit then you."

Zack's face screwed up as he fought back a laugh, " _Whatever!_ "

He shrugged her hand off his shoulder before coming to stand. Even if his tone was indignant, Zack wore a broad smile. He bounced on his heels looking more like his peppy self again.

"Well…I think I need some cheering on myself. I think I'm gonna head down to see Aerith," He raised a questioning brow, "Wana come?"

After a moments consideration she sighed and shook her head, "Sorry…it's been a long couple of days and all I wana do is rest. You'll tell her I said hi though wont you?"

Zack gave her a thumbs up and one of his cheery grins, "Sure no problem. I'll see ya later. Maybe we can get some sparing in tomorrow if you're not too busy."

Ryo nodded and spared him a tired smile before returning to her room to rest. She needed to let her mind process everything and hopefully a bit of sleep would do the trick. It _had_ been a weird and stressful week, and it only seemed to promise to get worse.

* * *

"I trust you enjoyed your little vacation?" Hojo asked snidely. He didn't wait for an answer before continuing, "I still don't see why you insist on fraternizing with those fools."

Sephiroth managed to keep from rolling his eyes. This was a complaint that the man gave every session. Though now that he thought about it... It held more significance with the new context. _They are products of the competing project._ Hojo had always been demeaning towards them, insisting they were inferior and below Sephiroths' consideration. Now he knew why. Hojo circled around and took his vitals.

"I'll want you to come in once you get back to Midgar of course..." He trailed off and seemed deep in thought. The man often did that. It was kind of annoying. Hojo glanced back up at him quizzically.

"Genesis took his new apprentice along didn't he?" Hojo shook his head with a sigh of disappointment, "I was going to recommend you take her on as your own, but you always were too complacent."

Sephiroth raised a brow. In his own horrible roundabout way that was high praise from the man. _He_ _ **does**_ _have an interest in her_. That reminder sent a pang of irritation and unease though him. The most dangerous place to be in ShinRa was under Hojo's watchful eye. Sephiroth narrowed his at the Doctor, but the Professor hadn't even looked up from his task. Hojo moved off to stand over the table across the room and scribble down some notes. The General continued to glare holes into the man's back. His irritation did not fade and perhaps it could be blamed for his next foolish move.

"I learned something interesting recently..." Sephiroth started. There was vindictive glee flooding through him, but he kept it from his voice.

Hojo hummed mildly in disinterest.

"I was not aware you were ever married."

Hojo stiffened and the scratching of his pen went silent, "And _where_ exactly...did you get such a notion?"

His words were calculated and controlled, but the damage was done. He'd effectively ruffled the Professor, and ooh was it satisfying.

Sephiroth smirked at Hojo's still turned back, "Veld mentioned something off hand...Leu was it?"

He saw Hojos fist clench tight around one of the papers beneath it, crumpling it. Its owner made no movements, no sound. After a while Hojo gave a small hum as though he spoke of something coincidental. Encouraged by this rare moment of vulnerability he pressed onward.

"I was rather surprised myself...I certainly couldn't imagine you with a wife."

His real words went unsaid, but were clear enough. _I can't imagine anyone wanting_ _ **you**_. Hojo slowly released the paper in his gasp, though it seemed to take more effort than it should. Still Hojo faced the desk in front of him. Rage rolled off Hojo in waves and he could feel the tension building in the air. Sephiroth let the Professor compose himself a little and when he appeared to be about to speak, he swept in for a final strike.

"Did you love her?"

The hunched man let out a sharp exhale as though he just had the air knocked out of him.

" _Out._.." The word was spoken with dangerous softness. Sephiroth hummed questioningly and raised a silver brow at Hojo's back, "I'll not be mocked by you boy. _Get. Out_."

Sephiroth didn't move immediately, just watched the man's back in silence. His open defiance was the last straw.

Hojo bristled and spun around, his face contorted in rage, " _GET OUT!_ "

Sephiroth raised a brow and slid from the table he sat on. He left in no hurry, leaving Hojo to seethe and glare at his back as he went. He'd gotten to him. It was a rare pleasure and Sephiroth savored it with great satisfaction. He'd gotten under Hojo's skin. With how often the man did the same to him it was nice to turn the tables for once. A dark grin quirked his thin lips as he made his way out the door. _It's the least I can do...for now._

* * *

"Mm-moar," The words were heavily slurred by the clone that spoke them.

Hollander took a step back from the two Genesis copies steadily stalking towards him. He bumped into a heavy metal bulwark along the ship's hull and could retreat no further. "I can't make more you daft inbreed! We've run out of crew!"

The first clones face contorted in frustration and the other slammed his fist into the metal wall above Hollanders head, putting a heavy dint in it.

" _MOAR!_ "

Hollander cowered against the wall and brought his hands up to cover his head defensively. He stared wide eyed at the enraged copy.

"A-alright! Ha...ha...alright," The doctor smiled weakly at the pair, "I'll make more. We just have to get where there are people...understand? I need _people_ to make more."

They strained for several moments to process the information before nodding dumbly with a smile. Apparently satisfied they turned away and wandered off. Hollander let himself slip down the wall to sit heavily on the floor. He was trembling. He'd admit it. He was no longer in control of the situation...and it was quickly running full tilt downhill.

Not long after they traded ships in Junon the twin Genesis clones he had from the start had begun to act...erratically. Not that they acted normal at any other times, but it had reached extremes. The mad pair of clones he'd taken to calling Dee and Dum no longer obeyed his commands, but didn't seem to be acting of their own accord either. For whatever reason they wanted him to make more clones, and were becoming increasingly violent if that demand wasn't met. He'd finally caved and turned the remaining of the ship's crew after they nearly choked him to death. Now he was, a bit literally, back in the same boat they'd been in before.

They were still heading north though. Modeohiem still sounded like a good bet. It was isolated and hopefully still retained some of its resources from before ShinRa had abandoned it. Hollander sighed heavily and slumped against the ships hull. _I have a bad feeling about this._ He watched his Tweedle's Dee and Dum stare off at a far wall with their heads tilted, as though listening to something far in the distance. _I have a_ _ **very**_ _bad feeling about this._


	28. Keep Calm and Carry On

Chapter 28 – Keep Calm and Carry On

The Shinra headquarters boardroom was rather busy today. It was the first time in at least a year that all members of the board where together at once…at least all but Professor Hojo. Sephiroth was grateful for that. _I bet the man's too busy playing with his new toys than to bother with this nonsense._ He really wished he'd been able to do the same. It would save him from Heideggers racist jokes at the very least. The burly security executive slammed his fist down on the table and gave a short bark of laughter at the punch line of his latest. Scarlet snickered behind a well manicured hand. Even President ShinRa gave a low chuckle.

The others around the table were quiet and appeared just as disinterested as Sephiroth. Even Lazard was quietly frowning. _I remember when he would force himself to smile and pander to these fools…but that was when he was desperately climbing the corporate ladder._ Sephiroth never could understand why the man had been so ambitious at the time, or why Lazard abruptly stopped. It wasn't till he'd settled in his place as Soldier Director that Lazard begin to earn a bit or respect from the General. Even he thought at first that Lazard was just another corporate snake. _He's brought the Soldier program far._

"Gotta keep those yellow bastards in their place right?! _GYAHAHA!_ " Heidegger slapped Sephiroth on the back and gaffed his obnoxiously loud laugh.

The General's eye twitched faintly, but that was the only show of his irritation. The large security executive had been swapping slurs and jokes back and forth with Scarlet most of the meeting. It was enough to make Sephiroth grind his teeth. Enemies the Wutai may have been, but he still viewed them with high regard. Their tenacity and determination had made them a formidable foe, and one he respected. So when the proposals on new policies in regards to the conquered nation came up he couldn't help but cringe.

They fully intended to cripple the small kingdom and rub salt into its wounds, heavy taxation and a total ban on Materia throughout the region. Their intended backlash was overly cruel and spiteful in his opinion. Sephiroth was biting back his anger and anyone with two brain cells to knock together could feel the tense rage rolling off of him in waves. Unfortunately at least half of the people at this table didn't even have that.

Reeve Tuesti eyed him warily from across the table. The new young exec wore a painfully forced smile as Heidegger fell into another roll of gaffing laughter. Reeve was still the newest member of the board and it was obvious he was struggling to fit in among the outright cruel leaders. He pitied the man. It was like watching a chickabo attempt to fit in with a pack of wolfs. _Once it finally becomes apparent what he is…they'll eat him alive_. Sephiroth clenched his eyes shut for a moment and took a deep breath to center himself. He let it out slowly and focused on blocking out the noise around him.

 _Housecleaning._..Ryo had called it housecleaning, but he understood her subtext. There was still some good to be found in this mess. He found that a bit optimistic in his opinion, but she seemed to see what he could not. Sephiroth opened his eyes to find Reeve watching him again. He returned the young executives stare and Reeve paled a little before looking away. Everything was starting to come to him with greater significance through his new perspective.

 _I'll have to keep him in mind_. What little he'd seen the man manage to pass through the bureaucratic nonsense had been good honest aid to the people they essentially oppressed. He'd been so buried in the war effort or shoved through the upper echelons of ShinRa's circles that he hadn't gotten a chance to really see the damage of their neglect. _And that's just what lay on the surface_. ShinRa abused its power with little regard for anything other than its own selfish gain.

The hefty executive gave another loud bark of laughter at some snide remark Scarlet made. Sephiroth visibly cringed as the noise around him came back into focus with acute clarity. A headache was steadily growing at his temples. _Worse yet I'm stuck between Heidegger **and** Scarlet._ Easily the two most obnoxious characters in the menagerie ShinRa called a company. Reeve cleared his throat to get the groups attention.

"Since we are on the topic of the war, now that it is over I propose we divert much of our military funding to other projects."

Heidegger's face contorted in a scowl, "Absolutely not! We need to keep up our defense for when the Wutai remnants make a move, as I'm sure they will!"

"But these funds could go towards finishing the plates in Midgar or infrastructure elsewhere," Reeve insisted desperately.

"Or finishing up that rocket for the space program," Palmer chirped with a wide grin.

Heidegger gave a long groan at that, "Ya let's just blast all that money off into space. Why not?"

Reeve gave another helpless sigh as the table fell into bickering once more. Scarlet butted in to demand her cut of whatever was to be reallocated as well. Reeve looked up and shot Sephiroth an apologetic grin, as if to say sorry for starting them in at all. Veld watched on from beside the young exec with bland disinterest. Lazard sighed heavily and rolled his eyes as well. Rufus just looked down right bored.

ShinRa ignored Heidegger and turned to Sephiroth with a brow raised, "General, Mr. Verdot, What are you opinions on the matter? Do you believe our current state warrants the man power we currently have?"

Sephiroth looked to Veld who appeared ready with a response, "It might be best to keep on guard for a few months due to growing pockets of resistance groups…and until our more recent problems have been dealt with, but keeping the full military as it is would be unnecessary."

"Agreed," Sephiroth said with a nod, "Soldier can take out these groups as they arise with minor military support."

President ShinRa hummed in agreement and appeared satisfied. Heidegger seethed quietly in his seat and oddly enough Lazard looked rather put off as well. ShinRa hadn't bothered to include the Soldier Director in this and it stung. Rufus caught Lazards eye and gave his brother a short nod. He'd caught the slight as well. Reeve leaned forward a little in hopes to be heard over the others and hesitantly interrupted.

"W-well now that that's been decided I've some proposals for new developments that could prove lucrative for the company."

The other executives quieted their chatter and President ShinRa gave a short nod for him to continue. Reeve cleared his throat nervously and tapped the bundle of papers in his hands to straighten them. He passed around a few sheets of paper showing projected earnings, costs, and other nonsense.

Sephiroth leaned back in his seat and droned out the man as Reeve went into a practiced presentation of his proposed idea. Sephiroth had no interest in theme parks. His eyes wandered across the table to Veld. The Turk was watching him quietly looking rather disinterested himself. Sephiroth gave him a bland look and it was rewarded with a faintly amused grin from the old Turk. He was drawn back to the meeting a while later when the President spoke to him.

"So Sephiroth, how do you intend to spend your additional free time now that the war is over," ShinRa said this rather jokingly. Sephiroth looked at the President blankly in surprise before clearing his throat. He hadn't really considered it.

"I'm sure there will be missions…"

ShinRa hummed thoughtfully, "but I'm sure our lower ranking Soldiers can handle such things. It wouldn't due to have you out on a minor mission if an emergency were to arise."

Sephiroth raised a questioning brow, "Perhaps..."

"Take a bit of time to relax. I'm sure there will be plenty to do around the office," ShinRa leaned back in his chair and waved a hand dismissively, "You could train some of the new Soldiers. That mentoring seems to have had good results for Commander Hewley."

The confusion the General felt shifted to cold anger upon realization of what the man was suggesting. Weapons get packed away until needed in times of peace. _They want to shove me in an office to keep quiet until I'm needed._ He inhaled long and slow through his nose and locked his jaw in an effort to keep control. Veld noted the Generals rising anger and leaned forward, perhaps to try and defuse the situation, but Scarlet beat him to it.

"Oh but Gunther darling," She drawled, "It wouldn't due to let our strongest asset go to waste. We don't want him getting too comfortable or he'll end up like _Heidegger_."

Scarlet shot Heidegger a cheeky grin. He glared back at her indignantly. ShinRa gave a bark of laughter and Scarlet started in on her horribly shill twittering. Sephiroth sat tense and silent. These off hand comments about him being an _asset_ had been going on forever, but now it resounded much more painfully to him. ShinRa owned him. He literally _was_ one of their assets.

Veld frowned and cut in, breaking up their laughter, "With the possible insurgencies popping up it would be unwise to limit him. The power of his presence alone is enough to make our enemies think twice."

ShinRa gave another thoughtful hum before nodding, "True enough."

Palmer rocked in his seat like a child and whined, "Was there anything else on the agenda? I'm in favor of a lunch break at the very _least_."

There was a small chuckle from President ShinRa and he waved them away, "Yes, that is all."

Sephiroth rose and marched briskly out of the board room. His fists steadily clenched in an effort to quell his surging anger. Veld followed after him and jogged a little to keep up with the tall mans stride.

"Sephiroth."

The General turned swiftly to face him. The furious light in his eyes could strip flesh from bone. Veld took a slight step back in surprise and raised a hand in a meager defense. Sephiroths eyes narrowed and Veld let the hand drop. The Turk considered him with furled brows before starting forward.

"Walk and talk General."

Sephiroth looked at the man with confusion before falling into step beside him. Veld was silent as the other board members passed and the halls began to clear. His voice was rather soft, but the Generals enhanced hearing caught it easily.

"There are some distinct advantages to being considered dead...especially for a professional assassin," Sephiroth raised a surprised brow. _Assassin… does he mean Vincent?_ Veld straightened and his tone turned casual, "Unfortunately it's kind of a one off thing. You've got to make it your hit count."

People passed them in the halls but the Turk continued on as though they were merely having an easy conversation. Sephiroth on the other hand was silent in disbelief as the other spoke.

"Fortunately were not the only ones playing the game. Junior's been getting ready to step up to the plate and he's looking to go for a homerun. If he can set up the pitch we can steal base."

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes and struggled to follow the allegory _. Baseball… he's talking about baseball_ , "I'll admit I am not terrible familiar with the game, but I believe I am getting a better understanding."

Veld quirked a grin as the other caught on, "It can be a little hard to follow, lots going on… For now let's just worry about who we want on our _team_. We can worry about the game plan later."

Sephiroth nodded as the gears began to whir in his head. It was unbelievable. The faction most loyal to ShinRa was suggesting a coupe. _Things really must be worse than I ever thought._ Though if he was reading between the lines correctly, they would merely be trading hands. The Turks were loyal to ShinRa…nothing specified which one.

"The Firsts will certainly be ready to...mmm... _Step up to bat_ when necessary," Though his words sounded a little uncertain of the turn of phrase he'd apparently got it right because Veld chuckled. The old Turk gave Sephiroth and light slap on the back.

"There ya go. Now you're getting it," He said cheerfully.

They parted ways at the elevator. Sephiroth's anger had calmed, but was replaced with a wary unease. Angeal had expressed his distress at the idea of betraying the company and he had his own reservations about the idea, but would this be a betrayal? _Housecleaning…_ It seems Veld had the same idea after all. Sephiroth gave a mild hum. He certainly knew a few people he'd like to… _strike out_.

* * *

Genesis bristled and glared at Lazard, "What do you mean I can't _go?!_ "

The Commander had been keeping an ear out for anything that came in about Hollander and Modeohiem, and there had recently been sightings of Genesis clones popping up near Bone Village on up to Icicle. Locals had started going missing over the last few days. A mission had been sketched out to investigate…and he wasn't allowed to take it.

Lazard raised his hands to placate the man, "Conflict of interests Genesis. These missions are too personal and it's affecting your conduct."

" _Affecting my conduct_ ," Gen repeated sarcastically in a low grumble, "That's garbage and you know it."

The Soldier Director sighed, "I _know_...but you can at least admit you would not be able to remain impartial if you encountered Hollander." Genesis gave a soft hum of agreement, but said nothing. "ShinRa would prefer him brought in alive if at all possible."

Lazard watched the Commander fall into a sort of pout. He somehow still managed to make it look dignified.

"They will be sending Zack and some military support. The Turks will be sending one of their operatives as well," Genesis let out an audible groan and Lazard raised a brow, "It may be his first mission as a Soldier First, but he wouldn't have made that if he hadn't proven himself competent."

"If _competency_ is all that qualifies for First then we've really lost our edge," Genesis said snidely.

Lazard sighed in exasperation, "You know what I mean Genesis."

The Director rubbed his brow as the start of a headache made itself known. Genesis was frustratingly stubborn at the best of times.

" _FINE_..." Genesis snapped irritably, "Fine."

With that the Commander turned on his heel and stormed off, leaving Lazard to stare at his retreating back with wary frustration. He shook his head sadly and turned back to the computers before him.

* * *

Genesis seethed the as he stormed through the Soldier floor towards the training room Ryo awaited him in. He marched briskly through the door wearing a tight lipped scowl and a glare that could peel paint. Ryo raised a brow. _Uh-oh what's got his panties in a twist?_ He didn't acknowledge her right off, just paced restlessly in agitation. Her eyes followed his motions. Back and forth, back and forth.

"Okay I'll bite. What's up?" Her tone was wary. The Commanders pacing seized and he huffed.

"They found Hollander," He gave a low growl before snapping out, "And they won't _allow_ me on the mission!" Ryo's eyes widened in realization.

"In Modeohiem?" She asked. Genesis nodded and she relaxed, "Good...that's actually what supposed to happen for once. Zack and Tseng are assigned to the mission right?"

Genesis just stared at her in bewilderment before shaking his head, "It will never seize to amaze me what you know. Yes, they assigned Fair to the mission and I presume Tseng will be there representing the Turks."

Despite the fact that this was a predicted event he didn't appear to be any less miffed that he couldn't go. Ryo eyed him thoughtfully and struggled to find something that would ease him. She went over in her mind the course of the games events. Zack and Cloud would meet in game, and of course the heart-retching death of Angeal. _That won't happen this time though_.

While rather glum, the First had fallen back into work with a vengeance. Zack stuck to him like glue, and kept Angeal busy with training's and sparring that Zack insisted he still needed. He didn't and Angeal knew it, but he went along with it all the same. _Sweet kid._

"It's kind of important that he go. I mean it's nothing major, but he meets up with someone important... If everyone who's supposed to go is there that is," Ryo added and scrunched her brow in thought. Just trying to follow the possible changes and their outcomes was enough to make her head throb. She shook her head, "Don't worry too much about it."

Genesis gave a dissatisfied grunt but accepted defeat, "Very well...We've got training to do."

He drew Rapier and loosened his shoulders before taking stance. Ryo raised a brow and followed suit with her own. Genesis stepped in with a forward thrust and Ryo parried it to the side. He brought it back with a slash. She dodged to the right and was forced to block high as Genesis swiftly brought his blade up for an over head strike. Pain lanced up her arm at the strength behind the blow and she staggered back in an effort to put some space between them.

Genesis didn't relent and struck again. _Jesus he's not holding back is he?_ His gaze was steely and she could feel his anger simmering just at the surface. Another powerful blow sent her blade wide. He caught it with another and sent her sword skidding along the training room floor.

"Again," He said firmly.

Ryo looked at him warily and hurried to retrieve her sword. Taking stance she readied herself once more. Genesis struck her again and again with overwhelmingly powerful blows. Her arms stung and her shoulders throbbed. She gave a low growl of frustration as she was force to parry or evade every strike. He gave her no opening to take the offensive. Ryo's teeth rattled as she was forced to block another heavy overhead strike. That sharp buzzing and building tension had started up in the back of her head again as her anger and frustration mounted. The next blow sent her blade skittering across the training room floor again. She took a step back and yielded.

Genesis nodded in the blades direction, " _Again._ "

Ryo's lips tightened in an aggravated frown, "Genesis..."

He shot her a glare, " _What?_ "

"I'm not your punching bag. _I get it_. You're pissed, but don't take it out on me. I'm just a squishy little Second remember." He eased off a little and looked away guiltily, "Besides you keep pushing me and well...I might do whatever I did in Banora's mines."

Genesis raised a brow in thought and attempted to recall that evenings events. There had been a lot going on, "Hmm...Yes we never really asked how you wound up covered in blood did we?" He waved a hand dismissively, "We had more pressing issues on our mind."

Ryo shot him a deadpan look, " _Gee_ thanks for the concern." Genesis chuckled. Ryo sighed and plopped down on a bench along the wall. "I don't know what happened. My head was buzzing and I was pissed. I stabbed the copy, there was like some red static, then he just sort of... _exploded._ " She gestured wildly, "Blood _everywhere._ "

Genesis hummed mildly before nodding, "Limitbreak." The blank look of confusion he received caused his eyes to widen. "That's never happened to you before? Oh...oh dear. Yes I suspect that would be a bit alarming. It's not terribly uncommon. It's a response to extreme physical or mental stress...hence ' _Limit_ ' break."

"Are you serious? Shesh..." She shook her head in astonishment. _I kind of wondered how that worked…_ Ryo looked away in though, "No that isn't something we have were I'm from. There's no magic at all really, or monsters… or Materia."

Genesis raised a brow as she trailed off and his tone turned bland, "Sounds boring."

Ryo shot him a dry look and ignored the comment, "So this happens every time you get overwhelmed?"

"Generally...did you name it?" He looked at her expectantly.

Ryo blinked at him, "Did I _what?_ "

He sighed in exasperation, as if it where the most obvious thing in the world, " _Name it_. Most people give it a name. My strongest is Apocalypse...though since my changes I've gained others."

Ryo looked thoughtful and tried to draw on anything that she could remember that was similar to what she had done. _He was pretty much eviscerated from the inside out._ The shear amount of blood had coated the front of her and painted the walls. _Bloody Mess_...she remembered her shell shocked words. _Heh… like the Fallout perk_. A dark grin made its way to her face. _Yes that'll do_. Genesis raised a questioning brow at it her menacing grin.

"Bloody Mess."

He chuckled, "Fitting."

Genesis appeared to be in mildly better spirits, but she could still feel his aggravation simmering beneath the surface. Something struck her suddenly and she knew just how to cheer him up. _Genesis was based off some Jpop artist right? Grakt, no GACKT!_

Ryo smirked, "You know... in my world they based you off a celebrity when they made you."

Genesis shot the woman a frown, " _Made_ me?"

She waved a hand dismissively, "This world is fictional in mine, remember?"

He looked mildly troubled by this, but after a moment it faded and was replaced with a bemused smirk, "So I'm famous in your world as well?" Ryo grinned, _of course stroking his ego would work._

She nodded, "Yep, a big pop star or something. He did a whole tour dressed up as you."

The smug grin on Gen's face grew, "Did he now?"

"Ya he's a real heart-throb in Japan." Ryo couldn't help but smirk at the look of satisfaction on his face.

"Well of course," He was practically preening now. Genesis thought for a moment, "You're world…is it very different from our own?"

 _Ya know now that I think about it..._ Ryo shook her head, "Not really. Like I said no magic or anything, but most things are pretty close to the same."

"What of the arts? I imagine Loveless isn't in your books," He asked curiously. Ryo shook her head. Genesis gave a small wistful hum, "I'm afraid I couldn't bear to live in a world without Loveless."

Ryo snorted sharply with a laugh, "Well no…but we've got other ones. I was never much for poetry myself but I'm sure there'd be something you'd like."

He looked aghast, "Any apprentice of mine _must_ be educated in culture!"

Ryo wrinkled her nose and looked annoyed, "I've read my share of the classics I just don't care for _poetry_."

Genesis huffed indignantly then paused in thought, "Your share of the classics? I'm assuming that entails works not of this world."

"Ya I doubt you've got Shakespeare, Poe, Mark Twain, or any of the other big name classical writers," Ryo said with a shrug. Genesis looked at her expectantly and she shot him an annoyed glare, "What?"

He shot her a cheeky grin, "You're not going to _share?_ "

She gave an exasperated sigh, "What? Do you think I can just spew this stuff of the top of my head like you can? Shesh I told you I'm not that big on stuff like that."

Genesis crossed his arms, "Surely you can quote _something?_ You don't at least have a favorite?"

Ryo groaned but went silent in thought. _Gee put me on the spot why don't ya. Ugh… what would be up his ally?_ One came to mind and she struggled to remember all the words. After a moment she cleared her throat.

"All that is gold does not glitter,  
Not all those who wander are lost;  
The old that is strong does not wither,  
Deep roots are not reached by the frost.  
From the ashes a fire shall be woken,  
A light from the shadows shall spring;  
Renewed shall be blade that was broken,  
The crownless again shall be king."

Ryo shot him a sheepish grin. She was never much of a performer. Genesis smiled broadly all the same.

"That was lovely my dear! You will have to try to remember more sometime…a whole other world to experience," He trailed off with a smile.

Ryo chuckled softly and leaned back against the wall behind her as she watched him. The shear passion for life he exuded fascinated her. He was a walking example of extremes. After a moment Genesis waved a dismissive hand and turned back to her.

"I suppose continuing our sparing would not be very wise," He eyed her thoughtfully, "How about we look into a little field work? I've been going a bit stir crazy since we got back and Lazard had mentioned some other missions in the works. We can see if there's anything coming up."

She raised a brow, but nodded all the same. Genesis sheathed his sword and waved her along towards the briefing room. He appeared relaxed now thankfully. _The man's insufferable when he's pouty…fortunately he's not too hard to distract._ Ryo followed him, eager for a chance to leave the gray droll of Midgar and its wastes.

* * *

Hollander cringed as the poor man his copies were dragging along shrieked in pain. The clone pulling him along watched the man with child like curiosity before twisting the captives arm in the wrong direction again. It gave a sickening pop and he screamed even louder.

The doctor shuddered harshly and looked back to snap at the copy, "Stop that! We need them alive and…mostly whole." The clone stared at him blankly before looking away shamefully.

"More." Hollander turned to glare at the Genesis clone pushing his way swiftly through the snow towards them. His face was screwed up with a look of confused frustration and he stomped his foot, "More _MORE!_ "

"Enough Dee!" Hollander barked back harshly, "We'll get more tomorrow. This one will have to suffice. Hurry along Dum."

Dee pouted. He glared at his brother and the whimpering captive in his arms before turning around to trudge back through the snow. The ghost town steadily came into view through the flurry of snow. Hollander shivered and tugged his thick coat tighter around him. _Who's bright idea was it to make our base in this frigid shithole...oh wait it was **mine**_ **.** Each day that passed left the man wishing more and more that he never even thought of this stupid plan, but he was in too deep now. There was no going back.

Hollander shot a glare behind him at the clone. There didn't seem to be anyway forward either. Trapped...he was trapped. He'd burned all his bridges already and he'd stranded himself on an island. A tiny island and the tide was coming in. He sighed heavily.

They passed three clones that sat out front of the town hall. Each more warped than the last. Dee gave a frustrated growl and kicked out at them. They scattered yelping and hissing as they went. Hollander slumped in relief as he stepped into the large fire warmed room. He tossed his coat over the back of a rickety chair and sat heavily into it. It creaked in protest. Dum stopped just inside the door and the whimpering man in his grasp renewed his desperate pleading. Hollander ground his teeth.

"Take him to the lab!" The doctor rubbed his brow and grumbled, "I'll deal with him later."

Dee stopped to glowering down at him with a look that would be comical if he didn't know better by now. Hollander glared back, " _What?_ "

"More."

Hollander rolled his eyes, "I'm making more!"

The clones face contorted in frustration, "More _now!"_

He was growing agitated again and Hollander really didn't want to push the volatile clone. The Doctor raised his hand to placate him.

"Okay…okay. Could I at least take a little rest first?" It was more than a little infuriating that the dynamic had turned so much that _he_ was the one asking permission. "I'm tired and hungry. I'll make the clone after I eat."

Dee narrowed his eyes and his lower lip stuck out in a pout. Hollander watched him march off and figured he'd won a little break for a change. Leaning back in his chair he tried to rest his eyes for a moment. Something heavy, furry, and cold smacked him in the face and landed limply in his lap. Hollander jerked and stared down at the large dead rat. Dum giggled madly from around the corner and Dee wore a toothy grin of his own.

"W-what the _hell!_ " Hollander started indignantly.

"Hungry…hungry. _HUNGRY!_ " Dee mocked in a sing song voice.

The pair giggled again before running off, leaving Hollander to stare down at what he was assuming was supposed to be his dinner. He pushed the thing from his lap and kicked it away in disgust. _Well I'm not hungry anymore!_ Hollander grumbled under his breath before rising from his seat. _Fine…I'll make you your damn clone. Maybe then I'll get a few minutes of peace!_

* * *

_From the Journal of Professor Hojo_

January 25, 2001nya

These last batches of tests have been promising. I can confirm with confidence that Specimen J is indeed growing stronger. Her recorded neural activity has spiked significantly over the past month and specimens treated with her cells show increased activity. The less stable subjects containing Jenova cells have grown more aggressive and those still capable of communication have heard her call. A number of my assistance reported observing prolonged instances of blackout in some test subjects. They held no memories of their actions during them. I believe she is taking control of her hosts. They appeared to have better results when the subjects were under extreme stress. It may be possible to induce this reaction in stronger, more stable subjects. I think it is long past due to explore this possibility with Specimen S. Chemical stress is likely the most viable method due to his overall strength and resiliency.

On another note I am curious of how Specimen S's little ' _vacation_ ' went. Specimen R was in attendance since Hollanders failed pet has taken her on as an apprentice. I may have to arrange more opportunities for S and R to interact. A difficult task due to S's limited social capabilities. At times I regret not putting very much emphasis in socialization during his development. It has been more detrimental than anticipated. On the other hand it might prove imperative that I limit his opportunities to speak with certain individuals. I have never known a Turk to be loose of tongue, but I suppose it was only a matter of time.

Regardless, my studies of the sample taken from Specimen R have been enlightening and indeed baffling. There are similarities in traits to J, yet genome sequencing has brought up only minor matches. Whatever R is she is not something I've seen before though it could still be possible that they share a similar origin. The antibodies present in R's sample suggests she has encountered the organism before. Even more interesting is her unusual form of Mako. Pure and stagnant Mako are simply different forms of the same, and the Darkstream's presence has only been isolated from samples from J herself. It makes me wonder if she is even of our world. If the evidence regarding Specimen J is accurate she may an extraterrestrial as well.

If my hypothesis is correct then the real question is how she got here at all? J arrived on the meteor that created North Crater, but there has been no celestial activity of that level in recent history. Few answers are presenting themselves and only more questions seem to arise. I haven't had such an intriguing case since Gast dug J up initially.

For now I will be sending what Mako I've been able to isolate to Ranin. Perhaps the promise of something new to study will get the pompous git to do some real work.


	29. Best Laid Plans

Zack bounced on his heels next to Tseng as the heli was loaded up. The dark haired Turk looked as impassive as ever and it contrasted sharply with the Soldiers wide excited grin. It didn't take a genius to tell Tseng wasn't thrilled to be working with the newly christened First.

"Eeee! My very first mission as a Soldier First! Can you believe it! This is soo coool!" Zack practically squealed.

Tseng closed his eyes and exhaled slowly, though his stony expression never changed. No, He'd rather be working with just about anyone else. _Even Reno would be more tolerable...maybe._ A short young cadet pushed the last box into the cab of the helicopter before hopping in alongside it. Zack boarded as well and Tseng reluctantly followed after. Two troopers took the pilot and copilot seats and soon they were in the air heading north. Zack bounced in his seat with excitement. As far as he was concerned they couldn't get there fast enough.

A few hours later, Zack sat rubbing his arms feverishly, "Geeze! It's so COLD!"

Tseng shot him a dead pan look, "You were aware of the missions' location…It was in the briefing."

Zack gave a small begrudging grunt and shivered again as a heavy gust hit the thin walled aircraft. It gave a precarious jolt and the poor young cadet across from him gave a pained groan. _Kids been green all flight…at least I'm lucky I don't get motion sickness._ The flight hadn't been kind to the younger man that was for sure.

"You alright bud?" Zack asked.

The young cadet bobbed his head, "Uh hu…I'll be fine, sir."

The aircraft gave another sharp jolt and the cadet groaned softly. Zack smiled sympathetically at him. The next shake was stronger than the last and the helicopters passengers gripped the tie downs along the wall. _Shesh what's going on out there?_ Zack frowned and looked out the small side window. All he could see was a flurry of white. He released his safety harness and rose, intending to question the pilots.

From the front of the chopper the men gave a startled yelp and in an instant everything descended into chaos. For a moment Zack was airborne, and then he slammed hard against the metal door of the chopper. He gave a sharp cry and grabbed hold of its handle. It slid open just as the helicopter took a spin in the opposite direction, whipping him around and sending him flying out of the open door. There was a sharp impact, then everything went black.

He woke some time later to an insistent prodding in his side. When the Soldier opened his eyes he was met with the face of the very young cadet. He'd lost his helmet and his spiny blond hair stuck up wildly. _Heh…Like a little chocobo…_ Zack looked up at him blearily and the blond pulled from the dazed Soldiers view.

"He's alive..."

Zack groaned out a protest to that statement. _Nu-uh…_

"Good, we still have a mission to do," Tseng's cold voice sounded further away.

Zack gave small moan in complaint. _Geeze talk about a slave driver._ He struggled to rise, but a wave of dizziness sent him back to the snowy ground with another groan. The cadet hurried over to help him sit up and after a few moments to clear his head Zack was able to stand and brush himself off.

"Do you need a potion?" Blondie asked. His voice was rather soft from behind the faded green scarf around his neck. Zack spared the kid a weak grin.

"Nah I'm good. Thanks though," He took in the expanse of white snow and jagged mountains surrounding them. The helicopter lay smoldering where it had landed in the snow bank. He frowned sadly. Their pilots had shared its fate. The Turk and cadet appeared to have come out unscathed at least. Zack turned to Tseng with a raised brow, "How far off course are we?"

Tseng hummed mildly, "Not far. The road through the pass will lead us there once we get to it. We should hurry though. We have already lost time…and we don't want to be caught out here once night falls."

Zack nodded sharply and started ahead with the cadet shadowing behind. Barely an hour later the little cadet was the only one still right on his tail. Zack paused and looked back at the Turk lagging several yards behind. He chuckled before turning his gaze to the kid that had stopped to stand next to him.

"You sure seem at home here…Where ya from?"

The blond looked up at him surprised and shied away, "Uh…N-Nibelheim, sir."

"Nibelheim? Hah no wonder."

A small shy grin made its way to the young cadets' face, "What about you?"

Zack puffed out his chest and smirked, "Who me? Gongaga!" The kid gave a small snort of laughter and Zack's grin faltered. " _Whaaat?_ You're laughing! What's so funny about Gongaga?!"

"You mean other than the name?" He snickered again.

Zack shot him a teasing grin and narrowed his eyes, "Do you even _know_ Gongaga?"

"No...but it sounds pretty middle of nowhere."

"And Nibelheim doesn't?" Zack countered.

The blond grinned sheepishly and shrugged, "Well… we do at least have a Mako Reactor."

Zack grinned, "And if you've got a reactor..." the cadet joined in to finish his sentence wearing a knowing grin, "Then there's nothing else out there."

They both laughed and Zack turned to watch the Turk struggling his way up the hill.

"Hey Tseng!" Zack shouted down to him.

The Turk looked up warily. It might have been the light reflecting off the snow, but he could swear the Soldiers beaming grin glinted like something from a toothpaste commercial. _It's not cold enough for me to be delirious…_ Zack raised a hand to give him a thumbs up.

"This missions going to be a cinch!" Zack pointed to the blond and opened his mouth to speak. His smile floundered for a moment and he leaned over to whisper to the cadet, "Uh… what's your name again?"

The young man fought back a grin, "Cloud, sir… Cloud Strife."

"Cloud…" Zack's smile returned in full and he turned its radiance back down to the gloomy Turk, "Cloud here's a real mountain man! Just leave it to us!"

Tseng stared at the two blandly and muttered softly under his breath, "Sure, I'll just…leave it to you."

The two were already over the pass. Tseng let out another long exhale before continuing the slow trudge through the snow.

* * *

There wasn't much left of the place when they got there. Wouldn't matter if ShinRa decided to firebomb the place...the clones pretty much did it for them. Buildings were aflame and Genesis clones roamed around tossing rocks through the few windows the buildings still had, giggling and shouting jumbled nonsense at one another. It was one massive riot.

"We should avoid a conflict if we can," Tsung said softly. He gestured to the narrow alleys that snaked between the tightly packed little buildings. "Keep to the shadows. We can use the alleyways to progress towards the main hall."

Zack nodded and turned to the young recruit beside him, "You think you can keep up?" Cloud nodded sharply looking determined. Zack turned back to the Turk with a bright smile, "Alright! Let's mosey!"

Tseng slipped into the nearest alley and the two followed close behind. Few clones strayed their way and those that did lacked the mental capacity to even recognize them as a threat. The further in they went the more there were and the more violent they became.

Cloud spun around at the sound of a sharp crash not far off. The sound of glass shattering was punctuated by a fit of mad giggling. The warped clone that caused it scurried past the mouth of their alleyway on all fours, but didn't notice them. Zack gently pat the young cadets shoulder and leaned in to speak in a whisper.

"Easy kid...I think their having too much fun to bother with us."

Tseng nodded in agreement, "If we keep a low profile and avoid them I doubt they will. From all accounts the vast majority of these clones are heavily degraded both physically and mentally, but proceed with caution regardless."

Cloud nodded but eyed where the clone had went warily regardless. Their path opened to a small town square. The snow flurry and smoke had blackened the steadily darkening sky, but the square itself was lit bright as though it were high noon. Buildings were ablaze and the twisted shadows of Genesis clones danced among the flames. They appeared totally unbothered by the sweltering hellfire surrounding them. Their hoots and laughter gave the place an eerily wild and primal feel, as though some tribal ritual were taking place. Towards the back a large official looking building sat relatively untouched by the revelers. A few clones that appeared to have retained most of their form milled around out front. They weren't taking part in the destruction around them.

"Town hall...our scouting reports suggest that this is where Hollander has made his base of operations." Even at a whisper the Turks tone failed to shift in the slightest, "Keep close and be careful...those ones look like they might have enough cognition left to make themselves a threat."

Zack nodded and the group hugged the buildings edge to skirt around it. The clones milling about looked bored but didn't take notice of them as they slipped around to the buildings back. It was quieter here and a large section of the structure looked out over a cliff face. A small unguarded maintenance door sat half off its hinges along the back wall. Tseng approached it slowly and gestured for the others to follow.

"Hey Cloud want to guard the door and make sure Hollander doesn't try to slip out the back?" Zack asked in a whisper.

Cloud nodded, "Yes, sir."

Zack beamed and slapped him on the back, "Awesome!"

Cloud grinned sheepishly at the others enthusiasm.

Tseng ignored their little exchange and eased the door open. It creaked, but with all cacophony in the town around them combined with the howling wind coming down the pass he doubted anyone heard. The dusty city hall was thankfully warm and dry. The floor boards bowed and whined in protest of their presence. The poor lighting cast long shadows along the broken halls and the rodents scurried away as they disturbed the silence. The creek of floorboards elsewhere hinted that they weren't along however. They moved carefully through the corridor to an wide open hall filled with rubble and broken chairs. Tseng shot out a hand to stop the Soldier behind him, but Zacks heavy steps came to late causing the rotting floor to give away their position.

The clone looked up at them with wide eyes from where he'd been crouched by some rubble. Aside from a bit of gray in his hair he was easily the most human clone they'd seen yet. With a small worried whine he rose and tugged at the sleeve of the oversized gray shirt he wore. Tseng moved slowly to draw his pistol, each watching the other warily. The copy took a hesitant step backwards towards the open door way behind him. He chewed his lip nervously as his gaze traveled from one man to the other.

Zack raised a hand in an attempt to placate him, "Easy now…"

The copy shook his head vigorously before making a brake for it. Tseng's shots sent chunks of the doors molding flying through the air, but none hit home. Zack drew his blade and hurried forward to pursue. He rounded the corner into the room beyond. A sudden punch to the gut knocked the air out of him, dropping him to the floor with a wheeze. The clone that stuck staggered back with a yelp of his own as bullets pelted him. Tseng stepped over the Soldier pistol raised and Zack struggled back to his feet, rubbing his stomach with a grimace.

Zack glared at the clone that now huddled behind a bigger angrier looking one, "Jeeze man, you hit _hard_ …"

"Doctor Hollander, order your men to stand down and surrender peacefully," Tseng said leveling the barrel of his pistol on the clones standing between him and the doctor. The one at front bared his teeth and hissed. Zack leveled his blade at the other.

Hollander looked like he'd seen better days. His normally scruffy beard had grown wild and his eyes held a mad desperate glint. Even the doctors' clothes looked tattered and worn. His lab coat had been traded for a heavier winter coat. It was large enough that it looked like it was trying to eat the short cubby man. Hollander shuffled back against the wall behind him anxiously. Dee turned a glare to him and bristled. The clone looked just as ready to lash out at Hollander as he did the intruders.

Dr. Hollander shot the Turk glare, "Does it look like they're listening to me you _IDIOTS!?_ "

Dee snarled at him and he shirked back with a cringe. Hollander's eyes shifted from one threat to another as he pressed himself against the back wall in an attempt to be as unnoticeable as possible. He looked like a cornered rat and his frightened desperation was obvious.

"I don't know what's happening to them," He hissed under his breath, "I can't control them. Just...just get me out of here and I'll do what you say."

The look on his face was pleading. Tseng hardly appeared swayed, but Zack hardened his resolve with a sharp nod. Dee and Dum narrowed their eyes. It seemed they had enough of a mind left to understand the exchange.

" _No!_ " Dee snapped angrily and gnashed his teeth, "Ours! Need Him! More!"

Dum gave a sharp whine of distress and paced irritably behind his brother. Dee's outburst got the Soldiers attention and Zack quirked his head to the side curiously.

"More? Why do you need more? More clones?"

Dum scratched harshly at the back of his head before pounding on it, " _Eenn_ …more. Mother wan more."

His brother gave an angry hiss and smacked Dum hard on the back, " _Sshhhh!_ "

Dum looked properly apologetic and cowered from his brother. Dee gave an annoyed growl and turned his snarling visage back to Zack. Apparently he'd had enough of the chit chat. He charged forward swinging his fist wide at Zack.

The Soldier back peddled in surprise, " _Geeze_ you're fast to!"

Zack dodged the swing and slammed his shoulder into the clone sending it crashing to the ground. Dum gave a distressed keen and helped his brother to his feet but Dee snarled and shook him off. Dee's face contorted in rage and Dum searched frantically for a weapon. A metal folding chair was deemed good enough and he swung it with a panicked cry. Zack brought his arm up to block the improvised weapon. It bent sharply against his blocking arm, and though the young Soldier grimaced with pain, he did not back down.

Tseng kept his gun at the ready, but made no motion to fire. He was focused intently on the cowering doctor behind them and wasn't about to be distracted from the objective. In the ensuing chaos Hollander had edged his way along the back wall towards a broken window.

"Doctor Hollander we were told to bring you in alive if at all possible...do not force our hand," Tseng's voice was as calm and disinterested as it ever was while issuing the warning.

Hollander shot the Turk a pleading look and mouthed 'Get me out of here.' Tseng was silent before nodding sharply and gesturing to the window. Tseng turned on his heel and swiftly left the way they had come, leaving Zack to deal with the volatile duo. Hollander made for the window quickly. He struggled and cursed as he cut himself on the jagged glass shards sticking out of the narrow opening. He hadn't even made it half way before Tseng met him on the other side to help pull him through. Hollander's lab coat caught on a jutting bit of glass and it tore deep in to his arm as he struggled. His sharp yelp of pain made Dum look his way.

"Mmm!" The clones eyes widened in a panic, " _Nuuu!_ "

Dum grabbed the edge of his brothers' shirt in an effort to get his attention. Dee snarled at the insistent tugging and jerked out of his grasp. Dee growled low like an angry dog and glanced in the direction the other was frantically pointing. His eyes widened. He was just in time to see Hollander's rear end slip out of the shattered window. Panic and rage warred for a place on his face.

" _NOO! AARRHH!_ "

He surged towards the window only to be met with a hail of gun fire. A bullet tore through his face marring his stolen features in a burst of red. Dee howled in agony and clutched at the ragged flesh of his cheek.

Tseng called from outside, "Zack! Hollander has been secured. Fall back and proceed to the scheduled extraction point."

Zack nodded and shuffled slowly towards the exit while keeping a close eye on the irate twins. The pair of clones hardly seemed interested in him anymore though. Dee tossed a chair through the window with a scream and Dum gave a long wailing cry. The furious clone went into a frenzy, trashing the table and chairs in the room. Zack was out the door before he became the target for their wild tantrum. Cloud gave a startled yelp and leveled his gun as Zack burst through the back door. Zack scrambled to a halt and raised his hands in surrender. The shaky barrel wavered and fell.

"Hehe sorry," Zack grinned sheepishly, and Cloud gave him one of the same.

"Let's go," The two jumped at the sound of Tseng's voice, "Air support will be here in fifteen minutes to level the city. We'd best be gone by then."

The Turk dragged along the wild eyed doctor by the arm and hurried back down the winding alleyways. The noise of their disturbance had attracted the attention of one of those outside, and Cloud was tackled to the ground by a snarling clone. His limbs were oddly stretched and ended in slick inky black claws. They dug deep into Clouds shoulder and raked down, spreading black oily fluid across his uniform. The barrel of the cadet's rifle pressed pinned between the two of them with its barrel firm against the feral copies chest.

The clone's body muffled the shot, but its close range shattered the things chest sending a spray of blood against the wall. It gave a wheezing hiss and Cloud pushed the creature aside with a shudder. He scrambled out from under it and gave a pained hiss of his own. The shoulder of his uniform was tattered and smeared with the brackish fluid and blood. Zack helped him to his feet.

"You okay kid?" Zack asked in a soft whisper. Tseng stepped past them gun at the ready, but no more of the rabid clones appeared to be coming their way.

"Ugh...I should be okay." Cloud groaned out. He clenched his arm and cringed, "It just clawed me up a bit. I'll live."

He pulled a potion from his pack and took a swig. The bitter astringent fluid sent a tingling sensation through him and the wound itched terribly as it began to mend. It wouldn't be enough to heal it over, but it did help to stop the bleeding and ease the pain.

"We need to hurry…" Tseng said, "And move quietly."

Tseng watched the mouth of the alleyway like a hawk. The quiet crackling of fire and distant whoops of clones further away didn't ease his mind any. The one that had struck from the shadows had been silent in its approach. He grabbed Hollander by the arm once more and pushed him forward. The Doctor was silent, but trembling. They didn't have time to deal with more of these things. The air strike would take care of them well enough.

Zack raced forward to take the front as they neared the edge of the town. Cloud followed along to cover their back. The Soldier jerked to a stop suddenly as a shadow moved across the opening in front of them. A hunched clone that now could barely be considered human at all stopped at the mouth of the alleyway. Its jaw hung gapping open spilling out drool and a thick blackish ichor. Eye's white with cataracts stared blankly ahead, seeing nothing.

Zack took a hesitant step back. The soft crunch of his boot on snow alerted the thing and its head jerked in his direction. The black tendrils writhing across its back stilled before twisting in the air with renewed vigor. It gargled, sending more dark spittle dripping into the snow. Zack shuddered and tried not to gag. It smelled as bad as it looked.

His voice wavered, " _Goddess…_ "

Its head jerked again in his direction and it raised claw like hands out to grasp for him.

"Zack…If we fire on it the sound may alert more," Tseng said softly from behind.

Zack nodded and swallowed roughly before raising his blade. His first swing severed a grasping limb clean and the copy reared back in pain. It couldn't scream. It could only bring up more bouts of brackish fluid. Zack cringed when it spattered on his uniform. He brought his sword down on it once more to finish the job. It fell in a heap to the floor and stilled. Tseng and Cloud slowly stepped over it and Hollander cringed as he was pulled along.

"They weren't…They weren't supposed to…" Hollander shuddered and looked away. He trailed off and went silent as he let himself be lead away from the thing.

The thick snow flurry covered their retreat and they marched away from the fire lit ghost town. There was only silence and the wind for a long while.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to watch a zombie movie ever again…" Zack murmured softly. He looked haunted.

Beside him Cloud nodded numbly and pulled his scarf tighter over his face. The blizzard was picking up, and as the sky steadily darkened it only grew colder.

* * *

By the time the furious clone had calmed the room was empty save his brother. Hollander had fled with the Turk during their mad tantrum. Dum gave a low frustrated growl and heaved great panting breaths as he slowly calmed. His brother sat huddled beside an overturned table hiccuping out small sobs. Dum clenched his eyes shut and struggled desperately to think of what to do. Their minds were too muddled and empty to find answers on their own.

The children needed their mother's guidance.

Dum froze suddenly and Dee followed suit. They both looked off vacantly with their heads tilted. The soft comforting whispers calmed them, called them... commanded them. Unhinged smiles broke across the twin's faces and they left the crumbling building. As if in a trance they set out south into the flurry, following the call. The warped clones paid them no mind. They were too involved in their destructive fun, but those that remained stable rose to follow, wandering deeper into the mountains.

* * *

Dr. Ranin flipped through some pages of data and compared the two readings for the fifth time. No there was no doubt about it. It was an exact match. A few days ago Professor Hojo had handed off a very small blood sample containing an unusual form of Mako. He did so begrudgingly, and Ranin couldn't help the smug satisfaction that bubbled up because of it.

 _Goddess forbid Professor Hojo isn't the leading expert on everything._ When Hojo failed to glean anything truly irregular about it other than its color and mildly different energy signature he passed it off to the real expert in Mako research. Ranin fully intended to rub it in the man's face the next time he got the chance. _Smug bastard is nothing compared to Ghast._

What the Doctor found truly perplexing is how it coincided with his current object of study. The distinct energy signature of the unusual Materia he was studying matched the blood sample he'd been given. He was pretty certain he knew where the blood sample had come from if nothing else. _It would better explain the girl's hesitancy._ At the time he'd written it off as her fearing punishment for damaging his equipment, but this brought a whole new spin on things. Everyone knew Hojo was up to something new lately, but the man had been tight-lipped on what it was. If it somehow involved the female Soldier then he could forgive her skittishness. _I would have figured Hojo would have her in one of his cells by now if she was this intriguing._

He hummed thoughtfully. _Unless he wasn't allowed._ Ranin had seen the papers. The young female Soldier had been one of the best PR stunts ShinRa'd had in years. Regardless his mind was abuzz with questions. One of which was how he'd be able to get the young woman to hear him out before she bolted for the door. _I could bolt the door._ He smiled ruefully and shook his head. Hojo was rubbing off on him it seemed. _I did tell her I'd let her field test the Materia once I was done._ It was a start. Dr. Ranin sorted the papers on his desk and eyed the small dark purple orb on the table. It gave off no light. Even the materia's color seemed to be more of an illusion. Instead it seemed to sap the light from its surroundings. It was a very curious piece.

What he wanted to know was what else could be created? What new possibilities could this finding bring? He felt like a young man fresh out of the academy again. Eager and curious, chasing at Professor Valentine's heels, ready to overturn every rock to see what lay beneath. _This…this is science._ He could hardly wait to get started.


	30. Of Mice and Men

Chapter 30 – Of Mice and Men

The four men trudged through the thick snow as quickly as they could. The extraction point wasn't very far, but the wind had kicked up sending a flurry of biting cold down on them. Even Zack's Soldier enhancements could only do so much to fight the elements and he was left shivering, harshly rubbing his bare arms to keep warmth.

An airstrike was on its way to reduce the ghost town to rubble and they needed to get out of range fast. Cloud had taken the lead and the other struggled to keep pace. The Soldier was fine with the rough terrain, but this was a far cry from the humid jungles of Gongaga. Cloud turned his back to the cold wind to watch the other three struggle up the pass. Even Hollander was too cold to complain at this point. Zack lost his footing on something in the snow and tumbled forward. Tseng caught him before he could be submerged in the icy snowdrift. The young Cadet hurried down to them, sliding down the incline with ease. Zack shook violently and leaned against the dark haired Turk but gave no other signs of consciousness. A stream of blood flowed down his jaw. In his fall he'd landed against some jagged rocks obscured by the thick snow.

"He's hypothermic," Tseng said calmly, but even his voice wavered from his own shivering.

Cloud nodded and searched the cliff face beside them through the flurry. There was a sharp bend in the rocks and an overhanging outcrop came to form a shallow cavern. The boy tugged the muted green scarf from his neck and pulled it around Zack's shoulders.

"This way. I see a place we can take shelter...if the wind is getting this bad I doubt the helicopter will be able to reach the extraction point anyway," Cloud yelled over the wind.

Tseng nodded and pulled the Soldier's arm over his shoulders. He helped drag Zack into the alcove and Cloud brought him as far in from the wind as he could. He was becoming unresponsive. Cloud's brows tightened with worry. _That's not a good sign._

He looked up at the Turk, "Do you have a Fire Materia sir?"

Tseng nodded and pulled out a small case from inside his jacket. Several of the small orbs glittered inside it. Tseng knelt down beside him and focused on the orb in his hand. A small flame sprouted from his palm and Cloud pulled Zack as close as he dared to the dancing flame. He set about attending to the man as the Turk continued to channel the spell. There was nothing to burn for a fire so the conjured flame would have to suffice. The warm light filled the crevice and after some time Zack gave a small weak groan. He blinked up blearily at the two.

"I hope you've learned your lesson today Mr. Fair," Tseng said dryly.

Cloud quirked a small grin, "Ya...dress for the mission."

The Soldier gave another small moan in agreement, and Cloud pulled the thick scarf tighter around Zacks chest and shoulders. Hollander pulled his coat around his own and sat huddled in a corner. He sneered at the delirious Soldier.

"Soldier's standards must be at an all time low if such _imbeciles_ are making First."

His snide comment went ignored by the others and he gave a small huff. There was little else they could do now but wait. They were cold and miserable, but alive. The fact that there had been no distant explosions suggested that Cloud had been right in his assumption about the impending airstrike. The blizzard was too harsh for any aircraft.

After a few hours the wind began to die down and the phone in Tseng's pocket started to buzz. The shivering bunch watched the Turk hopefully. He hummed and supplied the appropriate 'yes, sir's' and 'no, sir's'.

"We will standby," Tseng said finally. He set the open phone down in his lap and its cool blue glow lit the tight cave. "They're tracking my signal to pinpoint our location then sending an extraction. If the weather remains fair they should be here within the hour."

Zack nodded dully as he stared back into the little flame dancing in Clouds outstretched hands. They had been trading off with the Fire Materia to keep the magical flame alive.

"Commander Hewley will be with the retrieval unit," Tseng added as an afterthought.

With a sharp jerk Zack turned his head to stare at the Turk with wide eyed horror. His head dropped down to where he braced his arms over his knees and he emitted a low groan.

Cloud looked at him puzzled, "What? What's wrong with that?"

Zack turned his head to the side and gave the Cadet a miserable frown.

"He's my _mentor_ that's what..." His voice fell into a whine, " _Uuugh!_ This is so embarrassing! He's totally going to lecture me the whole way back."

Cloud quirked a small grin, "Sound's like you're really in for it then."

Zack sighed in defeat, "You don't even know..." He fell into miserable silence like a scolded child.

Cloud chuckled softly, "I take it you don't get much snow in Gongaga?"

"Pfft..no...It's tropical."

"Owch. It's like this...hmm about half the year in Nibelhiem..." He gave a small shrug, "You get use to it."

Zack gave a small disheartened shrug, but gave no comment. Cloud didn't really want to pester the man, but his excitement over meeting a Soldier First won out in the end. There's not exactly much else to do out here anyway.

"So...what's it like. T-to be in Soldier?" Cloud asked softly his voice shy and unsure. Zack quirked a slight smile.

"There isn't any place I'd rather be..." He reached across to give the kid a pat on the back and a broad smile, "You'll see...when you make it in."

Cloud shied away from his gaze, but smiled, "Sure..."

Zack's grin grew, "Hey now, you'll make it! You at least knew to bring warmer clothes...doing better than this Soldier First already!" From the back Hollander gave an amused snort and Cloud laughed as well.

The phone on Tseng's lap buzzed and he answered it swiftly, "Yes Commander...I will send up a fire flare."

Cloud handed the Materia to the Turk and he hurried out of their sheltered nook. They followed after. The wind had died down significantly and a light snowfall dusted the area with fresh power. Tseng sent a burst of fire up into the air. It left a short thin trail of smoke below it. Already the steady thump of chopper blades echoed through the pass. The aircraft circled a few times over head and a form jumped in a free fall from its cab.

Snow flew. The impact sent a cloud of the freshly fallen powder up into the air. Angeal rose to his feet. He wore a heavy coat that made the broad shouldered man appear all the larger. Angeal turned his stern glare on his student. He did not look pleased. _Oh I'm in for it now…_ Zack smiled sheepishly back, tired and wary. Zack's face was bloody from the cut on his cheek and his lips were still a bit blue from the cold. The older First's steely visage softened a note before he turned to assess the others.

"There's an opening half a mile south," Angeal pointed to a small path along the cliffs near them, "The chopper will touch down there."

Tseng nodded and took Hollander by the arm to lead him forward. The doctor was too tired to give much protest and followed along silently. Cloud took up the rear as they trudged up the hill. When Zack went to follow Angeal stepped in front of him to block his path.

" _Zack..._ " Angeal started, but stopped and instead stared at the young man long and hard. After a moment his severe expression eased and he pulled the thick coat from his shoulders to wrap it around Zack's trembling form.

"I'm sorry sir..." Zack began in a whisper.

"Shush..." The burly man cut him off. Angeal pulled his arm around Zack and led him up the frigid path, "I'm just glad you're okay."

Zack let himself be led along by Angeal, his mind silently berating himself every step of the way. He'd gone and done every little thing his mentor warned him against. _Brash, reckless, shortsighted, impatient..._

Beneath the heavy coat Zacks voice came out as a small whisper, "I'm not ready to be a First..."

Angeal stopped and frowned.

"Would I have recommended you if you were not?" Zack floundered at the harshness of his mentors tone. Angeal sighed heavily and squeezed the arm around the young man's shoulder tighter in reassurance. "You'll do fine. You just need to stay focused and get serious about your missions...you're easily distracted when you get excited about things."

Zack nodded slowly keeping his eyes to the ground. Cloud slid down a shallow snowbank to the two men.

"Commander Hewley sir," Cloud came to stand at attention before the Soldiers and saluted, "The chopper has landed and is ready for us."

Angeal nodded sharply at the cadet. Cloud's eyes flickered to the downtrodden Soldier and he gave him a faint sympathetic smile.

"You did well out there kid." Zack returned the smile briefly, "Couldn't have done it without you."

Cloud flushed pink and straightened, "T-thank you sir!"

Angeal chuckled softly, "Thanks for looking after my student cadet...I know it can be a tough job."

Zack's cheeks were already rosy from the cold, but managed to grow even brighter, " _H-hey!_ "

Cloud smiled shyly and Angeal laughed louder. He shook his head and gave Zack a firm pat on the back. "Alright...let's get you home. This place is too cold for my liking."

The helicopter was already revving up as they came around the bend. Zack sighed heavily in relief. He was definitely ready to go home. _Or maybe on vacation...Casa Del Sol is sounding pretty good right now._

* * *

Training had started up the Monday after their meeting and Ryo had settled into the new routine easily enough. It was certainly more rigorous. Despite this she'd been feeling rather odd all day, like something was missing. She had just finished filling her tray with the usual slop, rank hadn't improved the quality sadly, when it hit her. She hadn't seen Markus since the ceremony. He had received his promotion to Second as well, but had been absent from training. Ryo stood off to the side in the mess hall awkwardly. And without him and... Ricky. _Oh..._ Her appetite took a dive as she remembered the nervous little ginger. Markus was undoubtedly having a rough time with it. _A lot worse then you are obviously..._

Ryo had been in such a rush to escape the media after the ceremony that she hadn't even noticed where the big bear of a man had gone. _Had he been in the chopper on the return flight?_ She hadn't noticed. She hadn't even thought about it. Guilt chewed at her. Shouldn't she be grieving? It wasn't that she didn't care for the kid, but... There was too much other stuff going on. She'd been so busy dealing with the Firsts that everything else has been put on the back burner.

"Hey," Ryo reached out to stop a fellow Second walking by, "Have you seen Markus lately?"

He shook his head and moved along. Ryo frowned and watched the men milling about. _I could ask at the Seconds barracks. They would probably have a better idea of what was going on._ She had a few hours to kill before she needed to be anywhere. Dr. Ranin had asked her to come by for an update on her weird little Materia.

Ryo ate as much as she could stomach before setting the rest aside. The barracks were a level down and she made her way there. It wasn't a place she was particularly fond of...and with good reason. Soldiers were busily going about their business and most were content to ignore her.

Others however made their distaste known by their leers and glares. She may have won over a few of her fellow Soldiers, but many still held reservations about her. The main common room had quieted a bit at her entrance and a man at the back with long brown hair tied up in a braid leaned back in his chair.

He set down his hand of cards and nodded in Ryo's direction, "Yo bitch, what you want? Not enough cocks to suck on the Firsts floor?"

There was a low ambiance of chuckles around the room and the joker grinned at his buddies. Ryo didn't bother giving him a reaction just looked at him blandly.

"Was looking for some pussy actually and it looks like I found it. All the cunt's are down here."

There was a bark of laughter from the men and the instigator gave a sneer, "I fucking _knew it!_ You are a lesbo aren't you?"

"Na, but for a pretty girl like you I might just change my mind," Ryo grinned as another round of laughter filled the room and the prick's face burned red with fury. He obviously didn't care for the taste of his own medicine. He grit his teeth and looked ready to rise to her baiting.

"Knock it off Graves, ya piss her off and you'll be stuck in medical," The fellow that spoke up looked somewhat familiar. _He was in my unit at Tamblin if I remember right. I think his name was Carl?_ He shot Graves a smirk, "Although she might be doing ya a favor. You'd at least get to pinch a few of the nurse's asses before they kicked you out for being an asshat."

Graves grumbled something under his breath and snatched his cards back up to resume his game. The others in the room snickered and went back to their tasks. The tension left the room just as swiftly as it had come.

Possibly-Carl came up to her wearing a slight grin, "What's up? This isn't your usual haunting ground."

Ryo shrugged, "I haven't seen Markus in a while…was wondering how he was doing."

Most-likely-Carl's smile fell and his voice dropped to a whisper, "He vanished after everyone got back from the ceremony…Didn't even bother packing his stuff. Lazard's been giving him some time and hasn't marked him AWOL yet, but he'll have to before long."

Ryo cursed under her breath, "Anyone know where he's from? He might have gone home."

"No idea," He shrugged, "They'll probably be sending someone out to check on him since it's been a week or so."

She nodded with a frown, "Maybe I can push Lazard for a welfare check or something… It's worrying."

He nodded, "Ya… He isn't the only one either. A lot of the guys took off or dropped out once the war ended… whether they were dismissed or not. I don't think he'll be too keen on returning either way."

"I wouldn't imagine so…" Ryo said with a soft sigh, "You wouldn't mind letting me know if you hear anything would you?"

"No problem," He said, "Us Soldiers gotta take care of our own ya know?"

Ryo smiled softly and he pat her on the shoulder before turning away. She watched the men go about their day feeling oddly out of place. The feeling bugged her. It always had. _Take care of our own._ She hardly felt like she qualified. After a moment she shook her head and hurried to the elevator. As callous as it may have felt she couldn't handle everyone's problems, it just left her spread too thin. _I do what I can and hope for the best. I wouldn't expect anymore from anyone else._

* * *

"Thank you for coming down on such short notice Miss Kesh. I'm sure you're busy now that training has resumed," Dr. Ranin waved her into his office.

It was small in comparison to his lab and cluttered with old historical texts and scientific journals. Scattered between them were Mako crystal specimens in small square glass displays. Some glowed brilliantly with latent energy while others appeared mostly inert but glittered in a rainbow of colors.

"Well Commander Genesis started immediately on it so it hardly makes a difference." Ryo said with a shrug, "Any new developments with my weird shadow Materia?"

Dr. Ranin hummed mildly and gestured for her to sit. The odd little Materia sat in a case on the desk between them.

"Yes actually. I've made a few interesting discoveries." Ryo sat and looked at him curiously. He eyed her carefully with similar curiosity before continuing, "You see Professor Hojo recently sent an unusual Mako sample for me to study...incidentally it matched the peculiar energy signature of your new Materia."

Ryo watched him silently. A mixture of confusion and alarm shot through her. _What sample?_ She shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Did he mention where this sample came from?" Her tone was controlled and guarded.

The tall man watched her quietly for several moments, "It came from a blood sample apparently. He didn't mention any names, but...Tell me again what happened in that last Materia Fusion."

Ryo paled visibly and her mind whirred in a panic. _Blood, when? HOW?_ Her growing fear must have showed because the Doctor leaned forward.

"It's alright Miss Kesh. I haven't made this connection known," His lips tightened to a sharp narrow line, "I know what the man can be capable of." He sat back and his face fell into his usual lofty mask, "I am curious however. You contain a form of Mako that I have never seen before."

"Listen… I don't know what's causing any of this and I have no interest in allowing Hojo to have his way with me to find out," Ryo snapped sharply. She was seconds away from making a break for the door.

Dr. Ranin nodded in agreement to her protests and gave some reassurance. "I'm more interested in what can be done with it then the reasoning behind it. You somehow imbued your unique Mako into the Materia Fusion process and created something that has never been seen on this world. I would like to study this to its full potential...and I would like your help in doing so."

"What exactly do you want me to do?" She didn't hide the suspicious bite from her tone.

Dr. Ranin gestured flippantly, "No more than what you did before." He leaned forward and raised a narrow gray brow, "Aren't you the least bit curious yourself? I pegged you as the inquisitive type."

Ryo let her eyes wander to the desk in front of her. It was tempting, and she was curious. "None of this is going anywhere near Hojo?"

He shook his head, "I answered his questions and he was satisfied with that. I see no reason to elaborate any further on something that isn't directly relevant to his department. This is a matter for the Mako and Materia Research Division, not the Biology Department."

Ryo scoffed slightly. _Corporate backstabbing in every corner._ She gave a tiny grin and eyed the small case holding the little purple Materia. Yes, she was definitely curious. _It might give me a better understanding of what I can do if nothing else._ She was still at a total loss at how anything really worked, let alone their possible ramifications. Generally she didn't care to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Sure," Ryo said finally, "So where do we start?"

Ranin leaned back with a broad grin on his face, "Let's start from the beginning…"

* * *

Vincent adjusted the strap of the bag on his shoulder as he stepped into the small shuttle bus heading south. He'd changed into less conspicuous clothes for travel, but hadn't quite lost his dour look. Blacks and grays lay beneath his ever present crimson cape and cowl. On his last visit Veld had left him with a present... and a request.

His gift, _if it could be called that_ , was a small handheld device used for long range communication. He remembered large clunky devices that had been used almost exclusively by the Turks and military, but now such things were common use for civilians as well. They were also significantly smaller. Apparently technology had advanced over the last twenty years. Veld had spent a good hour showing him how to use it all while looking terribly amused at his expense. Even still Vincent was skeptical of the little thing. _I guess I have a bit of catching up to do._

Nibel was a fairly isolated region and the advancements seen elsewhere hadn't quite spread to their little corner. The further he strayed, the less familiar the world around him became, which would only serve to make his task more challenging. The engines rumbled as the bus started up and the last stragglers found their seats.

There were few matters that a man like Veld couldn't handle, and as much as the Turk Director wanted to deal with this himself it wasn't possible. It would simply draw too much attention to Veld or any of his men. And he'd trust no one else with a matter this important. _Family..._ Veld's daughter was alive, but missing. Worst of all she'd been under Hojo's tender care. Vincent's brassy claw creaked as it was clenched tight. _Every horror this company has committed always seems too led back to him._ That monster was everywhere.

Veld had given him an unusual mission, and he'd agreed for old time's sake. _That and it will help shake the rust off._ His prolonged imprisonment hadn't taken much of a toll on his body, but his mind still felt scattered and foggy. Veld wanted him to track down pieces of the summon used in the experiments on Felicia, as well as the girl herself. _Though she goes by another name now…and apparently leads an anti-ShinRa terrorist cell. Go figure._

He wasn't sure if he should be surprised or amused by the cruel irony of it all. Even if Veld was able to find his daughter his orders from up top would be to have her eliminated due to her being a threat to the corporation's security. That was a test of loyalty even he knew Veld would fail.

Vincent watched as the open fields steadily turned to red rocky canyons. The unpaved road shook the rickety bus as it grew rougher with the changing terrain. The old vehicle looked like it had seen better days already and felt like it would fall apart at the first good jostle.

The little bus gave a sharp jerk and from the front of the vehicle there was a loud pop. The whole thing slumped and an older lady at the back scrambled to catch her bag. _Looks like I wasn't far off in my assumption._ The driver cursed up a storm and the bus jostled it's riders as it came to an abrupt stop. The handful of patrons murmured among themselves as the gruff older man stomped down the steps to check the damage. If the renewed barrage of foul language was any indication it wasn't good. Finally he peaked his head back through the door and scowled.

"Well she's _fucked!_ " He barked. The older lady in the back tisked at his language.

"So what then, we stuck here?" A young blond punk covered in tattoos slammed his fist against the headrest of seat in front of him, "We gettin our money back _right?!_ "

The driver wave his hand dismissively and kicked open a hatch along the bottom of the front dash. He fished around for a jack and tool box before shooting the kid a glare. "You'll get what ya get kid less ya want to walk. If I can't get this up and movin I'll call in for a pickup."

Vincent sat quietly as he watched the exchange descend into bickering as other passengers made their concerns known. He grabbed the small duffle beside him and hefted it over a shoulder. If he guessed right they were only maybe a few hours drive from Cosmo. _I can make that by nightfall._ The old lady watched him with some concern as he rose to quietly pass through the isle. The driver paused from his argument as the tall man went to step passed.

"An where do ya think yer goin?" He scoffed slightly, "I was just kidding about walkin..."

Vincent gave a quiet hum and nodded shortly to the scruffy old man, "Thank you for the ride this far. I will not need compensation."

The driver blinked absently at him before shaking his head. "Suit yourself sir. Just to warn ya the critters are nasty in these parts..." He gave the ex-Turk a quick once over, "Not that you look like you'll have much problem with them. Just find yourself shelter by nightfall. Safe travel friend."

Vince nodded and stepped down onto the rough red earth. He left to the sound of the driver berating the young tattooed man for not being as respectful to his elders as Vincent had been. _Though I'm likely as old as he is really..._ Whatever had been done to him set him firmly at the age he had died at, or nearly died. He still wasn't quite sure, and honestly just thinking about it set a sharp wave of anxiety and panic through him. _It doesn't matter...just keep going._

Even if he didn't make Cosmo by nightfall he hadn't intended to stop to rest. Sleep was something he put of until he had no other choice not to. There was still a frightened nagging at the back of his mind that if he slept he'd wake up once more to pitch blackness and the musty smell of his coffin. After twenty years in a dark box the outside world just felt surreal. For now Vincent was just glad to have silence and his solitude didn't feel so restricting on the open road.

* * *

The sun had begun to set and it cast a crimson glow across the already red canyon rock. He'd underestimated the distance it seemed. Already things stirred in the shadows and the distant howl of monsters sounded closer with every call. He wasn't terribly worried. There shouldn't be much out here that he couldn't handle...though it had been a while since he'd seen any combat. _I hope I haven't lost my edge._ Vincent scoffed. Even if he had, the beasts trapped within him would surge forth to take charge. His hand drifted down to brush the pistol at his side all the same.

There wasn't much to see aside from the red rock and occasional tumbleweed, and as night fell there was even less. He trudged on regardless and ignored the glinting eyes that had begun to follow him through the darkness. The cliff walls climbed as the ex-Turk wandered deeper into the rocky canyon. A dark form shot across the overhang above him and a high pitched series of barks followed after like mad laughter. More burst into wild hysterics around him.

 _Cacklers..._ They were a common pest in these parts, that much he knew. Hunted in packs and had a voracious appetite. Vincent slid the pistol from its holster slowly. Gallian growled low in the back of his mind and he could feel the beast's anger. It's hackles were raised and Vincent had little doubt he'd be the first to surface if worst came to worst. His stalkers chattering came to a stop abruptly leaving the darkened canyon dead silent. A blur to the right sent Vincent spinning to the side in a dodge and Peacekeeper cracked sharply as it was fired. The scraggly hyena like like beast yelped and landed hard from its pounce. Its barbed whip-like tail lashed out at him in a meager second assault. It struggled to limp back to its feet and scurry back into the shadows as its pack mates surged forward, their slavering maws wide and hungry.

Vincent's cape flared out as he spun and dodged. The crack of gunfire and yowls of beasts only served to call forth more of the feral things. Three bounded over the ridge and still more leaped from the cliff tops above him. Clawed paws dug into his back and he toppled to the ground. They were on him in an instant. The barbed stingers on their long tails pierced into an arm and thigh. _No..._ A low growl that was not his own bubbled up from Vincent's chest. Rage and hunger rose up to claw at his mind like the beasts atop him. Those claws and fangs dug in to shred the man's clothes and gouge deep cuts in the flesh beneath. The growl from beneath the mass of beasts grew deeper and less human. The writhing dog pile swelled suddenly, then burst.

A Cackler was flung from the great purple beast's back and it's spine snapped with a loud crack as it impacted the cliff face. Others jumped away in a panic as their prey became something much larger than they'd bargained for. Gallian roared. Red hot fury filled him and only blood and flesh could cool it. The Cacklers giggled nervously as they paced around him uncertainly, jolting away at any quick movement the Were-behemoth made. One would shoot in to snap its tail at the great beast before hastily fleeing back into the line when Gallian lashed out in retaliation. With an aggravated snort Gallian charged forward latching onto a beast that had the misfortune of being too slow to dodge his great claws. He brought his wide maw of teeth down to tear into the yelping mass. A Cackler trying to capitalized on his distraction was batted away and its body impacted the rocks with a meaty slap. It didn't rise from where it had fallen. The unfortunate creature in Gallians grasp streaked as it was torn to pieces.

The Cacklers lashed out and their tail barbs jabbed again at the great beast that it howled in renewed pain and rage. Gallian reared up and waves of heat rippled the air around his jaws. The gaping maw of teeth glowed like the inside of a furnace before a burst of flames shot out. His head swing side to side sending a gout of flames at the pack of Cacklers, scattering them. They yipped and chattered as they fled. Their prey was more trouble than it was worth. The great behemoth stood huffing smoke and flames as it slowly calmed. As it did so Gallian's power began to recede and his form shrink. Vincent wavered a moment as he returned to himself then collapsed.

The adrenaline drained from his body and the sting of the Cacklers barbs returned. _Venom..._ A dizzying nausea made the world around him churn. Vincent groaned and turned to face the soft pattering of paws on gravel. _They're coming back..._ Panic flared but his vision dulled as the poison took hold. A small flame danced just above the ground as a short dark form approached him. He jerked weakly away from the beast as its muzzle sniffed at his hair. The poison must have made him delirious because the beast beside him chuckled softly and gave a thoughtful hum.

"Rest human...you're safe now."


	31. Birds and Bed Rest

Chapter 31 - Birds and Bed Rest

Zack sat quietly clutching a little cup of instant noodles. Instant 'Kupo-Noodles' rather...The little styrofoam cup toted a happy Moogle holding a pair of chopsticks on its front. Ryo had been tempted to chew Zack out for the dumb move he pulled during his mission, but from the looks of it he'd already gotten plenty of flack. _Spare the guy a little...I doubt he will live it down anyway._ Not to mention he was sick as a dog. Not even his Soldier enhancements spared him the wrath of the nasty cold bug he'd picked up in that icy wasteland. Ryo shook her head and pat the miserable man's shoulder as she stepped past.

"Hope you feel better bud. I'm headin out on mission. Dono how long it might take though."

Zack sniffled and when he spoke his voice was nasally from congestion, "Where at?"

"Mmm...somewhere south of the chocobo farm out past Kalm. They got rebels or something hauled up in the caves out there."

Zack nodded, "Have fun...and bring a jacket!"

Ryo laughed and snagged one off the hanger as she stepped out the door. Zack huddled back down into his pile of blankets and used tissues with a miserable groan. She shook her head and made her way to the elevators. Genesis was waiting for her in the garage and if she'd learned anything about the man so far is that he hated to be left waiting.

* * *

Genesis had to drag Ryo away from the lines of street vendors and store fronts as they made their way down the cobble streets of Kalm. The quaint little city was bustling with activity and its central square was holding some manner of farmers market. Local craftsmen showed their wares and the captivating array of unusual produce on display painted stalls in a rainbow of colors. Gen's firm grasp on her wrist pulled her away from a stall peddling a variety of gleaming blades.

"This isn't a _vacation_ Kesh we're on mission. Stay focused..." His face screwed up into an annoyed scowl, "How was I supposed to know _this_ was going on? It's going to take forever as it is to get supplied. At this rate we won't make it to the plains till mid afternoon."

"I thought you wanted to get away from HQ?" Ryo asked blandly as she let herself be dragged along.

"I _did_ ," He dodged around a pack of giggling kids, "But Kalm is usually very...well _calm._ "

He moved swiftly through the crowds that stopped to gawk at them both. She'd heard a few young women swoon and squeal at the sight of him already. His pace had quickened significantly when they'd started getting recognized.

" _Whaaat?_ Is Genny afraid of a few fangirls?" Ryo said in a mocking purr.

Genesis spared her a quick glare before beelining to a large nondescript building bearing ShinRa's logo. The guards at the front didn't even bother to ID them. He gave a heavy sigh of relief the moment they stepped past its threshold.

Behind a desk a young brunette lady with a tightly kept bun smiled graciously, "Commander Genesis sir, we have been expecting you. Feel free to resupply."

He gave a sharp nod and Ryo followed after as he passed through the double doors into the small warehouse.

"I would suggest stocking up on healing items and pick up an All," Genesis said as he pulled a few potions from a box, "Intelligence suggests they have formidable numbers and the cave system they are making use of has never been fully mapped. With how effectively they are in their raids I've little doubt it connects up to Mythril Mines at some point."

Ryo snagged a few potions for herself. She didn't particularly like using the things, but it never hurt to have them on hand. "You want me on crowd control or just Aoe?" She asked offhand as she closed the lid to a crate of flashbangs.

Genesis raised a brow, "A.O.E?"

Ryo paused to look at him blankly for a moment before shaking her head, "Area of effect...never mind that's more your thing. I'll slap it to my Time Materia." He raised a brow and Ryo looked at him with annoyance, " _What?_ It's a useful status effect."

"They usually don't live long enough for it to make a difference..." Genesis said dryly.

"Ya well we ain't all one shot one kill," She said sarcastically, "I like to have a backup plan."

He wore a rather condescending smirk and nodded slowly, "A good practice."

Ryo ignored his sass. She clicked open a long shallow case and the soft glow of materia's shined from within. Her face lit up just as brightly, " _Ooo..._ "

"Hmm?" Genesis strayed from his task to eye the array of little orbs, "Ah…Don't get too attached, these are just loners. You have to give them back at the end of the mission."

She gave a disappointed sigh, "Ya I _know_."

He chuckled softly, "You never know you may find a few keepers, these insurgents are well equipped if our information is accurate...and I'm sure you're eager to play with your new little toy."

Ryo smirked. _The Shadow Materia_. Yes she was very eager to see what all it could do. Dr. Ranin wasn't the only one who was interested in her odd creation. The resident caster was more than a little intrigued with what she had made. Ranin had handed it over on the request that she field test it and hopefully grow it to its next tier.

"Maybe you should grab an Add Effect as well...just to see what that might do."

Ryo's eyes widened, "Oooh ya! I didn't even think of that!"

She snatched the aforementioned orb and set about socketing her bracer and blade. A faint cold tingling spread across her skin as the Shadow Materia fell into place on her bracer. It gave little indication of an effect though. With a shrug Ryo moved along. A few more hours of shuffling around the stuffy munitions warehouse and filling things out had the pair finished up. Genesis hurried her along to the edge of town as though they were renegades on the run. _And here I thought he liked all the attention._ Apparently he only cared for the people's love if it was at a health distance.

Their transport took them from Kalm through the central pass leading out into the Kalm plains and dropped them off at the end of a long dirt road leading off the highway. A series of large farm houses clustered around its end in the field of tall green grass. Ryo bounced on her heels. Milling about the fields were many fluffy yellow chocobos. Genesis smirked at her reaction.

"We will be putting your training to the test today. The best way to traverse the plains and marshlands is by chocobo," Genesis continued on despite the fact that his student appeared entirely focused on drawing a small flock of the yellow birds closer to the fence they followed, "The rebels have holed themselves up along the ranges near the southern coast. We needn't pass through the Mythril marshes so I doubt we will run into any truly formidable wildlife."

He paused and glared at his distracted apprentice. Ryo hung half over the wooden fence reaching out to one of the curious creatures that eyed the energetic woman cautiously several feet away. He gave the back of her Soldier uniform a little tug and she toppled backwards to land on her rump.

" _HEY!_ " Ryo glared at him indignantly.

"You're not paying attention!" Genesis snapped. He shook his head and continued down the path, leaving her to sit on the dusty road. He muttered quietly, "I swear when those damned birds are near you're as bad as Fair..."

Ryo stood and brushed herself off with a pout. She spared the fluffy birds one final look of longing before hurrying after the crimson garbed man as they approached the ranch. They were greeted by a burly middle aged man in overalls. His wife bounced a giggling toddler in her arms and a young boy that was hardly any older hid behind her skirt.

"Howdy! Names Bill, I run this here farm. Ya'll needin a bird for yer trip?" Bill gave the two Soldiers a broad smile.

Genesis returned it a bit forcefully, "Yes...I believe the company has paid in advance."

Bill nodded and waved him along, "Yep it'll just be a few minutes to get them situated then you can be on your way."

The Commander gave a mild hum before turning to Ryo. He gestured sharply to the ground at their feet and looked at her pointedly, "Stay _here_ and stay out of trouble." He then followed after rancher Bill.

Ryo crossed her arms looking annoyed. Bill's wife chuckled softly, "You can come on in if you like Miss. They may take a bit."

Ryo smiled at her, "Thanks but I'll wait out here and keep the birds company. The Commanders a bit grouchy today best not give him more to gripe about."

She gave a short nod, "Suit yourself. If ya need anything don't be shy."

The young boy at her heels watched the Soldier with wide eyes before following the older woman back into the main house. Ryo sighed and leaned forward over the rickety fence. It was warm and sunny here and the vast plains of grass swayed in the gentle breeze. She closed her eyes to savor the tranquil atmosphere. Soft warbles and chirps drifted on the wind from the fields beyond. Something hard and smooth nudged her cheek gently and she opened her eyes. Wide bright blue eyes looked up at her curiously. The little chocobo stood at about four feet and poofed up its feathers the moment she moved.

Ryo chuckled softly, "Hi there."

"Wooby- _wooo_..." It warbled cautiously.

Ryo's smile grew. She reached out slowly and let her hand dangle over the fence slats, "It's alright little guy. I'm not going to eat ya."

The bird quirked it's head to the side. It shuffled its large clawed feet nervously before straining its little neck forward to nudge her hand with its beak. It chirped happily when she gave it a scratch. Ryo mimicked the sound it made, and the little guy paused to eye her as though she were the most fascinating thing it had ever seen. _Oh you are too damn adorable_.

Ryo whistled a bit of the chocobo song and the young chickabo shuffled its feet in a little dance. Rather abruptly it stopped and seemed to eye her thoughtfully. It hurried off away towards its flock and Ryo gave a disappointed frown as she looked around. _What spooked it?_ There wasn't anyone around but her. Genesis and farmer Bill still hadn't returned.

The flock the chickabo had run off to squawked noisily before the little yellow poof broke its circle again to race back towards her. Ryo quirked a brow. Something red gleamed in its beak. _Is that?_ It scrambled to a stop in front of her and hopped up and down on short little legs. Sure enough it held a small red materia orb in its mouth. It looked up at her expectantly.

Ryo stared down at it in disbelief, "You're...giving me this?" It nodded and strained its little neck and legs in an effort to reach her. Ryo reached out and it dropped the orb into her palm. "Ah...Thank you."

She wasn't quite sure what to say. Ryo reached down and scratched the little guys head and it pushed against her hand with a happy warble. It wandered back to its flock leaving Ryo to gape down at the Summon Materia. The weirdest sensation of being watched came from the thing and she swore she heard a little _Kwee_ resonate from the back of her mind. She was so captivated by the thing she didn't notice Gen's return. He came up to her with a lead tied to a large fluffy birds in each hand.

"What have you got there?" Ryo jumped slightly and spun around to face him. His gaze followed hers to the orb in her hand and his eyes widened in disbelief, "Where on Gaia did you find a _Summon Materia?_ "

Ryo glanced back to the flock of chocobo's in the distance, "A little bird gave it to me…literally."

Genesis eyed her incredulously before giving a mild hum, "Well...that will have to be a lesson for another time." He offered the lead in his hand, "We are ready to go."

Ryo nodded and took the offered rope. They got themselves situated on their respective mounts, Genesis grumbling about smelly animals and feathers the entire time, and set out towards the coast.

* * *

Ryo couldn't shake the broad grin on her face. They'd been riding for the past three hours. Her ass hurt from the bounce of the saddle and her thighs screamed from the odd position, but she couldn't be happier. _Chocobo, chocobo... choco, choco, chocoBO!_ A happy little hummed tune went along with her inner ditty. It was a harsh contrast to the scowling man in red next to her. It was honestly a surprise Genesis hadn't snapped at her yet. He'd looked ready to all trip.

They had reached the foothills just as the sun was beginning to hang low in the sky and it was a rather quick transition from the smooth rolling hills to the jagged Mythril Mountain ranges. The evergreens had begun to thicken as the mountains began their incline, but they kept to the edge as they followed the curve of the range.

"Alright that's enough for today. We are only a few miles off from where reports place the rebels base of operation." Genesis pulled back on his birds reigns and lead them to a rocky curve in the trees. "We'll make camp here...I need to get off this damn animal."

Ryo chuckled softly at his grumbling. Genesis cringed as he eased off the saddle and grimaced when he came to stand uneasily beside his mount. Ryo bit back a laugh. Genesis grumbled and adjusted himself in a manner that was far from dignified. They had ridden near continuously at his own insistence to make up for lost time... _And it seems he's paying for it._ There was little doubt she was going to be a bit bruised in the saddle region herself. _Glad I don't have extra junk to get in the way._ Chocobo's were rather bouncy rides from the get go.

"We will have to stick to magical fire...less likely to give away our position." Genesis tugged at the straps on his saddle bag and tucked his rolled sleeping bag under his arm. Ryo did the same as he began setting up camp. He scowled and grumbled the whole way though.

"You know I figured you would have picked a mission a little more... _domestic._ "

"Domestic?" Genesis raised a brow at her, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well you know...this doesn't exactly seem like your idea of fun. A little to rustic for your tastes."

The First muttered something under his breath and Ryo eyed him curiously. He shot her a sidelong glance and sighed heavily.

"No...I suppose not." Ryo waited for him to continue and when it appeared she wasn't going to let it drop Genesis shrugged, "Midgar just feels suffocating anymore... I suppose I've been deployed to long." An odd smile quirked his lips. "That and I really need to stretch my wings a bit."

Ryo gave a small 'Ah' and nodded, "Yes I don't imagine there's much space or privacy for that at HQ."

He looked at her questioningly, "You don't mind if I..?" Genesis gestured flippantly.

Ryo laughed, "No, go right ahead...like I'd complain about hot angel dudes running around topless."

Genesis scoffed and shot her an incredulous look, " _Phoenix_ my dear. I am no angel."

"At least your honest," Ryo laughed.

He did laugh at that. Ryo went back to busying herself with finding a good spot to sleep as Genesis stripped down. The swoosh and rustle of feathers was punctuated by a heavy sigh of relief. It shifted to an aggravated growl quickly though. Ryo glanced behind her to catch a glimpse of the man aggressively preening the inner feathers of a long crimson wing. She shook her head and turned back to her task.

"How's Sephiroth been fairing with everything?"

"Hmm?" Genesis looked up from his preening briefly before giving a small shrug, "As well as to be expected. The Board of Directors have been keeping him busy...He drags me off to spar after each of their meetings. Apparently they never fail to infuriate the man…" Genesis huffed softly, "One nice point of not being ShinRa's little _golden boy_ I suppose."

"Hmm...small blessings," Ryo said, but her brows tightened with concern, "You're not worried he'll snap?"

Genesis scoffed, "That's pretty typical of him if I'm honest. Sephiroth's never been much for politics, and bureaucracy drives him mad...I've been keeping an eye on him. I believe he's been taking my advice on avoiding HQ. He grabs up any high rank missions that get posted regardless of how tedious it may be."

Ryo nodded. She finished up clearing the little rocks and sticks from her plot and laid out her mat. When she finished she plopped down to sit cross legged on it. Genesis had begun to go through his forms and Rapier sung sharply through the quiet mountain air. His wings ruffled slightly as they followed the motions. Ryo watched him for a bit before shuffling through her pocket for the little red orb she'd gotten from her chickabo friend. A faint chirp sounded in the back of her mind and the feel of soft downy feathers tickled along the length of the arm holding it. The orb itself felt like it was sentient and watched her with curious consideration. _Much like the bird that gave it to me._

"What summon is it?"

Ryo looked up from the materia in her hand then back to the glittering orb. "Not sure." She rolled it in her palm.

Stepping towards her Genesis put out his hand, "Give it here. Let's see."

The moment it fell into his palm he stared down at it blankly. After several moments of silence he burst into laughter.

Ryo frowned in irritation, " _What?_ "

"I do believe that bird has a sense of humor. This is probably the most useless summon on Gaia," He shook his head and let the materia drop back into the woman's hand, "ChocoMog if I'm not mistaken."

Ryo stared down at it with mild disappointment. _I don't think I even bothered to get that one...or if I did I never used it._ She stuck her tongue out and immediately felt bad for it when the summon gave a sad little coo in her mind. _Aww...I didn't mean it like that._ Ryo sighed and shot Genesis a glare. He still wore a smug grin of amusement.

"I'm sure I'll make good use off it," She snipped back haughtily.

"Mmhm... _sure_ ," Genesis waved a hand dismissively. His tone turned snide and sarcastic, "It can trample their corpses when I'm done clearing the way for it."

Ryo pouted and slipped the orb back into her pocket. _Putz..._ Genesis gave one final stretch and with a sigh retracted his wings. In the place between them he fiddled with what looked to be a tiny gas burner. He popped a small green materia orb into and pressed down on a button at its center. A moderate sized flame burst forth at the center of the little claw like metal prongs. Ryo stared at it for a moment before shaking her head. _Just when this world starts to feel kind of normal..._ Materia and the technology surrounding it fascinated her to no end.

"Get some rest. We will set out before dawn. I'd like to get a jump on these fools while they have their guard down."

Ryo settled into sleep. It was nice getting away from the constant buzz of Midgar's metropolis, not that it was by any means silent here. The sounds of night birds and occasional howl of a Kalm Fang filled the air. She lay awake staring up at stars that were different yet so similar to the one she knew. A very faint snore from across from her caused her to smirk slightly before she closed her eyes to follow suit.

* * *

Night had fallen over Junon and icy winds blew harshly over the sea side fort city. The cold still kept most people indoors at night, and spring had not yet lifted that night time chill. Even so the occasional citizen wandered about bundled up in coats and jackets.

A tall slender man with short slicked back brown hair shuffled along the roadside on the uppermost level. His thin frame was wrapped up tight in a thick dark coat and a coarse light gray scarf covered most of the man's face. What could be seen were a thin pair of black wire framed glasses and cold calculating eyes that look out of place on someone so young. He didn't look much older than seventeen.

He made his way up to the front doors of Junon's ShinRa tower. He flashed something at the guard at the front who nodded and shooed him in through the door. The office was dark after hours, but the man seemed to know where he was going. Moving with purpose he slipped into one of the darkened board rooms. He went still as a low deep growl sounded from a corner of the room.

At the front of the long table sat a figure hidden by shadows and at his feet sat a large black guard hound. His suit was a crisp white and well tailored and his white gloved hands tapped at the chairs arm impatiently.

"I thought I made myself clear when I said you were not to contact me directly." The guard hound at his feet growled low at his master agitated tone.

"My apologies Mr. Vice President," The thin brunet bowed respectfully, "But we've had a development and I believed it critical enough to bypass the usual methods. I did not intend to inconvenience you sir."

Rufus gave an irritated sigh, "Very well...what do you have?"

The messenger straightened and clasped his hands behind his back, "A group of Soldier deserters and a number of Wutai insurgents have recently shown interest in our cause." The young ShinRa leaned forwards in sudden interest, "They were also able to secure some very interesting equipment before ShinRa fire bombed the ghost town Modenhiem... I believe it may give us the edge we need against Soldier."

He gave another short bow, "I would like funds to set up a facility there."

Rufus raised a thin pale brow, "Right after they've fire bombed the place?"

The messenger shrugged at the young man's bemused tone, "They certainly wouldn't look where they've already been."

Rufus gave a soft laugh and tilted his head in agreement, "Fair enough..." He was silent for a bit as he considered the proposition. "You may proceed... I will get you your funds."

"Thank you sir."

The tall man bowed low once more before hurrying away. He gave a short nod to the guard on duty as he slipped out of the building and back into the shadows of Junon's alleyways. He tugged at the scarf around his neck to loosen it. His face was sharp and angular with a bland disdainful look about him. From his pocket he retrieved a cell phone. He held it to his ear silently as it rang.

After a moment a gruff male voice answered, "What he say Fuhito? Are we good to go?"

"Yes... Rufus has given his support. Begin making preparations." Fuhito's voice was cold and calm belaying no emotion.

There was a grumble from the other line, "Are you sure about this shit? That's a long way from Cosmo man and Elfe-"

" _Yes!_ I am _sure_." Fuhito cut the man off harshly with an angry hiss. He calmed quickly and composed himself, "He has approved the research facility...I will be better able to treat her there, but that won't be for some time." There were some rough grumbled curses on the other line and Fuhito rolled his eyes looking bored, "The transition will be rough I'm sure, but she will not be needed there till its completion. You will remain with Elfe in Cosmo for the time being. Myself and our new friends will be more than sufficient...besides, it allows for some deniability if something goes wrong. We wouldn't be losing _our_ men after all."

"Fine whatever...Shears out."

Fuhito snapped the phone closed and scowled down at it. He was tiring of pandering to the man, but Shears was simple minded and easy to manipulate. Most importantly Elfe held him in high regard and trusted his input. If he swayed Shears opinion it was much easier to convince Elfe to go through with his plans. They had been idling in the shadows for too long and in that time ShinRa's power only seemed to grow. _We need to hasten our plans...and prying more from little ShinRa Juniors hands is the best way to do it._

Rufus had been funneling more money their way than usual lately. He had no idea why but it only served to benefit their cause. _Soon ShinRa will fall and mankind will be purged to heal the Planet._

* * *

" _Shhsh!_ He's waking up."

Vincent groaned softly as he slowly woke, but at the unfamiliar voice he went rigid. Unknown place, unknown voice. A woman's voice. His mind screamed danger, but his body only shifted weakly in response.

"Easy now. You're safe...you're with friends. No one will hurt you here."

The woman's tone was soft and kind. Crimson eyes fluttered open and Vincent blinked rapidly in an effort to clear the haze from them. A form stood over him and he jerked away. For a moment the young woman standing above him was a dark hunched form in a lab coat. It faded quickly as clarity returned to his foggy mind.

The woman smiled sadly down at him. Her face, while young, held the strength of someone who'd seen too much, experienced too much. He recognized her immediately. _She looks just like her mother..._ From her features to her eyes she was her mother's daughter, but her hair and demeanor was all Veld. _Marin was a lovely woman._ Vincent calmed as he slowly took in his surroundings. _Cosmo._ Just beyond Felicia a man leaned against the doorframe leading into the room. At his feet a large red beast with a flaming tail eyed the bedridden man curiously. The cat/dog he recognized vaguely.

Vincent cleared his throat before he spoke, "You...you're the one that found me."

The beast nodded it's head making the beads strung through the mane running down its neck sway. "Nanaki...my names Nanaki."

Felicia nodded and gestured to herself then the man at the door, "I'm Elfe and this is Shears. What's your name?"

 _Elfe then..._ Vincent eyed her quietly before speaking, "Vincent."

Elfe nodded and smiled softly down at him, "Welcome to Cosmo Vincent. You're safe with us," Her eyes flickered from his face down to his chest covered now by a thin shirt and blanket. Her voice became soft, "ShinRa can't hurt you here." Her brilliant blue eyes held a knowing pain and compassion. She'd seen his scars...at least the ones that showed on the surface.

"They did that to you didn't they?"

Vincent pulled his gaze from Elfe to the man she'd introduced as Shears. A camo green bandanna cover a shock of dark brown hair and his attire was rough and casual, an open shirt and jeans. He looks like a punk. Shears nodded to Vincent's chest. "That materia and stuff. ShinRa did that didn't they?" Vincent stared at the man silently as he assessed him. After a moment Vincent nodded silently. Shears scowled and spat on the floor, " _Bastards!_ "

Elfe glared at him scoldingly, " _Shears!_ "

Shears huffed and crossed his arms, "Sorry..."

Elfe turned back to Vincent with a smile and she gently laid her hand over his good one. "You just rest up. Don't worry about anything now. You don't have to tell us anything you're not comfortable with, but...You're not the only one here they've hurt."

She gave his hand a small squeeze and turned to leave. Nanaki followed her out and Shears gave Vincent a final once over before marching out behind her. Vincent watched them go as the gears turned rapidly in his head. _I found her...or she found me._ Be it luck or a twist of fate he didn't know, but he wasn't about to question it. Though if he were honest he wasn't sure if this would make his task easier or not. Vincent gave a small sigh and relaxed back down into his pillow. His body was stiff and sore from the Cacklers venomous sting. _Looks like I'll be getting some rest...whether I want it or not._

* * *

"Elfe..." Shears raised both hands in an effort to calm the woman's growing excitement.

"You saw the materia! You saw what was done to him. Maybe...maybe he was part of…" Elfe gestured vaguely, "Whatever _I_ was part of!"

" _Elfe,_ " Shears repeated growing exasperated.

Elfe turned on him, "He could help us!"

"He might not want to..." Shears said dryly, "It looks like they really did a number on him. I doubt he wants anything to do with them."

Elfe's face fell and she sighed with disappointment and defeat, "Maybe you're right."

Nanaki had been silent up till now as he listened to the two. He quirked his head to the side. "He certainly can fight. Whatever he is."

Elfe looked down at the beast in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"He...transformed into something... wild and angry. A behemoth of some sort. I think whatever they did to him was much more involved than what had been done to you Elfe."

Shears scoffed, "I'd say. You saw those scars. _Autopsy..._ " The gruff young man shuddered and looked suddenly queasy, "They sliced him wide open and did _Goddess_ knows what."

Elfe rubbed her arm uncomfortably looking a bit pale herself as she stared at the door they'd just come through. Her heart ached for the poor man. His moment of panic at awakening was so familiar to her it hurt. The pain in his eye's rang as clear as her own. She wanted to know what happened to him, wanted to connect to someone who understood her pain just as she understood his. Shears as much as he tried just couldn't comprehend it, and it left her feeling out of place among them.

"We'll give him some time...then we'll see where he stands."


	32. Like Sand Slipping Away

Chapter 32 - Like Sand Slipping Away

Ryo shifted down low behind the mossy gray boulder she shared with her superior. Genesis shivered slightly and shot the woman a glare. He was without his signature coat at her request and the coastal mountain air was brisk. Ryo wasn't bothered by it any and waved off his muttered complaints. They were trying to be sneaky and scout out the enemies positions through the pass. His blaring crimson coat would not be conductive to that.

"Will you quit it's not even that cold..." Ryo snipped as Gen continued to pout. He huffed and resumed watching the enemies movements.

They had identified two trials being used by the rebels, but there didn't appear to be any other way in or out of the cave system they were using. It posed a bit of an issue. Genesis figured it would be best to draw them out in some way, but the insurgents would likely flee deeper into the cave system and mines at the first sign of trouble.

That end of things they had no idea of. The miners there had yet to map its full reaches. Ryo had suggested attempting to sneak in some way, but stealth was hardly Gen's strong suit and it would be difficult for the two to pass as rebels with how recognizable they were. They settled on a mix of both. Genesis would light the surrounding foliage and trees afire and they would slip in during the ensuing chaos. If they could get a hold of some attire hopefully they would be overlooked long enough to take out the bases leadership, scatter the rabble, and get a better idea of what they were dealing with in the long run.

"I still say this plan is better suited to the Turks…" Genesis grumbled. Ryo rolled her eyes. He wasn't wrong, but they were running out of options.

"If anything the distraction should separate their forces for a little while...for however much good that will do us. Just do your thing and let's get in there," Ryo griped back.

Genesis scoffed. He shifted so he could peek around the rocks. A large pickup truck filled with hay sat parked beside several fuel tanks that just _begged_ for a wayward spark. The guard nearby stood puffing on a cigarette as he gassed the old clunker up... It couldn't be a more perfect recipe for disaster. Genesis smile ruefully.

He did _sooo_ love a blazing disaster.

A snap of his fingers ignited a small flame at their tips. Slender fingers swirled beneath the flame making it swell and grow. With a gesture the tiny fireball flew to land in the open pickup. The dry straw ignited quickly and a plume of black smoke drifted up behind the oblivious rebel. Gen's grin was vicious when he turned back to give Ryo a quick wink. She scoffed and peaked around the boulder herself. The man pumping gas remained unwitting of the present danger, but another nearby stopped to do a double take. He yelled and waved his arms in an effort to get the others attention. The Wutai barely got a chance to acknowledge him before he was thrown forward by the first explosion. The gas fumes ignited instantly and the canister nearby burst as well sending the narrow pass into chaos.

"Go. _Go!"_ Genesis hissed as he tugged her sleeve.

They skirted low around the rocks towards the caverns entrance in the ensuing pandemonium. Everyone attention was on the rising flames and it only took a moment to quietly knockout a pair of Wutai troops and drag them behind the rocks.

"These helmets should make us less noticeable. Just don't make conversation..." Genesis paused and eyed her thoughtfully as she struggled to pull the top over her breasts. It was a bit of a tight fit. "Do you know any Wutai?"

" _Grr!_ Ya...sort of," The layer of armor plates across her chest stuck out a little, but wasn't terribly noticeable. "I seem to be able to understand it, but I doubt I can speak it." Genesis raised a questioning brow to which she merely shrugged. "I kinda picked it up when I killed a few Wutai and ate their souls...ya know...the usual way."

After staring blankly for a moment the redhead shook his head and pulled on the samurai-esk helmet, "Whatever you say my dear..."

Ryo followed suit and he lead her past the growing group of soldiers. It was madness within the cave with men running back and forth grabbing buckets or anything else they could find to fill with water. The pair froze as a Wutai came to an abrupt stop in front of them and gestured further into the cave.

"Tell the commander there's a fire! _Now GO!_ " He shouted before hurrying away to join the others. Ryo glanced at Genesis to find a rueful grin making its way across his face.

"Well if that isn't an invitation then I don't know what is," He chuckled softly, "Yess, let's go let this commander know they have a... _problem_."

Ryo smirked, "Easy now Genny your dark side is showing."

He scoffed lightly in response before hurrying along. So far their numbers coincided with the report from the Turks, maybe fifty men in all. Skirting along the cave walls boxes and crates of ore and other goods were stacked awaiting shipment.

"Looks like they are moving a lot more than just mythril...these are construction supplies as well," Genesis mused quietly beside her.

The cavern widened as they went further in and little shacks were set up all around. They converged on a larger wooden structure near the center. The pair of guards at the front nodded them through with barely a glance as they slipped inside. The building's structures were separated with burlap flaps and the sound of voices arguing came from further within. A quick peek inside revealed a Wutai officer, a brunette in pale civilians attire, and a large familiar man in jeans and a T arguing around a table.

 _Marcus?_ Ryo froze where she stood when she recognized the hulking Second. Genesis grabbed her quickly and pulled her to the side. The group was too preoccupied to notice their entrance and continued to bicker back and forth. The short haired brunette with thin wire frame glasses spoke loftily to the opposing groups that looked ready to tear into each other's throats.

"The more we take from the mines the more attention we attract!" Marcus snapped.

The Wutai officer across from him bristled, "Coward! My men will crush any of your ShinRa dogs that come sniffing our way. We will strip this mine just as they intend to strip our lands!" Marcus sighed heavily and nursed his brow. The thin man beside them raised his hands to placate them.

"Both of you have valid concerns gentlemen. We won't get far if we act to brashly." His thin smile was fake and a bit forced, "Be patient my friend. You and your countrymen will have your revenge in due time. ShinRa will suffer for _all_ their sins."

Marcus shifted uncomfortably, "The only ones suffering are the Kalm miners..." He muttered quietly under his breath. The words were to soft to be heard by unenhanced ears.

The slender young man continued, "These supplies are essential. Once our facility is up and running not even Soldier will be able to stand against our might."

The Wutai nodded, "So you say. I will believe your claim when I see it."

A thin wiry grin slid across the slender man's face, "The first Ravens will be ready soon. I'm sure you will be most impressed."

Genesis scowled beside Ryo before rolling his eyes. _Blah blah blah..._ Behind his back his fingers swirled a small flame. It swelled and grew much like the last one had. Ryo's eyes widened as she felt the building heat.

"What are you..?" Ryo started with a hiss, but Genesis interrupted her sharply.

"Deal with the guards at the door. Don't let them alert the others."

Ryo's mouth snapped shut. With a nod she slipped into the shadows and gently pushed aside the flap at the entrance. The two men stood none the wiser. She had her orders.

_You can do this..._

Her hand dropped down to the blade at her side and her mind found the small dark orb socketed to her bracer. The men inside continued to argue back and forth with muffled voices. Those in front of her shifted a little out of boredom. Shadows gathered around the bracer on her arm and at the feet of the guard beside her. Blood pounded in her ears and she braced herself... not for what she was about to do, but for what she knew would come after.

Last Breath shimmered softly in the flickering torch light and she positioned herself behind the man to her right. He jerked suddenly as she struck like a viper, his back bowed as the long silver blade burst from his chest. His partner's reaction was slow and it cost him. The gathered darkness was released and from all around black tendrils burst forth, coiling over his limbs and throat. His silent struggles went unnoticed by the woman who now trembled as she held the guard against her.

Ryo's eyes glowed eerily in the dark cavern, but they were vacant and unseeing. Memories assaulted her and she turned her focus to dispersing them quickly. A faintly muffled cry of alarm came from the tent behind her and a sudden billowing wave of heat rippled its flap. It served to ground her and she blinked away the disorientation.

The remaining guard struggled fiercely against his spectral binds. Ryo slid her blade from the dead man and let him drop. Her movements were slow, uncoordinated. The man in front of her struggled with renewed vigor at her steady approach.

His name is Harro.

His brother died in the war.

His home was raised to the ground by ShinRa airstrikes.

He liked to make terrible puns and sing when he was drunk.

Ryo thrust forward with her blade. It slid through his heart with ease. He stared at her wide eyed as the light slowly left him. With a shuddering gasp Ryo pulled away from the man and let herself slide to her knees beside the tent flap. Her whole body trembled. There was a vague awareness of someone running past her. Bright bursts of flame heated the air beside her.

" _Ryo!_ "

Ryo blinked and looked up at the sound of her name. At least she was pretty sure it was her name. _Or was it Harro... Aleek?_ Hadn't she been Harold at some point? Genesis glanced between her and the tent, his blade raised in a defensive block as he stepped backwards.

"Ryo! _Get. Up._ "

She stared at him blankly. His annoyed expression shifted to confusion and alarm at her vacant state. Genesis cursed under his breath and glanced behind him.

The scrawny brunette had gotten lucky and made a hasty escape. The Wutai had taken the brunt of the fire blast and the skinny weasel had used him as a human shield before making a break for it.

 _Coward!_ That had been a surprise, but not nearly as much as the burly man in civilian cloths that had brushed off his attack with alarming ease. _Soldier..._ It must have been. When Gen got a look at his eyes he knew for sure. Many of the men that had been prepared to desert with him had left ShinRa of their own accord. _It seems they've found leadership elsewhere._ Genesis didn't recognize the man, but from his skill and strength alone he'd pit him as a Second. Most of the deserters had been Thirds. This ex-Soldier now stood at the ready with a broadsword of his own.

Ryo's troubling state only complicated matters further. This was supposed to be a quick in and out blitz attack to shatter the factions leadership before it could take hold and scatter the remnants, but it seemed they had a bit more of a fight to give. If he didn't catch up with the fleeing man he'd alert others. Beside him Ryo slowly rose to her feet and blinked blearily up at him. The helmet on her head dropped to the ground with a muffled thump and she ran her fingers through her fine white hair. Some clarity was returning to her it seemed.

"Ryo," her eyes found his immediately. _Good sign._ Whatever was happening to her they would have to discus once this was over, but for now... "Hold this one off! I'll catch the runner."

Ryo nodded sharply and steadied the blade in her hand. Genesis sprinted in the direction the slender man had gone. The whirlwind of mental detritus had calmed to a mild ambiance of despair, confusion, and rage. That seemed to be the initial response to the realization of one's death. Ryo shook her head in an effort to clear it further. She had a job to do here. _Hold this one off...This one? What one?_

The flap of the tent burst open and the large figure in front of her hesitated as he recognized her. She did as well and the tip of Last Breath slumped.

"Ryo..." There was confusion in that faint whisper and pain in the large man's dark eyes. They hardened quickly and his broadsword rose. Ryo side stepped his heavy strike and it hit only air.

"Marcus…" Ryo spared the man a faint smile, "I've been looking for you... Didn't think I'd find you here though."

"Bull Kesh!" He snarled and swung wide again. A heavy hand swatting at a bothersome fly. "You don't give a damn about any of us! You just ran off with your _boyfriends_ for a vacation the moment we got back!"

His face contorted in pain, "You didn't even ask about his funeral did you?!"

Ryo nimbly evaded his strikes as they grew increasingly erratic. Her own blade remained low and unused. His accusations stung...she hadn't. It hadn't even crossed her mind.

"I've been busy keeping the living alive! You don't have a clue what's been going on." Ryo shook her head. There was no point to it. She grit her teeth and looked the furious man in the eye. the rage there only served to hide the real pain beneath, "I'm sorry about Ricky! He wasn't ready for what he was thrown into."

She gestured around her, "But this isn't helping anything! Do you even know AVALANCHES' end game?"

"They're going to make ShinRa pay for their crimes!"

"There going to make _everyone_ pay! That guy with the glasses...his name," Ryo struggled with it for a moment. She'd vaguely recognized him as one of the AVALANCHE leadership, "Futo or something right? He's one of AVALANCHES high ups right? The scientist guy? He wants to wipe out all the life off the planet! Not _save_ it!"

Marcus scoffed and looked at her incredulously as he continued to press, "You're out of your mind Kesh."

She continues to dance around his strikes, "No _he_ is! These guys are bad new Marcus. Worse than ShinRa. I get you want some retribution, but find it elsewhere!"

With a frustrated growl Marcus charged her, " _FIGHT ME DAMN IT!_ "

Forced into an evasive roll, Ryo slid to the side but found her feet again swiftly. Marcus was wearing himself out quickly. His breath came in heavy pants. More from his building anger than any real exertion. Even the man's eyes held a faint Mako glow.

"I'm not going to fight you Marcus...you're a Soldier. Whether you're with ShinRa or not you're still one of us."

The large man clenched his eyes closed and his jaw tensed harshly. With a furious roar Marcus charged her. The air rippled around him in a shock wave. Ryo dodged the beast of a man, but the burst of energy from his attack flung her back and sent her rolling along the dirt floor. She used the momentum and tumbled, rolling and twisting in a clumsy somersault back to her feet. Marcus stood panting staring at her in a daze. _Was that a limit break?_ He looked exhausted and overwhelmed. Either way it gave Ryo a chance to catch her breath and take in her surroundings.

Even now the pair were mostly ignored in favor of the combat near the cavern entrance. Bursts of light lit the cavern in the distance and as they drew closer Ryo could make out Gen's form weaving those flames. Wutai and AVALANCHE soldiers pushed him back towards her position.

"You won't make it out of here alive..." Ryo turned back. Marcus had let his blade drop low to his side. "They will bring this place down on top of us."

She followed his gaze to several fuel canisters edging the cavern walls. By his side a burst of light flared up and she took a hesitant step back. When he turned back to her he looked resigned.

"Marcus _DON'T!_ "

Ryo went to grab his wrist as he threw his hand out, but the flame was released. A burst of white light blinded her and they were both flung to the ground. The blast deafened her and she could feel the vibrations rock the earth around her. She crawled deaf and blind towards where Marcus had stood. A searching hand brushed cloth and found the warm give of flesh. At first it was still and a cold dread filled Ryo's veins. She shook it off quickly. _No...I would have felt it._ Her hand made a fist and came down hard on the still form beneath her. It shifted away from her strike and something hard caught the edge of her chin. She fell back with a grunt and struggled to blink away the white spots still dancing in her eyes. The form beside her groaned softly and shifted a little, but did not rise.

" _R..y...yo! Ry.._ "

Ryo rolled over towards the faintly ringing sound of Gen's voice. She followed the man through the smoky haze with her eyes as he dodged falling debris. Marcus groaned beside her and with little consideration she pulled an arm under him, shifting the large man to lay over her shoulders. She rose slowly and hobbled in her teacher's direction. As her hearing returned a deep moaning punctuated each ominous rumble of the walls around her. More explosions rocked the cavern as more canisters were detonated. _They really are going to bury us alive._

" _*cough cough* RYO! *cough*_ " Genesis came into view through the dust and smoke and he paused at the sight of her, "What are you _doing?_ "

He eyed the barely conscious Marcus in confusion, "You were supposed to kill him..."

Ryo's steady steps took her past him, "He's a Soldier."

" _Ex_ -Soldier," Genesis corrected with a grumble, "Leave him. He chose his fate." Ryo staunchly ignored him to which he growled in frustration, "That's an _order_ Ryo. I said leave him. This place is going to collapse. We don't have time for this."

"I did the same for you didn't I? He's a good man and so are you...when you're in the mood to be. I'm not leaving him to die."

Genesis pursed his lips in anger. The commander was not used to being disobeyed, but they really _didn't_ have time to argue. He knelt down to retrieve Ryo's fallen blade and raced forward to lead the way and clear their path.

It was hard to see through the dust what was clear and what had already crumbled and collapsed. The flames that dances from Gen's hands served as her guide and she followed it through the rumbling earth and sound of combat. A sudden burst of pain like a bee sting grazed her shoulder as a stray shot flew past. She ignored it and pressed onward. The pain cleared her head if she focused on it, so she welcomed it. The light from the entrance beyond glowed softly through the haze.

"Almost there buddy..." Ryo murmured softly to the form that had begun to shift ever so lightly atop her back. Marcus groaned softly and with a sudden start, jerked awake. As consciousness returned he struggled in her grasp.

"What? Put... _put me down!_ " Marcus growled.

Rather unceremoniously, Ryo let him drop and he gave a pained grunt on impact. Wisps of lifeforce had begun to congregate along the path leading out and traveled towards her like mist across the floor. They flowed into her slowly and it left her dizzy, but oddly calm. Genesis left a trail of dead in his wake. It would take an army to stop a First of his caliber. The dead found her and their energy thrummed in her head like a heartbeat. Their voices became a soft ambiance in the distance, their whispers like a chaotic song. Marcus scrambled to his feet and pat his side for a blade that was not there. He watched the Mako change her and give her its signature glow. She turned and stood before him motionless.

"Go Marcus. If this is what you feel is right, then go."

Her voice echoed with those that had fallen. Marcus stepped away from her slowly and she watched him with cold inhuman eyes.

"What...have they _done_ to you? Did ShinRa...do this?"

Ryo scoffed and turned a faint smile to the floor. She looked down at her hands. The skin there glowed faintly and had become translucent.

"No Marcus... This is just what I am..." She let her hands drop back to her side, "Our goals are the same you know. I'm just trying to do it from within."

The sound of combat grew closer with every breath, "Go...I won't stop you."

After a few moments he seemed to calm. Marcus nodded sternly and bowed low in respect, "Thank you."

With that he sprinted through the debris to join his new comrades. Ryo watched him go. The path behind her gave way with a thunderous roar and she sprinted forward into the fray outside the cave to join Genesis. Though the Wutai armor he wore looked battered and a thick dusting of dirt coated his hair the man hardly looked worse for wear. Ryo moved swiftly to his side.

" _Where have you been?!_ " Genesis snapped. He tossed Last Breath to her and eyed her state warily before growling irritably, " _Never mind_...they are on the retreat. We'll push them to the shore."

"Did you catch Fuhito?" Ryo asked and her voice echoed the question.

"Who? The kid with the glasses?" Genesis shook his head, "No...He's quick and wily. Slipped through the enemy's ranks like a snake I'm afraid. Is he important? He seemed like the man in charge."

"Pretty much," Ryo parried a rifle halberd and blasted her attacker back with a burst of lightning. "He's AVALANCHE's intelligence officer or something, but he's manipulative and pretty much the real boss."

More rebels fell and their ranks began to thin. The remaining men turned to run raining gunfire down on them as they fled through the pass. Ryo and Genesis pursued them doggedly, keeping the flames hot at their heels. As the shore came into view several large fishing boats could be seen making their way out to sea. The remnants scattered themselves, fleeing into the hills.

* * *

Genesis sighed, "Damn it."

He watched the last boat bob in the water about a mile out. Their mission has been mostly a success, at least in the end goal. The insurgents were scattered and the base destroyed, but they had failed in removing the serpent's head. He had picked up a bit of intel though. AVALANCHE was building some sort of facility in an effort to make their men stronger. Genesis turned and watched Ryo with silent deliberation. She still glowed strongly as she had down in the Mako reactor when they'd first met.

"Are you alright?" He hesitated a moment, "What happened back there? You were...not yourself."

Ryo sighed and shook her head, "It's...I dono. I told you I absorb souls." She gestured vaguely to herself, "This is what it does. Their minds kinda...mush together with mine. It's very disorienting."

Genesis eyed her with concern, "We'll need to work on it if you expect to see the battle field. You can't be distracted like that or you're just a liability."

She threw her hands up in exasperation, " _No shit!_ If you got any tips on how to do that I'm _all ears!_ "

This whole mission was grinding on him and he had plenty more lecture to give once they returned to base. Genesis grit his teeth and scowled. For now a shower and some headache medicine would suffice. He sighed and pushed past her towards the ridge.

"Lets just get out of here," Genesis snarled under his breath.

Ryo slumped and her anger cooled. With a sigh she followed after. It seemed she wasn't the only one wearing thin. They pushed their way through the small pass to where they had hid their chocobo's and goods… only to see the pair of yellow birds sprinting away towards the fields beyond.

Genesis raced forward with an arm outstretched in a hopeless attempt to call them back, but they were long gone. His hands rose to dig into his hair with a growl of frustration. Ryo ignored the man's oncoming tantrum in favor of checking where they had secured the birds. Their leads had been cut. _Well shit…._

"Another victory for WUTAI!"

The high pitched energetic voice echoed through the ridge, but Ryo couldn't tell where it was coming from. It sounded like a young girls. Genesis spun around, his face contorted in rage as he searched for the source in vein.

" _YOU_ DID THIS!" He roared. Genesis gestured wildly to where their mounts had fled, "YOU DID THIS! SHOW YOURSELF!"

A soft giggle echoed along the cliffs, "THE WHITE ROSE STRIKES AGAIN! TAKE THAT SHINRA _VILLAINS!_ "

Ryo groaned softly and rubbed her brow. _Damn it Yuffie…_ Genesis roared again and sent a few bursts of fire flying at the rocks around them. Ryo cringed as she felt his anger surging through her, but figured letting the man vent would be better than trying to talk him down. There was only silence from the mountains now and undoubtedly the mischievous princess had fled to plot another day.

After a few more boulders were left singed the Commander paused to stand huffing from excursion. He looked frazzled and his normally pristine hair was ruffled from his efforts. Ryo eyed him warily but before she could open her mouth to say anything he fished through his pocket to pull out his phone. He stared at it for a moment before another low growl began low in his throat. The device cracked and shattered in his hand as he crushed it.

" _RAAAHH!_ " With surprising strength he threw the phone off the cliff to the rocks below. He turned to her still huffing for breath and Ryo raised a single brow.

"No signal?" She asked simply.

Genesis scowled and shook his head. Ryo hummed softly in mild disappointment. She was simply to tired at this point to really care at this point. He took a few deep breaths and tried to compose himself. Ryo waited patiently as he combed his fingers through his hair and brushed some dust from his shoulders. As he did she mulled over their options.

 _We really only need to clear the mountains to get signal again._ She still had her phone at least. _If you were on your own you'd be really screwed dumbass._ Ryo sighed. _Silly ninja… silly chocobos…_ She perked slightly and a slight grin quirked her narrow lips.

"I suppose now would be a good time to train me with summons…"

Genesis glared at her with a curiously raised brow. Ryo fished the ChocoMog summon from her pocket and smirked. He stared at her blandly, hardly looking impressed with the idea.

"Oh _come on_. It's worth a shot right? It summons a _chocobo_ …" Ryo refused to be shot down by Gen's dower expression, "What's to say we can't just ride it out of here."

After a moment he sighed in resignation, "I...suppose we could at least make the attempt."

Ryo smiled and handed the little red orb off to her teacher. She looked faintly smug, but was hardly about to rub it in the man's face after _that_ little display of anger.

"Alright," Genesis began, "You start how your would any other…"

* * *

" _Wooby-WOO!_ "

"Yes, yes…" Genesis muttered as the large yellow bird nuzzled his shoulder happily.

It was the second time he'd summoned the beast after trading off back and forth with Ryo. The summon was young apparently, and could only be sustained a little at a time. So they would call it for fourth, ride it a ways, then after roughly thirty minutes land flat on their ass as it despawned. It hadn't served to improve the surly Soldier's mood any.

The little moogle fluttered above them curiously as the redhead mounted the bird once more and Ryo pulled herself up behind him. It was a tight fit and no saddle, but the chocobo didn't seem to mind in the least. _Probably just happy to be summoned at all._ They were nearly out of the mountain range and Ryo checked the phone in her hand hopefully as they bounced along. It sat blank and empty for a moment before a single tiny glowing line lit it's signal bar.

" _WOO!_ One bar!" Ryo cheered happily and proceeded to auto dial Lazard. Hopefully he would be able to send them a pick up or something.

"Gimmie that!" Genesis reached back to snatch the phone from her. "This is embarrassing enough without you making it worse," He grumbled under his breath.

Ryo huffed and glared at the back of his head as he put the device to his ear. _ME make it worse?! You chucked your phone in a tantrum ya pissy ass!_

"Lazard," Genesis greeted cordially, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to request a pickup...we _lost_ our birds."

* * *

Veld stood beside Tseng and watched the chubby doctor pace the small interrogation cell through a one sided mirror. They were letting him stew a little before they began. From all accounts Hollander had become a victim to his own poorly conceived game. He had begged to be rescued in the end.

Regardless of what he'd done or what he'd intended to do the man did have valuable information about the company and information on groups that had intended to take part in his insurgency. Veld narrowed his eyes. _That and President ShinRa apparently still has use for him._ If not for that the man wouldn't have been taken alive at all. So he was being offered some leniency. It wouldn't be hard to cover up what had occurred, and twisting the facts to make him innocent of any really blame was easier after everything that happened in Modeohiem. Just so long as he agreed to their terms. Veld sighed heavily and let his crossed arms drop to his sides.

"I suppose we've let him sweat enough."

Hollander was red-faced and looked more than a little panicked. His hands shook and he'd been quietly muttering to himself for the past hour. Tseng nodded and came to stand beside the door leading in. Veld passed him and Hollander froze when the door granted the two Turks entrance.

"Dr. Hollander..." Veld looked the frightened man dead in the eyes, "Please have a seat."

Hollander hesitated for a moment. His eyes were wide and wild like an animal assessing whether or not a predator was about to pounce. Veld moved with slow deliberate motions and gestured calmly to the chair by the table.

"Doctor..."

Veld's voice suggested he would not be pleased if he was forced to repeat himself again. Hollander swallowed roughly and sat. His knee bounced and he wrung his hands as his eyes twitched between the two Turks.

"It seems you've had some grievances with the company Doctor..." Veld leaned back in his own chair slightly and steepled his fingers on the table before him, "Is there anything you'd like to say on your behalf?" Hollander wet his lips nervously and eyed them both with wide blown eyes.

"T-they pushed me aside," His voice went high and hysterical,"They pushed me aside and picked _HOJO._ They discarded my work like it was _NOTHING!_ Then they won't even give me the information I need to continue my work with Genesis! He's as strong as Hojo's little pet! If I can figure out his degradation then I know for sure he will surpass him!" Hollander went abruptly silent and he heaved panicked breaths. His voice wavered timidly.

"He's grown stronger since the war ended." Hollander shook his head and that frantic gleam once again surfaced, "I don't know what's been happening to him, but I've _seen_ the readouts from the training simulator! I've _seen_ the footage from Wutai! _I just need more time!_ "

Veld hummed mildly and nodded in agreement. "And so has President ShinRa...which puts us in a bit of an unusual place here today." Hollander went silent, he hung onto Velds every word like a lifeline. Like his last thread of hope. "President ShinRa is interested in the sudden progress that has been made and would like to reopen the project for further research." The Doctor took a single deep breath and a cracked smile broke his face. " _But._.. your conduct so far has been... _unsatisfactory._ "

Hollander's smile fell just as swiftly as it had come, "I...I apologize sir. I-I assure you it won't happen again. I wouldn't even consider!"

"No." Veld interrupted the start of his pleading tirade with a single word, "It will _not_ happen again."

Leaning forward the Director looked Hollander straight in his dark beady eyes. They were as cold and heartless as any assassins.

"Because if you step even a toe out of line you will be dealt with... _immediately._ This is your last chance Doctor... Is that understood?"

Hollander nodded vigorously, "Yes sir."

Veld eased back and with a short nod rose from his seat. "Very good...you will be put on probationary surveillance until we are satisfied, but you are free to return to your station doctor. I'd suggest getting yourself cleaned up though. Perhaps take a few days to...ground yourself a little." Veld suggested candidly, "Being kidnapped by rebels has been quite an ordeal for you I'm sure."

It took a moment for Hollander to click the pieces together, but he smiled a broad mad grin as it fell into place, "Y-yes of course! _Of course!_ Thank you Director Veld...y-you won't regret this!"

The Turk hummed skeptically. "One of my agents will be here to process you soon. I hope we won't need to speak again."

Veld stepped out of the room leaving the nervous, but elated Doctor to himself. Tseng followed after and fell into step beside Veld.

"I highly doubt even the surveillance will be necessary at this point, but put a cuff on him anyway." Veld said gruffly.

He sounded exhausted and Tseng couldn't blame him. They had every man on watch for new activity from this AVALANCHE group. The Turks were on high alert and they'd even sent out a few of the new kids to patrol with senior members to hasten their training. If Kesh's information was to be believed they would need them ready sooner rather than later. Either way it was wearing their Chief thin. Tseng couldn't help but wonder what else might be troubling him through. Something seemed to be keeping him distant and distracted. Tseng wouldn't press it through, he had a feeling it was a personal matter anyway. _We all keep a few secrets for ourselves..._


	33. Smudge of Black

Ryo followed beside Zack and nodded along absentmindedly to his chatter. He'd just gotten over his cold and seemed to be making up for lost time. He wasn't the only one that had been worse for wear after the Modeohiem mission though. Once Zack recovered, he noticed he still had Clouds scarf. Ryo smirked. Glad the two got to meet up. _I was worried maybe another random cadet would have taken his place._ Zack, intent on returning the item like the good little boy scout he was, had tracked the young cadet down to an infirmary on the lower levels. Apparently he wasn't feeling to hot either.

Ryo smiled faintly as she walked beside the First. When Zack mentioned he was going to check up on the spiky blond she jumped at the chance to tag along. I can't miss out on meeting little Cloudo-kun. The main protagonist was likely still the young meek little thing he'd been during Crisis Core. _I kinda wished they did more with him there, if only to see what the little cutie was like as a cadet._ So here they both were wandering down the halls of one of ShinRa HQ's medical levels.

Zack sighed heavily, "Man was that place cold...Good thing Tseng had that Fire Materia or I'd been _toast_...er... ice... I guess."

He worried the cloth of the scarf in his hands as he looked down at it thoughtfully. The faded green knit looked worn, but sturdy and likely handmade.

"The kid did good out there. I wonder what you have to do to recommend someone for Soldier."

A grin made its way across Ryo's face. _If only they knew..._ She shrugged, "Gen pretty much just went up to Lazard and said to put me in Soldier. That was that." Ryo bit her lip to keep her grin from getting out of hand, "You could totally take him as an apprentice if you get him in. I bet he just needs a little push to be something great."

Zack's eyes widened and his face made a small comical 'o'. Ryo did laugh at that. His expression turned a little sheepish and he rubbed the back of his head.

"I dono...you really think I'd make a good mentor?"

Ryo smiled warmly, "I think you'd make the _best_ mentor."

Zack's cheeks reddened. They came to a stop in front of the sterile gray door to Clouds little hospital room. Ryo just smirked at the First and held open the door for him. A few points of straw blond hair stuck out from the muted beige blanket and bright blue eyes peaked out at the pair curiously from its edge.

Zack smiled broadly, "Hey buddy! Heard you weren't feeling too hot either, wanted to check up on you and bring you back your scarf. Hope we didn't wake you..."

The mass of blond spikes shook and the blanket muffled his already soft voice, "No sir."

Zack waved to Ryo who slipped in behind as the door swung shut, "This is my friend Ryo. She's in Soldier to, a Second."

Ryo smiled softly and waved, "And you're Cloud. Zack here's been raving about how you saved his bacon out there." Both of the men flushed pink.

"W-well ya know..." Zack scratched the back of his head looking embarrassed, "You really stood out."

The young blond slid down a little further into the covers and Ryo had to fight back an aww. His bashful response was just too adorable.

"T-thank you sir. Pleasure to meet you Ma'am."

Zack laughed, "Hey now, you can just call me Zack. We're buds remember, and any friend of mine is a friend of yours!"

Ryo nodded at the wary skeptical look Cloud gave her. Zack plopped down into a chair beside the bed and tossed the faded scarf onto the cadet's lap. He gave a small quiet thank you and pulled it around his neck with a shiver. It wasn't particularly cold in the small room, but Cloud held the blanket around him like he was still stuck in the snow. At closer inspection the kid did look pretty sickly overall. His face was pale, clammy, and feverish. Zack's brows furled in concern.

"So what's up? I got a nasty cold when I got back, but it didn't put me in the hospital."

Cloud shifted a little to sit up and cringed at the motion. He looked down at the blanket in front of him with shame.

"T-that scratch the clone thing gave me…they said it's infected, but none of the antibiotics are working. I'm just not strong enough to fight it off."

Zack frowned at Clouds resigned tone, "Whaat? No way. You're a fighter."

"You fought a Gen clone?" Ryo asked curiously. Even with Soldier enhancements those things were beastly. _Yep this is our Cloud alright._

The little blond nodded. He tugged at the shoulder of his thin hospital gown to reveal wraps of white bandages tainted black from whatever seeped from beneath. Ryo's eyes widened as a familiar nausea overtook her.

"Oh _gross_ ," Was Zack's ever tactful response.

Ryo paled. _Jenova! How did those things spread her cells to him?_ Ryo fought to keep the panic from her face and cleared her throat.

"Y-ya that looks pretty painful… You said a clone did it?" She asked hesitantly.

Cloud nodded, "Jumped me and clawed me up pretty good. My uniform still stinks from whatever was oozing all over it." He poked the black spot on the bandage and wrinkled his nose, "Same as this."

Ryo nodded slowly and turned to Zack with a forced grin, "Hey Zack could I talk to you outside real quick?"

He looked at her puzzled, but nodded all the same, "Uh ya…sure. We'll be right back Cloud."

Zack followed the woman as she hurried out the door and into the hall. Ryo took several deep breaths to steady herself. Her mind was going a mile a minute. _No! This wasn't supposed to happen! They couldn't spread her taint like that before! Could they?_ She stopped her pacing to eye the door to Clouds room warily. _Poor kid…_

Zack watched her with growing concern and confusion, " _Oookay…_ What's going on Ryo? You're freaking out…and you're freaking _me_ out."

She ran her fingers through her hair and shot him a wary side glance, "I…I think I know what's happening to him."

"Alright…" Zack said slowly, "And I take it it's bad?"

"Ya…real bad, but I think I can fix it." Ryo watched the nurses and patients milling around the hall, "But we'll need to get him back to the dorms."

Zack just stared at her and she gave an aggravated hiss, "Just _trust me_ on this Zack."

He eyed the halls hesitantly before nodding, "We'll get him outta here…if you're sure you can help him."

"I can do better for him than they can here," She paused. Her expression turned worried, "I…don't have a plan though. I hadn't expected this that's for sure."

Zack looked thoughtfully around the area and his eyes lit up. A small wheelchair sat unoccupied by a nearby door. He pointed to it.

"We disguise him and smuggle him out," Ryo shot him a deadpan stare. He hurried over to the wheelchair and pushed it towards Clouds door, "I'm serious! This will work…they do it in the movies all the time!"

 _He's not serious…_ The look on the man's face told otherwise. She stared after him as he pushed the chair past her into the room. Ryo followed after a moment, shaking her head in disbelief. _I really shouldn't be surprised at this point._

* * *

Cloud eyed the two Soldiers skeptically as Zack went over their plan. He was silent for several moments before raising a brow.

"Okay...but _why_ exactly?"

Ryo sighed, "The docs aren't going to be able to do anything for you. I know that right off. If anything you'd get shuffled off to the science department, never to be seen from again. I've...helped someone with the same kind of stuff you got. I know how to get rid of it."

Zack nodded, "I know it sounds crazy, but I trust her."

More silence. Finally Cloud sighed softly, "Well...alright. Anything to get away from this hospital food."

A broad smile broke across Zack's face and he punched his fist up into the air, " _Awesome!_ Okay let's get you outta here!"

The blond moved stiffly to sit at the edge of the bed. He settled into the wheelchair with a cringed. Zack grabbed the blanket from the bed, tossed it over him and wrapped the green scarf around Cloud's neck loosely. He then turned to grin broadly at Ryo with his hands on his hips.

Ryo raised a brow, "Is that it? They are going to recognize him. You could at least try to disguise him."

Zack shot her a glare and let his hands drop, "Well you got any suggestions?"

Ryo stared down at the wary blond for a moment. _Too bad we don't have a wig and a purple dress..._ She gave a thoughtful hum and hurried in the direction of the bathroom, "One sec, let me see what we have to work with here."

The two men traded glances and Zack gave a small shrug at Clouds questioning look. She returned with a comb, a handful of bobby pins, and a frown.

"Maybe we can just... fix the hair. He'd be less noticeable that way," Ryo said as she eyed the blond critically.

"Good luck with that..." Cloud murmured under his breath.

Ryo pursed her lips and stepped forward to attack the spiny locks. After several minutes of fruitless work and pained hisses, Clouds' defiant hair still refused to obey. Ryo stepped back to glare down at the blond mass of spikes in frustration.

Zack wore an amused smirk, "Well its...better?"

He didn't quite sound convinced himself. The gravity defying spines had been pinned down to awkwardly stick out backwards in a manner similar to Zack's. With the shorter hair it looked even more absurd than the Soldiers own.

"Oh I give up!" Ryo huffed and tossed the comb onto the hospital bed in frustration.

 _This isn't going to work! We can't just play this off like some goofy comedy skit._ She paused for a moment and her face lit up as she was struck with an epiphany. _Who do you call to help you hide a body? The same folks who'll help you get one in the first place._ Ryo snatched her phone from her pocket and fiddled with it till she found the right number.

Zack watched her curiously, "Who are you calling?"

"Backup...and a professional. Cissnei _heey!_ Are you busy?"

Zacks eyes bulged, "The Turk! Are you crazy! You're going to get us killed!"

Cloud looked at him with growing concern, "Who's Cissnei?"

"A friend of mine," Ryo cut in sharply before turning her attention back to the phone in hand, "Listen I need a little help with a small eh... _consensual kidnapping?_ "

Cloud raised a brow, "Not so sure about that anymore…" Ryo waved a hand to shush him, but otherwise ignored the poor cadet.

"We just need to smuggle him out of the hospital to my dorm. Think you could handle getting him released in their computers here?" She hummed and nodded along, "I just wana have the bases covered afterwards once people notice he's not here." The tone on the other line was questioning and Ryo pulled a forced grin, "Ya we need to get him out of here asap, but… Well we've got more of a lack of plan than a plan..." There were several moments of silence on the other line and Ryo sighed, "Listen you got a dress and a wig we can use?" A small snort of laughter was her only response.

Cloud's eyes widened, "Wait _what?!_ " The snort turned to all out laughter from the other line and Clouds cheeks burned red.

Zack's grin broadened, "That's _genius_ Ryo!"

"No! _No_ that is not genius!" The young cadets protests once again went ignored. He groaned softly and let his head fall back against the wheelchair's headrest. He was far too tired and miserable to deal with all this right now.

"Thanks Cess. Room 32A. It's for a good cause I promise." The flip phone snapped shut and Ryo beamed, "She'll be here in a few...this is going to be _awesome!_ "

"For you," Cloud whined softly.

Zack snickered and pat him on the unmarred shoulder. The cadet slumped down in his chair in defeat. A few minutes later there was a gentle tap at the door and Ryo tentatively eased it open. The short wavy haired Turk looked up at her quizzically.

"I don't think there are many people who would involve a Turk in their criminal schemes Ryo."

Ryo chuckled, "Ya well if anyone's going to know how to do it right it's a Turk." That earned a small smile from the woman and she handed Ryo a cloth book bag.

"I hope whoever gets to wear those is small..." Cissnei paused in the doorway and raised a brow, "Oh hi Zack. That explains a lot actually."

Zack placed a hand on his chest with an expression of mock offense on his face, " _Heeey_ what's that supposed to mean? I am an upstanding citizen!"

"Uh-hu sure..." Cissnei looked down at the pale miserable cadet that had been roped into all of this, "I'm guessing you're our lucky girl."

She giggled softly at the bland glare Cloud shot her. Cissnei shook her head and looked curiously at the two Soldiers.

"What's all this about anyway?"

Ryo sighed, "Kid's somehow gotten infected with some sort of degradation by one of those Genesis clones. No idea how, but that's what it is. The docs aren't going to be able to do anything for him."

"Hmm...and you can," Cissnei nodded. It wasn't a question, she knew. The Turk turned to grin menacingly down at Cloud, "Okay. Let's get you all prettied up then."

Cloud gave a low groan and slumped further down in his chair, pulling the blanket over his head as he went.

* * *

Ryo elbowed Zack a third time in an attempt to keep the idiot quiet. He bit his lip to ward off another fit of giggles. Cloud sat with his arms crossed over his chest looking like the most disgruntled little girl you'd ever seen. He looked adorable and she had to give Cissnei credit for her work. The Turk knew what she was doing with makeup that was for sure. Cissnei for her part was perfectly nonchalant about it all, though that was hardly surprising. It left her wondering how many times the Turk had run through this sort of scenario. They had gotten one or two _aww_ 's from nurses as they hurried along, but otherwise hadn't been stopped in their escape.

"I really hope this is all going to be worth it..." Cloud murmured under his breath.

"It will be _fiiine_ ," Zack said. He leaned in to pat the younger man's shoulder as he pushed the wheelchair along.

They filed into the elevator and it jerked to life. Ryo let out a small sigh of relief. _Didn't think kidnapping would be so easy_. From here it was pretty clear sailing to the Firsts dorms. The three of them stood around Cloud's chair to dissuade any close inspection from people hopping on and off the lift. Even Cloud seemed to relax a little and slumped in the wheelchair.

"Not to much further bud," Ryo said to Cloud with a small reassuring smile.

He returned it, but just barely. With a small ding the lift opened up to the 55th floor. As usual the level was quiet and empty. Zack swiped his card and the group filed in after.

"Welcome to ShinRa's high class Soldier housing Cloud," Zack said cheerfully and waved to the rather bland furnishings, "Only the best for ShinRa's finest."

Cissnei giggled and came to lean casually against the dining nook wall. They got Cloud settled in on the loveseat in the common room. The poor kid was exhausted by the stress of their afternoon and looked ready to pass out.

 _I hate to do this to him._ Ryo spared him a small sad smile. She still remembered how much pain Genesis went through when she rid him of Jenova's taint. _Hopefully this won't be as bad._ Jenova had been entrenched within Genesis for years prior to his degradation. Clouds 'infection' was still fairly fresh.

Zack pushed the wheelchair off to the side before turning to Ryo, "Okay now what?"

Ryo sighed and scratched the back of her neck awkwardly, "Well...I kinda gotta bleed into his wound."

Zack stared at her for a moment as if to gauge her seriousness, "Okay gross..."

"Do you mean like a transfusion or something?" Cissnei asked.

Ryo nodded, "Ya probably. All I had to do was get some blood into Gen's injured shoulder and it did the rest."

Cissnei hummed and eyed Ryo thoughtfully. It was strange coming from her, but the way Cissnei looked her over made her feel like a bug in a jar. _Sometimes I forget she's a Turk and what that really means._ There was little doubt that all of this would be getting back to Veld, but that didn't bother her. The Turks kept secrets. It was their specialty. _I'm more worried about Zack opening his big dumb mouth._

"Zack. Cloud," They both looked at her curiously. Her tone had turned gravely serious, "I want you two to promise that nothing that has happened today is told to anyone. It's as much for your safety as mine. If anyone asks, tell them the infection just died off or something... _No details._ "

Zack looked between Ryo and Cissnei, "What about her?"

"The only people she'll tell are those that need to know. I trust Veld and his men to be discrete."

Cissnei smiled softly at that and nodded, "You know it's honestly rather refreshing to be trusted at all. You don't get that much in my profession."

Zack shrugged, "If you say so...sure we promise." Cloud nodded hesitantly in agreement.

"Okay," Ryo straightened and clapped her hands together, "Let's get those bandages off and get this over with."

Cloud nodded and weakly shifted to his side as Zack unwrapped the tainted cloth from his wound. As the layers fell away the severity of the infection became apparently.

" _Ugh_ dude it even _reeks,_ " Zack said with a grossed out look on his face. He gave a small gag and Ryo rolled her eyes.

"Can't be as bad as your stupid Gyshal pickles," She grumbled under her breath and knelt down beside the pale cadet. "Go get me my dagger if you're going to be all squeamish."

Honestly her stomach was feeling just as unsettled. The wound was grayish around the edges and seeping blackish pus, just had Gen's had been. Nausea clawed at her gut as she used the unsaturated bandages to dab at the wound. Cloud grit his teeth to suppress a pained hiss when the coarse fabric made contact. _This is going to hurt like hell._ Ryo glanced around before her eyes fell to one of Zack's discarded belts hanging over the back of a chair. _Better than one of his socks._ Ryo leaned over to grab it before offering it to the blond.

"Here...You're going to want to bite down on that. I don't have anything to give you as anesthetic."

He took the offered belt and folded it over before hesitantly digging his teeth into its leather. Zack returned with Ryo's switchblade and Cisseni brought over a handful of towels and a bowl of water. Ryo took the blade and flicked it open with a click.

"Thanks. Okay..." Ryo took a deep breath to steel herself as much as calm her churning stomach, "Here goes nothing."

She dug the tip of the blade into the palm of her hand, dragging it down to the start of her wrist. Crimson bloomed up from the pale skin there and pooled in her palm. It trailed to drip down her arm as she extended her hand over the infected wound. Cloud let out a sharp gasp around the belt in his mouth as the first drops fell.

" _Ernnn...fuu...k!_ " Cloud clenched his eyes shut and groaned, "Feelth like ith _movin!_ "

Ryo brought the hand down to cover the wound. _He's right... it is moving._ Cloud's jaw clenched down tight as the corruption began to writhe beneath his flesh. It was disconcerting to say the least. Zack dropped to kneel down beside him, his face twisted in concern.

"You're doing good buddy. You got this."

Zack's words of encouragement went unheard by the poor cadet. As her blood flowed deeper the muscles in Clouds shoulder began to spasm and cramp. Ryo hissed in pain as the corruption surged under her hand and fought to flee deeper within its host. Cloud's eyes watered and he writhed, gasping in agony. Zack helped hold him still while continuing his soft words of encouragement.

Abruptly something large slammed hard into the front door of the dorm with a heavy bang. The impact was enough to jar the locking and set off a security alarm. It began beeping incessantly in a sharp high tone. The group jumped startled and Cisseni eyed the door as she took a few steps back from it. There was a pained groan from the other side followed by a growl and another powerful slam. Ryo let her hand stray from Clouds wound and he lay panting.

" _Zaack..._ " From beyond the door Angeal's familiar voice sounded strained and oddly unhinged, " _Open the door Zack!_ "

Zack looked between Ryo and Cissnei wide eyed and pale. Ryo rose quickly to halt him, but he made no move towards the door. Something was off in his mentor's voice, even he felt it.

"ZACK!" Angeal bellowed. The mans fist beat a small round dint in the solid metal of their door. Zack shirked back horrified.

"Angeal?" Zack's voice came out small and unsure.

Cissnei took a few more steps back till she stood beside Ryo. She glanced Ryo's way and hissed under her breath, "What the _hell_ is going on?!"

Ryo shook her head. The normally calm and composed man sounded furious. Cloud groaned beside her as his body fought Jenova's infection. A low pained groan came from outside the door then Angeal growled in frustration and slammed bodily against it again. Ryo glanced down at the blond then back to the door. Every time the corruption beneath Clouds flesh writhed Angeal let off on the door and groaned in pain. The moment it passed he was back at it, sounding fully intent on tearing the door apart. Ryo dropped back down beside Cloud swiftly and reopened the already closing gash in her hand.

"Ryo! _What are you doing?!_ " Cissnei looked between her and the bulging door frantically. Angeal roared furiously from behind it.

"What's wrong with him?" Zack whimpered softly. He stood paralyzed staring at the door in front of them.

"Cissnei call the towers security and tell them not to come up here." Ryo said with a grimace as she got the blood flowing strong again, "I don't know what's going on with him, but I don't think he's going to distinguish friend from foe at this point."

The young Turk paled and quickly flipped out her phone. She stepped away down the hall as she put the device to her ear. Cloud gasped sharply as Ryo placed her hand back over his wounded shoulder. It was punctuated by an agonized roar from Angeal. Zack jerked his head back to look at the pair as he to made the connection as well. He moved towards Ryo swiftly.

" _Stop it!_ " Zack pulled her hand and wrestled her away from the young cadet, "You're hurting him. Whatever you're doing is hurting Angeal! STOP!"

"We have to Zack!" She tugged her arm from his grasp, "It...has to do with the infection... I think. We need to get rid of it!"

Zack looked torn and confused. He turned his gaze back to the door, "...Okay, but do it fast."

Ryo pressed her hand firmly against Clouds wound once more. The blond groaned around the belt in his mouth and clenched his eyes shut. The stress was wearing on him and his body wouldn't be able to take much more of this. The skin surrounding the wound had already returned to its normal color though and with her second sight she could see the tendrils of black fading from him.

"Almost there kiddo," Ryo said between clenched teeth. She was growing dizzy from the blood loss.

Angeal's animalistic snarling had lessened to small groans and ragged panting. Their door was battered and as the irate First gave it one final charge it fell in with a bang. Angeal collapsed atop the bowed door breathing heavily. Cissnei readied a pistol from her jacket and Zack crouched defensively with his fists at the ready. His mentor did not move however.

With a weak groan Angeal shifted and blinked blearily up at them all. He looked frazzled and at a loss. With a cringe he lifted himself up to his knees and looked down at his bloodied hands. His knuckles were crushed and bruised. As he made a fist they cracked and popped back into place.

Angeal looked up at Zack confused, "What...what happened?"

Zack took a hesitant step towards him then rushed forward and dropped to his knees to embrace his mentor, "Are you okay? _Please be okay!_ "

Angeal was taken aback and sat stunned. Slowly he patted Zacks back and looked to the others for some sort of clarification. He was only met with wary unease from the lot.

Ryo sat back as she pulled away from Cloud. The boy panted softly and lay there exhausted. He still looked rather pale and green, but as far as she could tell it was over. Cissnei lowered her weapon and slipped it back into her jacket. The current crisis appeared to be averted.

"You were not in your right mind Commander," She said simply.

Her vague words did nothing to ease the older First. Angeal struggled to stand and Zack helped him to his feet when he faltered.

"I want more of an explanation than that!" He snapped. His eyes wandered to the mangled door he'd risen from and his anger cooled to cold dread, "I did this..?"

The Turk nodded slowly. After taking a moment to regain some vitality Ryo cleared her throat.

"Jenova," The three turned to look at Ryo in confusion. She gestured to Cloud, "The kid was infected with Jenova cells...same stuff you have in you Angeal. I told you she can mess with your head...I just didn't think she could do this."

Angeal paled and Zack looked between them in confusion. The larger man slumped slightly and wavered on his feet. Zack helped led him to a seat beside Cloud. The worn cadet smiled faintly at the other man.

"Hello sir."

Angeal spared him a weak grin and took in the odd assortment of individuals around him. Cissnei gave him a short nod as his gaze fell to her. He turned back to Zack and Ryo.

Ryo watched the older man. He looked worn and on edge. "What's the last thing you remember?" Angeal's brows furled and he turned his gaze to the floor in front of him as he thought.

"Pain...just blinding pain and anger. Someone was hurting... _family._ " He shook his head in an effort to clear it. Ryo watched him warily. A quick shift in her vision told a much more worrying story.

"Ok _wow_ , Ryo that's creepy. I mean my eyes glow, but they don't, ya know, like... _glow_." Zack stared at her with wide eyes and she blinked hers a few times to clear the effect.

"I've seen you do that before," Cissnei said with cautious curiosity in her tone, "What do you see?"

"Mako...energy signatures, life force...I dono, people's _aura_ ," Her eyes didn't stray from Angeal even after they returned to normal, "She's active..."

"Who? Ryo what's going on?" Zack's exasperation made his words come out with a slight whine.

"Jenova..." Angeal said softly and Zack turned to him with a raised brow. Ryo nodded and the worn First looked to her with concern, "What does it mean?"

"It means we need to get your degradation dealt with and fast..." Ryo paused mid sentence and her eyes widened as panic filled her, "Where's Sephiroth?!"

Angeal smiled faintly, "In Junon...I can call him if your worried he was affected as well."

She nodded swiftly and the large man fished through his pocket for his phone. Ryo turned to Cissnei, but she already had her phone out dialing. She spared Ryo a quick nod before turning away.

Zack watched her with growing confusion and irritation, "Ryo...am I going to get _any_ explanation for what's going on?"

Ryo looked to Angeal uncertainty and even Cissnei watched them from the hall. Poor Cloud simply lay there to exhausted to care.

"It's alright Ryo," Angeal's voice was soft, but resigned. "Zack...we'll talk about this later." The younger man looked troubled, but nodded all the same.

"Commander Hewley..." Cissnei started, but a glare from the man made her go abruptly silent.

"He's already involved at this point. It's more dangerous if he went forward without knowing what going on." Angeal turned back to the phone in his hand and his troubled expression eased. If the puzzled tone on the other line was any indication Sephiroth was fine.

The Turk nodded quietly, "Genesis was unaffected. There was a disturbance in the labs from more heavily treated specimens, but otherwise it seems to be an isolated occurrence." Ryo let out a breath of relief and Angeal watched her, though his gaze looked distant in thought. After a moment he focused back on her.

"We need to deal with this..." He nodded to the blond boy dozing half asleep in his seat. "Can you do the same for me?"

Ryo wilted a little. She was drained from their ordeal, both literally and figuratively. "I don't know if I can at this point, but I can try."

Angeal nodded, "Then do what you must. If you need to take some time to recover then do so..." His gaze strayed to the mangled door once more, "I don't want to become... _that_ again."

Cissnei shifted where she stood and cleared her throat. She nodded to Cloud as they turned their attention to her.

"His was a fairly minor infection wasn't it?" Ryo nodded. "Then perhaps we should do this a little more... _clinically?_ You're giving them a transfusion basically right? I doubt this is the most efficient way to go about it."

A faint sheepish grin flashed across Ryo's face and she nodded, "You're probably right."

"But who can we trust with this? I've no interest in seeking Professor Hojo's aid, and I doubt Miss Kesh would be keen to allow it either," Angeal asked.

"This isn't really Ranin's area," Ryo said with a sigh.

Cissnei smiled knowingly, "Well...it's not exactly common knowledge yet, _Buuut_...Doctor Hollander has returned to work after a bit of recovery leave. Being kidnapped by rebels you know... _poor guy._ "

Zack gaped at her in disbelief, " _Whaat?!_ You're not serious! They're just going to let him off after what he did?"

Cissnei raised her hands in surrender, "Not my job. Not my decision. But he does have sensitive information about the company _aaaannd_ ," She wagged a finger, "Technically has jurisdiction over this since it relates to his project."

"He's on a really short leash at the moment and being monitored by us..." She smiled cheerfully, "He could help. Hells he'd probably love to help if he thought it could get him back in ShinRa's good graces. Considering how well Genesis is doing, I bet he's itching to find out why."

Ryo groaned and let her head fall into her hands. She was tired and this was just compounding her already pounding headache. Angeal frowned, not any happier with the idea than she.

"We may not have much in the way of choices. We've done little more than ignore this problem for the past month. You said so yourself. This Jenova is trouble." His tone was as stern and resolved as his chiseled face, "This needs to be dealt with."

"Alright..." Ryo sighed resigned, "Alright. First thing in the morning we go down there and talk to the creep."

Angeal stood and nodded briskly, "Rest Miss Kesh." He looked from haggard face to haggard face, "That goes for all of you. You've had quite the ordeal today."

Quiet murmurs of 'yes sir' made their rounds and he bowed shortly, "Have a good evening."

"Night Sir," Zack said as the large man stepped over the mangled door. The young First stared down at it warily before a tired smile broke his face. "I don't think duct tape is going to cut it here. We're gonna have to call maintenance. Which means..."

" _Paperwork_ ," Ryo and Cissnei groaned in unison.

The curly haired Turk sighed and pat Ryo on the arm as she passed, "Well I'll leave you to it. I've still got stuff to take care of on the other end of this...see ya!"

Ryo waved halfheartedly and glanced down to the blond softly snoring on their couch. He was out like a light. She ruffled his spiky hair and he murmured softly in his sleep before settling back down. Zack smiled sympathetically at her. She looked just as worn.

"I got this handled Ryo. You go get some rest." He said gesturing to the mess.

Ryo nodded and started past him towards her dorm, "Just be sure they work on the reader to. My stupid card is still giving me trouble."

Zack laughed and gave her a thumb up, "Will do!"


End file.
